With This Wish
by NijiBrush
Summary: They say time waits for no one, but I didn't even know what I was waiting for. Just that I was wishing he'd be there when I finally found out... (Iris' POV) (WishfulShipping) (PearlShipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a direct** **sequel to my other story "With Every Good Wish" so please check it out first if you haven't already. Thanks!**

Pokemon - With This Wish

Chapter 1 (Iris' POV)

"A perfectly crisp and clear day… Ah…" I watched as Cilan inhaled a deep breath before smiling gently.

"A truly tasteful backdrop for an activity as meaningful and rewarding as fishing. Wouldn't you agree, Iris?"

"Whatever you say, Cilan..." I mumbled as I aimlessly spun the knob on my reel. The truth was I was bored out of my mind, but I wasn't exactly going to burst his balloon by saying that. Because for all the ways that Cilan was super mature, his obsessive love of fishing wasn't one of them. So here I was again, trying not to hurt his feelings in spite of how different we were.

"The scent of the breeze, the gentle sound of water lapping against the shoreline… The beautiful pattern of ripples extending out from a near flawless cast…"

I wasn't sure why everything had to be poetry hour with him, but then again I wasn't sure why I was even surprised in the first place…?

"Though the greatest flavor of all is that I get to share it with you, Iris…" He said with a suddenly shy smile, that made me feel like a heel. He was so happy and I was about to go crazy…

But like usual, I couldn't be mad at him for long when he smiled at me like that, so before I could stop myself I just grinned back at him. Sure he was a pain, but he was still _my_ pain after all.

Or at least I was willing to claim him until his line finally got a nibble, then he jumped up and into a whole new level of annoying.

"The dance begins!" He shouted as a determined look appeared on his face. It was that face that probably seemed at least a little condescending to whatever water type pokemon was on the other end of the line.

"Both precision as well as patience now come into play. One wrong move and the pokemon will know you lack the courage to follow through…"

I just narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what the heck he was talking about as usual.

"But," he chimed in again as he slowly turned his reel. "Like any good recipe one must ascertain when to lead and when to follow…"

"Recipe…?" I mumbled out, not able to stop myself this time.

"But of course," he answered without taking his eyes off the bobbing lure. "There are times when a chef may choose to lead in terms of applying his own personal spin to a dish. But there are other times when closely following the recipe is what is truly needed. Fishing is just the same. The pokemon may tug against you, and it is up to your discernment to know when to assert your leadership, and when to follow along with their movements…"

"Uh…" I mumbled, trying to give him some credit. "I guess that makes sense…"

"Indeed!" He said excitedly as he suddenly jerked on the line. "And now would be the time to lead!" He shouted as he pulled the rod back and braced his heels into the grassy shore.

I had to admit, at least things were finally getting a little more exciting. A Tympole suddenly broke the surface and didn't look all that happy to be a part of Cilan's "dance." Yeah and the bubble beam he suddenly aimed at Cilan seemed to confirm it. Cilan ducked as he shouted for Pansage to intervene.

A couple bullet seeds, and one pokeball toss later, he was the proud father of a Tympole. Or...at least it seemed that way from that way he was cradling the pokeball and grinning like a little kid if I'd ever seen one.

"We just caught a Tympole, Pansage!" He excitedly announced as he spun in a circle with dramatic flair.

I sighed as I leaned into my hand. Okay, so I guess I couldn't help but smile at least a little. He was just so...well Cilan.

"Congrats," I said as I stood and stretched. One thing was for sure, his catch did put me in the mood to try my best too. But like always, Cilan's concept of best and mine were pretty different. But then, he'd mostly learned not to question my methods by now. So rolling up my sleeves and kicking off my shoes I got a determined look on my face.

"Alright, let's see if that Tympole has any friends down there!"

Cilan just got a confused look on his face as I limbered myself up and got ready to get a running start. Then I just took off and jumped as soon as I got near the edge of the water.

"Look out below!"

I shouted as I curled into what I considered a perfect cannonball. Then sinking to the bottom of the lake I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Sure the splash scared all the pokemon away at first, but all the adventurous ones would be too curious to stay away for long. And since those were the best ones to catch and train anyway, it was the perfect strategy.

Sure enough too, one Tympole did come over, so I knew this was my chance. Lunging forward, I grabbed it and quickly swam toward the surface. Sure it was wringling, but I just held on tighter until we both broke the surface and I gulped in a big breath.

"Throw the pokeball, Cilan!" I shouted at him.

He hesitated, seeming completely shocked stiff, before he finally snapped to it and did as I said.

The little Tympole disappeared inside before the floating pokeball bobbed a few times. I narrowed my eyes at it wondering if it would hold. It shook one more time and I almost flinched, but then with a satisfying popping sound I knew I'd done it. Grabbing the pokeball I held it over my head excitedly.

"I got one too!"

Cilan's face still looked completely shocked, but then he sighed a little and broke into a grin.

"I'd say so, Iris…"

I admit I felt pretty good about myself right then, so pulling myself back onto the bank I called out the Tympole before I even took the time to wring out my hair.

The little pokemon appeared and blinked up at me, almost seeming as confused as Cilan.

"Sorry to be so rough," I said as I patted the pokemon on it's head. "But I hope you don't mind if I train you from now on?"

The little guy just tilted its head to the side before smiling up at me, so I knew right then that we'd manage to be best friends in no time at all.

"Okay Tympole, return." I said as called him back before tossing the pokeball in the air just a little and catching it with a smile.

"I'd say that was...quite the impressive technique, Iris…" He said rubbing at the back of his neck and sweat-dropping.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Cilan, don't lie about it, I know you think I'm _crazy_ for doing that." I shrugged. "But what can I say, that's just how I am."

He smiled. "Well I'd never chose to use such unflattering language as that, but I do admit your approach surely differs from mine."

I just grinned at him. "Us different? Imagine that."

He didn't say anything at first, probably for the same reason I didn't say anything either. It was because we were both too busy thinking about everything that had happened over the last few months. If we'd learned anything it was just how different we both were. But at the same time, we'd learned that it didn't matter one bit that we were either.

Heading back into town I may have been getting a few looks for being dripping wet. But if I'd learned anything else, it was that it didn't matter what people in general thought of you, nope not a bit. Because your friends will understand you even if you are strange. Or...at least they'll put up with you anyway.

It was Sunday afternoon, so Cilan had been taking a day off from the restaurant to spend time with me. Though I kinda got the feeling he just wanted an excuse to play fishing connoisseur, but either way it had been at least a little fun to hang out with him outside of his kitchen.

It wasn't like I hadn't already, but since I was staying in town I'd really learned each quirk of the Striaton trio as I'd heard them called. Cilan and his brothers were pretty much classic examples of how people could be little kids in completely different ways. So while Sunday to Cilan meant being able to whisper poetry to a lake, Cress prefered it as a perfect time to lose himself in the massive library he kept in his room. (I'd seen it once when Chili dared me to push a pancake under Cress' door, but that's _another_ story…)

And speaking of Chili... well to him Sunday afternoon was just another opportunity to either sleep or cater to his fangirls. The fangirls were a big problem, or at least they were until I took care of them. And yes, that's _really_ another story, but let's just say I made it very clear that Cilan had officially been taken off the menu of the Striaton cafe. Chili was all for this, since it meant the ex-Cilan fangirls had no choice but to convert to either his or Cress' side. It honestly didn't seem like the girls minded much who they fawned over, but there were at least a few that still gave me dirty looks.

But what can I say? That's life, sister, get used to it.

"I could fix you dinner later if you'd like?" Cilan said sweetly as we stopped outside the pokemon center.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Cilan, I know you love cooking, but after all week, even you deserve a break. I just want to get some dry clothes and relax for the rest of the day."

He smiled slowly. "I understand, so until tomorrow…" He leaned to kiss my forehead, before he pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Yeah, see ya, Cilan." I said with a wave, that he returned as he took a few more steps backward, almost like he didn't want to have to turn around and leave.

I guess I was standing there just watching until he disappeared down the sidewalk too, because I felt Fraxure tug on my sleeve.

"Ure…?"

I looked down at him, but was surprised when suddenly I didn't feel like smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it is a little weird…" I mumbled, since I felt like I knew just what he was thinking.

But I didn't say anything else, I just walked inside and went to my room. After taking a shower and changing into some dry clothes I flopped onto my bed, stomach first.

"Ure ure." Fraxure mumbled as he crawled up onto the bed, and scooted in next to me.

I sighed as I leaned my chin against my arms. "I know Fraxure, but I don't know what else to do. I mean, Elder said this was my new path, so I'm just trying to follow it."

"Frax…" he said patting me on the back, understandingly.

I smiled a little. "I know you're not trying to push me, it's just… I guess I'm wondering how things are going turn out too, is all."

"Ure."

The truth was, even as great as it had been over the last three months or so, I couldn't help but feel sort of stuck. Everyday I went to the restaurant to spend time with him, or at least except for the days that I took off for training with Fraxure and my other pokemon. And that was great, I mean I wanted to spend time with him, but… But I couldn't really put my finger on what I meant. After being away from each other for months I knew I should have just been grateful to have him so close again, and I was, but...

It was just something didn't seem to add up quite right. I almost felt like I was running and not getting anywhere, like something was missing, or I was just waiting for something to happen, but I didn't even know what I was waiting for...

I rolled over on my side and wondered if it was just me overthinking everything. I knew I couldn't tell Cilan what I was thinking, because then he'd think I was bored with his city, or even worse, with him. But that wasn't it, I just…

Pulling myself up I slid my feet back over the side and paced over to the table in the corner. The paper from this morning was still rolled up, and I hadn't even bothered opening it yet. But now I finally did as I skimmed over the contents. The front page was something about an antique clock shop being reopened across town, and the side articles were discussing the new flowers they planned to plant in the park. All in all, it was more boring than watching a lure bob up and down.

But I could still remember how it was three months ago. Yeah after the "star reporter" Viola turned my "official statement" into front page news. For at least a week after that Cilan and me couldn't go anywhere without getting caught by paparazzi and hearing people whisper and point. It was really annoying, actually. But...now I almost missed it?

That didn't make sense, it wasn't like I wanted to be treated special, but it did make me feel like Cilan and me were making progress I guess. If our dating was front page worthy than it must have meant it was enough to be the start of a new path too. I guess it made me feel like I had some kind of direction. But now we were barely a footnote in a side column. Nobody cared if we were spotted together, because they were already expecting it anyway. Yeah we were dating, so what?

Maybe if I was really honest I almost felt like that too…? Like it was just a big so what? Not that it wasn't really important or special, not like I didn't care about him, but just… Well I was living in a pokemon center, stuck in between everything. I couldn't go back to the village of dragons because I wasn't happy unless I was with him. But I wasn't really with him here either, was I? I still felt like I was in limbo, like our relationship hadn't gone anywhere in awhile.

So I guess you could say I felt restless for some kind of change. It was exactly the sort of thing that I would have freaked out about if I'd known I feel this way back before I even confessed. Because I would have labeled it as the both of us not really being cut out for a permanent relationship with each other. But now that I was here feeling it, I knew better. If anything our relationship didn't seem _permanent enough._

And maybe the fact of how quiet things had been lately didn't help either, as much as I hated danger, maybe I'd gotten used to having some new mystery to wonder about. Something we could both work toward together. Maybe that just made me feel like we were going somewhere. But right now, well I wasn't quite sure where we were headed. And without even meaning to, I thought about Shannon again, about how she always seemed so sure. Or at least now she did…

So once again I was stuck _wishing_ I could be like her.

But if it was any comfort, things could have been even more stuck I guess. Case in point, Ash and Dawn. After everything with the scales blew over they both headed their separate ways like always. Both still twice as stubborn to silence as I ever was before. Cilan of course had a different idea, and always said calmly that relationships mature at different rates, before comparing our two best friends essentially to mold on a cheese rind.

I sighed. Sure I knew he meant well by that, but I guess my own impatience and frustrations were just bleeding over to them. The truth was I just wanted a path to be more straightforward and easy to follow. When it wasn't it made me wonder if I was doing something wrong. Or maybe not doing something that I should be.

Maybe I was still trying to find just where I fit in, where I belonged…?

I closed my eyes and tried to think of what Elder would say. Or worse yet, what Drayden might say. And it was always the same, because I'd heard him tell me a thousand times already.

" _Don't lose focus, Iris. Concentrate and wait for the right moment. Don't hesitate or rush ahead!"_

The only thing was, that was a lot easier to apply to the timing of a dragon rage, than a path in life, or the course of a relationship. Inside I knew I should just tell Cilan what I was feeling, but I didn't want to pressure him into thinking he had to change our relationship somehow just to please me. Because that wasn't it, I just…

I opened my eyes when I heard a knock on my door. I raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like I was expecting visitors. But standing up with a shrug I walked over and pulled open the door. What I saw was Nurse Joy peering around from a huge bunch of purple flowers.

She smiled. "Special Delivery for you, Iris."

I grinned back a little, even though my face felt more surprised than anything else. "Really? Thanks a lot for bringing them up."

"No problem at all." She said before she handed them over and politely excused herself, leaving me alone with the flowers. Well, Fraxure was there too of course. And he waddled over and gave them a sniff, and I wasn't sure if he was suspicious, or if he just wanted to enjoy the smell.

But I just smiled and felt guilty all at the same time. What was it about today that made me keep feeling like such a heel in front of Cilan. Here I was almost angry at him for some stupid reason I couldn't even put a finger on, and he was sending me flowers… He was always sweet enough, considerate enough, to somehow know just when I needed to be cheered up.

Except when I flipped over the card I didn't see his neat handwriting, or his signature phrase " _Dearest Iris"_ written anywhere. Instead I saw something I couldn't figure out at all. On the card was the simple but weird phrase " _time waits for no one"_ signed " _your dearest secret admirer."_

But then I felt my shoulders relax, he'd given it away with the same word, "dearest." Cilan seemed to love that word, so I knew it must have been him after all. Or at least that was what I was thinking until I remembered that handwriting was totally different. I guessed he could have gotten the flower shop to take a message and write it for him, but he'd never done that before.

Still I knew it must have been from him, and if he had the subject of time on his mind too, than I knew we needed to talk. Maybe, just maybe he felt the same way I did. So stepping back into my shoes I headed out toward his restaurant again. When I got there though, it was all I could do to stop my eyes from rolling out of my head. Because Chili was sitting at a table surrounded by his usual group of mindless fangirls.

"So then I decided Pansear and me would just go for our 100th victory battle in a row. I mean why not!" He said somehow bragging and flexing his biceps at the sametime.

Suddenly I almost felt sick…

But I guess not everyone was #teamChili because sure enough I got another scowl from one of his "followers." I tried to ignore her, but this time she was a little more outspoken than usual.

"Funny, I haven't seen much in the papers lately, I hope you and Cilan are doing alright?"

I felt my blood pressure rise, but I knew I didn't have time to even get into this conversation with her, so instead I just glared at Chili.

"Control your harem." I demanded flatly before I pushed my way into the kitchen, where I found Cilan slowly thumbing through recipe notes.

He looked up and seemed a little surprised to see me. "Oh Iris?"

It took a minute to get the scowl from before off my face, but I did my best to let go of it with a sigh.

But before I could fully manage it he closed the notebook and walked over to me. "Are you alright, you seem upset?"

I smirked a little. "Uh it's nothing serious, just a little run in with one of your 'ex-fanclub members.'" I said being sure to add in air quotes.

He smiled sweetly, before reaching to gently brush a stray lock of my frazzled hair out of my eyes. "Well you certainly have no reason to be jealous of any of them…"

I didn't say anything at first, I just enjoyed letting my heart skip a beat for a second like usual. Then grinning a little softer I nodded. "Yeah I know… And speaking of that," I said rubbing at my sleeve.

"I take it you're my _dearest secret admirer_ , right Cilan?"

He tilted his head with a smile. "Dearest admirer, why certainly. But I hardly think it's a secret to anyone at this point."

I frowned a little. "Well yeah I know, but that's how you signed the flowers so…"

"Pardon?" he asked with a confused blink, that made me think I was barking up the wrong tree altogether. "What flowers are you referring to?"

"The ones that were delivered to my room this afternoon. Aren't they from you?" I asked still somehow hoping they were.

But all he did was frown as it looked like his brain was slowly putting together all the pieces. "No, Iris, I can't say I sent any flowers today, and certainly none that I would sign in such a secretive way…"

"But if it wasn't you, then who did send them?" I said asking the obvious.

He frowned wider as he rubbed at his chin with a grimace that would have matched mine from when I walked in. "Indeed, that is the question... And what are _his_ intentions…"

I smirked a little bit at how quickly Cilan had changed his tune. "Hey, calm down, we have nothing to be jealous about, remember?"

He tried to smile but it was still a stretch for his worried face. "I know that but… It...could be dangerous!" He added in quickly like he'd just thought of it as an excuse.

I just rolled my eyes before grinning at him. "Look, it's okay if you're jealous that I have a secret admirer, I think it's sweet to be reminded how much I mean to you, but I hardly think it's dangerous. In fact, I don't even know why I was surprised, being champion just means I probably have lots of fans is all. That's not really new."

Cilan folded his arms. "My personal feelings aside, you should still be on guard. Some fans can take their admiration to an unhealthy level."

Right on cue we heard the girls out in the dining room squeal in response to something lame Chili probably had said.

I just raised my eyebrows at Cilan. "You're telling _me_ that?"

He sighed with a little bit of a smile. "Well, Chili doesn't seem to mind if he has a group of overly attached female admirers. But that's not quite the same as the danger that could be posed by the reverse, as in your case."

I sighed. "Look, I don't think sending flowers really counts as being a stalker, Cilan."

"O-Of course," he agreed hesitantly. "But I would still be negligent if I didn't worry…"

I just smiled at him knowingly. "Sure, whatever you say, Cilan."

The truth was he was as green with envy as his hair, and I was actually enjoying the tables being turned for once.

"Might I ask what sort of flowers this," he hesitated. "This _admirer..._ gave you?"

I hesitated too, because I knew he wasn't going to like it. "Well...they were irises."

He gasped before frowning. "The very signature flower _I_ always give you!?" Now he looked like he was stewing for sure.

So I sighed and tried to calm him down a little by reaching for both his hand. "Hey, that's just because of my name, you know that, it wasn't some personal thing against you, Cilan."

"Perhaps, but you can never be sure when a criminal elament might be at work…"

I rolled my eyes, almost not believing it. "First a stalker, and now a criminal? Come on Cilan, just admit you're jealous, I'll admit I am of all your fangirls."

I saw him swallow sharply as he seemed to be trying to regain his composure. "I do admit that I don't appreciate the very untasteful thought of another man showing you such personalized attention, but my reasons for suspicion go deeper than merely that…"

"How do you mean?" I asked, still not buying he was anything other than jealous.

"Well…" he mumbled as he hesitated again. "At the moment I don't have much more evidence than an intuitive feeling, but-"

I cut him off with a laugh. "That 'intuitive feeling' is jealousy! Pure and simple!"

He sighed as he frowned in defeat. "That might be the case… But I'd still feel better if you were to let me know if this special attention continues."

I rolled my eyes. He just couldn't stop trying to look at everything like it was an investigation. And to think I'd never really pegged Cilan as the overly jealous type.

So standing on my tiptoes I leaned to kiss him, taking him completely by surprise. Then I pulled back and grinned.

"Is the 'intuitive feeling' any better now? Stop worrying," then I winked at him. "I might dump you if you go grey early."

He finally sighed and seemed to deflate all the on guard tension he was holding on to. "I'm sorry, Iris… I suppose I'm just not used to this competitive flavor in regard to our relationship."

I shook my head, and tried to convince myself at the same time. "There isn't any competitive flavor, just two old worry worts."

Then putting my hands on my sides I smiled up at him. "Besides, if you really want to fight back, you can just send twice as many flowers as he does."

I'd meant that as a joke, but by the next morning I learned just how jealous Cilan really was. Yeah, because I was sitting in a room that was starting to look more like a greenhouse than anything else. Wall to wall all I could see were purple irises. And honestly, I was wondering again if it was a guy thing, or just a Cilan thing?

Fraxure blinked in confusion at the jungle like mass of flowers invading our room.

"Ure…?"

I sighed and shrugged, not even bothering to try and explain it to him, because I sure didn't get it either.

But if my "secret admirer" was right about anything, it was true time really didn't wait for anybody.

So maybe more than anything, I was _wishing_ I knew just what it had in store for me...

 **Thanks for reading, and please feel free to drop me a review and let me know what you think. More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Iris' POV)

Time has a way of changing so much, I'd figured out that for sure. But one thing that never seemed to change completely was that nervous fluttering in my stomach each time Drayden called me.

So once again it felt like eternity staring at him on the other side of the video monitor. And that was still pretty dumb I knew, I mean everything that we had been through should have made me really confident, but I still felt like a little kid in front of him. Maybe it was just because of all the questions and uncertainties already spinning around in my head, but I wasn't sure.

But either way the only thing to do was face your fears head on.

"I haven't been neglecting my training, I still want to stay as strong as ever." I nodded. "You can count on that, Drayden."

He nodded right back before pressing his fingertips together and leaning forward. "I never expected any less from you, Iris, but that wasn't my only concern when I asked how you were doing."

"Oh…" I just squeaked out, suddenly feeling a little stupid for not realizing that before.

"So," he pressed calmly. "How are you fairing on your new path?"

"Uh good, I guess…" I mumbled out before swallowing hard. I knew it sounded less than convincing, but I didn't mean it to be.

His eyebrows raised slightly, before a little frown appeared in his eyes. "I can't say you were ever one for second thoughts."

I frowned as I looked down. "It's not second thoughts, just...thoughts in general."

"Concerning?" He asked, making me spell it out.

"Uh, my life I guess… Hoping I'm doing everything, right."

For a second he didn't say anything, then he just focused on me, and seemed to be trying to collect his thoughts. "The first steps on a journey do not take you to your destination, any more than the last steps would lead you back to your starting point. But it is all the small steps in between that take you to your goal. A habit of second guessing yourself would only slow you down, or even hinder you from reaching the place you're seeking."

"Yeah...that makes sense…" I whispered, feeling like a little kid again.

"However," his face softened until he was almost smiling. "You were always the most restless child. Never willing to wait or even sit still for most of my lessons. The world was the only classroom big enough to hold your undivided attention. And I take it not much has changed in the many years in between?"

I grinned a little as I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Yeah, I guess not. But um, it's just hard for me to wait and see what happens, you know?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I understand. But a path is more than just a starting and ending point, it is made up of all the moments in between. And, I must say it would be a waste to simply overlook them."

All the moments inbetween…?

That made me stop and think, think about how the way things were right now wouldn't last forever. Not to say Cilan and me wouldn't always be together, but things would change in our relationship eventually, that was just normal growth. It made me think of Fraxure, I'd wanted him to evolve for so long, and I was worried if I was doing something wrong in training him. But when he finally did...well the truth was I knew he'd never be an axew again. Which was okay, but...well I was just glad I'd enjoyed all the years when he was. I'd always cherish those memories, that part in our lives together.

Maybe it was the same with me and Cilan…? Maybe I was just worried over nothing after all?

"Drayden…" I whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, Little One."

I looked up at him suddenly, more than a little surprised. He hadn't called me that in years, in fact the last time he'd called me that was because I'd almost broke my leg falling out of a tree. I was so upset I could hardly see straight, but it wasn't the pain that had me worked up. I'd never told him, but really I just hated him being disappointed in me for messing up again. I hadn't been more than seven years old, but...

"You see…" I mumbled out, trying to think how I wanted to put it. What I really was trying to say. "Do you think...I'm cut out for wherever this path might lead me? I really don't want to let Cilan, or anybody else down…"

In between the lines I'd meant him too, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it.

"No path, or those who care about us enough to walk it with us, will ever require more than our best. But I'm afraid you're still missing my point, if you felt the need to ask me that?"

I bit my lip. "No it's just, I...well worry is all."

He shook his head. "Which is a waste of energy and time. But if you really want to worry about something…" he almost smiled, and I figured it was his way of trying to be funny. "You have a press interview to attend this weekend. The league expects it of their champion."

"Oh man!" I moaned before I could stop myself.

"Now, Iris…" he said with a certain firmness in his voice, and now I _definitely_ felt like a little kid again.

"Okay fine, I get it…" But nothing could take the sour look off my face, I hated interviews.

"Good, they should contact you with further details as the week progresses. And, Iris," he added in at last minute.

"Yes?" I asked.

He smiled a little softer at me. "Most importantly, don't lose sight of _why_ you are walking this path… If you keep that in mind, I don't think you'll see the need to doubt your course."

With that the screen went black again, and I was left in the pokemon center lobby to think it over. Not that my answer, my reason, wasn't as plain to see as the nose on my face. How could it not be when I'd been living practically in a botanical garden. Sure it was funny and ridiculously, but at the same time, I knew all those irises stood for something…

Maybe I was still just trying to really accept it, to believe it… And maybe it was time I finally did something in return. Sure, I'd always tried to do my best to show Cilan how much I cared, but he had went over and above, hadn't he? But what could I do? What did he really want? What would be special to him? Cilan's world was mostly made up of spice racks, fishing lures, and neatly pressed suit vests. But somehow or the other, I'd managed to be a part of it too. Yeah in spite of the fact I didn't have anything to do with any of those things. But maybe it wasn't really about things anyway?

Maybe it was more about just being there. And when I stopped to think about all the flowers he'd sent, was it really because he was just that jealous? And if he was, then what did that say about how he felt? In the back of his mind was he a little worried about us too? Was he worried somebody could really come between us? I couldn't help but think back to what happened in the scale chamber, all those things I felt from him. He was hiding secret fears about me caring about and respecting him for who he really was. What else could he be hiding?

I sighed.

We both were still really new at this, and had a lot of our own insecurities. But that didn't change how much we loved each other. And that was way more important than worrying about doubts or even some path. I knew that was true, and I couldn't doubt it at all.

But almost before the thought had formed in my head I heard Nurse Joy walk up behind me. I just grinned with a sigh when I saw her arms full of, yeah you guessed it, _another_ bunch of irises…

Walking back upstairs to my room I just sat down the vase next to all the rest.

"Ure?"

I looked over at Fraxure and sighed. "Yeah I know, we really need to talk to him about this…"

I almost didn't bother looking at the card, but I figured why not, it was _only_ the ninth one in three days? But as soon as I flipped it over, I realized this wasn't Cilan's handwriting at all, in fact I recognized it from the mysterious card before. And sure enough it was another note from my " _dearest secret admirer."_

Only this time it had a different weird line written on the note: " _But won't you wait for me?"_

I felt myself frown. Maybe it was just all the paranoid training I'd gotten from Cilan, but I automatically thought to put the two lines together.

" _Time waits for no one. But won't you wait for me?"_ I glanced over at Fraxure after I said both lines out loud.

"Ure ure?" he mumbled seeming confused.

I shrugged. "Well, it hardly sounds like the work of a hardened criminal. And it's still way too soon to call this guy a stalker either, but…" I sighed again. But something inside my stomach was telling me this wasn't good news. That something was wrong about it. But it wasn't like I had any evidence of that. And really the bad feeling didn't have anything to do with all the conspiracies Cilan would have been coming up with. No, if anything I just didn't like the thought of someone besides Cilan showing me all this attention. I almost felt a little guilty even reading the card. Which was crazy I knew, it wasn't like Cilan owned me, but…

But the truth was I hated any kind of unwanted special attention, whether it was flowers, or that annoying interview Drayden just _had_ to tell me about.

I sighed again as I flipped the card back over. It wasn't worth all the drama Cilan would have launched into, but at the same time this guy seemed pretty determined, whoever he was. Something told me I could expect another bunch of flowers, or even worse, a knock on my door with heart shaped chocolates and some fanboy with a rose clamped between his teeth. I grinned suddenly, thinking about it like that certainly did a lot to take any menacing feelings out of it.

The truth was, the guy sounded pretty sweet actually, so I wanted to let him down easy. I'd just go to the florist and ask if they knew who was sending them, then I could just drop the fact that I was already in a relationship. Easy, simple, and Cilan wouldn't even have to know, so he wouldn't get any more bent out of shape. Or at least that was the plan anyway…

With Fraxure by my side we headed out toward the florist across town. I honestly thought my picture might have been hanging in the lobby as customer of the month after all the money Cilan must have dropped in the last few days. When I got there the shop was mostly empty except for the woman behind the counter, sniping at an arrangement. But she turned to face me as soon as she heard the bells on the door ring when I stepped in.

She hesitated for a second before smiling ear to ear. "How may I help you, Champion Iris?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Just Iris is fine. But anyway…" Now that I was actually thinking going through with this, it did seem pretty awkward. "Uh, about all the flower orders I've been getting lately…. Could you maybe let me know who sent them?"

She seemed to be thinking for a second, before she smiled. "Normally we don't get requests to give out that sort of information, but I don't see the harm so…"

She walked over to a pad and flipped back a few pages and seemed to be skipping from a list. "How far would you like me to go back?" she asked looked over her shoulder at me.

"Just the last few days." I answered back.

She nodded before looking at her notes again. "Alright, here we are then: ten orders of purple irises from our very own gym leader, Cilan," She glanced back at me as if she wanted to see the look on my face. I just nodded and coughed into my hand.

Grinning wider she read on. "And two orders from-" But just before she could read it off I heard a voice that made me jump.

"Iris?"

I spun around to see none other than Cilan standing there with a puzzled look on his face. Glancing back at the clerk I wished I'd never had this crazy idea in the first place. The last thing I wanted to reinvigorate our press appeal was some rumor that I was secretly seeing someone else. Some weird guy sending flowers. Because honestly, one weird guy sending me flowers was plenty enough.

For a second neither of us said anything, until we heard a clink on the counter and both turned to look at yet _another_ vase full or irises. "I just finished your arrangement, sir. Now," she said trying to hold back a laugh. "Would you like to hand it to her, or should I?"

Now it was Cilan's turn to look like he had his hand caught in the cookie jar. So sighing I reached to grab the bunch of flowers. "Yeah, I'll just take them, thanks." Then grabbing his hand I drug him outside and out of earshot of anybody else.

Then I just raised my eyebrows at him as what I was thinking was written all over my face.

He gave a shy smile. "I intended this to be the last for a while, honestly Iris."

I sighed. "Fair enough, thanks anyway."

"I wasn't expecting to run into you here of all places though." he frowned. "I hope you weren't returning the others?"

I shook my head. "No of course not, it may be ridiculous how jealous you are, but I still appreciate the thought."

He smiled. "Well that's certainly a relief. I wasn't sure if it may have been a bit too much, I didn't want to alienate you with an overly forward show of attention."

I just grinned and shook my head at him. "Oh Cilan, you're too sweet for words, yet almost as clueless as they come on certain things..."

He laughed. "How's that?"

I sighed. "Never mind, don't even worry about it..."

But then, when we both got quiet, I couldn't help but wonder if I should just tell him why I was here in the first place. I knew he'd be upset, but I hated hiding things from him. So taking a deep breath I just looked up at him.

"Look, Cilan...can I tell you something, and you promise not to freak out?"

He looked confused at first before he nodded. "Yes, but… I'd hardly consider 'freaking out' as an option to anything."

I smirked. "I'll remind you of that in a second… But no, I um...got another vase of flowers from my 'secret admirer.'"

I watched his forehead bunch into defensive lines, but he didn't say anything, so I went on. "The thing is, the notes have had lines of poetry or something on them both times."

"P-poetry…?" he squeaked out.

I nodded. "Yeah, something about time not waiting for anybody, but him wanting me to wait for him."

Cilan's expression quivered for a second or two before he took in a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "Fitting verses to express his feeling I suppose…" he awkwardly adjusted his bowtie. "However, I agree with you, jealousy has much too untasteful a flavor for a gentleman to entertain."

I smiled. Just keep telling yourself that, Cilan…

"Well, the point is, I wanted to ask about who sent them, that way maybe I could explain things and tell him politely to stop?"

"That could work…" Cilan mumbled rubbing at his chin. "Or it could be just the trap he's hoping you'll walk into!"

I facepalmed. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere…

"Uh Cilan, I really don't think this has anything to do with a crime…"

Cilan frowned. "Maybe, but we can't be too careful. If anything, _I_ should be the one to deliver the news."

I crossed my arms, seeing right through him. "You're just worried about me meeting him aren't you?"

He swallowed hard as his voice almost turned into a whimper. "Is it really that obvious…?"

"Painfully, Cilan." Was all I answered back.

His shoulders slumped. "I admit, I had hoped I'd handle this more maturely than I have…but," he bowed slightly as his voice got serious. "I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me for such childish behaviour…"

I just grinned while I did my best to sound mad. "Nope, we're through, take your irises and hit the door."

He glanced up at me almost seeming stung at first before he heard me laugh. "I'm kidding, Cilan, seriously."

He stood up straight again and smiled a little weakly. "O-Of course."

But then I decided to take time to set the record straight. "If anything, this whole thing has showed up how you're not really confident in us, if you think some random person could come between all that."

He winced a little, and it seemed like I'd gotten to the point. "Yes, I suppose that seems true...but…" he gestured me toward a bench on the sidewalk a few steps from us. Sitting down the vase of flowers on the ground he turned to look at me. And more than anything I thought his eyes looked as sincere as I'd ever seen them.

"You see Iris, I don't mean to display a lack of confidence in our relationship. Because to do that would surely show disrespect for everything we've been through together. However…"

He reached for one of my hands and held it gently between his. "To simply assume that you're mine without reserve, would display the highest arrogance and disregard for the chance you've given me."

"Chance…?" I mumbled slowly, as I tried to get what he really meant. But that's when it all seemed to fit together at once. Just how he saw us, how he saw himself.

So I shook my head, and said what I thought he already obviously knew. "Cilan, it's not about a chance… You're not on trial or something. I'm not going to just change my mind when I've already decided how I feel about you. Isn't it obvious, already?"

"W-Well…" he stuttered, but I cut him off.

Looking away I frowned a little bit. "The thing is, I've already decided. You can call that rushing things, or me being childish, or whatever. But I'm way too stubborn to ever go back once I make up my mind. So until you're ready to give up on us, I'm gonna be right here. There is nowhere else, nobody else, and there won't ever be, that's why I'm here… So…"

I admit it still felt a little awkward to say all that to him, but in a way it felt so much better to just let it go. Almost like I wasn't as worried now either, because one way or the other I'd already decided on my path, so who cared exactly how long it would take to walk.

"Iris...do you really mean that?" he asked his hands almost trembling against mine.

I frowned at him and rolled my eyes, a little annoyed that he still didn't seem to get it. "Well, duh."

For the next few moments he didn't say anything, yeah not a word, but… But something in his eyes seemed to be changing, and I wished more than anything that I could have read his mind just then. What was he thinking so hard about?

But whatever it was, he just kept it to himself as he squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"To hear you say that makes me happier than you could ever know, Iris…"

I just stared at him, he really didn't have any idea before, did he?

"But I thought you already knew all that, silly…" I mumbled as I watched him grin.

He almost laughed with relief. "What was it you told me all those months ago, that it would just be too good to be true?"

I remembered saying that alright, it was the only answer I could come up with when he asked why I was so sure he couldn't return my feelings. So maybe we weren't completely different, maybe this was one thing we both had exactly the same…

"Well," I spoke up slowly. "You know what else would be too good to be true? Lunch with all the trimmings."

He laughed as I stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Alright, one lunch with all the trimmings, coming right up!"

I grinned. "See, who'd want to mess up something this awesome."

He smiled back at me. "Now you sound like Ash, thinking with your stomach."

I nodded. "Yep, but you know, love always did have a way of making me hungry."

He sighed playfully. "And it never seemed quite right to talk about it with your mouth full…"

I rolled my eyes again before letting go of his hand and running forward. "Last one there has to split dish duty with Chili!"

Balancing the vase of flowers awkwardly in one arm he tried to keep up, but we both knew how that was going to end up. But love has a way of messing with your head, because there I was slowing down enough to let him win. So I just took it all in, from how out of breath he was to the accomplished look on his face. Truthfully, right then and there, I wouldn't have cared if these days went on forever…

But I knew they wouldn't, maybe it was the look on his face back at the bench when I told him how I felt. Or maybe it was just me overthinking things, but I had this feeling. This feeling that before long both our lives would change, yeah change and never be the same again...

Though all drama aside, I was starting to rethink the whole being stuck washing dishes with Chili thing. But of course it was too late to do anything about that now…

Cilan smiled once he'd finally caught his breath again. "After that run, I think we both could eat quite hearty."

"Yep, sure can!" I said with a nod as I followed him inside.

I was expecting business as usual, but instead Chili and Cress were just standing and staring toward the kitchen suspiciously. Cilan tilted his head to the side, seeming as curious as I was.

"I see we're hardly busy at the moment but…?"

Chili turned to face the both of us. "Hey don't look at me, bro, we're just naturally curious when someone walks in off the street and starts raiding our fridge."

"Pardon?" Cilan asked blinking.

"I think she's the same young woman from before," Cress added in turning to me. "Your friend from Sinnoh I believe?"

"Yeah, the chick with the weird beanie cap." Chili said with a grin as he pulled on his hair in mock gesture of what he was talking about.

"Dawn?" I mumbled out before I pushed my way pass them and into the kitchen.

Sure enough sitting on a stool, Dawn was hunched over a tub of ice cream on the counter. It took a minute before she even bothered to look up.

"Oh...hi Iris…" She mumbled weakly before spooning another bite halfheartedly into her mouth.

"Dawn, what are you doing here…? And," I took a step closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "And are you alright, you seem sick?" Or at least I thought she might end up that way if she was bent on finishing the ice cream...

"Who me…? No I'm just fine…" She whispered out, in what had to be the least convincing performance ever. I took a step backward and crossed my arms.

"Well you sure don't look fine to me."

But before she could try to say anything else Cilan walked in and frowned. At first he just glanced at me and I shrugged, then he tried to smile.

"Oh Dawn what a pleasant surprise, though I might recommend saving room for a proper lunch, I was just about to fix something."

"Thanks, Cilan, but I'm not really that hungry…" She mumbled with her mouth still full.

I sighed before going for the tough love approach. So I just walked over and took the spoon out of her hand.

"Pip piplup?" Her pokemon asked with a concerned voice as he tugged on her leg. But she was too caught up in whatever was going on to even notice. So I took matters into my own hands and pulled her, protests and all, off the stool.

"Let us know when lunch is ready, okay Cilan?" I said as I pushed her up the steps adjacent to the kitchen.

"Of course," he asked back with a little smile.

It almost felt like dragging dead weight but I finally managed to get Dawn up the stairs and into the hallway, so we could talk in private.

"Okay, don't even try to make excuses this time." I said crossing my arms and giving her a serious look.

She sighed and leaned against the wall with a thump, which made one of Cilan's family photos hanging nearby turn crooked.

She hesitated at first, before she hung her head and let out an even bigger sigh. "It was horrible, Iris, like the worst thing you could even imagine…"

I frowned in concern as I took a step closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's horrible, are you alright?"

"Well you see...it all started when I managed to win the Wallace cup back in Sinnoh. And this makes my fourth win overall there, so it was a pretty big deal to me."

"How is that so horrible?" I asked softly, figuring there was more to it than just that.

"Yeah well that _isn't_ the horrible part. Ash even showed up to watch me perform, I mean after all these years of him never being in person at any of my performances…"

I frowned figuring we were about to get to the horrible part, so I didn't say anything.

"And my mom threw this huge victory party for me and everything. My old friends from Sinnoh were there, and even some of the press. I thought it was going to be one of my most amazing wins ever...but then it turned into a complete disaster!"

"Easy, Dawn," I whispered soothingly. "Just tell me what happened."

"Ash happened as usual!" She shouted back, removing any doubt I had that this _didn't_ have anything to do with him.

"Oh boy...what did he do this time?"

She frowned wider before slowly sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Pip?" Piplup asked with concern as he crawled into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her chin on the top of his head.

"Oh Iris, it was mortifying, he got up in front of everyone and started giving some kind of congratulations speech."

I frowned a little as I sat down beside her. "Yeah, and what was so horrible about that?"

"Because of _what_ he said! Sure at first it was just saying average stuff about how he knows I always give it my all, but then..." She clamped her eyes shut. "He told everyone that even though we've been best friends for years, he actually saw us as more than that…"

My eyes got wider as I leaned in a little closer to her. "You mean he…?"

"Oh sure, that's what I thought for about half a second before he opened his big mouth and finished! He had the nerve to say we were more than best friends, he said we were practically like _brother and sister_!"

I leaned back against the wall and let myself deflate. I wasn't even sure where he was, but I really wanted to beat him up, for his and Dawn's good. "Look," I started to say slowly. "That doesn't necessarily translate to him meaning it like you're taking it? He's just...well you know, so _Ash_."

Dawn bit her lip and for a second I thought she was about to cry. "Yeah yeah, I know, he never changes, and neither do we, we're just best buds, _siblings_ even!"

"Oh Dawn…" I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "It's gonna be fine, I promise…"

"I sure wish I could believe that for once…"

I sighed, before trying to smile at her. "Do you remember what you told me about Cilan before?"

"Not really, my whole life is a blur of high calorie cookie dough right now, Iris…"

I grinned a little bit. "Well, it was a lot of stuff about making the first move because guys are naturally dense most of the time. And I happen to remember a line about being determined enough to fight for what you wanted in life."

She buried her face in Piplup's head. "Yeah, so I'm officially in love with a guy who thinks I'm his sister, _and_ a raging hypocrite…"

I sighed, almost angry with her. "And I definitely remember you telling me not to do the 'low-self esteem' thing!"

"But Cilan is a lot different than Ash, Iris… He's not so dense for one thing."

I nodded. "True, but you'd be shocked how clueless he can still be. In fact, I'm pretty much betting on the fact that _all_ guys are like that. The difference is, Cilan thinks he has it all figured out, while Ash doesn't even pretend to."

Dawn almost grinned, but it was too weak to really count. "Yeah I get that...but…"

"But, my point is you just don't know what Ash is really thinking or feeling. Cilan said he'd been avoiding me for years just so he wouldn't be tempted to ever tell me he wanted to be more than friends. And I was so out of it, that I didn't even know if I was coming or going when it came to him. Can't you see how messed up things can get when you aren't honest and upfront with this kinda stuff? It was you Dawn that kept motivating me to try and be honest, and I think it's about time you start taking your own advice!"

I felt her shoulders slump as she leaned back and sighed again. "Yeah I know… It's just-"

"What if he doesn't like you back, or what if he even likes somebody else? What if you make a huge fool out of yourself, and ruin your friendship? I already thought about all that too. But you know, sometimes you just have to give something your all, even if it means risking getting hurt. We might regret the things that don't work out, but it's a lot worse to regret the things that could have if we'd only tried. Besides," I looked Dawn straight in the eyes sincerely.

"There has to be something great about Ash, dense or not, or else you wouldn't care about him in the first place. Don't you want to trust that part of him...that Ash that made you fall in love with him to begin with?"

"Yeah...I get it…" She finally whispered before she leaned toward me and buried her face in my shoulder. I just held onto her tight and knew I wouldn't tell anybody she'd been crying. That was just how being best friends worked…

We must have stayed like that for a while, because finally we heard Cilan call up the stairs that lunch was ready. So Dawn slowly pulled back and started to wipe her eyes. "Oh man, I must look like a real mess…"

I smiled a little. "Yeah, but that's okay, I'll stall them downstairs while you get cleaned up, there's a bathroom right down the hall."

She nodded. "Thanks, Iris, you're the best…"

I grinned. "Or so I've been told. Anyway we can just go crash back at my room later if you want? Until you feel better, there's no point in being alone."

Dawn smiled a little bit for the first real time. "Yeah, I could use a place to crash tonight, I guess. And," she rubbed at her stomach and frowned. "Somebody to keep me away from that ice cream tub…"

"Pip piplup!'

She shrugged as she looked down at him. "Sorry Piplup, I know you tried your best. And sorry for ignoring you before..."

He waddled a few steps closer before smiling up at her. "Pip, piplup."

I grinned. "I think he's willing to forgive you just this one time."

Dawn smiled as she reached to pick up Piplup and hold him close. "Thanks you two…"

I admit I _may_ have used Dawn as an excuse to leave early without doing the dishes, but as always Cilan seemed more than happy to accommodate me in any way possible. Not that I wanted to take advantage of that...but there were times when it came in handle…

So we both headed back to to pokemon center, I of course, was lunging iris vase number 10.

"Hey, it was pretty sweet of Cilan to give you irises of all things, right?"

I tried to smile, but it was a bit of stretch… "Yeah, I guess you could call it that…"

I knew she'd get what I meant once we actually got back to the room. And sure enough, as soon as I twisted open the knob her jaw went slack. "So many irises, Iris!"

I sighed. "No kidding, and before you ask, yeah there's a funny and equally annoying story behind it."

Taking off her backpack and tossing it in an empty chair she grinned over at me, almost seeming like her old self. "This I've got to hear."

So I started at the beginning and went through the bits about the secret admirer, and of course how ridiculously jealous Cilan was. I was glad that by the end I'd managed to get her to laugh.

"Cilan, jealous, and here I thought he was too 'proper' for that sorta thing!?"

I crossed my arms as I leaned back on my bed. "Well think again. And I still doubt we've heard the last from that green-haired monster or my 'secret admirer.'"

"Still, it's pretty romantic, right? Having _two_ guys fight over you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, romantic or not I could do without it. Afterall, just dealing with Cilan is probably enough for a lifetime."

Dawn's ears piqued as she got that classic smirk. It was the look that meant she was distracted from worrying about Ash. Or at least for the moment.

"So you're already talking about a _lifetime_ , huh? Any big news I missed while I was gone?"

I felt my face going red as I frowned and stared toward the wall. "Hey, it was just an expression..."

Dawn chuckled waving her hands defensively. "Okay fine, just checking."

It really killed me how quickly Dawn could change her tune when it came to talking about anybody other than her and Ash… But at least she didn't seem as depressed as before, so that was some good to come out of all her typical teasing.

"Anyway, thanks for the room, I hope you don't mind if I claim the top bunk?"

I smirked. "Sure go ahead, I'll just share the bottom with Fraxure."

"Okay, cool." She said as she climbed up the side ladder and disappeared into the top bunk.

Then looking down over the edge, she frowned. "And for before, thanks again for the pep talk. I guess I really needed it."

I smiled. "No problem, I was happy to. But you know, what is it you always say, no need to worry?"

She let out a playful sigh, before she grinned back. "Which is usually when I worry the most... But I can tell you one thing, if that Ash Ketchum comes snooping around looking for me, I'm gonna tell him a thing or two. Like that he's too goofy looking to be any brother of mine, for starters!"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sure how romantic of a confession opening that would make, or if it would even lead to a confession at all. But when it came to those two, I thought _anything_ was probably progress.

"And," she added in. "I'll keep you in line too, no letting all this special attention go to your head, Iris."

I frowned. "Hardly, if anything I'm gonna be hoping I can disappear before this week is over. Drayden told me I have a press interview to do for the league this weekend. I really hate those kinds of things as it was, but now I'm worried they might ask about more than just battle strategies…"

Dawn blinked down at me. "Oh I don't know, usually official league things are all business, right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, I guess I'm just hoping they don't ask too many questions about what I plan on doing from now on, because I honestly don't have a clue. Besides my usual basic training anyway."

Dawn smiled. "Well I wouldn't worry about it, you'll do fine. Mostly they just like seeing their champion on TV every now and then. And," she winked. "Who knows, maybe your 'secret admirer' will make an in person visit at the big event?"

I leaned into my hand. "Oh I hope not, there's no way I trust Cilan not to make a scene…"

She laughed. "Now _that_ would be great TV!"

I cringed before sighing. "Why do guys make the biggest little kids of all…?"

Dawn's face softened a little, but she kept smiling. "That we may never know."

And I took that as about the truest answer out there.

So wishes…?

To disappear before the interview, never hear from my 'secret admirer' again, and possibly… Yeah just maybe, figure out where exactly I was headed in life.

Or should I say...where _we_ were headed.

 **Wow, thanks so much for the reviews and favorites already! It means a lot! So anyway, stick around for more** **coming** **at ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Iris' POV)

There are lots of scary spots to be in. Dangling off a cliff, done that, staring down two angry legendaries, yeah done that too. Kidnapped? Yep, already checked it off.

So why exactly was I freaking out over one measly little interview? Okay so it didn't really make sense I knew, but sense or not I still felt like running in the other direction.

" _With less than one year as champion, you've still accomplished so much, wouldn't you say?"_

I swallowed hard as I rolled a pen from off the podium in front of me between my fingers. "Y-Yeah sure."

Another reporter stepped in and stuck a microphone in my face. " _And with the incident of the last few months still fresh in everyone's minds, many citizens are wondering if it's truly safe now?"_

I scanned the crowd until I saw Cilan and Dawn both staring up at me with big encouraging grins. So pulling it together I nodded.

"Sure it was pretty scary, but that was then." I tapped the pen against the podium. "What counts now is for Unova to more on. We're safe now, and measures have been taken so that won't ever happen again. So…" I nodded again, trying to put on the most reassured face I could. "We're safe, and I'm set on making sure it stays that way."

" _Commendable words, madame Champion. Do you have any thoughts on the current state of the Rigford automotive industry now that you're effectively placed its founder behind bars?"_

I took a deep breath, trying to relax into this. "Well I wouldn't worry about it, the real brain behind it wasn't Sli- um Mr. Rigford anyway. The head engineer took over from what I heard, so I think we can look forward to some pretty cool stuff coming our way from there."

" _And is it true that you've become a vigilante of sorts, as in the Rigford scandal? And if so, what is your opinion of our law enforcement? Do you think it's enough?"_

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh I wouldn't exactly call myself a vigilante or anything, it was more like I just kind of fell into it. And besides, the police force is doing a great job!"

Another reporter stepped up. " _Speculative reports proposed you had help from a private investigator, is that true?"_

I smirked before I could stop myself. "Sort of…" I sighed and mumbled under my breath. "I mean he thinks he is anyway…"

" _With your apparent relocation to Striaton City, how does this affect your training schedule? Does it afford you more practical opportunities for growth as an experienced trainer?"_

I rubbed at the back of my neck again. "Uh...it doesn't really affect my training that much…" I twisted the pen in my fingers nervously. "I mean you can give something your best no matter where you are, right!? So…" I hesitated before pushing a smile on my face and trying to land this point as far away from Cilan as possible. "You just have to be determined no matter what!"

I shot a thumbs up toward the camera, and almost wanted to slap myself afterward. When did I start taking corny lessons from Ash?"

" _Have you considered altering your pokemon lineup in light of possible challengers?"_

I shook my head, at least I didn't have to think about this one. "Nope, I know we're strong just how we are, so we're going to stick together and do our best."

" _Are we right to believe you aren't overly worried about defending your title? Are you unconcerned or just confident?"_

I swallowed hard. "Um a little of each I guess." Then I leaned forward against the podium and gave the crowd a serious look. "I'll work hard, and I know my team is strong, but either way, a title isn't the most important thing to me."

" _In your own words, Madame Champion, what is your current top priority?"_

"Easy," I said with a smile as I felt myself relax a little. "My friends always take the top spot in my life, and that means my pokemon too of course."

I was just starting to think I had this in the bag after all, but no sooner than I'd thought it I saw someone pushing their way toward the front.

"Since we're talking about priorities! Could I have one last question?" I guess I couldn't help but frown, because I sure recognized this reporter.

Viola… I mumbled inside my head, because I knew what was next. She was the young reporter intern from before, the one that had turned Cilan and me into front page gossip material. I didn't even bother telling her she could ask, because something told me she was going to anyway…

" _Very_ reliable sources have reason to believe you and gym leader Cilan have had a falling out!" She pushed the microphone even more in my face. "Would you like to give an official statement, Iris?!"

Well it looked like either I was still being followed by our "star reporter" or the city florist had a big mouth. I sighed, or probably both…

I frowned as I aimlessly clicked and unclicked the pen in one hand. One look out at Cilan, and it seemed like he'd been decked upside the head with something. I sighed again.

"No, sorry."

Viola's eyes seemed to light up even more with curiosity. "Can we assume your silence is-"

"That's because it's _not_ true." I said cutting her off with a frown. "So," I glanced around at the other reporters. "Any _other_ questions?"

But Viola didn't seem like the type to take a hint, so she was bobbing up and down waving her hand. "If that's true, then do you have a statement on how you plan to handle multiple suitors?" She chewed the top of her pencil excitedly.

I sighed. "Uh no, sorry, but I'm not really worried what anybody else does." Then it hit me, maybe this would be a perfect opportunity to send a message to whoever my secret admirer was? I clicked the pen a few more times. In for a penny in for a pound…

"Actually," I said speaking up, causing Viola to start jotting down notes like a crazy person. And that was before I'd even said anything yet… Oh boy… "I do have a lot of fans, and I think it's really sweet of them to think I'm great and everything, but you see the deal is… I'm really committed to my current relationship, so that's uh," I rubbed the back of my neck. "That's just how it is."

Viola looked up at me and grinned from ear to ear. "Can we quote you as saying your relationship is getting much more serious?"

I cleared my throat a little awkwardly. "I take _all_ my relationships seriously. So…" Then I forced a smile on my face. "If we don't have any more questions then…" And with that I made a break for it before anyone could ask so much as the time!

I was essentially hiding in a corner cafe when Dawn and Cilan finally caught up with me. They both collapsed into the chairs across from me. "Wow," Dawn said, the first to speak up. "Tough crowd today, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Or at least one of them was…"

"Yeah and I got the feeling she knew you already, calling you by your first name and everything?" Dawn added in.

I leaned into my arms that were crossed on the tabletop. "Let's just say we've met before…"

Cilan still looked like a deflated balloon, but he finally spoke up, though it was more of a whimper. "To be honest, I don't appreciate the untasteful rumors that are circulating… If more people believe our relationship has come to a bitter conclusion than your admirers will only be even more emboldened..."

Dawn crossed her arms. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that now, with that hyper reporter on the case, something tells me tomorrow's paper will have you both married and expecting triplets."

I looked over at Dawn with a scowl. " _Really_ not helping…"

She scratched at the side of her face with a grin. "Sorry...I was just exaggerating the power of the press."

I sighed. "Anyway, the whole point of me saying as much as I did was to try and get these fanboys off my case. It was awkward sure, but it'll be worth it to be done with that whole business."

"I agree," Cilan said with a slight nod. "The message was made quite clear by your obvious declaration." Then he frowned and got that green eyed monster look for sure. "If any were to press their affections at this point, than we could be sure their intentions would be the most dishonorable!"

Dawn leaned into her hand. "Uh not exactly, Cilan, I mean sure, it's not that great to try and break somebody up, but it's not like they'd be a criminal for trying to still win Iris away from you. I mean just saying."

He frowned as his eyebrows raised in a suddenly worried look.

So I sighed and waved away both thoughts. "Look, you're both right." I looked at Dawn. "I did make it really clear that I'm committed." Then I looked at Cilan. "But if somebody still sends flowers, it doesn't mean you have to call officer Jenny on them, okay?"

"Yes, I suppose so…" He mumbled poking his fingertips together.

Somehow I thought we still had a ways to go as far as getting Cilan to relax went… But I was too hungry to worry about it anymore, so flagging down the waiter I bought us all a round of ice cream floats. And I have to admit, about halfway through it I had almost forgotten all about some crazy interview…

"Hey," I said with a big smile. "Why don't we all go do something fun, and forget about everything else!?"

"What did you have in mind…dear...?" Cilan asked still looking like a dejected cubchoo.

I sighed, shaking my head at him. He really didn't have to over do it, but being Cilan, yeah it was pretty much mandatory.

But then I smirked. "How about something silly? We could hit the karaoke place, or go to the park and climb the biggest tree there?!"

Okay so, maybe that last one was mostly just my idea of fun, but at least I was trying to do something to lighten the mood.

"I suppose a duet or two, could brighten the dullness of this whole affair…" Cilan mumbled before looking up at me with hopeful eyes. Honestly, he still looked like a shy nerd trying to hint at asking me out for the first time.

I grinned. "Okay, Cilan, if I sing a duet with you, will you feel better and quit sulking?"

He nodded slowly, and I thought it was hilarious that he didn't even deny he was sulking. I guess Dawn got it too, because she busted out laughing before elbowing him in the side. "Looks like somebody has a real jealous bone, huh?"

He just frowned as a slight blush appeared on his face. Chuckling I reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Once a little kid, _always_ a little kid." I said teasingly as squeezed his hand a little tighter. It took a lot but at last he smiled a little bit.

And by the end of the day he was almost his old self, annoying parts and all. (Or maybe a little _too_ like himself?) As it turns out he was also a singing connoisseur, (self proclaimed of course) and his dance moves were somewhere between styling and horrifying. I honestly wasn't sure which one it leaned toward more. But I let him think I thought he was the most amazing thing around, even if it meant joining in. And by the end of the afternoon, he was as confident and poised as always. The truth was, I'd learned how to handle Cilan by now, and it had a lot to do with reassuring him that I thought he was awesome. Yeah even though it mean sitting through his over the top...well over the "topness."

And it didn't hurt to get Dawn in a better mood too. With Ash still awol after that stupid incident, I felt like I was trying to hold them both together. But I guess that's just what came of having crazy friends. Not that I didn't know they'd be returning the favor sooner or later. But all in all, I was just enjoying having so much fun with them both. Once we'd sung ourselves hoarse, and I'd clapped along with Cilan for as long as I could stand...we left for the gym and some dinner.

Cilan's mood had done a full 180 now and he was practically skipping and dancing down the sidewalk, still humming.

"Ah what a beautiful day! And the air," he took a big sniff. "It's so fresh!" He turned around and wrapped me in a sudden hug, lifting me off the ground a little and twirling us around. "It's almost like the scent of love and endless possibilities are everywhere, my darling Iris!"

I cringed, I think I'd done a little _too_ good a job at cheering him up…

Dawn laughed and clapped her hands. "The paparazzi are sure gonna love you guys!"

"And why shouldn't they, when our dedication and devotion is sparkling like the finest of red wines?!"

Oh boy oh boy…

I smirked. No point in even trying to stop him now…

When we finally got back to the gym he was in full giddy chivalrous mode. He held the door for me and Dawn, before he glided in after us and danced toward the kitchen.

Chili looked up from pounding the keys on his handheld video game, and raised an eyebrow. "Should I ask, or would that be a huge mistake?"

I sighed as I plopped down into a chair. "Take a guess…"

He smirked and reached to take a swig of a soda sitting next to him, before focusing back on the game. "Yep, thought so…"

Cress came out of the kitchen and glanced over at me with a little grin. "Is there something special to celebrate, Cilan has opened his vintage spice assortment? Some of those he has been ageing since our boyhood."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Uh, he's just in a really good mood I guess…"

I heard Chili snort. "So he wants to kill us with rancid spices?"

"Well," Cress said trying to be the voice of reason as always. "Certain spices gain deeper and more complex flavors as they mature."

Dawn sighed. "Too bad the same can't be said for some guys…"

Oh no, we were going down the _Ash path,_ so I jumped in. "Well it smells really good, anyway, right guys?" I said looking at Dawn.

She smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so…" But it was too late, that _look_ was in her eyes, and it could only mean she was thinking about him again.

I sighed. So much for that attempt...

A little later Cilan came spinning out of the kitchen with a serving dome balanced perfectly on his fingers.

"It's dinner time!" He shouted with all his typical flair.

If one good thing came out of his ridiculous way, it was that it was almost impossible not to crack a smile looking at him. Which meant even Dawn looked a little better before dinner was over. So when we all were finally stuffed to the brim, I got up and started to stretch my legs, getting ready to head back to the pokemon center.

"Well, I'm just glad this day is finally over."

"Here, here." Dawn nodded in agreement as she stood up too. "Now you can stop mumbling in your sleep about this interview."

I frowned. "Seriously, I talk in my sleep…?"

She grinned a little with a wink. "Yeah, and I'm not even gonna mention how loud you snore."

I rolled my eyes before I stuck out my tongue at her. Cilan just laughed as he bowed toward both of us.

"I'm honored you both were the first to sample my new flavor combination, and I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it."

There was just something about Cilan sometimes that seemed so formal I could almost forget I wasn't just _dining in._ But then again, he usually stepped in pretty quickly to set the record straight. This time it came in the form of him reaching for my hand, and slowly bending to kiss the top of it.

"Goodnight, and pleasant dreams until tomorrow...Iris."

Chili just smirked over at Dawn. "Maybe we should just leave?"

I heard Dawn chuckle. "Yeah maybe."

I glared at Chili. "Hey, grow up, will ya…?"

Cress just smiled and clapped his hands together softly to break up the awkward moment. "It is certainly late, but we thank you both for dining with us tonight."

I sighed. I guess Cilan was hardly the _most_ formal one…?

At any rate we headed back and crashed hard. I guess I didn't realize just how tired I really was. But when it came to snoring I thought it was ironic that Dawn would point the finger at me, considering how much noise was coming from the top bunk… I sighed as my heavy eyelids sagged but didn't quite close. I guess it didn't help that curled up right next to me was Fraxure, who was snoring to boot…

" _Ure...ure...ure...ure...frax...ure…"_

I smiled. One thing was for sure, my friends were _all_ pains, but… Yeah I wouldn't have traded them for anything. Or _almost_ anything…

But it seemed like they were really set on testing that out, because just before I finally drifted off to sleep, I heard a tap on the window. I cocked open one eye, and almost wondered if I was just hearing things. But then I heard it again, it almost sounded like little rocks were bouncing off the glass?

So being careful not to wake Fraxure, I swung my legs over the side of my bunk and sat up. Then tip toeing over to the window I looked down. I almost couldn't believe it, but waving up at me was none other than Ash Ketchum himself… My first thought was to be mad at him, not only for waking me up, but for Dawn of course. He gestured me to meet him outside, so slipping on my shoes I quietly made my way out. I really didn't want to wake Dawn up, not when I wanted a chance to give Ash a piece of my mind myself.

So I was as quiet as I could be, or at least until I met him in the pokemon center's outside courtyard. Then I frowned and poked a finger in his chest. "Ash Ketchum, some nerve you have creeping around out here!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "So I guess you heard about all that…?"

I crossed my arms. "If you mean I heard it from your _sister_ Dawn, then yeah you bet I did."

His face beamed with relief. "Oh so Dawn is around here?!"

I nodded, but wasn't satisfied that I'd scolded him enough. "Yeah, Ash, and it's been all I could do to hold her together after that little stunt you played. Don't you realize no girl wants to hear she's like a sister to the guy she likes?!"

He scratched at the side of his face. "I always thought siblings would be great though, since I never had any so I-"

But then his face froze and his eyes went about as wide as possible. "Did you just say Dawn _likes_ me…?"

I sighed as my shoulders slumped. Yeah maybe it would have been better to just let Dawn say it, but as it was these two were just too frustrating. "Yeah Ash." I said rolling my eyes. "Dawn likes you alot, and _not_ like a brother mind you."

For a second it almost looked like his brain had officially stopped working. So I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hey are you even listening to me?"

But he just took a few wobbly steps until he backed into a tree and slide down the truck into a sitting position. So I walked over and knelt down next to him. Putting a hand on his shoulder I suddenly felt a little worried about him.

"You okay, Ash?"

But he didn't even nod, he just blinked at a loss for the longest time, before he finally mumbled something out. "Oh man…" then he turned to look at me. "Ya sure she really likes me?"

I smirked with a nod. "Trust me, a half eaten ice cream tub in Cilan's freezer says just how much." That just seemed to confuse him more though, so I reassured him. "Just trust me, Ash, we girls know how to read these sorts of things."

"So…" he mumbled slowly. "That time when we talked and you said you were in love with somebody… That was Cilan, right?"

I nodded with a little grin. "Obviously, Ash. And what about the friend you said you felt special about? Was that Dawn?"

But he just got quiet and turned to stare at the ground. "Well…"

That made me frown a little, but I waited for him to go on at his own pace.

"I uh…" he pulled his hat a little lower over his eyes, and it was plain to see the red spreading across his cheeks, even in the low light.

So I smiled. "It's okay, Ash, you don't have to be embarrassed or anything like that. It's totally normal, you know. And it's not like I could say anything."

He nodded. "Yeah I know but I…" he leaned his head back against the tree and stared up toward the stars. "I never thought she'd like me like that…"

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know all about it, but that's what we get for doubting ourselves." Then I winked at him. "Though I'll warn you, once you start it, you'll be stuck with them no matter how annoying they are." I'd certainly learned that the hard way with Cilan…

Ash smiled. "I just got into town, and I wasn't sure if Dawn might be staying with you, that's why I figured I'd at least ask."

I nodded. "Well you can talk to her first thing in the morning, I for one know she'll be super relieved to get this whole thing straightened out."

But his shoulders went stiff as soon as I mentioned it. "But what am I supposed to say, it would be totally awkward?!"

I squinted at him with a frown. "Your point?"

Sure I know Cilan had always talked about every relationship having it's own pace and all, but I thought if I didn't push them they might never get with it. But at the same time, I figured it might have been impossible for Ash to go from one extreme to another. So I decided to play shipper just a little bit.

"Look, you can break into it slow if you want."

"How do I do that…?" he mumbled looking terrified.

I decided to take a page out of Cilan's book. Yeah even as ironic as it was. "How about flowers? You can bring her some or send some over, that way it'll soften her up a little." I smirked. "Since honestly, she might be ready to beat you up after this last bit."

Ash nodded, like he was really trying to take it all in. "Okay, so flowers, but then what do I say?" Then he stopped and doubled back on himself. "What kinda flowers?"

I thought for a second before I rolled my eyes at more irony. "How about irises, you can imagine why I'm biased."

He nodded. "Okay but after I send flowers, what do I do then?"

I sighed, my eyes feeling super heavy, and my patience wilting. "Uh just tell her something nice, you know try to apologize for upsetting her or something."

He thought hard for a second. "Okay...I think I can do that…"

I sighed again, but this time in relief. "Sure you can, Ash, just give it your best shot! Anyway, you should get a room and go to sleep or you won't be able to think straight tomorrow."

He rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, that's true." Then he leapt to his feet, as I tried to stifle a big yawn.

I was extra beat now. So I tossed one last wave behind me before I trailed away to my room. "Goodnight, Ash."

"Yeah, night!" he said soundly suddenly excited.

I walked in the lobby and then made for the stairs, yeah even though it was all I could do at this point not to trip and kill myself. So I made it to the room I knew by heart at this point, but when I reached for the door knob I felt something brush against my hand. Looking down I saw a single flower had been slipped into the edge of the door. So I pulled it out and saw that a little note was attached.

It wasn't Cilan's handwriting either. So I looked down the dark hall, almost expecting whoever had left this to be standing there watching me. The truth was, it had to have been left in the time I was outside talking to Ash, but the thing was, we hadn't seen or heard anyone go inside. Which meant they, whoever they were, must have been in the building before I even got up and left. I frowned, not able to shake the eerie feeling. But then I had to remind myself that I was just being paranoid like Cilan.

So stepping inside my room I slipped the door shut behind me and looked at the note again. All that was written on it was an address this time though, that and a time: 12:00 noon.

I frowned. Something told me the plot had just got alot thicker… And if that didn't sound like Cilan had rubbed off on me, than I didn't know what did. But that was just the thing, I knew he'd totally lose his mind if he saw this…

Because it meant that apparently my secret admirer didn't care how committed I was to any other relationship. Sure, just like Dawn said, that didn't make him a bad person, but I didn't like it all the same. The last thing I wanted was some guy trying to sweet talk me away from Cilan, it just wasn't going to happen.

So I frowned and tossed the note and flower on the table, before I crawled back into bed. If he thought I was just going to show up to his little playdate than he had another thing coming. And if he only knew how jealous Cilan really was, than he'd have been the one scared to pull a stunt like this.

I rolled over on my side and leaned a little closer to Fraxure. But in the back of mind I was still wondering who it was, and what they wanted…? Sure I guessed it was just a fanboy, but something in my stomach was telling me it was more than that. That maybe it was bigger than that.

But I wasn't sure if that was just my restlessness hoping I was right. Did I _want_ to believe this was more than what it seemed to be on the surface? Was I crazy enough to be looking for _another_ mystery to solve? I frowned. I knew one thing for sure, now that Cilan was finally back in a good mood I wasn't going to risk messing it up again. I needed to take care of this myself. If it was just a secret admirer than I could set him straight once and for all, and if it was more than that…

I grinned a little bit, as I rolled over just enough to glance at my pokeballs sitting on the table.

Well, then I'd be packing muscle. I was the champion after all, right?

So that was that, I made up my mind and then finally let myself drift to sleep.

After Ash waking me up, I was more than ready to sleep in, but like usual, somebody just had to wake me up anyway. And this time it turned out to be the knock on my door.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Dawn said, since she had been up brushing her hair for probably an hour already.

I admit when I saw Nurse Joy standing there with more flowers my first thought was to want to scream. But then I remembered what I'd talked about with Ash last night, and I was hoping they _weren't_ for me for once.

Dawn sighed with a smirk. "Ya know, Iris, I don't know who's _more_ creepy, your crazy stalker fans, or your actual boyfriend?"

I grinned as I sat up and stretched. "While I'm definitely _not_ gonna argue with that, I don't think those are for me…"

"Then who's-" she started to say before she slammed her mouth shut as soon as she read the card.

From the look on her face I knew I was right, and I thought Ash had at least saved himself from me beating him up later for sure. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stood up and moseyed over to her with a smirk.

"From anybody we know?" I asked with a knowing grin that I was really enjoying.

"U-Uh…" she stammered out before I leaned into her shoulder playfully.

"Maybe Ash?" I suggested with a wink.

"H-How did you know?" she asked as her face washed red as could be.

I grinned even wider. "Let's just say I have my methods."

"Yeah, but why irises?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Guess he's not that original, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Dawn nodded slowly as she read over the card again slowly. "It's definitely his sloppy handwriting… And he wants to talk to me later…"

I shrugged. "See what did I tell you, no need to worry?"

She laughed a little as a soft smile spread across her face. "Yeah...I guess you were right this time, Iris…" then she frowned. "Not that a few flowers mean everything's just hunky dorky between us!"

I sighed with a smirk. Dawn was being a hard nut to crack, but I didn't blame her for wanting to give Ash a piece of her mind. But still, I knew her too well to think she'd be mad at him for long.

"But...what should I wear?!" She suddenly shrieked.

After I recovered from the obvious cringe that caused, I just frowned at her. "Um you do know we're talking about Ash here, I hardly think he'll care one way or the other?"

Grabbing her brush she shook her head frantically. "Yeah but I'll sure care!"

I sighed. "I should have figured that…"

Anyway, something told me Dawn was going to be busy all morning, and sure enough that's exactly what happened. And I was stuck just nodding yes to everything she asked me. Yes, her hair looked fine. Yes, her clothes looked fine. Yes, she was going to be fine. Yes, it was okay if she was still a little mad at him. And on and on and on… But as annoying as it was, I couldn't help but smile when she finally sucked in a deep breath and headed out the door, looking as determined as ever. I was really happy for her, I just hoped Ash didn't do anything else to gum things up.

With the distraction gone though, I finally remembered my own "date." And sure enough it was almost 12:00. I knew Cilan would probably be wondering why I hadn't showed up for breakfast, and now I'd be missing lunch too. But then I figured he'd be busy with the lunch rush. So if I was going to do this without him knowing, this was the time to. Cilan may not see it this way, but I knew I was doing this for him, for us. I needed to lay down the law and put an end to all this attention before it got even worse.

So walking over to the table I grabbed up my pokeballs and head toward the door. "You ready, Fraxure?"

"Ure!" he confirmed, which made me smile. It felt great to know I had a lot of back up, just in case things turned unexpected.

But the truth was, I'd already been through so much, what could catch me off guard at this point?

So following the direction to the address I was determined to just get this over with. It was sunny today at least, so it wasn't like I minded the walk. The address wasn't in some shady part of town at least either, so maybe Cilan's whole crime paranoia was just another example of him being overprotective.

And when I got there I had to frown. A clock shop…?

Obviously whoever this guy was he didn't exactly have the romantic setting thing down pact either... I sighed as I pushed open the door and heard the little bells jingle. This should be good…

But as soon as I stepped in all I saw was a musty old shop without even anybody around. I was on time at least, because right at noon every clock in the place started to gong. (Which did _not_ make me jump by the way.) On the counter were springs, cogs, and all sorts of other weird clock stuff. I figured this was like a repair shop too or something? So walking over I rung the little bell on the counter.

"Um, excuse me, is somebody here?"

I didn't hear anything at first, but then something rattled from the back room and I took a quick step back.

"Ure?" Fraxure mumbled as he tugged on my sleeve.

"Let's just wait and see…" I whispered without taking my eyes off the doorway behind the counter.

I won't lie and say I _didn't_ reach for Excadrill's pokeball right about then. I wasn't scared, but I believed in better safe than sorry. Then in one purple flash something hopped onto the counter, and after a second I saw it was, believe it or not, a purrloin.

I let go of a sigh of relief. It was just a little pokemon, and while it would have been amazingly ironic if Cilan's competition had been a purrloin, I figured there was someone else behind the scenes.

" _Pur pur…"_ Was all the purrloin said as it hopped off the counter and rubbed at my ankles. Bending down I petted it on the head, smirking a little. The truth was I couldn't help but smile when I thought about how loud Cilan would have been screaming right now.

"Champion, Iris?"

But right then I heard a voice, a guy's voice, so I looked up toward the sound.

But uh…

Maybe I wasn't expecting him to be so...young? As in fifteen or so.

But then I thought that probably explained things, he was just a kid, I mean legitimately. I let go of a sigh and I stepped forward, completely relieved. It wasn't some psycho stalker or master criminal setting up a trap. It was just a sweet kid that probably had a crush on me.

"Hi there," I said with a smile.

"Um, h-hello…" he mumbled out with a little nervousness in his voice.

Yep that pretty much proved it, he was just awkward, and I thought Cilan would have felt pretty silly if he saw who he'd gotten so worked up over. Then he looked down and noticed Fraxure, and it was like his eyes lit up all at once. Rushing around the counter he knelt down next to him.

"Wow, this is really _the_ Fraxure? Yours?"

I nodded. "Well yeah, he sure is."

The boy smiled. "I love dragon types too, but the haxorus line most of all…"

Then he looked up at me. "You see I have an axew myself. He was my first pokemon, but he hasn't evolved yet, so...I was wondering if I was doing something wrong?"

I grinned, he reminded me so much of myself when I was younger. Which was a very _old_ sounding thing to say, mind you... But old lady or not I couldn't help but relate to him.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." I patted Fraxure on the head. "He didn't evolve until a really long time after I'd gotten him too. It's totally normal, you can't rush it, it sort of like growing up, it just takes time. Your job is just to work hard to get stronger, and closer to your pokemon."

He smiled a little. "Well, that's a relief to hear, I was really worried." Then he got quiet for a second before he looked back up at me.

"My name in Jason, by the way, it's great to finally get to meet you ma'am."

I blinked, before I just sighed playfully. Ma'am? Yep I was really old, and from the sounds of it, this kid knew that, so how did the flowers fit into this? Was he just looking for a way get some dragon type advice from me? I narrowed my eyes. No that still didn't seem to fit either, but I figured I'd came this far, so I might as well try and sort it out.

"So...are you the one who sent all the flowers?" I asked directly.

He looked a little confused at first, before he smiled. "Oh, you mean the irises, right? No, they're from my grandfather."

I frowned suddenly. Grandfather…? Now I knew I wasn't telling anyone about this… First a kid, and now an old man?

"Oh I think my ears are ringing!" I heard a loud happy voice shout from the back of the shop.

Then turning to look I saw an older guy walking out clicking a cane.

"Just think, the lovely champion, in my very own shop!"

I felt my shoulders slump. You had to be kidding me right…? I won't say I was disappointed, because I was just here to set the record straight anyway, but I guess some part of my ego had just taken a hit. I mean at least Cilan's fan girls were age appropriate…

"Uh...heh yeah it's me alright…"

Then he let out a big booming laugh that almost shook the windows. "I hope you didn't mind the poetry, you see it was my dear wife's idea."

Wife…? I just stared at him. What was wrong with this picture? Or better yet, what was possibly _right_ about it?

"Yes indeed it was," another voice, this one a lady's, said from the room behind the counter. In a second or two a little old lady poked her head out into the main shop area where we were.

"No woman young or old could resist sweet lines like those! I knew it was the best way to get you to pay us a little visit."

I tried to grin. "Um well...okay…" I said as I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Well I uh appreciate the thought, but why…?"

"Because my dear," the man spoke up again. "We have a special treasure that only befits a champion of Unova. It's the custom, and much over due that you received yours."

I just watched him, confused, as he slowly bent down and pulled something off a dusty shelf.

"Ah here we are," then he straightened up and walked over to me with a big grin. But he hesitated before he gave me whatever he was holding. "The symbol of our family heritage, and gift to our dear region champion!" Then he gently slapped a metal device in my hand, and looking down at it I saw it was a pocket watch or something.

"Now, let's see if you can outdo Alder's best attempt, hmm?" The man smiled wider. "Yes, I think you may just be the first in years to unlock the secret!"

"Uh wait what? What about Alder and… and what secret!?" I asked thinking someone had lost it, either them or me, or maybe even both.

But the older woman just stepped over to me with a smile and playful wag of her finger. "Now now, no cheating, you have to find that answer for yourself, dear. But I think you're a very smart one, just look at all you did to save our beautiful region!"

"But uh...I don't understand, is this some kind of test? But I mean, a test for what?"

The older man smiled as he gently pushed me toward the door. "Now now, don't linger, remember, _time waits for no one!_ "

I took one last look back at Jason, since he seemed to be the most normal thing in this shop by a long shot. But even he was just smiling at me knowingly. The problem was _I_ didn't know what was happening at all!

When the door shut behind me and I was left standing on the sidewalk with a gold pocket watch in my hand, I felt more than a little frustrated by how many crazy people were in my life. I mean honestly, was I doing something to attract them or what?

But giving up on even trying to figure that out, I trailed over to the gym. It was still really busy from what was left of the lunch crowd, but I didn't even bother caring what the customers thought. I just walked right through the middle of the dining room and shoved my way through the kitchen doors.

Cilan was happily humming along to a song only he could hear as he flipped something in a frying pan.

I just crossed my arms when he turned to look at me with a big smile.

"Why hello, Iris, I was expecting you this morning, but it's a pleasure to see you at any time of day I can assure you."

I just sighed and shook my head. "We have a problem, Cilan…"

"Pardon?" he asked seeming as confused as Ash usually did.

Snatching an apple from the counter I took a big irritated bite before I went on. "Well, for one you can stop worrying, because my 'secret admirer' turned out to be fifteen year old boy, who really turned out to be an old man."

"An old man!?" Cilan suddenly shouted as his hand jerked back and the contents of his fryingpan landed on the other side of the room. Thankfully, I was quick enough to dodge it and second degree burns, with a simple side step.

"Yeah but it turns out his _wife_ is the one who really put him up to it."

Cilan frowned as he blinked at me like I had lost my mind, which who knows, maybe I had at some point.

"So…" I went on. "In the end it wasn't about anyone liking me at all. It was just-"

"Oh what a pleasant relief!" he chimed in, zoning into the one thing I said that he really cared about.

"But," I spoke up, glaring at him a little, so he'd pay attention. "The problem was they were both pretty wacky, and dropped this in my lap."

Carefully I pulled out the pocket watch and dangled it by the chain in front of him.

"Well, that appears to be a pocket watch, so what-"

"No, Cilan," I said cutting him off. " _This_ is another big fat mystery, and I'm really annoyed about it…"

He hesitated. "Why...is that?"

I sighed before I frowned at him, completely honest. "Because I know you're going to enjoy it way too much…"

And just like I knew he would, he smiled. Yeah, even before he asked a single question I could already see that glint in his eyes. But before he could open his mouth and shout that phrase that was like nails on a chalkboard to me, I held up my finger to stop him.

"Don't say it, Cilan...I mean it…"

He bit back his lip, but couldn't hide the excitement on his face. Every part of him was silently screaming " _It's detective time!_ " Yeah without him even saying a word.

So walking over slowly, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "Would, it's _another bonding opportunity time,_ sound better?"

I frowned at him with a playful pout. "No." I said flatly.

He laughed softly as he looked at the watch in my hand. And then I looked at it too.

I was getting too old for this…

And at the moment all I was _wishing_ for was a little piece of normal. But yeah, like that was ever going to happen…

 **Thanks as always guys for all the support! More coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Iris' POV)

There was just something about rainy days in the city that could make you feel so restless. Or at least that's how I felt. Though to be fair it might not have just been the rain. Instead I had a pretty good idea that listening to that weird pocket watch ticking away all night had a lot to do with it. I guess I said I wanted some direction or excitement sure, but ironically enough, I was thinking you needed to be careful what you _wished_ for…

The day before I'd left Cilan at his restaurant to go into full on "thinking time" mode. I was more interested in how things went with Ash and Dawn anyway. The mystery of the "wacky watch" as I was starting to call it, could wait as far as I was concerned. I explained as best I could what had happened to Dawn when she got back, and boy did she laugh when she found out my secret admirer was just an old man taking poetry advice from his wife. Though to be honest, the joke felt a little worn out by this point…

I expected Dawn to be pretty chatty about whatever Ash had said, but mostly she was quieter than usual. I really wanted to pry, but I knew I shouldn't. But I guess she could read my mind, because she finally opened up a little anyway. Turns out it wasn't exactly the open confession I was hoping Ash would spill, but she said they had lunch and talked. Apparently he apologized in a roundabout way for the whole sister thing, and mostly she just said it was pretty nice. Yeah not exactly front page news, but from the look on her face I thought she was satisfied with how things went. Or at least for the moment anyway.

Besides who needed _more_ front page news with Viola, my personal reporter on the case?

Sighing I laid down the paper and leaned into my hand. Cilan was looking over the rim of his coffee cup with curious eyes. "I can't say I've noticed the headlines for this morning as of yet."

I frowned a little as I poked at the waffle on my plate with my fork. "Don't bother…"

Why exactly had I missed being the cover story again?

He smiled a little awkwardly. "I thought that might have been the case…"

"Mind if I take a look?" Dawn said with an excited grin.

I just rolled my eyes, as I begrudgingly handed her the paper. "Sure, go ahead, the paparazzi really knocked themselves out this time…"

Dawn's eyes got big as saucers, before she failed at holding back the laughter pushing its way out of her face.

"Ha wow, and look!" She said pointing at the corner of one of the photos. "They caught the edge of my hat in this one, I almost made it to the front page! You're so lucky, Iris!"

I just glared over at Cilan. He tugged at his bowtie. "I admit I may have been a bit over spirited yesterday..."

"Oh we were just dancing in the streets...no big deal…" I grumbled.

But right on cue Dawn elbowed me in the side. "Yeah but look at that face, Iris, you look just as happy twirling around in his arms! Pictures don't lie!"

I felt my face go a little warm before I stabbed at my waffle and took a huge bite. "Remind me why I put up with you two again…?"

Dawn laughed again. "Because we're the greatest friends in the whole world of course!"

I smirked at her playfully. "Self proclaimed I take it?"

She smiled, before glancing at Cilan. "Looks like a certain dragon master got up on the wrong side of the bed, huh Cilan."

He was smart enough not to say anything, but I thought he looked a little worried so I gave in.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a grump guys, I'm just-"

"Naturally concerned about this unexpected turn of events?" Cilan finished for me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so, I mean look how it turned out the last time some weird stuff started to happen. It just mushroomed until we were facing the possible end of Unova."

Cilan smiled reassuringly at me. "I understand why you'd be concerned, Iris, but it won't help to be overly paranoid."

I thought it was pretty ironic that _he_ was telling me not to be paranoid, but I knew he was trying to make me feel better at least. And honestly I did, as sappy as it sounded, when he smiled at me like that, I always did.

"Besides, we won't be caught off guard by this particular mystery, because I've already made plans to speak with Alder."

"Alder, the old champion?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Well it makes sense he was the last person that was supposed to have something to do with this weird watch. But he's so hard to track down, how'd you even get in touch with him, Cilan?"

He grinned a little awkwardly as he scratched at the side of his face. "I wish I could say it had something to do with my efforts, but Alder actually contacted me last night."

I frowned in thought. "He did? But how'd he know I'd just gotten the watch?"

Cilan rubbed at his chin. "I suppose that's just one more ingredient to this mystery…"

"So…" I added in. "When are we supposed to me him?"

"This afternoon at the pokemon center apparently, though he was vague on the exact time."

I sighed with a smirk. "If I remember Alder right, he's not the type to be specific about anything. He's more like king of 'go with the flow.'"

Dawn glanced over at me. "Am I guessing this guy is sort of a character?"

I smiled. "Oh you have no idea…"

But she was going to get one before the day was over, I knew that much. Alder was only a little younger than Drayden, but they were pretty much as different as day and night. So if Drayden had always sort of been like a strict father to me, than Alder was more like a crazy uncle. Not that we knew each other that well, but the few times we'd met definitely left an impression…

Later when the three of us walked into the pokemon center, it wasn't a shock to see him grinning at nurse Joy.

I glanced at Dawn. "Did I mention he's also a huge flirt…?"

"Whoa…no kidding," she whispered back with a smile. "Shades of Brock, much…"

Cilan stepped over and was about to open his mouth to say something, but one look in our direction and Alder basicly mowed him over to hover around me and Dawn.

"Well how do you do ladies!?" He boomed with a loud laugh. "I admit if I had to lose my title to someone, I can't argue that you're a much prettier face to hang in the hall of fame than mine ever was!"

"Heh...hi again, Alder." I mumbled with a smirk.

"In fact," he turned to Cilan with a wink. "If I wasn't so darn old already, I'd give you young guys a real run for your money!"

"But seriously," he said as he walked over to wrap Cilan in a headlock that could have seriously doubled as a move in battle. "I'd be quick to put a ring on one of them before they realize they're too good for you. Ha I learned that lesson the hard way, believe me!"

"Sir c-could you please..." Cilan mumbled out as his face almost started turning blue from the headlock.

I felt bad for Cilan, but not nearly as much as for myself. And it wasn't like Alder was capable of taking a hint. But he finally did let Cilan go with a laugh and hard slap on his back.

Cilan cringed and took a second to compose himself. "W-We needed to discuss something important with you sir."

"Yes, yes I know! But what is it I always say, food before facts!? And I'm guessing you know a cosy little place in your hometown, uh, _Cilantro_ wasn't it?"

"Close enough," I said stepping in with a less than amused face. "Cilan owns a restaurant actually."

"Oh then that's perfect! And way to step in there sweetie!" He elbowed Cilan in the side with another wink. "Gotta love a woman who knows what she wants!"

"Heh well…" Dawn mumbled as she took a few steps toward the stairs. "Did I mention how many times per day Piplup needs to be brushed? Well it's a lot, so I'll just…"

She hit the stairs so quick I didn't even think she caught my "way to bail on me, bestie" face. Which was too bad, because it was a real doozy...

At the restaurant Cilan did the unthinkable and asked Cress to cook for all of us instead of just doing it himself. I think it was mostly a case of Cilan still being too shell shocked by the last old man to send me flowers. Not that he had much to worry about, because Chili's fan girls seemed to be pretty impressed that Alder used to be the champion. Much to Chili's chagrin, I can assure you.

"Who's the old guy stealing my thunder, bro?" I heard him whisper to Cilan.

He just gave a forced smile. "Our guest, Chili, so it is our duty to accommodate him in whatever way we can…"

"All I'm saying is," Chili whispered back, "that if you decide to go all ninja on him, I've got your back, okay?"

Cilan cleared his throat suddenly and Alder looked up from his fangirls. "Yeah, Ciland?

"Um, that's Cilan, sir," he continued, flexing his patience. "Could we discuss the watch now?"

"Oh right, sure thing, what would you like to know, my boy?"

"Well, where do we even start?" I asked with a shrug. "The whole thing is beyond weird."

"So they pulled that same mysterious letter ploy to get you in the shop too, huh honey?"

I cringed. "Um, close enough, yeah..."

"Well, let me tell you how it went for me." He leaned over the table a little as he looked between Cilan and me.

"Here I was getting these strange letters day after day, then suddenly one comes with a return address for once. So I mosey on over to Striaton City and find myself at an old clock shop. Oh and this was years ago too, in fact, you both were probably just kiddos then! So anyway, they come on with this weird champion of Unova trial mumbo jumbo. Well I can tell you I didn't think much about it, I just looked at it like a few crazy folks had given me a free watch. But that was before things started to get stranger…"

"How do you mean?" Cilan asked with a suddenly concerned face.

"Oh just a few strange characters following me. Not that a champion isn't used to that sort of thing, but this was a little bit different I think. In fact, one day during a practice session with my pokemon, I heard some kind of ruckus from a bush nearby. Well we went to go check it out, but all we found were some footprints." He scratched at the side of his face "Only thing was, they didn't look human to me."

"Then from a pokemon, perhaps?" Cilan asked.

Alder laughed a little bit. "Well if they ain't human then they must have been, but I can't say I recognized them. And though I'm no professor or anything, I'd say I've been around the block a few times as far as knowing pokemon goes."

"So then what happened." I asked trying to keep him on track.

"Well, let's see, if I remember right, things went on like usual until I got another letter about a month later. It was from an unknown sender of course. They said they'd lost a pocket watch that matched the description of the one I'd been given by the clock shop owner. They must have thought I'd been born yesterday, because they asked to meet me down by the shipping yard in the middle of the night. Well it didn't take much to sniff out the trouble this watch was trying to get me in, so I moseyed back over to the clock shop and left it at their door step. I was getting ready for the league and the last thing I had time for was some funny business like that."

I pulled the watch out of my pocket and slid it slowly across the table. "So this is the same one you had?"

He picked it up and eyed it close. "Well let's see, it was a long time ago like I said, but… Uh yeah I'd say it was. Anyway," he went on with an almost serious look for once.

"If I were you, I'd do the same thing I did, and pass on this little mystery. You kids should be thinking about your future and having fun with it, not some shady business like this." Then he shrugged. "But what does an old man like me know, huh?"

He stood slowly with a stretch. "Anyway, my compliments to the chef, you've got quite the swanky place here Cilander!"

"Wait, that's all you know…?" I asked as I called after him.

He turned from the front door he was about to walk through. "I'm afraid so, sweetheart. But I wouldn't worry about it, I never heard another word from anybody once I dropped that watch back in their laps."

Then he gave Cilan a look that was half playful, and half...well serious, concerned. "Take care of our pretty little champ, if not you'll have me to answer to." Then he laughed like he was trying to lighten the mood, before he tossed a wave behind him and disappeared outside.

For a long few moments neither of us said anything, before Chili spoke up. "Well looks like trouble has a way of following you two." Then he crossed his arms and sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with the old dude about this one at least. Can the detective act, and ditch the watch." He shrugged. "Who knows, it could be hot merchandise anyway, and officer Jenny could have Iris in handcuffs before it's over."

He smirked suddenly. "Not that I wouldn't love to see that..."

I frowned at him, but Cilan spoke up before I could. "I won't deny that this has taken on a suspicious aroma... Though Alder's evidence seems vague at best, but still a proper amount of caution is certainly in order." Then he turned to face me. "Iris, I'm glad Dawn is staying with you, especially in light of this troubling news…"

I wasn't gonna point out that Dawn hardly counted as a bodyguard, but if it made him feel better than fine, whatever.

He reached to put a hand on top of mine in a soft gesture. "I don't plan on over reacting this time, but know that your safety is always my top priority, Iris."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I know, we just need to think this through before we jump to conclusions."

He nodded. "I actually have business downtown this afternoon, so I may see if I can't find more information about this clock shop and it's owner."

"Sounds like a plan, mind if I tag along?" I asked, figuring he'd jump at the chance for us to be playing detective together again. But instead he just frowned suddenly before he tried to cover it up with a forced smile.

"Um no, that's alright, I think it would be best if I attended to this alone. I'll see you this evening, for dinner perhaps though?"

I hesitated before I nodded. "Um...yeah sure…"

Then he smiled softly, before he leaned to kiss my forehead and then stand up. I watched him walk toward the front door and disappear out of it, but I couldn't shake the weird feeling in my stomach. It wasn't like we didn't do things on our own all the time but...something didn't seem right. Or at least it seemed strange, and I had a way of trusting my gut, especially when it came to Cilan acting weird.

"Hmm," Chili mumbled pulling me from everything I was thinking. "That's the third time this week he's took off in the afternoons like that." Chili smirked, and elbowed me in the side. "Don't think he's got a secret girlfriend, huh?"

I glared at Chili. "Very funny, but you're _not_ gonna get the satisfaction of trying to make me jealous."

He shrugged, seeming playfully disappointed. "Well, it was worth a shot at least, right? But um seriously though, I have been wondering what he's doing lately."

"What do you mean lately?" I asked a little too eager sounding.

He smirked for a second before going on. "Well I just mean he's been awake a lot at night too. I heard him pacing around in his room mumbling to himself. And one time when I was up to get a midnight snack, well I saw the light on under his door. So of course I tossed open the door, and he was just sitting staring at the wall with this crazy look on his face."

"What do you mean by _crazy_?" I asked, knowing that word was relative around here.

Chili shrugged. "Uh just worried, or serious or something, heck maybe even kinda freaked out nervous or whatever."

I sighed before narrowing my eyes at him. "Well thanks Chili, first I get warned that I'm holding possibly stolen property, and now Cilan's titering the edge of sanity. Anything else you wanna share?"

But he just smiled with a playful shrug. "Nope, that about covers it, _sis_."

And with that he disappeared into the kitchen. Part of me wanted to follow Cilan into town secretly, but I knew that was a slippery slope to paranoia and disrespecting personal boundaries. So instead I headed back to the pokemon center to fill Dawn in. And enjoy reminding her she had completely ditched me earlier.

But before I left, I did what I thought was an ironic move, and carted the uneaten half of the cookie dough ice cream tub with me. Something told me Dawn and me would have it eaten before it even had a chance to melt...

The rain had stopped at least, so that was something I guess. All in all though, I thought Dawn had been right all along about me waking up on the wrong side of the bed. I sighed. It was just stress, it really had a way of messing with your head. So the last thing I needed was to have to worry about Cilan too. Though I figured Chili was probably just exaggerating things to begin with. And to be fair, some time alone to think wasn't a bad thing.

I felt myself frown as I finally got back to my room. So why did I feel so lousy about it then…?

As soon as I walked in Dawn looked up from a magazine. It only took about two seconds for her eyes to land on the ice cream.

"Oh special occasion? Or was your meeting with the ex-champ just that horrible?"

I puffed out my cheeks a little at her, annoyed. "Well you sure didn't stick around to find out now did you?"

She rubbed at the back of her neck. "Sorry about that, I guess I just didn't want him proposing to me before we could even get out of the lobby." Then she smirked. "Though to be fair, I think you seemed to be his favorite."

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, Dawn."

She laughed. "You're not really sore about it are you, Iris?"

I just glared at her for a second before giving in and deflating with a sigh. "No… Or at least I'm too worn out to even worry about it…"

Dawn leaned into my shoulder and pulled me into a little hug. "Come on and sit down, the last thing we want is for all this ice cream to melt. And from the sounds of it, you could really use some."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that…" I plopped down on my bed as Dawn dug around for a few plastic spoons.

"Here we go," she said when she finally found two, and then pushed shut the drawer she'd been digging through.

"Thanks…" I mumbled as I took one from her and scooped up about as big a spoon full as I could.

I closed my eyes as every other annoying thought disappeared into a spiral of chocolate and sugar. And I'm not gonna lie, I _did_ suddenly feel a lot better.

"So," Dawn asked as she sat backward in a chair facing me. "What's the story on the watch? Did you learn anything useful?"

I sighed, hating having to think about it again. "Well, Alder said he had some weird people following him and even a note from somebody claiming it was theirs."

"Yeah, so what did he do?"

"He just dropped it back off at the clock shop and forgot all about. He seemed to think it could have been dangerous, and so he basically told us to forget about it too. All in all he didn't really give us much to go on though."

"Dangerous, huh? I bet Cilan's freaking out again over that, right? Is that why you're so bummed."

I frowned. "Nope, actually he took it surprisingly well. He said he wasn't going to overreact this time, and as hard as it is to believe, I guess he really means it."

"Okay so," Dawn leaned over to scoop out one of the cookie dough chunks. "That doesn't sound that catastrophic. Or at least not eating ice cream out of the carton level bad anyway." Then she raised her eyebrows at me and smirked. "And trust me, I know what I'm talking about there."

I grinned. "You just want a little gossip to go with all the chocolate, don't you?"

She laughed. "Only my two favorites things!"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll bite, but only because I feel like talking anyway…"

She leaned her chin on the back of the chair as she waited with wide eyes for whatever I was going to say. The only thing was, I didn't really get what I was feeling either...

"Well, it's not like it's a big deal, just that…" I turned to stare at the wall as I frowned. "I don't know, I guess it's just something silly I've been thinking about…"

"Go on," Dawn pushed.

I sighed. "I guess I've just felt a little lost lately is all." I looked up at her again. "Is that how it is for you sometimes too, I mean with trying to be a great coordinator?"

She smiled softly. "Of course, I think it's that way for everybody really. And hey, we're still young and just starting out, so it only makes sense that we don't have it all figured out just yet. It's totally normal I think."

Then she blinked a few times. "Or at least I hope, because I'll be in real trouble otherwise…"

I grinned again. "Yeah I know it too, I guess I just…"

"Worry?" She filled in for me.

I nodded. "Right, and now you're gonna say," I paused just long enough for her answer me.

"That there's no need to worry!"

I smiled. "Yeah, but um… I think it's all the inbetween that makes it so hard. Growing up isn't about jumping from one thing to another, but more like being stuck in some kind of transition that you can't really see the end of."

Dawn's face softened a little. "You're worried about the two of you, right Iris?"

I just looked at her without saying anything at first, but then I nodded slowly. "Maybe… But I can't really figure out why though."

"Well," Dawn started to say gently. "How have things been? I know it's been a little while since you came back to Striaton City. You've both been getting along, haven't you?"

"Yeah of course. That's not really what I meant. I mean, we've gotten a lot more comfortable lately too. It's not so strange anymore, which is good, but I…" I frowned hard, wondering just what I was trying to get at.

I knew everything about paths that I'd talked about with Drayden, and I also knew how I was so restless. And if I was honest, I felt a little homesick too. I missed Shannon and the village of dragons. But it wasn't like I could just go back and stay, because it would only be a matter of time before I just missed Cilan as much or more. I guess I felt a little lost in between everything.

"Well," Dawn started to say something. "It sounds to me like you don't settle into a routine that easily."

I sighed. "Yeah no kidding, it makes me feel like I'm just sitting around and doing nothing. But it's more than just that, Dawn. It's how out of place I feel sometimes. I mean, because I'd miss Cilan I can't just go home, but it's not like I really have a home here either… And we've already tried the long distance thing before, it just isn't the same."

She leaned into her hand. "Did you talk to Cilan about it?"

I frowned. "No, I don't want to worry him, he's still sort of insecure about me changing my mind about liking him."

Dawn glanced around at the flowers still overcrowding us, before she smirked. "Yeah, no kidding…" But then she looked back at me. "You still need to tell him what you're thinking about though. I mean sure, I know I'm not the best example of taking my own advice, but if you're not honest with each other it's not like you're even really friends."

I smiled at her. "So you're starting to quote Ash now too?"

She rubbed at the back of her neck with a little blush. "Well, it's one of the _few_ things he's ever said that makes sense."

I grinned as I looked at the floor. "Yeah I know, but I kept thinking I was over it, but then it comes right back. To be honest, this watch is probably the last thing on my mind. If some weirdo wants to take it I'd probably just give it to them, or either just dragon rage my way out of it."

I fell backward on my bed with a huff. "Why is being old so complicated? When you're little you can just go out and play and forget about everything else…"

I heard her laugh. "Now who sounds like the little kid?"

I didn't even argue, because honestly at the moment I thought being a little kid wouldn't have been so bad.

"But, you know, Iris, there is a solution?"

"Oh really…?" I mumbled not convinced.

She just chuckled to herself like a zorua. "Yeah, you could just ask him to marry you, then you could live with him here, right? Problem solved!"

For a second I didn't even move a muscle, but when I finally did, those muscles sent a pillow flinging straight in Dawn's face. The smacking sound was actually pretty satisfying, so I sat up with a smirk.

"Yeah Dawn, and you can be my _old_ maid of honor."

She frowned as she tried in vain to straighten out her hair now. "Oh brother, I think I just hit a nerve…"

"Slightly…" I mumbled before I fell backward again.

Then after a second or two with neither of us saying anything, Dawn spoke up a little softer. "But seriously, you'd want me to be your maid of honor?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled slowly before smirking to myself. "And Chili would be our flower girl…"

Dawn laughed as she plopped down next to me on the bed and leaned back. "Now I could definitely see that!"

I rolled my eyes playfully as I turned to look at her laying next to me. "I'd pay to see that, Dawn. So it's too bad I'm definitely _not_ getting married anytime soon…"

She smiled a little softer at me. "It's still fun to think about though, isn't it?"

For a second I didn't really know what to say. Sure I always knew Dawn was more girly than I ever was, but it still seemed weird to think you'd just sit around thinking about something like that. Being all dressed up to look like some princess seemed more like a nightmare than something to dream about…

So to avoid being even more awkward, I decided to turn it back around. "Do you think about it?"

I watched as her face got a mixture of emotions all at the same time. "Seems funny, right? To think about Ash all dressed up in a suit I mean…" her voice trailed off, and for a second I was surprised she was being so open.

"Sometimes," she went on slowly, as a sad look appeared in her eyes out of nowhere. "I even pictured Pikachu in a suit." She smiled, though it seemed bittersweet. "And I'd always be so nervous right before I started to walk out toward him… But you know what I'd say, Iris…?"

"What, Dawn…?" I whispered softly, knowing how special it was that she wanted to share this with me.

She smiled a little wider. "No need to worry…" then she rolled over to look me in the eyes. "And then I'd say: 'Spotlight, Dawn.' And I'd get myself together and wouldn't be so nervous anymore…"

I smiled softly at her, but I couldn't really say everything I was feeling. "And I bet you'd be so beautiful Ash would have the dumbest look on his face…"

She laughed a little to herself as she closed her eyes. "Yep, the dumbest ever…"

With her eyes closed she almost seemed like she'd went to sleep. Maybe she had, I didn't know… But I couldn't stop looking at her. Because of everything I was feeling then… If I could have, I would have made her wish come true. Yeah more than anything… But as it was, I couldn't really do much to change how things would turn out one way or the other.

Life was just like that… But friendship meant it didn't matter either way, because I knew we'd be there for each other no matter what happened.

So I gently reached to squeeze her hand as I let my eyes drift shut too. If I went to sleep now I figured I'd dream all kinds of crazy things, but it seemed too hard to resist. So I just let the world fade away piece by piece, almost like I didn't care if it came back later or not. I'd be okay just being lost somewhere else for awhile…

I could have wondered about what Dawn said, and maybe saw for myself if thinking about it would be fun. But I guess I just had too much pride for that. Yeah because I would have been way too awkward, even just in front of myself.

But if I could have been more like Dawn, if I'd been okay with it, then…

Well...I guess I would have _wished_ for a sunny day, nothing fancy, with the scent of the forest and flowers all around. All our old friends would be there too of course, and… His eyes would match the leaves on the trees, the same way mine matched the bark. And together…

It would almost always seem like being in a forest… In _my_ forest back home…the one I'd grown up in…

I felt Dawn squeeze my hand back.

That'd be all I could ever _wish_ for…

 **Thanks so much for the reads and reviews! I may be a little late with the next update, since I'll be going out of town next week, but stay tuned it won't be that long!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Iris' POV)

Well, for the kind of downward dramatic spiral the day before had taken, things sure were getting off to a hyper start today. Or at least that's what I was figuring by the banging on my door. I don't know, part of me was just trained to expect trouble at this point, because all I did was roll out of bed and reach for Dragonite's pokeball.

"W-Who's knocking this early…?" Dawn mumbled, still half asleep.

"Well we're about to find out alright…" I grumbled before dragging over to the door.

At this point I wouldn't even have cared if it'd been Slick's twin brother, I would have just dragon raged him right off my step. Maybe all the stuff I'd been dealing with lately had made me prioritize _what_ I worried about, since my brain would explode if I worried about it all. Either way I just slowly swung the door open and peeked around the side.

"Hello…?" I asked before my half closed eyes could even register who was standing there.

"Why hello there!" Came a cheerful voice not needing even the slightest introduction. Yeah and the bunch of purple irises he was shoving toward me may have been a bit of a clue off too.

"Cilan…? I mumbled out as I tried to rub the last of the sleep out of my blurry eyes.

"But of course!" He shouted back in a booming cheerful voice. Yeah I _may_ have cringed a little, it was just too early…

I glanced behind me at the empty tub of ice cream still sitting in the middle of the floor, and then down at the rumpled pajamas I was wearing. Not that I could be blamed for looking horrible at _six_ in the morning.

"Uh, w-what's wrong?" Was the first thing I thought to ask, which didn't make much sense seeing as he was Mr. Jolly.

He just smiled wider before leaning in to kiss my forehead. Then pulling back he laughed. "Nothing's wrong, Iris, no instead I'd say everything is just perfect!" Well…if Chili was right and he did have a secret girlfriend, then he sure was overcompensating. I could have almost smirked at that.

"In fact," he tugged Ash's almost limp with sleep body into the doorway. "We all have a train to catch!"

"A train…?" I asked.

"All of us…?" Dawn yawned out as she finally stumbled over.

Or at least that was before she saw Ash and she jumped back around behind the door. "Oh no, don't look, my hair's a mess!"

I just glanced at her, not bothering to say that from the looks of him, Ash was completely unconscious.

"Yes," Cilan started to explain. "A train to Nimbasa City for the four of us! But we have to hurry, because departure time is in a little less than an hour!"

"A train to Nimbasa City…?" I repeated back at him, still not really awake enough to comprehend anything going on.

"That's right," he grinned from ear to ear. "So get ready, sweetheart, because your carriage awaits!" With that odd enough statement he pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Dawn and me staring at each other waiting for the punchline.

"So…" she was the first to bite. "I'm guessing he wants us to get dressed…?"

I felt my forehead wrinkle as I yawned. "I actually have no idea what's going on right now…"

But confused or not, I managed to stumble into my normal clothes and drag Dawn away from her brush before she finished her hundredth stroke. Stepping into the hallway I looked around for where the boys were, but didn't see anything.

Glancing over at Dawn I rubbed at my eyes one last time. "We didn't dream that, did we…?"

"More like a nightmare…" Dawn whispered as she pointed behind me, at the frantic footsteps we heard heading our way.

Spinning on my heels I saw Cilan galloping toward us balancing coffee and donuts. Ash was trailing behind slowly munching on a chocolate frosted one, and I guessed it would take a while for the sugar rush to kick him into an almost awake state.

"I took the liberty of buying us a portable breakfast we could eat on our way to the station!"

"Um, thanks Cilan…" I mumbled as I reached for a cup of coffee and a couple glazed.

"No problem at all, it was the least I could do, Iris! Now off to the station we go!"

"Yeah about that…" I said in between bites. "Why are we going to Nimbasa again…?"

He smiled a little more softly all of a sudden. "Well...it's said that sharing new experiences together is what cements both the bond between friends, and the bond between ones that are more than that…"

I cut my eye up at him with a smirk. "You woke me up at six in the morning just to ask me out on a date?"

He laughed, looking sorta shy. "Well I suppose so, yes."

I sighed as I shook my head playfully. "Either I'm getting old or I'm starting to take you for granted, because next time you can wait until maybe seven thirty or eight oclock."

He seemed to get the joke at least because he grinned back. "I'll keep that in mind from now on."

"Anyway," I said again as I glanced behind me at the mostly asleep conversation Dawn and Ash were having. "Why Nimbasa particularly?" But no sooner had I got the words out of my mouth I regretted it. Sure the railways had expanded in the last decade, but Nimbasa was still the capital of all metro connoisseur junk. And I thought that explained Cilan's unusually good mood too. He'd get a first hand chance to play with his trains this morning…

And sure enough, when we arrived at Striation's subway station he was in full on...well whatever you called it.

"Just look at the new more aerodynamic design!" He shouted as soon as we bought our tickets and was past the gate.

A few sleepy heads in the crowd turned to glare at us, but Cilan hardly caught the hint. "Truly a marvel of modern engineering!"

Dawn took a tall sip of coffee before smirking at me. "Well, looks like men will be boys…"

"You're telling me…" I mumbled burying my head in my hands.

"Hey at least I'm just standing here…" Ash grumbled, seeming offended.

Dawn rolled her eyes before elbowing him in the side. "Yeah, yeah Ash, I know, and we'll be sure to buy you a treat later."

"Hey!" He shouted with a pout.

But Dawn just laughed and pulled down her eyelid to make a face at him.

I sighed. "Well...it looks like I'm in charge of this field trip, huh Fraxure…?"

"Ure, ure." He nodded sympathetically.

Not that I would have even known what to do if it'd been different.

Needless to say, Cilan was pretty much a misbehaving child during the whole train ride and kept oohing and aahing at every little knob and button. Heh, somethings _never_ change. When I finally asked him to just sit down, he took it that my idea of a romantic date was holding hands while he lectured on the history of railway manufacturing. But then I guess we would have inspired poetry when compared to Ash and Dawn, who were still having a face making, well...face off.

Not that anyone was really out of character, yeah that had to be the scariest part of all...

Halfway through his speech on bolts vs hard lock nuts, a little boy crept over to us and stared up at Cilan with wide eyes. "Do you make trains?" He finally asked with the same sparkle in his eyes that Cilan had.

He laughed before ruffling the little boy's hair. "I'm afraid not, but I am a metro connoisseur, which means I'm-"

A real pain… I thought to myself as I tried to tune out the rest of the explanation. But apparently this kid would have doubled as a mini Cilan because he was sure full of technical questions about how the subway worked. And before I even knew what had happened, he'd squeezed in between us and was causing Cilan to recite his entire lecture all over again.

"I'm gonna stretch my legs, okay?" I said as I got up and walked toward Dawn, but of course Cilan was too engrossed to even notice.

"Who's the kid?" Dawn asked as she looked back at the two of them.

I shrugged. "Which one do you mean?"

She laughed. "Well you've gotta admit, Iris, life with Cilan never gets boring, right?"

I sighed. "Normal, you mean it never gets normal."

She grinned. "Yeah that too, " then she leaned into my shoulder and whispered. "But I guess I'm just starting to embrace it. Watch this…"

Then she turned to Ash again. "I bet you can't _not_ blink for a whole five minutes, Ash Ketchum!"

He puffed out his cheeks and balled his fists. "Oh yeah, wanna bet!?"

"Sure," she said with a nod. "If you lose then you have to ride the famous ferris wheel in Nimbasa City with me. Just me."

Ash got quiet for a second, before he blushed a little and blinked awkwardly. "Just you…?"

She snapped in his face. "Ha, see you already blinked! I win!"

I sighed. Well that was certainly one way to handle Ash… And it wasn't like I hadn't learned yet that every guy had a way to be handled. So I decided to follow Dawn's lead and just _embrace_ it.

"Bye, bye!" Cilan said with a wave as the little boy finally ran back to his mother.

So sliding back into the seat next to him I tried not to act too annoyed. "Hey look, Cilan, I know you're gonna want to spend some time looking at the subway and everything, but I'd really like to see some of the other stuff too. You know like the musical or the sports complex, or-" But he cut me off gently with a finger held to my lips.

"No need to explain, Iris, because we're going to see it _all._ "

"Really?" I asked legitimately smiling for once.

He hummed to himself with that know it all smirk. Only this time I almost didn't mind, because today was going to be great, like a real dream come true!

"Iris, it's not without special reason that I've asked you to accompany me today of all days." He raised his index finger to really make the point. "No, today is special for the both of us..."

"Special how…?" I asked slowly, starting to get a little into how soft and sentimental he was talking.

"Because," he said reaching to cup one of my hands in his. "Nothing can bring people closer together than joining forces for a common and exciting goal…"

I just nodded, smiling up into his green eyes.

"Which brings us to the moment I finally ask you…" he said slowly, before he hesitated.

"Y-Yes…?" I stammered out, my heart suddenly racing.

"Would you…? That is at least consider…?"

I hung on to his every word but couldn't really open my mouth to say anything at this point.

He hesitated again for a second, before he leaned a little closer and smiled at me. "Would you consider…"

I could feel my eyes getting wide as all the mumbo jumbo Dawn had filled my head with came flooding back, but I could hardly believe it. He couldn't really be about to ask me to…

Then he opened his mouth and set the whole thing straight. "Consider being my partner in the intercity stamp rally only to be held today?"

I'd seen cartoons where somebody's fantasy bubble like literally explodes over their head, but I swear, I think a part of mine landed right in my eye...

"S-Stamps…?" I barely managed to squeak out.

He nodded with big eager eyes. "Yes, but instead of having to collect them from just the subway stations, stamp checkpoints are all over the city! We could still see all the sights, and win the grand prize!"

"Which is…?" I had the nerve to ask.

His bottom lip started to tremble, like the thought of whatever the prize was was almost too much for him.

"Only the honor of having a new prototype train named after you, or in this case _us_ … Could you even imagine our own train car bearing the signature of our love for years to come!" Honestly he looked like he was about to swoon under the seat at the " _glory"_ of it all, I felt like I could pass out too, just for very different reasons…

"The S.S. Pain…" I mumbled out before I could stop myself with a slap over my mouth.

But he was too far gone to even notice the meaning of the remark. He laughed. "Oh no, Iris, S.S. is a mark reserved primarily for ships of some sort. And I could hardly imagine an entire _ship_ named after us."

I admit, I thought there was some irony in that...

"So," he asked looking at me with pleading eyes. "What do you say? Will you be my partner…?" The more he talked the more his voice got that sad little pathetic tone, the one he knew I was too soft to refuse.

So gritting my teeth into a smile, I felt my toes curling inside my shoes. "O-Of course, Cilan… Y-You can count on me…!"

His mouth went slack and his eyes almost glowed with "wonder" before he lunged forward to crush me in a huge hug.

"Oh Iris, thank you, I love you so much!"

I sighed to myself. "You too, Cilan… You too…"

I wasn't exactly sure when the "dream come true" had turned into a nightmare, but something told me I _wasn't_ going to be waking up anytime soon…

So I don't need to tell you how fast Dawn bailed on us, do I? Or how many hours I spent trailing behind Cilan with a little stamp card, pretending to be interested in whatever the heck was actually going on? Nope, I figured you'd get that much by yourself. So with seventy-five of the _hundred_ stamps, well, stamped, I was beginning to grasp just how much I must have loved him. Because that was the _only_ thing stopping me from either pushing him, myself, or both of us in front of an oncoming train…

"And here we are," he said twirling around on his heels to face me. "Stamp number seventy-six! Would you like to do the honors, darling?"

I swallowed hard, so I'd choke down what I'd just been thinking before it popped out my mouth. "Oh you're too much, Cilan…" I said with the best smile I could force, yeah even though it was more than a little shaky. " _Really_ too much…"

He just puffed out his chest in pride and grinned at me. "Nonsense, Iris, without you I'm sure I'd never even managed half of these stamps by noon!"

As my weary hand reached to press the seventy-sixth stamp onto the card I heard my poor stomach protest with a growl.

He smiled down at me. "It would seem that someone is hungry! Well, I know just the thing to keep your stomach happy and satisfied."

I grinned a little to myself in relief. At least if we stopped for lunch I could get my mind off of stamps for a little while. Or so I thought…

"Because the famous Nimbasa City food truck is the very spot of our seventy-seventh stamp!"

Mercy… Whether it was from above, below, or side to side I didn't even care...

So with my hands full of comfort eating tacos, I trailed away behind him, somehow wishing Dawn was as miserable as I was. Because that's just what friends do for each other.

Number seventy-eight turned out to be a hair salon, and seventy-nine was a miniature golf course. Eighty was the long awaited musical, and that would have been all well and great, expect, we didn't actually see anything! So I guess Cilan's idea was that pretty much seeing the outside of the building counted as experiencing the attraction. Sure I could have just told him I actually wanted to go in, but him being so on the trail made me think he probably wouldn't have wanted to stop for anything. And honestly, the sooner this got over with the better in my book. So I kept up the dutiful job of being the "official stamp card holder" and followed behind with my mouth shut.

Or at least that's what I was planning on doing until we got to the ferris wheel, which was number ninety-five. I was wondering if Dawn had made Ash payup on that debt yet, when Cilan turned to me with a shy look on his face. "Would you like to take a break, Iris?"

I opened my eyes a little wider, honestly shocked he'd let anything get in the way of his stamps when he was in the homestretch. But no, surprised or not, he just reached for my hand and tugged me gently toward the line of couples who were already waiting for a ride.

Maybe it was just a little weird to me, that we were both counted in with everyone else. Because I guess in the back of my mind, no matter how long we'd been dating, I just couldn't get used to thinking that people saw us that way. We'd been friends for so long, I guess I still thought of us that way too sometimes.

According to the watch ticking away in my pocket, it was a little after 1:30 when we finally got our turn to ride. And I guess it couldn't help but take me back a long ways. Because the last time I'd been on this ferris wheel had been about eleven years ago, with Ash and all of us. But now it was just Cilan and me. And so before I even knew it, I'd frowned at him. Not that I was angry or anything, but just because I was thinking. He was sitting across from me and staring out the window at the blue skies over the city. And from the look on his face he was thinking too.

Just that I really didn't know what about. All the annoying pain parts of today aside, I still wasn't really sure if Cilan was telling me why we were really here. I mean it wasn't like the stamp rally wasn't a good enough reason for him sure, but still I… Taking a deep breath, I decided once and for all to throw out all the stereotypes and dos and don'ts that other people had. Because we were us, and we had to do things our way.

"Cilan," I started to say, and he slowly looked over at me when I did. "Chili told me he's worried about you. That you've been losing a lot of sleep at night, is that really true?"

For a second he didn't say anything at all, but then he smiled a little bashfully. "I hadn't realized that he'd mentioned that to you of all people…?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why is it me of all people, Cilan? Shouldn't I be the one to know if something's bothering you, so I can help?"

He smiled a little weakly, and it almost looked like a frown. "Of course, Iris, I just meant it was ironic, since you were the reason I couldn't sleep in the first place."

"Me…?" Was all I could whisper as I just looked at him.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, you see, as of late I've had a great deal on my mind." He tried to smile, but he looked tired at best. "And try as I might, it would seem that I wasn't ever quite able to hide that fact from anyone, not you or my brothers."

"Cilan, you don't need to hide, we can talk about whatever, you know that…" I said, before I realized what a hypocrite I really was. I'd been hiding everything too, hadn't I?

He smiled and it crinkled the sides of his eyes. "I truly appreciate that, Iris, but I suppose just like cooking, thinking as two instead of one is a learned art that takes time to master."

"Two, huh?" I mumbled, wondering exactly what he meant by that. Not that it shouldn't have been obvious, but everything still felt...well… Like lately we kept wondering if we still needed to reassure each other, or if we both just got it by now without either of us saying anything. Maybe that was natural and all relationships were like that, I wasn't sure, but I knew with friends you never really needed to explain things. Love had to be the same way in the end.

Cilan closed his eyes. "As silly as it seems, there are days when I will forget and ask myself when I'm going to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I asked gently.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me softly. "That I love you… But then I remember of course, and when I do…" he looked down at the gently rocking floor below us. "When I do, I can't help but wonder how long such an amazing thing as this can last…?"

"Cilan-" I started to say, but he cut me off with a raise of his hand.

"I fully understand that your feelings are such, that you don't have any intention of leaving but-"

"Uh well apparently you don't!" I cut right back. "Otherwise you wouldn't have to stay up all night worrying about it!"

He frowned a little before looking back up at me. "That's very true, but that wasn't what was keeping me up."

I sunk back into my seat again, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed for cutting him off before he could finish. "Oh," was all I mumbled out.

"But something that surely kept me awake many nights, is the same question about our future that you've probably asked yourself as well... And then I realize that it's really much more than a single question. So one by one I attempt to answer each, if just to put my mind at ease, but then I realize… That in doing so, I'm only answering for myself, as one person, when these sorts of questions involve the both of us equally."

He got quiet for a second, so I decided to speak up again. "Look, I'm not saying I don't get it, that I haven't thought about the future either, because I do all the time, but...why don't you just try me? What is it that you're so worried my opinion about? Huh, Cilan?"

He turned back to face the window, and before I knew it I was just looking out too. Looking out at how amazing the city seemed from way up here, almost like we were in the sky, and everybody else, everything else didn't even matter. And maybe it didn't…

"Hmm…" he hummed to himself as he slowly turned to face me again. "I'd like very much to ask you that, but…"

"No buts." Was all I chimed back, as I crossed my arms and got insistent with him.

But he just smiled, before he asked something I figured wasn't really the right question at all. "Iris, do you think it's possible for two people to know they'll always be together? I mean, even though no one can say what the future holds?"

"Of course, silly." I whispered looking back out the window. "That's what I've been trying to say all along…"

"But of course I don't suppose that makes much logical sense, now does it? Considering that things like time, distance, misunderstandings, and even death have separated so many people in the past…"

I looked over at him suddenly, almost shocked he'd say that. "It doesn't make sense because you're using your head to do a job your heart is supposed to be in charge of!"

I balled my fists against my knees, not able to stop myself from being so upset. "I don't care if you fall off a cliff tomorrow, do you think I would just forget about you, and that would be it for us?! Love is just as strong as death is, and what could be worse than that?! So if I say we're always gonna be together, than you better believe I mean it!"

I stopped and sucked in a few deep breaths, still fuming, before I looked back over at him. "Does that answer all of your questions?!"

I didn't realize I'd gotten so upset, until I felt tears rolling down my face.

He looked down and didn't say anything at first, before slowly meeting my eyes again. Green on brown. "No, actually I still have at least one more question…"

He smiled as he tilted his head. "But the flavor of the timing never quite seemed right… Even the thought when well rehearsed, never seemed to fit inside my mind properly. But…" he whispered as the little carriage started its downward descent.

"As you've often reminded me, Iris, love and cooking are actually quite different… So with all of that said…" he whispered as he reached into his vest pocket. "I suppose the next question will speak for itself…"

And it did. Loud and clear. Because in his somewhat trembling hands was a little box, and in that box was a ring. And in that ring, was a meaning that not even a little kid like the one I was, could have misunderstood. But even so...neither of us said anything for what felt like a really long time. Nope, we both just sat there struck dumb by the whole thing. And if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want the ride to end, and the doors to open with us still frozen in this awkward moment in front of everyone, then I might never have got up the nerve to say or do anything.

But as it was… Yeah as it was, I just leaned forward until I could reach him. Until I could hold on to him as tightly as possible, without ever having to let go. Burying my face in his shoulder I couldn't think of what to say, just that I didn't think it mattered much either way. After what felt like a long time I pulled back and slumped back into my seat across from him.

We just looked at each other for a few more long seconds, before he smiled a little. "I suppose the only thing left to do now, is to see if my choice of size was correct…"

"Um r-right!" I squeaked out suddenly as I held out my left hand and almost, at least for a second or two, realized just how light-headed I felt. But I pushed it away, now wasn't the time to pass out, so I did my best to be the brave and courageous champion everyone thought I was.

Though mostly, right now I just wanted to be, Iris…

I felt myself frown, as I watched him slip the ring on my finger, for a perfect fit. Yeah I knew I should have been smiling, but I was too busy trying to push back all the little kid tears that wanted to turn my face into a puffy red mess.

He looked up at me without letting go of my hand, and just smiled. Smiled in the same way he had when we'd first met, and the thousand times afterward that we'd spent together. He'd smile at me when he'd looked up from preparing dinner, or every time that I'd gotten so upset about something Ash said or did during our journey. " _Now, now,"_ he'd always say in that gently scolding way. And sure enough…

"Now, now…" he whispered as he reached to softly touch my cheek. "There's simply no need for frowns or tears…"

And when he closed the distance between our lips, I shut my eyes and believed him this time. Yeah, if just this once…

When we felt the carriage come to a stop we slowly pulled away, and this time we were both smiling… The doors came open and taking my hand he gently helped me out. To everyone else there maybe we seemed like all the other couples in line, but I knew better…

We were both so different, so unique, that it took the two of us to equal just one.

Just one complete whole.

I'll admit that I was never the little girl that dreamed of this kind of thing, or was ever really into romantic stories. Unlike Dawn, I wasn't too sure I'd ever have to worry about it in the first place anyway. So it wasn't like I'd ever given it much thought. But you know...I guess I was wrong. And it wasn't like I figured it would be the last time either. In fact, now I was really wondering just what else I'd been totally wrong about?

But drama or not, we still had four stamps left to find, so I was the one to push ahead in the crowd before I turned to face him. "So where next?" I asked simply. And sure, in the back of my mind I had no idea what to do or say now. I mean, were we both idiots to just go back to trying to find those stupid stamps considering what had just happened? Maybe, and I was more than ready to call it quits on them, but I knew Cilan way too well for that. We could have gotten married _on_ that ferris wheel and he'd still want the last four stamps. So I figured if you couldn't beat them you just might as well join them, which apparently I was doing anyway?

He got a shy smile that basically said he was happy I understood his obsession, before checking the town map in his hand. "The world famous Nimbasa bakery is our next stop, just allow me to lead the way!"

I sighed as I stopped to watch him disappearing into the crowd for a second. I knew I had about a million things to think about, but I couldn't seem to. He was just so Cilan, I could have closed my eyes and forgot anything was different. But at the same time… Yeah I knew it just hadn't sunk in yet either. It…

I shook my head as I ran to catch up to him.

When it did I'd probably wake up in the middle of the night and scream. But until then, I had to keep him from making a complete pain of himself. And even though it wasn't easy, that's just what I did. It meant dragging him out of that barkey before he insisted again on touring their kitchen, and comparing "batter consistency ratios." It also meant the last three stops were no walk in the park either. But we got through them, and it was with all the pride of a little kid that he finally slapped the completed stamp card down on the counter in front of the contest organizer.

"I think you'll be impressed to know that we've already completed the rally!" He said with a mix of triumph and 'know it all connoisseur' tone.

The woman just looked between us both with about as much interest as I had through it all. "Oh really…?" she mumbled as she begrudgingly reached for the card and looked it over dutifully.

I had a pretty good idea that she wasn't exactly thrilled with her job. But I guess that was fine, Cilan was thrilled enough about stamps for the whole world…

"Why certainly!" he shouted in response to her mostly rhetorical question.

The woman sighed, before nodding. "Well, leave your contact info, and we'll get back with you about your prize within 7 to 14 working days."

"So…" I was crazy enough to ask. "We did win then?"

She cut her eyes over at me and sighed. "Yeah."

I could almost feel the excited tension building up in Cilan, he was going to explode any second now. And sure enough, he turned to look at me with giddy eyes that would have fit a pachirisu on expresso.

"Iris...we won!" He finally shouted as he held his arms out wide.

The woman behind the counter just looked between us, before hesitantly reaching into a drawer. She pulled out a little device and after pulling the string attached to it, a burst of confetti shot out all over us. But I don't know, the moment seemed kind of lost when you looked at the sour look on her face.

She sighed again. "My manager told me to do that…"

I wanted to either feel sorry for her or roll my eyes, but I didn't get to do either, because Cilan just lunged forward and scooped me up into a massive hug that almost crushed me. "Oh Iris, an exquisite flavor like this can only mean one thing!" He paused for effect, and I had the nerve to glance at the woman again, but thankfully she was already reading a magazine and completely ignoring us. Cilan on the other hand, was just getting started.

"This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Um, m-mine too…" I mumbled, which was at least true about one part of it. You know, the non-stamp related part, and yeah, not this part either…

But life usually doesn't let you stop when you're ahead, because we both turned toward the sudden camera flash. It had come from the less than energetic receptionist. She shrugged with about as much emotion as a gloom.

"Nothing personal, but you know I can sell these to magazines, right?"

I sighed. Yeah I wasn't even surprised…

Okay so, I'm not gonna lie, now that all stamp related business was over I was starting to hold out some hope for the rest of the day. It was close to five o'clock by now though, and so we went to wait at the pokemon center, figuring Dawn and Ash would show up sooner or later. When they did, Ash was loaded down like a luggage rack with shopping bags. He mostly collapsed into the lobby sofa, buried somewhere under Dawn's shopping spree.

She just slid in next to him with a smirk on her face. Yeah something told me this was her way of paying Ash back for all the unintentional drama he'd caused. "Well," she started to say, still looking smug. "How did you guys do with the rally?"

Cilan smiled so wide it looked painful, before he lowered to his knees and gestured wildly. "Using our combined effort and tasteful harmony we were able to secure a sweet success!"

Dawn glanced at me seeming confused. "Does he mean you won?"

I sighed before nodding awkwardly. "Yeah, that's _Cilanese_ for we won the whole thing…"

Dawn grinned. "Well, congrats I know it meant a lot to you both," then she flinched under my glare. "Or I mean Cilan especially."

Ash poked his head up from all the bags. "Did you win some kinda fancy badge or pokemon food?"

"Even better, Ash," Cilan whispered before he turned to face me. "We now have the honor of naming the latest metro prototype after ourselves..."

Dawn frowned a little. "Cool, but didn't the last prototype vehicle you messed with try to kill you?"

I leaned into my hand. "Don't even bring that up again, Dawn…"

She laughed. "Sorry, but no really, congrats. Anyway, at the risk of sounding like Ash, do you think we could grab something to eat, I'm starved?"

"What's so wrong with sounding like me…?" Ash grumbled while Dawn ignored the question completely.

"Of course," Cilan answered as he stood up again and brushed off the knees of his suit pants. "But first…" then he glanced back over at me, and it was right then that it felt like the bubble finally burst.

All at once I felt a wave of nervousness coil around my stomach and squeeze. Balling my left hand into a fist I casually pushed it under a cushion. Dawn had been too distracted to notice before, and suddenly I didn't want her to notice now either. Maybe it was stupid, but I felt like I was walking down the street in my pajamas all of a sudden.

I guess Cilan wasn't too dense to notice, because he just frowned suddenly before trailing off. After a few long moments of awkward silence Dawn raised her eyebrows at us. "You guys...okay…?"

I just forced a smile and nodded, way too eagerly. "Yeah sure, so where do you guys want to eat?!" I asked as I jumped off the sofa and tried to hide both hands behind my back and still look natural.

Dawn just gave me another suspicious look before shrugging and letting it go. Or so I hoped anyway…

As it turned out, Cilan didn't make a big deal of it, or even pick a fancy restaurant, which was surprising. But I guess he didn't want to make me feel any more uncomfortable, because he didn't mention anything that had happened today besides stamps. I was just focused on keeping my left hand under the table, and faking normal as hard as possible. When we finished dinner it was so late we all agreed to spend the night in Nimbasa, and so two rooms later Dawn and me were telling the guys goodnight, and I was still trying to keep up the ruse.

I wasn't really sure why, but something just didn't seem right, and I guess the same could be said for the look on Cilan's face. He hesitated, even after Ash had disappeared down the hall. I knew he probably wanted to ask me what was wrong and why I was apparently ashamed of him. Or at least that's how my guilty conscience was assuming he was taking it. But with Dawn still right there, he just smiled weakly and told me goodnight, yeah without even a kiss like usual.

I could feel my forehead crinkling into about a billion worry wrinkles as Dawn and me walked back to our room. Everything had been going so great, why'd I'd lock up at the last second and not want him to tell Ash and Dawn about us? But maybe the bigger question ringing inside my head was how do I tell _myself_ about us? I guess I just felt numb at first, so it was easy to just focus on those crazy stamps, and the same old small talk Cilan and me had had since I was ten years old. But maybe I just needed a little more time to wrap my head around today before I went telling anyone else about it.

Sure I still felt kinda bad, and I figured I'd have to apologize tomorrow, but I knew he must understand. Or at least he would when I explained it in the morning. Yeah, and maybe I'd be ready to tell Dawn then too. Except, if I'd been thinking straight (which I obviously wasn't) then I'd have known that as soon as our room door shut, Dawn would interrogate me to within an inch of my dignity. That's just what best friends do…

And sure enough, after I'd walked in first and kicked my shoes off she just stood there barring the door, almost like she was making sure I didn't try to run.

"Iris," she finally said crossing her arms.

I cut my eyes warily at her, knowing her tone was pretty sharp.

"Yeah?" I said stubbornly still trying to sound nonchalant.

She frowned at me. "Iris, did you and Cilan have a big fight or something?"

I shook my head and frowned right back at her, almost a little angry. "Of course not!"

Dawn leaned against the door as she narrowed her eyes at me. "Best friends don't lie to each other you know, right…?"

"I'm not lying, Dawn." I said curtly.

"Well, best friends don't keep secrets either." She said still not soundly like she believed me.

I turned to look toward the wall. I knew she wasn't gonna let go of this, so why was I being so stubborn? But I was, I really was…

"Who said I'm keeping a secret?"

Dawn walked over until she was back in my line of sight. "How about how weird you've both been acting all night. Not to mention your hand."

"W-What hand?" I asked stiffening.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe the one you've been hiding under the table, and behind your back, and everywhere else out of sight?"

"Oh that one…" Was all I mumbled, before I could even realize just how stupid it sounded.

Dawn sighed. "Yeah _that_ one, Iris. Now are you going to tell me, or do I have to resort to _other_ methods?"

I frowned at her. "Is that a threat?"

She leaned in until we were nose to nose. "Yes, it is."

One part of me was angry that she was pressuring me so much, and it was that part that almost came out of my mouth. But the larger, smarter part, stopped me before I said anything stupid. Instead I deflated with a sigh and dropped slowly to my knees.

"I'm sorry, Dawn, I don't mean to sound like a grump… I just don't know what to say or think right now. I was going to tell you later when it all added up better for me too."

Any trace of annoyance on her face melted away as she lowered to her knees too and put a hand on my shoulder. "Iris, look, it's okay if you fight sometimes, really. I mean me and Ash, not that we're really together but…"

I shook my head slowly. "We didn't fight, honest, Dawn…"

She got quiet and I knew she must have been waiting for me to go on. I just took in a slow breath before frowning about as tight as I could. "I'm just frustrated by how mixed up I feel right now. It makes me want to scream…"

"Okay," Dawn said with a nod. "Then just scream."

I blinked at her. "W-What?"

She smiled. "Just scream if you really think you need to. You'll probably feel a lot better afterward. I promise I won't judge."

I sighed again. "Thanks Dawn, but I meant it more like um you know, just a figure of speech." Then something hit me. "But you know what I could really use…?"

"What?" was all she asked.

I smiled, already feeling relieved just thinking about it. "Follow me, Dawn!"

So she did as I ran down into the lobby and outside into the courtyard. Looking around, I grinned when I finally saw the tallest tree around. Running toward it I leapt at one of the lower branches and pulled myself up before grabbing hold of the next one until I was at the very top. I could feel the rough bark against my skin, and the way all my muscles and senses worked together to put me fully in this moment.

Maybe it would have been silly to anyone else, but to me nothing made me feel more like myself. And little by little all the nervousness and mixed up feelings started to fade away, until all that was left was this one feeling under it all.

"Iris, are you okay!?" Dawn shouted up at me.

But I just looked down at her with a big smile that felt just right now. "Yeah, I'm great actually!"

She grinned up at me, but still looked more than a little confused, which was fair I guess. So taking a deep breath, I jumped off the top branch and landed carefully right in front of her. Pulling my left hand out from behind my back I just held it at my side and smiled softly at her, as I decided to just keep this simple.

"You know what we talked about last night, well as hard to believe as it is-" but before I could even get the words out of my mouth she grabbed my hand and stared at the little ring that was sitting there.

Her eyes got big, and then she looked at me before she lunged forward to hug my neck. "Oh Iris!"

I smiled softly as I hugged her back. "Yeah so...that would be why I'm acting so _weird_ … And um...I don't think that's gonna get any better either, since he's bound to just rub off on me even more now."

She pulled back with a little laugh as she slapped my shoulder. "No need to worry!"

I nodded before I got a more serious look on my face as I looked her in the eyes. "Yeah," I repeated. "No need to worry… That goes both ways too you know, right…?"

I saw her eyes get a little glossy as she read between the lines, before she smiled softly. Then she looked up at me and playfully knocked at my chin. "Who me, worried?"

I smirked, not bothering to tell her to take me seriously, because I knew she had. Sometimes though, people hurt so much and so deeply that they almost don't want to face those emotions with anything less than a smile.

But when it came to Dawn...well I…

I reached to pull her closer to me as I whispered: "You're such a little kid…"

I thought I had at least one more _wish_ left.

Yeah, and it would be just enough for the both of us…

 **Stick around for more soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Iris' POV)

Back home when I was little, I used to get up early to watch the sunrise almost every morning. I knew some people really talked about sunsets, and they were amazing but… Well, to me a sunrise was even better, because it meant the whole day was still ahead. It meant anything was possible, all you had to do was run out and meet the day. So when I was little I used to feel so excited every time I saw one, because I wondered just what the day had in store for me.

But the thing is, now I realize it's not just about what might happen to you, but what you cause to happen yourself. What you reach for… Yeah that's what really counts. Even though I didn't realize it at first, all along I'd been working toward this, reaching out for this, hadn't I? For the whole eleven years that I'd known Cilan. Sure it didn't seem like it over the years, but everything had come together for this moment, hadn't it? This reality.

"Frax?"

I turned to smile at Fraxure as I snuggled into his shoulder and pulled him close. "Yeah, I'm just fine, Fraxure… Especially since you're my best friend…"

"Ure ure…" He mumbled back softly as he nuzzled up against my cheek.

We both used to watch sunrises all the time back home, but we'd sure came a long way since then. Now things were really going to be different, our whole life was going to get switched around until it was so new. And that could be more than a little scary to think about actually, but… If one thing wasn't going to change it was the fact that all my friends were always going to be with me.

The streets of Nimbasa were already starting to get a little busy, even as early as it was, and it reminded me of Striaton City. Which made me wonder, was it my home now too? Probably...or at least it would be… And even though I'd had a little while to think about it now, it still felt so hard to believe. It wasn't like I really thought I wasn't good enough or anything, but… I guess everything he'd ever said about caring for me must have really been true?

He really wanted to spend the rest of his life with me…

I knew Cilan would have been a little upset if he'd heard me thinking things like that, but the truth was I didn't ever think I'd have what Shannon did. Mostly because we were so different. Though, it wasn't like we were going to have exactly the same thing either, every person and relationship was so different. Cilan and me had to be proof of that, but most of all I just loved to think about having something of my own that was just right for me. So I wouldn't have to change who I was at all. I could just be me, and he'd love me for that.

"I find that brisk morning air is often a fine way to energize yourself for the day ahead."

Pulling back from Fraxure I looked to the side and saw Cilan smiling down at the two of us. "Care if I join you?" He asked with a friendly smile, and two cups of coffee steaming in his hands.

I smirked a little, thinking it was a crazy question. "What do you think, Cilan?"

He grinned a little as he slowly sat on the damp grass next to me. "Well, I always believed it was polite to ask when addressing a lady."

I reached for one of the cups and blew slowly across the lip. "Lady, huh? Cilan, are we really that old…?"

I heard him laugh. "That depends on what perspective you take. But if you mean would our previous selves think so, well then yes, I'm afraid they would."

I turned my head slowly to look at him as I frowned. "About yesterday, with Dawn and Ash I mean…"

He lowered his mug from taking a sip, and got still to listen. I knew he must have been a little worried about why I'd acted the way I did. Why I wanted to hide the news from our best friends of all people.

"Yes I had wondered about that…" he whispered kindly, but I could still see the little wince on his face when he talked about it.

"I'm sorry Cilan, I didn't mean it like I was ashamed of you of something. And I told Dawn last night anyway!" I added in quickly, trying to either make him or myself feel better.

But when he smiled softly at me I stopped rambling and just took a breath, before going on. "Well...what I mean is, I don't really know what happened, just that I felt so…" I shrugged. "Awkward, maybe even scared, I don't know. Almost like telling somebody else made me really realize it myself. Do you kind of understand that, Cilan? I mean even if it is dumb, and childish."

He smiled reassuringly as he inhaled the smell of coffee beans drifting up from his cup. "I never thought anything of the sort, Iris. And I do understand that different people accept things at their own unique pace." Lowering the cup he looked over at me and got a small frown. "Which means that if I've somehow been too hasty, we could surely reconsider? Your feelings are the only thing I'm concerned about, Iris…"

"Not a chance." I said waving him, and his crazy ideas away. "It's not like that, Cilan. It's not like I don't want to, um marry you…" I felt my face get a little warm, but I just kept going. "It's just sometimes I can really overthink things, you know? But I'm fine now, honest. It's just a lot to get my head around…"

"As long as you're sure? I don't want to pressure you." He said without taking the serious look off his face.

I leaned back against the tree we were sitting under. "You're not pressuring me, Cilan." Then I grinned just a little. "I was actually wondering if I was going to spend the rest of my life in a pokemon center, anyway."

He smiled, and it was a relief to see the worry wort look finally disappear. "Well, be assured that I understand what a major step I'm proposing, I just wanted to reassure you that I'd understand if you needed more time to consider it."

I raised a playful eyebrow at him. "I don't know, sounds to me like you're the one trying to back out of it now? You're not one of those guys with a fear of commitment are you?"

He laughed, before getting quiet. Which made me look at him, feeling a little confused, I wasn't right, was I…?

"Iris…" he started to say. "If I'm guilty of anything, it's of being somewhat _prematurely_ committed, as my previous actions toward your supposed secret admirer displayed."

I wanted to ask him to go on, but I saw from the look on his face that he probably would on his own, so I just stayed quiet.

"But it's childish to assume some kind of claim that isn't due you."

I tried to reassure him with a little grin as I nudged him in the side with my elbow. "Come on, Cilan, we were dating, it wasn't like it didn't make sense that you wouldn't want some other guy showing me special attention like that."

He nodded slowly but still looked sorta far away. "Which make sense, but… I suppose I'm mostly thinking of all the time beforehand when we really were just friends." He held his chin in thought as he stared into the ripples in his coffee. "Back then, it was difficult to not be as committed as I wanted to be. As I _wished_ we were… To suppress all those feelings, and fear one day the dreaded unthinkable would happen…"

"The dreaded unthinkable?" I asked slowly.

He smiled a little weakly with a nod. "I rehearsed it several times, in the mirror I mean. Congratulating you on the day you'd introduce me to the new special someone in your life." He frowned. "I'm afraid the bitter taste is still lingering in my mind even after all this time…"

"Well that's silly," I whispered as I looped my arm around his and pulled him a little closer. "Silly that it took us so long to figure out, but even sillier that we're still worried about it now. You see that?" I asked as I pointed my coffee cup toward the sun that was almost completely up now. "It's a brand new day where anything can happen, Cilan! And nothing else that happened, or we thought might happen in the past matters now. But you know what does matter?" I looked at him for a second before I finished the thought. "That I love you, that's what!"

I smiled at him, not embarrassed or uncertain at all.

"Ure ure!" Fraxure agreed as he waddled over to cuddle in between us.

I laughed. "See, even Fraxure is happy about it!"

The look on Cilan's face was one that I'd seen a few times before, on a few different friends. It was that look when somebody is caught between if they should cry or smile, so it gets all mixed up, one with the other.

"Pansage!" We suddenly heard as Cilan's best friend popped out of his pokeball, all on his own. He climbed up Cilan's arm and perched on his shoulder, before he reached to wipe a stray tear that was slipping down his face.

Cilan bit his lip as he tried to smile back the tears. "W-Well it would seem we're all in agreement then…"

I felt my eyes soften as I reached to brush away another stray tear with the back of my hand. "Yeah, Cilan… So please don't worry so much anymore… You mean way too much to me for that, okay?"

He nodded slowly before he scrunched up his eyes and finally gave into the tears that wanted to be let go.

"Pan, pansage!" Pansage agreed happily as he scurried over to my shoulder and nuzzled into my hair the way Axew used to when he was small.

That made Cilan laugh as he finally smiled. "I would say Pansage is very happy as well!"

"Yep," I nodded as I reached back to scratch behind Pansage's ear. Then I looked Cilan right in the eyes, just so he'd have to know I meant everything I was saying. "Because we're all a big happy family now…"

For a second he didn't say anything at all, he just looked at me, but then I saw him sit his coffee cup on the ground, so knowing what was coming I did the same with mine. Then, as expected, he pulled all of us into a group hug that made the chill in the early air feel as warm as could be.

Because to be loved was as great as could be…

Afterward when we stood up and was heading back inside we saw Dawn standing just outside the door way. When she saw us she cringed a little with a guilty smirk. "Sorry, I wasn't really trying to spy, honest."

I just smirked at her before I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well while I'm in the hugging mood…" I reached to give her a big squeeze, before I pulled back to see her looking a little confused. I smiled softly. "That's because you're a part of this crazy family too…"

She grinned as Pansage scurried over to her shoulder now. "Well, just call me Aunt Dawn, okay?"

I winked at her. "Fine, so let's go drag _Uncle Ash_ out of the bed, I intend to actually see an attraction or two today!"

Not missing a beat Cilan's eyes took on that annoying gleam. "I've heard they recently opened a very informative metro museum and-" But my glare cut him off mid sentence and he awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Though it was just a thought…"

I smirked at him. "A very _annoying_ thought."

He smiled back at me, and no matter how much I wanted to pretend being upset with him like I always used to, well...right now I just couldn't.

But sentimentality aside, Dawn wasn't taking prisoners when it came to Ash, because Cilan and me just trailed behind her as she stomped off to get him up. She sure seemed like a woman on a mission, which knowing Ash, you had to be to wake him up before noon.

"Ash Ketchum!" She shouted as she banged on his and Cilan's door. "We've got a whole day planned, and you're not gonna ruin it by lazing around!"

It was almost hard to believe since she was practically loud enough to wake the dead, but we didn't even hear a peep from inside. I saw Dawn's eyebrow twitch in annoyance before she reached for the doorknob. "I'm coming in, Ash!"

So she just flung the door open, and I wasn't sure what I was really expecting, but there was Ash, snoring away in a tangled mess of covers and sheets. Pikachu was stretched out on his stomach, just as zonked out as his trainer.

Getting an evil smirk, Dawn kneeled down beside his bottom bunk and leaned in close to his ear. I figured she was just going to scream in it or something, but instead she was...whispering?

"This is your subconscious speaking, Ash."

"Sub w-wha…?" He mumbled back, still asleep.

She rolled her eyes before clarifying. "It's the part of your mind that keeps all your secret wishes from the mostly dense rest of you."

He didn't answer, so she kept up the ruse. "So as your subconscious, I happen to know a thing or two about your feelings for Dawn."

"D-Dawn…?" he mumbled with a restless twitch.

She just looked back at me with a wide grin and a wink that basically meant: "watch this." And boy was I watching to see where this was going to go…

"Yeah, Dawn, and I know that you actually want to buy her more flowers, right?"

"I guess I thought about it…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Yep," she nodded. "And chocolate, lots of chocolate."

"And pokemon food…" he mumbled back senselessly.

She frowned. "No, why would I-she want that…?"

He reached to scratch at his stomach but missed and poked Pikachu in the cheek. Which was a _big_ mistake. He was way startled and let out a sudden arc of electricity that would have fried the entire room. And in fact it did just that, but I happened to jump back into the hallway just in time. I _may_ have knocked Cilan over and into a wall in the process, but it was worth it for the both of us not to get zapped. Dawn on the other hand…

I peeked around the corner of the door and saw her there twitching with her hair spiking out in all directions. Ash sat up just as fried and looked over at her. He stared at her for a second or two before blinking in confusion. "Um, do you like chocolate…?"

"Oh give me a break!" She shouted as she reached for a pillow behind her and chunked it right at his head. It pegged him in the noggin and almost seemed like enough finish him off.

I wasn't too sure about Dawn's methods, but I guess progress was progress? But then again...maybe it was time I stepped in to play shipper myself…? And so it was with that thought and a mischievous grin, that I took it upon myself to take the matter of Ash and Dawn in hand. I knew Cilan wouldn't really approve, but I'd already decided to recruit him into my master plan anyway.

It was time to have a serious talk with Ash Ketchum…

After Ash got himself together he stumbled down to the lobby to meet the three of us. Dawn was still a little flushed from her antics literally backfiring on her. And from the looks of it, she'd be trying to brush her hair back into shape for the next hour at least. But surprisingly she gave up with a sigh and pulled her hat a little lower. "There _is_ a need to worry…" she whispered to herself.

I smirked as I patted her on the back. "It's more natural that way, Dawn. What do those fancy fashion people call it, _wind blown?_ "

"More like a hurricane…" she grumbled not buying my attempt at encouragement. "But anyway…" Then shaking her head she tried to lose the depressed look on her face. I figured it had something to do with Ash moseying sleepily over to us.

"Are you still sleeping on you feet?!" she asked him with a frown.

He just looked confused for a second before he frowned back at her. "Well you're the one who woke me up so early, ya know?"

These two were a real piece of work… Stepping in the way of the lightning arcing between them I put an arm around each of their shoulders. "How about breakfast?"

"Fine," Dawn huffed, before she let go the frown and tried to look a little happier. "We should be celebrating anyway."

"Yeah, how come…?" Ash mumbled as he scratched at the side of his face.

Dawn smirked at him. "Well Ash, _some_ of our friends aren't afraid of commitment, and have decided to take a life affirming step."

Of course he just blinked at her, not really getting what that translated to. I just kinda wanted to disappear, but on the other hand, it seemed like Dawn and Ash were the center of the drama, so I almost didn't need to feel awkward.

"Iris and Cilan are getting married, Ash, that's what." She said with a frown as she narrowed her eyes at him in a way that was half menacing, half hysterical.

With that introduction Cilan stepped a little closer to me, and grinned in that proud little kid way of his. I sighed. No need to play it up, Cilan…

Ash on the other hand looked more dazed than ever, as he looked between Cilan and me, and then back at Dawn. "Wha…?"

Dawn frowned a little wider as she leaned to poke a finger in his chest. "Yeah, Ash, it's something _adults_ do."

"Y-Yeah, I know that!" He shot back even though his voice was shaking a little. Then he turned back toward Cilan and me. "Well…" he grinned suddenly. "Congrats, now you'll be even better buddies for sure!"

"Oh brother!" Dawn moaned as she clutched her head suddenly. "My whole life is doomed!"

"Certainly an interesting choice of words…" Cilan winced as he smiled hesitantly.

"Well thanks Ash…" I mumbled, somehow wondering why I was even surprised…?

This may be harder than I thought...

At Cilan's recommendation we all went out for a big fancy breakfast, but I was almost too worried about our _Ash problem_ to even eat. It was time for a little well directed nodge. And by nodge I probably meant shove, but the end justifies the means I always say.

After we'd pretty much finished eating, I knew the timing was right, Ash always thought clearer once he had a full stomach. I just needed a way to get the two of us alone… The cafe Cilan had chosen was atmospheric or some such that he'd rambled about, but I pretty much thought it just meant the decorating inside was fancy or something. And right in the middle of the place was a huge tank filled with magikarp. It was a bit of a stretch, but I figured it was a good enough plan as any. So sitting up a little straighter I cleared my throat and glanced over at Cilan.

"Cilan, why don't you and Dawn go look at the magikarp?"

He just blinked at me as he sat down his teacup in confusion. "Pardon?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to get my point across. "The magikarp, dearest Cilan, wouldn't you both like to _observe_ them…?"

He hesitated still not getting that I wanted a chance to interrogate Ash in private. So I winked at him and then at Dawn, but not even she seemed to get it.

"Are you feeling okay, Iris?' Dawn asked with a confused look on her face.

I sighed before motioning my head toward Ash and making a face at her. I guess I had female intuition to thank, because her eyes finally got wide and she grabbed Cilan's arm and started to drag him off. "Yeah Cilan, let's go get a load of those fish, huh?!"

I sighed again. Finailly…

Ash looked at me a little suspiciously, before he stared down into the syrup stain on his plate; all that was left of his triple stacked waffle.

If I didn't know better I'd have said Ash seemed awkward suddenly, which wasn't like us at all. "Do all married people call each other 'dear' and weird stuff like that…?"

"Huh?" I asked with a blink, not getting the question at first, before I sighed. "Oh that, well uh...not always I guess, it's still sort of weird to me too." The truth was I only resorted to terms of endearment to try and get Cilan to take a hint.

"Do girls like that kinda thing…?" he asked, though his face looked like he was talking about something gross.

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Yeah, Ash, sometimes they do." I wasn't really one of them, but I knew Dawn would be, so I let it slide. "Girls like to feel special, and cared about." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you see where I'm going with this…?"

He crossed his arms before frowning. "You're talking about Dawn, huh right?"

I sighed _yet again_ , but this time in relief that he got it. "Yeah, exactly, she really loved those flowers you gave her, you know? But you need more than just one bunch of flowers."

"Well how many do I need…?" He asked, missing the point.

I shook my head. "It's not about the exact number, Ash," which I thought would have been a great thing to remind Cilan of later… "It's about letting her know that she's special to you. The flowers were great and all, but she still isn't sure how you really feel about her." I frowned deciding to use the old jealousy tactic. Sure it felt a little low, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"What if somebody else came around and started to show her attention, huh? What if they didn't wait to let her know just how much they liked her?"

He frowned as his eyes widen. "There's somebody else…?"

I shook my head. "I didn't say that, but what if there was? You can't really expect Dawn to wait around forever when you're not being clear with your intentions."

"My intentions…?" he mumbled.

I scooped a few extra spoonfuls of sugar into my tea as I nodded. "Yeah, are you just friends or what?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Because there is a real difference, Ash. And Dawn deserves you to be honest with her. I don't want her getting hurt if you're not serious." I hadn't really meant to be so harsh, but I guess I got a little carried away worried about my best friend getting saddled with a broken heart. The problem was, he was my best friend too…

His eyes got a little droopy as he slumped back in his seat. "I didn't wanna hurt anybody, especially not Dawn…" he mumbled to himself sadly.

I frowned as I reached to touch the top of his hand. "Hey Ash, sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean about it… It's just that…" I closed my eyes. "Both of you are my best friends and I just want you both to be happy…" I slumped back in my chair. "I guess I'm just sounding pretty nosy though, huh?"

He smiled a little as he looked up at me. "Nah, girls just really like talking about love and stuff… Right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nuzzled up against his cheek. "Pika pi!"

I smiled before rolling my eyes playfully at them. "You're both such little kids…"

Ash reached up to scratch Pikachu under the chin before he glanced back over at me. "Did she mean it when she said she really likes chocolate, huh Iris?"

I leaned into my hand. "Ash, it's chocolate, it's probably going to be a key element in establishing world peace."

He smiled a little before he got quiet and seemed like he was thinking. But then looking up at me again he had a serious look on his face. "Do ya really think she's been waiting around for me…?"

I sighed as I pictured all the times Dawn must have imagined what I'd been lucky enough to just experience. But I wasn't the one who'd dreamed about getting married like she had, and it made me almost think she deserved it more than I did.

"Ash…" I started to say. "You don't really have to worry about her and somebody else… Because trust me, she's crazy about you…"

His eyes got a little wide and in them I saw a sparkle that seemed so sincere. Yeah even if he was a little kid most of the time, there was something so innocently earnest about him.

I grinned softly, before I reached to pull his hat over his eyes. "And you're just crazy."

"Hey!" he protested playfully, before we both started to laugh a little.

"Anyway, let's get out of here, we have a whole fun day ahead of us!" I stood and scooted my chair out behind me. Ash did the same as we walked over to the magikarp tank.

"All done observing?" I asked Cilan and Dawn.

"Uh you tell me…?" Dawn asked as she eyed Ash suspiciously.

He grinned a little bashfully, but didn't say a thing.

"Yeah I think so." I said with a smugly proud grin.

I think I made a pretty great shipper after all.

"I'm afraid I missed an ingredient…?" Cilan mumbled with a confused smile.

I patted him on the back as I led him toward the door. "No need to worry, my dear Cilan."

As expected he only looked more confused, but I wasn't worried, I'd just have to fill him in later. Much later, like after Ash and Dawn had grandchild later, so he couldn't scold me for being a meddling shipper. Because I had an instinct about this sort of thing, and he just needed to trust it.

We were a few steps short of the door when I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. Turning to look I saw a stranger smiling at me. He was an older man with a mustache and he seemed friendly enough. "Excuse me young lady, would you happen to have the _time?_ "

"Uh..." was all I whispered before I remembered the watch in my pocket. So before I could think better of it, I pulled it out and read off the time. "It's 10:37."

He smiled wider. "Oh how _time waits for no one…_ "

Before I could say or do anything else he just walked out the door, but I was frozen in place. Sure it could have been nothing but… That phrase…?

I looked up at Cilan, and I didn't even need to say anything, he knew what I was thinking. He frowned as he stepped forward and pulled open the door, looking both ways down the street, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Are we just paranoid or…?" I asked softly so Dawn and Ash wouldn't hear.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. "Perhaps but…"

"What's up guys?" Dawn asked.

I pushed a grin on my face. "Uh nothing I guess, let's just get going." It wasn't like they both didn't know about the watch already, but still, no use in making them worry over nothing.

It was nothing, right...?

Needless to say with everything that had happened yesterday, I'd pretty much forgotten all about the watch and everything Alder had warned us about. And it wasn't like I really wanted to remember it now, but still… All day it was almost the only thing I could think about. Because paranoia or not, I'd been through alot with the last "mystery" we had on our hands, and experience like that hones instincts for sure. Not that Cilan needed any more honing when it came to playing detective…

He was thinking that much I knew for sure, I could feel it even when he wasn't saying anything. I'd never actually asked him if he thought we should just listen to Alder and hand it over or not. But still something didn't sit right with me when I thought of doing that. And if I knew Cilan at all I doubted he could just turn his back on a mystery like this. Fast forward to the end of the day and we were stepping off the train back into Straiton City. Dawn was proudly lugging a giant teddiursa plush Ash had bought her, and she still seemed ecstatic about it. Sure Ash had basically tried to weasel out of _why_ he'd bought it for her, but still I thought it was good news all the same.

Heading back to the gym my mind was a mix of Ash and Dawn, the watch, and the scary realization that I officially would be related to Chili. Not surprisingly I had a headache… But I was ready to get all his teasing over with. The sooner he found out and got his childish tendencies out of his system the better. But like a dream come true, when we walked in we found Chili bound and gagged.

Okay, so it was actually a startling development that could only mean we were in over our heads again. But one _tiny little_ part of me couldn't help but smile at the irony…

"Chili, Cress!" Cilan shouted as he raced over to him and Cress and snatched the tape off their mouths, before starting to untie them.

"What happened here!?" Cilan asked again, as the rest of us looked on shock. Or at least Ash and Dawn did, I can't say I was all that surprised at this point.

"Oh just hanging around bound and gagged," Chili started to say with a glare as his voice rose in volume. "You know, because your girlfriend is a glorified crime magnet!"

"Fiancee." I added in with a smirk.

Chili rolled his eyes. "Great, now we'll never get rid of her!"

Cilan of course was handling the matter sensibly and didn't even seem to notice our squabble.

"Please go back and explain what happened." He said calmly as he put a hand on Chili and Cress' shoulder."

"It all occurred very suddenly," Cress added in as he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief to dab his forehead with.

"Yes, go on," Cilan pushed gently.

"A group of six brutes, each armed with at least half a team's worth of pokemon each. We fought valiantly, but we were simply overpowered by the sheer number of them."

Chili gritted his teeth. "And they got the jump on us too, otherwise I could have taken them no problem!"

"Oh sure," I crossed my arms. "Just admit you were outnumbered, Chili, there's no shame in losing a fight that unfair."

He narrowed his eyes at me, before whining to Cilan. "Oh come on bro, do you really have to marry _her!?"_

I ignored him and took a look around. The whole restaurant looked like it had been turned upside down, so it didn't take much to know what had happened.

"They were obviously looking for something…" I said matter of factly. Almost surprised how well I was taking this. Maybe it was just Cilan finally rubbing off on me, but it seemed clear what was going on. Or at least part of what was going on. Somebody really wanted my watch, and they weren't afraid of roughing up a few gym leaders to get it. Or a _champion_ or two I'd bet…

"That certainly seems like a safe assumption, Iris…" Cilan narrowed his eyes as he looked around carefully. "And I'm sure we already know that it was found…"

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the watch. "Yeah, because I had it the whole time."

"Hmm…" Cilam hummed as he rubbed his chin. "It would seem that whoever wants to steal this watch has gotten much more aggressive since Alder last had it."

"But what are we gonna do now?" Ash asked.

Cilan snapped his fingers together and finally got a little smile of satisfaction. "Examine the scene of the crime of course!" Sure that scene was actually his house and restaurant, but it was so like Cilan to enjoy it all at least a little bit. I guess he was at least looking on the bright side of things…

"Now, no one touch anything, we need all evidence to be undisturbed." As expected he whipped out his magnifying glass and was doubled over scanning the floor in nothing flat.

"Evidence?" Dawn asked raising a eyebrow. "This place looks like a war zone, how are you supposed to find anything in here?"

"All criminals are careless at some point, Dawn…" Cilan mumbled as he kept examining the floor.

I frowned a little. "Uh, shouldn't we just ask Chili and Cress if they noticed anything that could help? They were here the whole time, right?"

Cilan sprung upright again and turned on his heels to face me with a big smile. "Excellent idea, Iris!"

Chili sighed. "Yeah, shouldn't that have been your first thought…?" But he shook his head. "Anyway, yeah we were tied up sure, but our eyes were wide open the whole was six of them just like Cress said, but they had masks on of course."

"Anything else?" Cilan asked carefully.

"Their pokemon," Cress added in. "They were all electric types. And given the number, I found it odd how specialized it was."

"Interesting…" Cilan mumbled as he tapped the edge of his magnifying glass against his chin.

"Can you remember which electric pokemon they were?"

"Uh," Chili mumbled out. "A few Zebstrika, one Electabuzz, Eelektross and uh…"

"Four galvantula," Cress interjected. "A jolteon, ampharos, luxray, three manectric, and at least four stunfisk as equally trained as yours, Cilan."

"I see…" Cilan whispered again before he took a few steps toward the kitchen. Then he stopped in the doorway as he stared into the room.

"What is it Cilan?" I asked as I walked over and looked over his shoulder. The floor was covered in what was left of spilled spices from the cabinets that were all tossed open. I frowned, I knew his kitchen meant more to him than anything, and I hated him having to see it like this. So I put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay…?"

He frowned, and I could see his eyes tremble as he looked at the mess, but he nodded slowly, before bending over to inspect the floor. He poked at the pile of dark green powder before sniffing at the bit that had clung to his finger.

"Sage…" he mumbled weakly.

"I know it's your favorite, but we can just buy more, Cilan."

He frowned. "While the state of my kitchen is much more than distressing, what is even more so is the evidence."

"Of what, Cilan?" I asked in a soft soothing voice.

He stood up and tiptoed around the piles of spices until he was near the stairs. He pointed to the floor, but he didn't need to say anything, because there on the floor, is a pile of yellow curry spice was footprint unlike anything I'd ever seen.

"Hey what's up? What did you find?" Chili asked as he came running into the kitchen after us.

Cilan turned to look at him with a serious face. "Those were the only pokemon you and Cress observed?"

He nodded. "Yeah of course, why?"

"Then who left the monster footprint…?" I added in for Cilan, because I was sure it was what he was thinking. Was this what Alder had talked about finding…? But judging from the size...how could Chili and Cress have missed whatever made this…?

Without saying anything else Cilan raced up the stairs and I did my best follow him. He went straight toward his room and threw the door open. Just like the rest of the place, his room was a mess too, with drawers pulled open and bowties and suit vests thrown everywhere. My heart almost broke for him when I saw his personal spice rack was totally spilled too.

He frowned and balled his fists before turning to me with a determined flaming look in his eyes. "Such disrespect for personal property as this doesn't reflect the precise critical thinking of a criminal mastermind… No, instead this had to be the handy work of hired thugs of some sort." I saw his fists flex again, and it was almost hard to believe someone as mild as Cilan could ever get this angry. But he was, oh yeah he was.

"This is the fiendish actions of criminals of the lowest order!"

"Hey easy," I said as I slowly reached for his hand and gently pulled him toward his bed until I made him sit down. "We're gonna figure it out, Cilan, they won't get away with it, I promise."

He didn't say anything at first, but his face did seem to relax at least a little bit. "They most certainly won't…" he finally whispered, before he hopped to his feet and raced over to his already wide open closet door.

He dug through the piles of clothes until he pulled out something I'd never really seen before. It was a cloak or something, but he didn't stop there, he kept digging around until he found a few other things. But nothing seemed to make much sense until he put the outfit together. And then it made even _less_ sense... There he was, draped in an over the top trench coat/cloak, an eyepatch, and a hat that seemed like a it belonged to either a sea captain or a hobo formally known as a sea captain.

"Um Cilan…?" I hesitated almost scared to ask.

He grinned with a gleam in his eyes that was honestly terrifying. "It's disguising time!"

I swallowed hard.

They could do a lot of things to Cilan, I knew that much. But when you messed with a man and his spices…

Well, before it was over, I knew they'd _wish_ they hadn't taken it that far...

 **Thanks for the support, feel free to let me know what you think! More updates coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Iris' POV)

"Hey hold still will ya, Iris!?" Dawn said, scolding me for wiggling around while she finished braiding my hair.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "But I don't like any of this…"

"Well, it's either go along with his crazy plan, or just let him go it alone."

I felt myself frown. "Yeah I know… But I guess I'll just be mad at myself either way. If I let him go by himself, or if I'm crazy enough to go with him?"

She laughed a little. "You two sure know how to get yourselves into messes alright."

I sighed. "Hey it wasn't my fault the first time, and it's still not this time either..."

Spinning me back around in the chair so I could see the mirror, she smirked. "What is it they say, guilty by association?"

I frowned at my reflection. "If you mean it's really _Cilan's_ fault, then I'd go for that alright…"

She just grinned again. "You know how guys can be, but we feel obligated to take care of them anyway. Now, what do ya think, pretty nice, huh?"

I stared at myself in the mirror before glancing back at Dawn. "Well, I look a little different, but nobody is gonna believe I'm a guy."

"Yeah but we're not done yet, Iris."

Which was exactly what I was worried about... Cilan was on a mission to avenge his fallen spices and he had it dead set in his mind that he knew just where our next clue would be. Which just happened to be the shadiest place in Striation City. A pool hall down in the factory district. He said the type of lowlifes that would "spill sage in cold blood" as he put it, could only have been mindless hired muscle. Cilan was bent on going to the den of dumb thugs, and he was even more bent on me not going with him. We'd gone round and round for what felt like hours, but he was still set on the fact that it was no place for a lady.

I said it was no place for a gentleman either, but I didn't think he got my point. It wasn't like I didn't think Cilan could handle himself but… Well, he wasn't exactly going to fit right in with a bunch of buff thugs downtown. But like most little _boys_ he thought of himself as a superhero, and would have been crushed to learn his "damsel in distress" didn't exactly see him that way too. So in the end we settled on a compromise, we'd go together if I could work out a disguise that could pass me off as a guy too.

A very short skinny guy, but…

I sighed. I wasn't sure what was going to be worse, if I failed and Cilan really put his foot down about me not going with him, or if it worked and he of all people thought I looked like a passable guy?

"Now we just need to work on wardrobe!" Dawn shouted as she took a step back to stare at me like I was a picture she was trying to paint. Then she snapped her fingers. "I've got it!"

A few different baggy trench coats later I was looking more like an international spy than anything, but she wasn't even done yet. She tried four different pairs of sunglasses, and a couple hats before she stood back to review her handiwork.

Rubbing at her chin in thought she smirked. "We're getting there, but you still," she tilted her head to the side. "Look too pretty to be a guy…"

I rolled my eyes. "At this point I'm not even sure if that's a compliment…"

She smirked, her eyes still looking like she was thinking a mile a minute. "No need to worry, we can fix that!"

I frowned. "So you know how to ugly me up?"

She slapped playfully at my shoulder. "Not ugly, just a little more scruffy. Or at least like a guy with a baby face maybe. Like Cilan for instance, he isn't exactly tough looking, but-" she cut herself off and grinned at me. "Eh no offense of course…"

I sighed. "None-taken, I'm the first one to admit he doesn't look like the tough type, that's why I don't want him going by himself."

"Well if you really want this to work, we better pull out all the stops."

I raised a worried eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

She grinned a little guilty looking, before she leaned in closer to my face and poked and tug at it.

"What are you doing!?"

"There, all done!" She said as she pulled me back in front of the mirror.

There are moments you just never see coming in your life, and seeing myself with a fake mustache was certainly one of them…

"There!" Dawn said hardly able to hold back her laugh. "Now you look like one of those pretty guys that are always artsy types, right?"

"You gave me a mustache!?" I shouted as I turned to her in a huff.

She shrugged, her hysterical laughter threatening to break loose any second. "W-What are best friends for?!"

She buried her face in the back of her arm as tears ran down her cheeks. I rolled my eyes. "Oh just go ahead and laugh already, will ya Dawn?!"

And boy did she…

"I'm not going out there in front of Cilan with a mustache," I said flatly, crossing my arms. "I may not be one of those really girly girls, but this is WAY over the line!"

Dawn fought to get her composure back, and tried (emphasis on, and failed) to give me a serious look. "It's the only way you even stand a chance! Oh and," she reached for my braided pony tail and stuffed it down the back of my trench coat. "There, now you could pass as a really weird wimpy looking guy. But," she emphasized. "Only because of the mustache, honest!"

I sighed as I hesitantly looked back in the mirror. Past all the cringing, I knew she was right. If it did anything for my ego, I guess I at least did look too good to be a guy. I rolled my eyes again.

What a shocking relief…

"Is everything alright?" We heard Cilan ask as he knocked on the door.

He'd let us use his room and ridiculous wardrobe, but the bad thing was I would have to parade right in front of him and his brothers in this get up. And right about now I was really _wishing_ I was at the pokemon center in my own room.

"We're almost ready, Cilan, just hold on!" Dawn called way too cheerfully. "Here, last thing." She said handing me a pair of gloves, to ironically cover up my engagement ring. Though I thought one look at his fiancée with a mustache would take care of that problem for good…

I wasn't really sure why I let Dawn push me out the door, and downstairs into the kitchen. Love and worry over Cilan, or just some stubborn desire to win our first real disagreement? But either way, it really wasn't enough of a reason… Nope not to have to handle the look on Cilan's face, or the way Chili spit out his mouth full of soda and laughed so hard he gagged.

"Heh, for better or worse, bro." He said leaning into Cilan's shoulder. "And something tells me _this_ is the worse." Then he smirked over at me. "So, is this a long standing family trait or just a fashion choice? Because I'd hate for all my future nieces to be born with goatees to boot!"

" _ **Chili!"**_ I shouted as I lunged toward him with homicide blazing in my eyes.

It took Cilan stepping between us to prevent the obvious bloodshed. But even then I was so mad I could feel a vein in my forehead throbbing in time with my racing heart.

"N-Now, now…" he laughed a little nervously, but didn't lose the partially horrified look on his face. "Mind your manners, Chili… Iris' um...antitypical disguise, surely serves a purpose."

"Yeah," Chili sniggered back. "Drawing sideshow crowds."

"Chili!" I shouted again as I reached past Cilan and was going for the scruff of Chili's neck.

"L-Let's just relax!" Cilan said a little more forcefully, as he put both hands on my shoulders and made me focus on him. But that's the last thing I wanted to do. In fact, my face felt so red I thought it might just make that stupid fake mustache catch fire anyway…

"Now…" Cilan hesitantly said as he stared holes in my face. But I couldn't even make myself look him in the eyes. This was so humiliating!

"Well...I suppose this means we both should be on our way to the pool hall soon."

I suddenly looked up at him. "You mean, I really do look like a guy?!"

He winced before tugging awkwardly on his bowtie. "Not entirely of course, but I think the illusion is convincing enough…"

I frowned as I felt my shoulders slump. Was this what they meant when they said trying to be right just made you even more wrong? Because this was one argument I was suddenly wishing I'd lost…

But guy or not, I didn't think we'd be blending in anytime soon. I looked like a fedora and trench coat wearing spy, and Cilan looked like a retired sea captain that had missed his decade by at least a century. If anything, I figured we'd _both_ get beat up for walking into a tough crowd looking like two wimpy oddball.

But 11:30 PM on the dot we were stationed outside the "Boldore Pool Hall" and I was rethinking everything...

"Isn't this crazy, Cilan?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Nonsense, _Ike,_ this is the only way to fish out the fiends at the heart of this crime."

"Ike!?" I asked horrified that he was even calling me a guy's name now.

He winced a little. "Sorry, Iris, I'm afraid I'm just trying to get into character.

I sighed. "Oh boy, gimme a break…"

"Now, just follow my lead…" he whispered before he took a deep breath and shoved open the door of the hall. Cilan walked in like he owned the place and grinned at all the lowlifes that were inside. "Well hello there everyone!"

Cilan sounded like he was about to ask them if they wanted the lunch special or select wine, but they were hardly his customer clientele. They just scowled at him, before looking among themselves. I wanted to kick Cilan in the leg and tell him to shut up, but there was no way my voice was deep enough to not give us away.

"Hey, we don't want no cops, got it?" One of the scruffy looking guys said eyeing me.

"Not to worry," Cilan said, still not losing his overly peppy tone. "I would like a game of pool however!"

"You play?" Another guy asked who walked from the back with an unfriendly smirk on his face.

"Why certainly!" Cilan chirped.

The roughneck looking guy just smirked wider before looking at me. "And what about Mr. Pretty Boy? Does he play?"

I wanted to reach straight for Dragonite's pokeball and fight our way out of here, but I tried to play it cool and let Cilan handle it. Even though that was kind of a joke at this point…

Cilan coughed coolly into his hand, which I hoped wasn't supposed to be some kind of signal, because if so I didn't have a clue as to what. "I'll be your opponent, my friend is just here to watch. Now, if you don't mind, I'll take a cue stick?"

"Sure, thing," the thug said looking amused as he tossed a stick at Cilan.

He caught it with dramatic flair before walking confidently over to chalk the tip.

The thug just smirked at him. "Well, since you're such an expert, you'd know that we only play for keeps around here. What do you bet, Mr. Pretty Boy number 2?"

"I'd watch my choice of words if I were you…" Cilan said narrowing his eyes at the buff guy. If I could give Cilan any credit, he wasn't intimidated, even he was only a _little_ less skinny than I was compared with this guy…

"Oh, a tough guy, huh? Well what do you bet, tough guy?" He practically said with a laugh.

"Information." Cilan said back coolly. "After all," he locked eyes with the thug. " _Time waits for no one…"_

The guy's eyes went wide for a second, before narrowing to focus on Cilan. "Okay, tough guy, but what if I win…?"

"I find that highly unlikely," Cilan almost said with a laugh. Okay, was he secretly a pool connoisseur too? I wasn't really sure which I was hoping for, would this guy pay up if he won, or just be so mad over losing he'd start a brawl?

"Even so," the thug countered. "Don't ya think it would be fair to say what I get if I win?"

Cilan nodded without losing any of his overconfidence. "I suppose so, if just to humor you."

The thug smiled and showed his grizzly teeth. "Yeah, humor me, tough guy. So...if I win," he suddenly looked pass Cilan and over at me. "I wanna dance with your pretty _boy_." I felt my heart drop as I realized he'd seen right through my ridiculous disguise!

But pulling myself together I got my courage back and reached to peel off the fake mustache. "Sorry," I said scowling with the most determined look I could. "But I'm not the dancing type." I didn't make it to be champion by cowering before anybody, and this room full of thugs with bad dental hygiene was no exception.

I was reaching for Dragonite's pokeball when I heard Cilan speak up. "Now, now, no need to be rude." Then he locked eyes with the thug. "We accept your terms."

"Wha!" I gasped. "We do!?"

"Certainly," Cilan said slowly as he casually chalked the cue. "Since defeating a world class pool connoisseur such as myself is well beyond the realm of possibility."

The thug frowned as he snatched a cue stick from it's mount on the wall. "You sure like to hear yourself talk, don't you, little man?"

" _How_ well beyond the realm of possibly?" I asked through gritted teeth. Mad at Cilan for ever going along with this.

But he just glanced over his shoulder at me with a calm and confident grin. "I'll be the only one to ever dance with you, I can assure you of that, my dear Iris."

I felt my shoulders slump. So much for cover, we might as well have just came with neon name tags…

"Now," Cilan said snapping with flair. "I'll let you break."

"Don't try and do me no favors." The thug shot back. "You break!"

"Very well, if you insist…" Cilan said calmly as he slowly eyed the balls on the table and lined up his shot. I wasn't sure I knew a lot about pool, because I'd definitely never played it myself, but there was a phrase I'd heard before, and it was "running the table." I think it basically meant you knock all the balls in the holes and win before anyone else even has a chance to take a turn.

Well, whatever it's called, that's exactly what happened…

The thug looked about as shocked as he was angry, and when the final ball glided over the green felt and into the side pocket, I thought it might just pop a gasket.

"So concerning the information I want…" Cilan started to say as he laid the cue stick back down on the table.

"Why you little punk…" The thug said clenching his fists. Then he nodded toward someone behind us. "Marty block the exits, I think we need to teach this pretty boy a lesson in where he decides to play…"

This was it, time to get us out of here, but before I could do anything Cilan took a step backward and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in closer. The next thing I knew he'd reached for something in his pocket, and thrown it on the floor. A massive plume of smoke came out of nowhere, as I felt him tug me toward the bar counter. It was all happening so fast and I couldn't see anything, but I could hear pokeballs opening everywhere, and if I had my guess they were all electric types.

The next thing I knew somebody had picked me up, and I was drawing back a punch when I squinted through the smoke and realized it was Cilan. I _definitely_ wasn't one to go for the damsel in distress thing, because I was anything but, yet all the same I decided to keep my mouth shut. After all, one word and they'd know where we where in the cloud of smoke. I felt Cilan leap over the counter and dash into a back room. I just held onto his neck, and mentally rehearsed all the things I was going to yell at him as soon as we got away. And boy was it a long list!

Kicking open a door we finally made it outside and free of the smoke, but we heard the sound of angry shouts and footsteps behind us. So making a split second decision Cilan jumped into the open doorway of a nearby warehouse building. Quickly shutting the door behind us he slid the deadbolt in place, and pressed us both against the wall, neither of us even breathing for what felt like at least five minutes. Then when it had died down outside, and the brutes could be heard disappearing into the distance, still looking for us, we both sucked in a huge breath of relief, and then let it go slowly.

For a second I got too caught up in the relief of not being murdered, and just smiled at him sweetly. So sweetly that he was starting to lean in to kiss me, and that's when I remembered just why we were in this mess to begin with.

"You can put me down now, Cilan." I said with a sudden frown.

He blinked at a loss as he jerked his head back and did as I demanded. "Oh my apologizes, Iris I-"

"Save it!" I said, as I felt my face turning red from how angry I was at the ridiculousness of everything. "Did you really just think they'd play along with you and say whatever you wanted!?"

He winced at my tone, and I suddenly felt a little bad about it, but at the same time I was still plenty mad. "I mean we both could have been killed in there!" I said exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…" but he trailed off.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but I bit my lip as I looked at his dejected face. I frowned as my insides twisted with the feeling that'd I'd just made a huge mistake. I let go of a long heavy sigh.

"Hey I-" I reached out to touch his arm, and get him to look back over at me. "I…" I hesitated as a mini war was raging inside of me, on the one hand I did still feel angry but… I felt my shoulders slump. "Sorry…" I finally whispered as I turned to face away from him.

I bit my lip before finishing the apology. "And it looks like you were right anyway, even as annoying as it feels to say, that wasn't any place for a lady…"

Silence lingered around us, before he slowly spoke up. "Or a gentleman…"

I looked back at him and almost smiled a little. "I don't know, looks like you were more of a vigilante back there than anything."

He grinned back slowly. "I may have tried to think ahead and prepare myself but…" he frowned again. "Still, I don't think this plan was all that well executed, we haven't learned anything in the end."

I reached to punch his shoulder and try to cheer him up. "Oh I wouldn't say that, I learned that my boyfriend is not only a pool shark, but apparently carries smoke bombs like other guys carry combs."

"I have a comb too…" he whispered back, with a tiny smile.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I love you, Cilan… For some crazy reason, I really do." Then I reached for his hand. "Now, let's get out of here before those thugs show up again." But before I could even reach for the door knob, we heard a shutter close, and saw a flash of light. Turning on our heels we saw someone standing on the stairs a few feet away from us.

It was another fedora wearing trench coat dweller from the looks of it. And I was honestly prepared for anything at this point, but instead of another brute, the person removed their hat and a familiar face appeared.

"Viola?!" I asked.

She smiled. "Surprise! Funny meeting you two in an abandoned warehouse, huh?" Then she smiled and held her camera at the ready. "Unless maybe you two just eloped, and this is the romantic getaway? I mean he did carry you over the threshold when you came in!"

I frowned. "Yeah, because nothing says romantic setting like a musty warehouse…"

"So is that a no?" She asked, seeming disappointed.

Cilan rubbed the back of his neck. "Um I'm afraid so…" then his face got a little concerned. "But in anycase, I don't think it's safe for a young woman such as yourself to be here, at this late hour especially."

She frowned. "You sound just like my big brother back home… But you know, reporters have to be willing to take risks if they're going to get the big scoop."

"I'm afraid I must insist you come with us back to safety." Cilan said in a kind yet firm tone.

"Wait, hold on…" I said thinking this thing through. "There's no way you followed us from the pool hall into this warehouse, Viola. Those creepy guys in there would have spotted you in a second."

She blinked for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting to find either of you, I'm here on another assignment."

"Such as?" Cilan asked raising an eyebrow.

Viola paused for effect. "It's a stakeout, a well known crime boss is supposed to be meeting in the next warehouse over. I was just here to wait things out until he showed up."

"A well known crime boss…?" Cilan asked his interest suddenly piqued.

She nodded with all the innocence of someone talking about getting their favorite flavor of Casteliacone. "Yes, he's rumored to be a ruthless antique collector. What a scoop, right!?"

Cilan looked back at me. "Could it be somehow connected to…?"

I frowned. "I don't know, maybe…?"

"Maybe, what? What's going on, were you both here to find him too?"

I shook my head. "No not exactly, but we certainly weren't here for personal reasons."

Viola tilted her head with a smile. "I don't know about you, but I think I might just smell a _double_ scoop…"

I sighed as I glanced between Viola and Cilan's gleaming _detective/scoop time_ looks. "Yeah," I mumbled back. "And I'm just wondering which one of us stepped in it…"

"Regarding this collector, would he possibly be accompanied by hired thugs?" Cilan asked thoughtfully.

Viola wiped her camera lens on her sleeve. "I don't know if they're hired or what, but he's always got a group of tough looking minions with him, sure."

"I see…" Cilan whispered as he tapped his chin. "And they wouldn't happen to have only electric type pokemon, now would they?"

Viola seemed surprised at first before she nodded. "That's right, it's a key part of my report too. Since it links the collector to the crime wave that's been going on all across Unova."

I sighed. "Okay what did we miss this time?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

Cilan rubbed the back of his neck. "No, I'm afraid not."

Viola smirked with a wink, not missing a beat. "Love makes you distracted, doesn't it?"

I rolled my eyes again, but Cilan had the nerve to agree. "Yes, actually I'd have to say so..." he said with a shy smile and little blush.

Viola's face lite up as she grabbed the pencil from behind her ear and started to scribble down something.

I sighed. They were both such little kids…

"Okay," I interjected trying to get her back on track. "Why don't we focus on one 'scoop' at a time? So how do the electric type pokemon relate to the collector and the crime wave?"

Viola looked up absentminded, before seeming to register my question. "Simple, Iris, all the crimes are committed by masked thugs with all electric type pokemon."

"That's just what Chili and Cress described!" Cilan gasped in realization.

"Your brothers?" Viola asked.

"Indeed," Cilan started to explain as he held his index finger up. "Our restaurant was ransacked

yesterday, and my two brothers reported the culprits were just as you described."

Viola's smile went so wide you would have thought he was talking about sunday lunch instead of finding your family bound and gagged. Though in the case of Chili...yeah I kinda smiled too…

"I see! This is like two scoops in one!" She said as she scribbled something down at light speed.

"Right," Cilan nodded. "Which means our next clue must lie with this collector… And if he's going to make an appearance here tonight then-" But Cilan was cut off by the rattle of the doorknob.

My blood felt like ice water suddenly as we saw two big silhouettes behind the foggy glass of the door. The dead bolt was still on but…

" _Hey I thought the door was supposed to be open?"_ Said a voice from behind the door.

Cilan brought a finger slowly to his lips before he gestured for us to head toward an open doorway to our left. The doorway headed out into the main storage area, and as soon as we stepped out I felt a sudden drop in the temperature. It was cold storage apparently.

Just great, I really hated the cold...

" _Just use the key, will ya? The boss is gonna be here soon!"_ We heard, though it was muffled from behind the door.

We ducked behind a few crates, as I prayed that Viola had nerves of steel, the last thing we needed was her to lose it and give us away. But one look at her, and it almost seemed like she was...excited?

I sighed to myself. Maybe more nerve than sense was more like it…? Either way, I felt responsible to take care of her since she was a little younger than me. Or maybe it was just because I was champion, but either way I felt responsible to get us out of this mess somehow. Honestly, I was glad we had stumbled into this warehouse so she wouldn't have to go it alone. She was just reckless enough to get herself into real trouble one day.

Next we heard the door come swinging open as the two goons came walking in. Cilan's forehead was wrinkled in more than just thought. Something told me he was worried about us. I guess love really could even snap him out of his "detective time" tangent? But Cilan didn't need to worry about me, because two goons would have been nothing for just one of my pokemon to handle. And it made me wonder if we should bust our way out before any more muscle showed up?

" _Why do we always get the cold storage jobs, eh?"_ One of the thugs asked in a whiny tone.

" _Just be glad you ain't the one being stored, and keep yer trap shut."_ The other one snapped back.

I felt a chill run down my spine as I glanced at the crate next to me. What was in these boxes…?! I felt my knees go weak. Or...who…?

" _Hey you don't have to be so testy about it, ya know? I just mean I'm more of a summer kinda guy."_

" _Well good for you, I'm more of an autumn myself."_ The other thug said in a mocking voice.

The one thing I really didn't get was why they were meeting here? Viola had said it was supposed to be in the next warehouse over. I frowned. Not that it would be the first time she got some of her story facts wrong…

Next we heard a chime, and for a split second I honestly thought that Viola's Xtransceiver was ringing and that we were gonna have to fight our way out of here. But then I realized it belonged to one of the thugs.

" _Yeah hello Tony, we're here and waiting."_ Then silence, before he spoke up again. " _What?! Yeah, yeah we'll get outta here pronto!"_

" _What was that about?"_ The other asked as the first thug apparently hung up.

" _Tony says the boss ain't coming, says our cover's been blown! Two stiffs were snooping around in the pool hall tonight, and they got away!"_

" _Then what do we gotta do now?"_

" _Orders are to make like a tree and leave. And that's just what I'm gonna do!"_

I rolled my eyes. They sounded more afraid of us than we were of them. In nothing flat we heard them run out and the door slam behind them. We waited a couple minutes before Cilan stood up slowly and stretched.

"Well, what was that all about…?" I mumbled as I stood up too.

But Cilan didn't say anything, he just walked over to a crate across the room, the only one that had the lid cracked open a little already.

"What's up Cilan?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" Cilan whispered before he pulled the lid off the crate and peered inside.

I frowned. "If something weird is in there I don't even want to know about it, okay?"

"Well I do! Especially if it's weird!" Viola chimed as she raced past me and over to Cilan.

I rolled my eyes. Oh boy, reporters and connoisseurs…

Cilan reached down into the crate and pulled out a little vial filled with blue liquid. With his other hand he reached for his magnifying glass and peered at the weird vial.

"That must be what they needed to keep cold…" Viola mumbled to herself before she snapped a couple pictures.

"Correct," Cilan whispered. "But just what is it?"

I frowned. "I don't know, but I'd rather not stick around until someone else shows up looking for it."

Cilan nodded. "Agreed, but I'll take this sample to give to Officer Jenny. A proper analysis should be quite telling."

So with that the three of us left that creepy warehouse district behind, and trust me when I say I was glad. We walked Viola all the way to her apartment, and then gave her a lecture about being more careful next time. Not that I really thought it would do any good…

All in all it was around three in the morning when we made it back to the gym. When we walked in we found Ash, Dawn, Chili and Cress all perched around a card game, with stale mugs of coffee and worry the only things keeping them awake.

"Iris!" Dawn shouted as she raced over and wrapped me in a huge hug. "We were really starting to get worried! Are you both alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, besides being so sleep deprived I could fall over, anyway."

Dawn's face softened as she rubbed my arm soothingly. "Well, we can fix you right up with that."

"Yeah but before you go to bed, don't we at least get a recap?" Chili asked.

So taking a deep breath and committing to it, I explained the nutty night I'd just experienced. Cilan had been unusually quiet until he finally pulled the blue vile out of his coat pocket and sat it on the table in front of them.

"I think our answers might lie with this vile, or at least our next clue."

"Yeah probably," Chili said crossing his arm. "So you better ice it down until morning, who knows, it might be the makings of another brain or something."

My eyes were so heavy it was all I could do to roll them at Chili's childish ideas, but I managed somehow.

"I'm go put it away at once, Cilan." Cress offered as he stood. "You should retire before you collapse."

Cilan nodded with a tried smile. "Thank you Cress, I will." Then he turned to me. "I apologize for the overly eventful evening, Iris."

I sighed as I put my hands on my sides and smirked up at him. "Looks like I better get used to it if I'm gonna keep hanging around with you, huh Cilan?"

His face softened. "I actually hope our coming years together might be a bit less eventful. But if I'm completely honest, these times aren't without their spicy and unique flavor."

"You can sure say that again…" I mumbled with a smile, before I stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Night, Cilan."

He nodded. "Pleasant dreams, Iris…" then he glanced at Ash. "See that Iris and Dawn both arrive at the pokemon center safely, please Ash."

Ash nodded with a determined look. "Sure thing, you can count on me, Cilan!"

Dawn cut her eyes at him before wrinkling her nose a little. I could only guess what she was thinking, but the one thing about Ash, he was really too sweet to be mad at for long. Because the whole way back to the pokemon center he was extra careful to keep looking around for any possible danger.

Between taking care of Cilan, thwarting a criminal gang, and trying to get those two together… No wonder I felt so exhausted…

"Thanks for watching out for us, Ash." I said with a smile, now that we were in the hallway outside of our room.

"No problem…" he mumbled seeming a little shy all of a sudden.

I wasn't sure what had been said or hadn't been said when I was gone, but it seemed like the awkward silence was even thicker between those two. I almost felt awkward too, just standing next to them. And Dawn had been pretty quiet the whole walk back, not that I expected anyone to be very lively at this time of night.

"I guess you make an okay bodyguard." She finally said, before she smiled at Pikachu on his shoulder. "Especially you, Pikachu." She scratched him under the chin before leaning in to kiss him on top his head.

"Cha!" He cooed in response.

But the look on Ash's face was a little funny. I smirked to myself. Something told me he was suddenly jealous of his best friend, but then Pikachu always had been the cute one, right?

Dawn narrowed her eyes suddenly with a little smirk. "What's that face for, Ash Ketchum?"

He frowned as he turned away. "N-Nothing…"

For a second neither of them said anything, but it seemed like Dawn had made a split second decision. Because after punching him in the shoulder, she quickly leaned in to kiss his cheek. She pulled back almost as fast and shrugged. "That's just to keep peace between you two, I know how temperamental you guys can be."

But Ash was pretty much frozen where he stood.

"Night." Was all Dawn whispered as she waved and disappeared inside our room.

I just smirked at Ash, as he finally got the nerve to glance over at me. "Night…" he mumbled out to no one in particular before he started shuffling down the hall.

I just shook my head, not able to get the grin off my face. "Hey, Ash." I called behind him.

He turned to look back at me.

I bit my lip in a smirk before I opened my mouth. "You do know your room is the other way, right?"

He blinked seeming confused before his face turned even redder and he hurried off in the opposite direction without another word.

Laughing a little to myself I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. Dawn was already in her top bunk, and I wasn't sure if she was going to pretend to be asleep already or not, but I decided I was just going to play along if she did. But by the time I'd changed into my pajamas and crawled into my own bunk, I heard her mumble something into the darkness.

"Think it was too much…?"

I smiled to myself before I answered back. "No. In fact, I think it might just be enough to get him in gear. And if it's not, you can count on me to grease the works until it is…"

She didn't say anything else for a second or two, but when she did, well it was easy to hear the smile in her voice. "I love you, Iris…"

I grinned. "I am pretty awesome, huh?" Then turning over on my side I closed my eyes as I felt my smile soften. "Yeah but…" I snuggled down into my pillow, glad to be safe again.

"I love you too, Dawn…"

Which meant, almost all of my most important _wishes_ had already come true…

 **Thanks for reading, stick around for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Iris' POV)

I was never really one of those people who liked lazing around all morning by sleeping late, but… Well, being drug into Cilan's "detective time" had a way of converting me. When I opened my eyes the next morning it was well...hardly morning anymore. Besides feeling like I bum at first, I kinda thought it was justified, after all, how many people were crouching around creepy warehouses the night before?

Anyway, Dawn was already gone by the time I stumbled up and got dressed. I was super hungry by this point, but considering how late it was I figured I'd just skip breakfast and go straight to lunch.

"Ure…" Fraxure mumbled as he patted his stomach.

I smiled. "Sorry about that boy, you've probably been up for a while already. But don't worry, if we both can stomach Chili than Cilan will make us something for sure."

"Ure ure!" He shouted cheerfully, as we both headed out.

Something told me if Fraxure could eat his way to evolving than he'd be a haxorus before I even knew it. Not that I could really say anything of course… Cilan's cooking had that effect on everybody. I figured the lunch crowd would be coming in soon, so it wouldn't exactly be a personal meal, but I was okay with just being another face in the crowd sometimes too. But Cilan...well just a face in the crowd was something he'd probably _never_ be.

Because there he was doing something ridiculous again… If yesterday had taught me anything it was that Cilan loved _playing_ dress up. Especially if he could do it in the name of crime solving, but this time he looked even less subtle than he had last night, and that really was saying something…

Standing outside his restaurant he was holding a sign advertising the lunch special, which in itself sounded pretty good, but that wasn't the weird part. Oh no, not even close, that part was the fact that Cilan was standing there in a full pansage costume. Just his face was visible, but unlike most demoralized mascot workers, he seemed absolutely thrilled to be standing there in public. A few little kids even were tugging at their parents sleeves and pointing.

I won't lie, part of me thought about taking a turn for a back alley before the paparazzi had a chance to catch us in the same shot. But… I heard myself sigh. He just looked too innocently pleased with himself not to try and support him… Which was probably just more misplaced loyalty.

So sneaking up beside him I smirked. "So...does this mean Pansage is wearing a little green bowtie and doing all the cooking?"

He jumped a little bit before he turned to face me with a slight blush. "Oh Iris, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah…" I just mumbled trying hard not to laugh, even though I felt it building up.

But then he smiled. "Well, actually to answer your question…" but before he could even finish that statement the door to the restaurant opened and Pansage came walking out in none other than a tiny suit vest and bowtie.

"Pan pansage!" He greeted me.

I felt a sweatdrop apper on my forehead. "You weren't kidding…"

Cilan laughed. "No, this is an annual promotion we run, and Pansage is actually quite well trained at waiting tables. Not to mention he seems to be popular with our younger clientele."

I grinned as I reached down to pick up Pansage and give him a hug. "No shock there, he is a real cutie!" Then I winked over at Cilan. "He almost makes a better you than you."

He winced a little with an awkward smile. "I'm not sure how to take that…"

But I just smirked at him before looking back at Pansage and scratching him behind the ears. "Well come on, if you're taking over for Cilan today than we can have a nice early lunch for just the two of us. And Fraxure of course."

"Pansage!"

"Ure ure!"

I heard Cilan sigh from behind me. "Oh what an unbecoming flavor this has become…"

At that point I couldn't hold back the laugh anymore, and it just got worse when I walked in to see Cress in the water-type version of the get up. Panpour was in a little suit too, just like Pansage. And when I saw Pansear following the same pattern, I knew what was going to come next.

A mischievous grin appeared on my face as I turned toward Cress. "Hey, where's Chili?"

"In the kitchen I believe."

Putting Pansage back down, I rubbed my hands together evilly before taking off toward the kitchen. Pushing open the swinging door I was more than ready to take advantage of Chili's awkward situation, but he looked the same as always.

I frowned, instantly annoyed at him. "Hey, why aren't you in uniform?"

He looked up from his handheld game and frowned. "Look, this is a family business, and since you're technically not family yet, I'm definitely not taking orders from you."

I frowned wider as I crossed my arms. "Oh like you would anyway…"

He grinned. "Yeah, good point. But sorry to disappoint you, my mustached sibling to be, but I happen to have some human dignity left."

I felt a vein throb in my forehead as I tried to ignore that comment. "Won't you stand out compared to Cilan and Cress?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, those two can literally walk around in monkeysuits, and I'll stand out? But I tell you what, I think I'm scheduled to be sick this afternoon, so you could fill in for me? You know, get a feel for the family business."

I gave him a deadpan look. "Sorry, but I'm not Pansear's trainer, Chili, you are."

He shrugged. "Wear the mustache and no one will ever know the difference."

I was about to go off on him, when I thought of something and smiled. "You do know you just insulted yourself with that last joke, right?"

He bit his lip. "Darn, I was hoping you wouldn't catch that…"

I shook my head as I reached for an apple on the counter. "Look, do what you want, I don't care, I just came for lunch."

"Okay, I'll tell Cilan your true motives were finally revealed..." he mumbled absentmindedly as he kept mashing buttons on his game. "Hopefully he won't be too crushed."

I just rolled my eyes as I pushed my way back into the dining room.

Once a little kid, always a little kid…

Before long the lunch crowd did start to show up and for purely practical reasons Cilan and Cress had to lose the suits so they could cook. Their pokemon trio kept their little vests and ties though, which I thought was absolutely adorable. And admittedly I wasn't quite ready to let the joke die. So after Pansage delivered my lunch under a little serving dome, and Cilan had crept over with the excuse of being on break, I just smirked at him.

"Does Cilan know you're out of your pokeball?"

He sighed before smiling a little awkwardly. "Well, a healthy sense of humor is certainly one of the many spices of life…"

Reaching for my cup of juice I took a big gulp before smiling over at him. "You can say that again." But then I frowned suddenly. "Except sometimes it can be a bit too spicy, if you get my meaning…?" I said cutting my eyes toward Chili, who was happily chatting up a table with two young and pretty customers.

Cilan laughed to himself. "I hope you haven't taken any of his remarks to heart, I happen to know that under his typical demeanor, Chili is quite thrilled to have you as a part of our family."

I raised my eyebrows as I leaned into my hand. "Really? Well, he sure could have fooled me."

"Speaking of that…" Cilan started to say sounding a little bashful all of a sudden.

"Have you spoken with anyone from your village? I mean to deliver the _news_ …?"

I felt myself getting qiuet. I hadn't even thought about that. Everything had happened so fast, and then all this with the crazy watch and warehouses. I'd just been totally distracted I guess, but now it seemed weird that I hadn't already told Elder, or Shannon at least.

"Um, I guess I was just too busy with everything else going on up until now."

Cilan smiled softly. "Well, in that case, our arrival and announcement will have the refreshingly tart flavor of surprise!"

"Arrival?" I asked, not really following him.

He nodded excitedly. "Yes, actually I was thinking we should pay your home another visit, it has been many months since you were last there. And I realize how much it still means to you, even though the recent turn of events has made Striaton City a home of sorts as well."

I smiled to myself. "Recent turn of events" was certainly one way to put agreeing to marry him. "Of course I'd love to go back and see everyone, but aren't you right in the middle of talking with Officer Jenny about the break in and the vial and everything?"

"The vial was given to her for analysis early this morning, so I'm afraid there isn't much left to discuss until we hear back what it could contain."

I frowned suspiciously at him. "You're not just trying to get me out of town because you're worried about me getting hurt again, are you?"

He shook his head, and looked sincere. "I promise I'm not going to advise running away ever again. And to be completely honest, I'd like to seek Elder and Drayden's advice about our case at hand. We know that this criminal collector would have clear motive for wanting to steal the watch, but the fact remains that we still don't know it's original purpose." He rubbed at his chin in thought. "I just don't believe that this collector is aligned with the clock shop owner who gave you the watch to begin with…"

I nodded. "Yeah that makes sense I guess… And between Elder and Drayden they practically know everything, so they might be able to help! So when do we leave?" I asked starting to feel myself getting excited.

He chuckled a little. "As soon as you'd like, possibly even this evening if you'd wish. Dawn and Ash might like the change of setting as well?"

I grinned wider. "Dawn never did really get to see where I grew up… I've gotta go tell her and get ready!" So jumping up I was halfway across the dining room when I stopped and turned around.

Walking back over to him I smiled before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Cilan, you're the best, really."

There was that little gleam in his eyes, the look that still seemed almost pleasantly surprised anytime I showed him any attention. I guess that was just a part of having been friends first, and for so many years at that. And I got it, because I still felt it too. I wasn't sure if it would fade away with enough time, or if we'd always feel that way. To be honest, I wouldn't have minded if we always did… That way I could never forget just how much he meant to me. Or how amazing this really was.

As usual, I was a pretty light packer, but that wasn't exactly true of Dawn…

"Lemme see...brush, check, extra brush, double check, comfortable shoes, check, cute shoes just in case, check…" then she frowned. "Oh who am I kidding, like I'm going to need the cute shoes waiting around on somebody like Ash!"

I grinned a little mischievously before I walked over and patted her soothingly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Dawn, I might just have something up my sleeve…"

She glanced over at me with a less than convinced look. "Does your village have the old _groom_ snatch? You know, where I drag Ash back to my hut and it counts as marrying him? Because otherwise…"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah sure Dawn, we're completely backward where I come from…"

She rubbed her neck with a grin. "Sorry, I didn't really mean it like that. It's just I'm kinda salty at this point..."

I sighed. "Yeah, well I can understand that, but you shouldn't worry."

"I know I'm always the one saying that, but…"

"We don't have any ' _groom snatch'_ " I said with air quotes. "But our customs still might help you and Ash out."

"How is that...?" Dawn asked almost looking more worried than before.

"The closest unmarried friends of the bride and groom to be are always treated with special honors."

"Well, I like the sound of that, anyway." She said hesitantly cracking a smile.

I folded my hands behind my back and paced a few steps, remembering back to when it had been Shannon getting married. "The four are supposed to go into the local cave networks and collect a dragon scale to be given during the marriage ceremony later on."

Her face fell. "You're kidding…?"

I shook my head not sure why she looked so disappointed. "It's a great honor, and I still remember how I got Shannon and Jake's scale. It was a huge druddigon who was pretty annoyed we'd wandered into it's cave. But it was so exciting!"

She didn't say anything at first before she swallowed hard. "Cilan doesn't know anything about this, does he…?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I figured it would be better to explain it once we got there…"

"Right…" Dawn mumbled with her arms crossed before she spoke up again. "But beside possibly getting eaten by a dragon and put out of our misery, how does this help Ash and me?"

I winked at her. "That's just it, a big part of the tradition is that the best friends usually are the next ones to get married! It's almost expected in fact! The groom's best friend is meant to find a second scale and present it after they get back to the village, it's been that way for years."

"Wait…" she asked frowning. "Then who was Jake's best friend, and did he basicly propose to you?"

I scratched at my face awkwardly. "Well...we kind of broke with tradition, because I secretly told Jake to ask his sister to act in the best friend role… That way I could enjoy helping Shannon without getting hemmed in… We kinda threw off a 200 year old tradition, but it's back on track now, honest!"

Dawn grinned a little. "Wow, you're not kidding…?" She laughed. "Cilan must be something special to actually manage to catch Unova's most evasive bachelorette."

I blushed a little as I smirked at her. "He didn't _catch_ me, like I said, we may have our own way of doing things but we're not uncivilized…"

Dawn smiled wider as she reached to grab a pokeball off her belt and playfully tap it against my forehead. "Oh I don't know, that sounds pretty funny actually. Just imagine: A wild Iris appeared! It just took all those connoisseur charms to lower your defenses."

I rolled my eyes at her. "So you're being a little kid now too, huh?"

She shrugged as she turned to cram a few more things in her suitcase. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, 200 year tradition or not, Ash is gonna be completely clueless as usual. If anything, I'll just look like an old rejected maid in front of your whole village."

I rubbed my chin in thought. "Just leave that part to me… Besides, nobody can look more awkward than I did shaking hands with Jake's sister. In fact…" I thought hard. "That _might_ have had something to do with why I didn't visit home for years afterward…"

"Well," Dawn finally relented. "If you can get Ash to show me _any_ kind of attention than it'll be worth risking getting eaten by a dragon."

I waved her off. "Oh come on, no dragon is going to try and eat you, they're all really just big sweethearts back home!"

Dawn just stared at me for a second before she grinned and pulled her over stuffed suitcase off the bed. "This should be a trip to remember…"

And that much was certainly going to be true…

By the time we made it by subway to Opelucid City, it was so late we just decided to stay over at the pokemon center and head to the village at first light. The truth was the closer we got the more nervous I was getting. It wasn't like I was worried about the ceremony, I mean that part would probably be a lot of fun. But facing everybody with the news in the first place...well that was making me a little jittery. Not that anybody would really be all that surprised but...I guess _I_ was still surprised is all. And they'd probably ask when it was supposed to happen, and that wasn't anything we'd even started to talk about yet…

But like always, I knew I had to be brave and put my best foot forward. Just diving in head first was the only way to go sometimes. And this had to one of those times.

"Wow, it looks like Unova goes on forever from up here…" Dawn gasped in awe when we finally made it to the top of the hill overlooking the village.

I stepped forward and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. No where else was like home…

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked proudly.

She noddded. "Sure is…"

"Ah," Cilan said as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath too. "This country air can certainly stir your heart with it's wonderful aroma!"

"I don't know," Ash mumbled with a grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Seems just like regular air to me. But the berries sure do taste better around here!"

Dawn rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you always experience life through your stomach, Ash?"

"Well," he asked back, making it even worse. "That and a good battle of course!"

Dawn shot me an "I told you so" look, which I tried to wave away with an unspoken "no need to worry." Though to be honest, I wasn't even sure if a 200 year old tradition was ready for Ash Ketchum…

"Well, I guess it's time for our surprising entrance." Cilan whispered slowly, glancing at me with a little bit of a nervous look on his face. I guess I wasn't the only one. But no matter how wobbly I might have been inside, I wasn't gonna let it show. So reaching for his hand I pulled him forward as I started off at a run. "Then let's go!"

"W-We could simply walk!" He suggested in between heavy breaths like usual.

But like usual I didn't stop until I was down in the valley. I had planned to run all the way to Elder's hut, but when I caught sight of Shannon outside her house I couldn't help but stop. She was hanging up shirts and blankets on a clothes line, and little Iris was happily cradled against her chest in a cozy cloth sling. For a second I just stared at her. Almost like I was looking at everything we had become…

I could almost hear those old memories, the sound of those two little kids we used to be. The brave and mostly reckless me, and the cautious and sensible Shannon. I hopped over rocks at the river and swung from vines while Cilan, a world away, had probably been first learning how to tie a bowtie and flip a perfect pancake.

It all just didn't seem real, but… It was, or at least it was going to be soon.

Walking up slowly behind her I reached to gently put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"

She got stiff and didn't say anything until the clothes pen dropped out of her hand and she turned around to look at me.

"Iris…?" She whispered before reaching forward to hug me without even questioning why I was there. For a few long seconds I just hugged her back without questioning why either. I only pulled back and looked down when I felt a small tug on a strand of my hair. Little Iris was looking up at me with a friendly smile, and gave my hair another tug as if to say: how do you do?

I smiled as I playfully poked her cheek. "And somebody's gotten a whole lot bigger since last time!"

She made a sound that was completely un-understandable but seemed happy enough anyway. "Iris, it's so good to see you! And-" she glanced over my shoulder as Cilan walked up slowly.

"Why, hello, it's a pleasure to see you again." He nodded with a smile as he stood next to me.

" _Twee!"_ Little Iris suddenly shouted as she reached up toward Cilan.

He smiled down at her but seemed more than a little confused. I glanced between them for a second before it clicked. "Your hair, Cilan, I think you remind her of a tree, or bush or something."

Cilan grinned a little awkwardly, before he reached to gently caress the side of her face. "I see, well I'll take that as a compliment all the same, cupcake."

Shannon laughed. "She only knows a few words, and 'Tree' seems to be her favorite. She's just like you, Iris."

I blushed a little. "Aww come on, you're her mom, I'm just the crazy aunt."

Shannon laughed again before looking around us toward Ash and Dawn. "I remember Ash, but who is your other friend, I don't think we've met before?"

"Oh right," I said gesturing toward Dawn. "This is my friend Dawn, we met during my first journey!"

"Great to meet you," Dawn said stepping forward with a smile before she fawned over little Iris. "Your daughter is adorable, and she looks just like you too!"

"Oh thank you so much..." Shannon said with a shy smile, the same as she had when we were kids.

"Yeah, she's sure cute!" Ash added, before he stepped next to Dawn and reached to tickle Iris until she started to laugh.

"Anyway," I said hesitantly. "You're probably wondering why we're here, and I can tell you it's a little more special than just a visit…"

I didn't need to say anything else to get her attention, because she was looking at me with super curious eyes.

"Um…" I started to mumble as I rubbed at my sleeve. "Remember how you said that I would come back to complete the ceremony for myself someday…? And I said I really doubted it…?"

Thankfully, that was all I needed to say for Shannon to fill in the rest. Because honestly, having to spell it out would have been worse…

"Oh Iris…" she whispered before she reached to pull Cilan and me into a hug. "Congratulations!" Cilan looked a little confused, but he didn't question just yet. When Shannon pulled back she looked over at Ash and Dawn, as if seeing them in a whole new light. Putting her hands on their shoulders she pulled them a little closer together and smiled. "And congratulations to you too!"

Ash smiled and laughed before blinking in confusion. "Thanks, but why-" he was cut off when Dawn jammed her elbow in his side and whispered: "Don't offend their customs, Ash…"

Of course that just seemed to confuse him even more, but at least he was smart enough not to answer back. I was really going to have to explain this to him in private later. But first I was going to have to handle Cilan…

"I'll go tell Elder right away, she'll want to get things ready as soon as we can!" With that Shannon raced off leaving me to _try_ and explain things.

"Iris…" Cilan mumbled thoughtfully. "What did you mean when you spoke of a ceremony?"

I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well...about that…"

I explained things as best as I could, trying to play down the possibly dangerous parts, and leaving out the part about Ash and Dawn completely. I'd have to explain that to just Ash later…

"I see…" Cilan finally said after a long pause. "Well...I certainly wouldn't want to disrespect your culture… If this is important to you, especially…"

"Oh it is! And you're the greatest Cilan, really!" I rushed to add in before leaning up on my toes to give him a quick kiss. I _may_ or may not have been trying to butter him up now in case things got ugly later. Like him finding out I completely set up Ash, or us getting attacked by a dragon kind of ugly.

He blinked still seeming confused, but at least pleasantly so now. "Whatever you'd like, dearest Iris…"

Ignoring the little twinge of guilt from that "kiss of persuasion" I pushed everybody towards Elder's house. It wasn't like I'd invented the tradition, and there was no way I could just ignore it. I mean especially after I'd messed things up with Jake's sister before. Sure Elder had taken it okay, but she really knew me and was used to cutting me some slack, Jake's family not so much… And that's not even counting the guy Jake had planned to ask to play the best friend role. He had thought he could just throw the first dragon scale he tripped over at me, and I'd fall head over heels for him. But that wasn't ever going to happen! So really I was justified in what I did, and after all, it turned out for the good of Unova and all that jazz so…

Almost managing to smooth over my pricking conscience I tried to focus on the task at hand. Which was facing Elder, after Shannon had told her the news.

When the four of us walked in Shannon was still talking to her, but Elder looked over her shoulder toward us. Then leaning into her hand she just smiled.

"Shannon has given me the important news, is this true? Do you intend the spirit of your energies to be forever joined?"

Feeling my heart drumming against my chest I stepped forward and knelt respectfully. "Yes, Elder." I said staring at the floor, too awkward to look up. I'd seen Shannon do this a few years ago, but it felt so different to be the one in her place now. I glanced up when I heard Cilan step forward to kneel next to me. He didn't say anything, but the sincere smile on his face gave me the courage to look up at Elder.

She smiled down at the both of us, before looking over at Ash and Dawn. "And are you two to fulfil the role of the most trusted companions?

"Um…" Dawn stuttered before she nodded and knelt down next to me, pulling Ash cluelessly with her. "Um y-yes ma'am we are."

Elder nodded, and smiled again. "Then I shall prepare everything. The ceremonial quest will begin after sundown."

Elder turned and walked away, and Dawn leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "The four of us aren't married now or something are we? Because if we are I'm not sure if I should thank you or kill you…?"

I rolled my eyes as I whispered back. "Of course not, this is just a preliminary."

"Okay good, because I think even I'm starting to get cold feet…"

I shook my head. "I'm not trying to get Ash to marry you _now_ , I'm just trying to get you two out of the 'good buddies' zone. I'll leave the rest for you to figure out at your own pace…"

Dawn nodded, still seeming worried. "Fine by me…"

Standing I looked back across the room, as I bowed a little. "Thank you, Elder, we'll be ready by sundown."

"Very well," she said with a nod, before she smiled softer than before. "And Iris,"

"Yes, Elder?" I said turning back to face her.

She closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking for a moment before she opened them again and looked at me. "I"m happy for you, child. As is all of Unova, for it is not often that such a balance is reached."

I wasn't sure what to say, I guess I was just feeling too much to even process it all. So the four of us walked outside followed by Shannon. "You all must be hungry soon, I'll go prepare something, so please stop by later." Shannon said as she squeezed my hands in between hers.

I smiled softly with a nod. "We will."

For a second she just looked at me lovingly, before slowly letting go of my hands and stepping away. When it was just the four of us left around I let go of a sigh, not even meaning to.

"That was sure harder than I thought it would be…"

I felt Cilan reach for my hand. "That may be, but I'd say you handled that rather well, nerves aside. And I must also say that though these customs are surely foreign to me, the flavor is a truly beautiful one…"

He looked down at me and I just stared up into his eyes for a second or two. "Thank you…" I whispered as I squeezed his hand tighter. "I never expected to ever have a ceremony of my own, much less one that I could share with my best friend. Well you, Cilan…"

He just smiled at me, but in that silence I thought he was saying everything I wanted to hear most. Or at least that was until we heard Ash clear his throat awkwardly.

"Um guys…"

Dawn groaned in frustration. "Oh Ash, why can't you ever appreciate a truly romantic moment?!"

He frowned at her. "I do appreciate all that, but shouldn't we get some training in, you know, so we'll be ready for all those dragon pokemon?"

"Training?" Dawn repeated in almost disbelief. "This is supposed to be the preliminary ceremony to our two best friends marriage, not a gym battle, Ash!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "All I'm saying is, special training is _always_ important, Dawn."

She rolled her eyes, giving up. "Oh forget it, Ash, you'd be training even if it was _us_ getting married!"

My eyes got a little bigger, surprised to hear her say something so direct, but not as big as hers got as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "W-Well you know w-what I mean!" She stammered out as her face just got redder by the minute.

" _Us…_?" Was all Ash mumbled, just as red faced, as they both stared at each other silently.

This time _I_ was the one to clear my throat as I stepped between them. "You know what, maybe a little special training would be good? Why don't Ash and I do that, and you and Cilan can hang out for a while, Dawn?"

I didn't even need to give her the _eye,_ because she got it instantly and turned in a flustered huff, dragging Cilan with her.

"C-Come identify some special mushrooms for me, Cilan!"

"Mushrooms…? Pardon, Dawn…?" Cilan questioned as he trailed behind her cluelessly.

I sighed. I was really starting to think dealing with guys was an awful lot of work. Or at least the ones I knew...

That just left me with Ash to deal with, and from the look on his red face, I wouldn't need much to breach the subject.

"Look, Ash, tonight could be really special for you and Dawn too, you know?"

He just turned toward me without saying anything, maybe he couldn't at this point.

I crossed my arms getting tough with him. "We both know you have feelings for Dawn, you've already admitted that much to me, and she has them for you, she's admitted that to me too. So, it's time to quit beating around the bush, and get serious. If you really want to be more than just Dawn's friend than you need to give her a dragon scale tonight too."

"Will we both be married then too?!" He asked sounding panicked.

I sighed, wondering if they both secretly had a fear of commitment. "Nobody is gonna be married by tonight, Ash, not even me and Cilan, this is just a special tradition. If you give a scale to Dawn she'll just get that you like her, you know, as more than a friend. It can be a way to get things started between you two."

Ash looked unsure before he frowned over at me. "How will she get that it means all that?"

I sighed, trying not to lose patience. "Just trust me on this one, Ash."

He frowned and seemed to be thinking, before he hesitantly nodded. "Okay, I'll do it…"

After letting go of a sigh of relief I smiled at him. "Good, then everything will go just great."

Maybe it was just misplaced optimism, but I was really _wishing_ that was going to be true.

Problem is, it's never that simple, and this would certainly be no exception...

 **More on the way! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Iris' POV)

I was never really somebody that ever got too nervous to eat, but I had to admit today was challenging that. And the closer we got to sundown the more I felt it. But at the same time… At the same time I was really looking forward to it. After all, this was so special, and I was going to be doing it with my best friends in the whole world. So jitters or not, I couldn't really take the smile off my face either.

Especially not with Dawn around.

"Well, so much for the cute shoes…" she mumbled when she finally stepped out in the traditional robes we all had to wear.

I laughed. "Oh come on Dawn, it's not so bad, they might not be that great looking, but these robes sure are comfy!"

Dawn sighed. "When you're already engaged I guess you can afford the old: 'better to feel good than look good' line of reasoning…"

I smirked at her. "I've always thought that way, thank you very much. But anyway, I wouldn't worry, I happen to know Ash has no concept of fashion whatsoever."

"Or at least he's going to look just as funny in these things…" she said as she turned a full circle in front of the mirror.

Secretly I knew a lot more than just that too, tonight Ash was going to make his big move, and I was feeling more than a little proud that I'd had something to do with it.

"Well, on the more practical side of things," Dawn said turning to face me. "Is there anything else we should know about this, like how our pokemon play in or something?"

I nodded. "We all get one each to take with us."

"Only one?" Dawn repeated looking like there _was_ a need to worry.

I smiled. "One is plenty enough. Besides it makes it more fun that way!"

Dawn tugged on her robe looking like she was anything but comfy. "So in 200 years no one has died, have they? You know eaten by a dragon, fallen off a cliff, that sorta thing?"

I stopped to think for a second, which she took as an excuse to freak out.

"You have to stop and think about it?!"

I frowned. "No, worry wort, nobody's ever died. In fact, the only bad thing that's ever happened was that one year when Max Stevens was getting married…"

"Who was he, and what happened?"

I rubbed my chin in thought. "I was too young to know him personally, but I heard that when the time came to grab the scale from the dragon he totally lost his nerve and ran out screaming. He was fine, but his wife to be saw him in a completely different light and refused to marry him after that…"

"Ouch…" Dawn winced. "Getting eaten might have been better."

I nodded. "Maybe, but I can't really blame her, who'd want to marry a guy that was too afraid to even face a dragon to get your wedding scale?"

She cut her eyes at me with a playful grin. "You do know Cilan collects spices right…?"

I frowned a little. "And screams when he swings from vines…" I looked up at her. "But that's not the point. At least he has the courage to do something even when he is afraid of it. After all, he stood up to Reshiram and Zekrom with me, and there's no dragons more powerful than them."

Dawn smiled. "I was only kidding, we both know Cilan is great. What was that time that he grabbed Slick by the collar? Man I wish I could have seen that!" She said throwing playful punches in air.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure I'd really classify that as a _good_ memory, but I get your point."

Dawn shrugged. "Where's your sense of romanticism?"

I sighed. "Sorry, guess I don't make the best damsel in distress."

"No shock there, because you're the one usually powerful enough to knock heads. But guys kinda like to think you need them to help out, ya know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I get that already, and Cilan sure loves to worry. But you know, come to think about it, that probably means I should let him be the one to get the scale…"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

I smiled a little. "Well I'm so used to dragons that I thought it would be easiest if he just left it to me, but I guess I never really thought about how that would make him feel. It's not like he's used to this custom or anything, but still it would be better if we got it together at least." I grinned at Dawn. "Just between you and me, Cilan can be pretty sensitive about, well, how sensitive he is. He doesn't exactly give off that 'tough guy' vibe, and I think he sorta has a complex about me thinking he's not macho enough or whatever."

"Well, it sure sounds like something a guy would be worried about." Dawn tapped her chin in thought. "Am I just desperate or could that kinda be why Ash is always so bent on 'special training?' Like some way to try and prove he's strong enough or something?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, who knows? When it comes to guys, I don't exactly have it all figured out myself."

Dawn smiled. "Well, better to not let them know that, after all, they always think we have them down to a science."

I grinned before I hopped back to my feet. "So are you all ready, it's getting close to time?"

Dawn nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be anyway."

And that about said it, I was still a little bit nervous, but more than ready to face everything head on. Or at least that was before I saw the huge crowd gathered in the middle of the village. It wasn't like I didn't expect the big send off, that was just normal, since this was a big deal for everyone in the village, but… But I wasn't expecting _him_ to be there.

Seeing his tall figure in the crowd stopped me straight in my tracks. "Drayden…" I whispered to myself.

"Hmm, you okay, Iris?" Dawn turned back to ask me.

For a second I couldn't say anything, but then I nodded with a little smile. "Yeah, everything's fine." And it was. The truth was I had always wanted Drayden to be proud of me, like the only father I'd ever known, but a part of me just didn't expect him to be here for this. Sure no parent would ever have missed their child's ceremony, but he wasn't really anything besides my mentor… Or at least that's what I figured he thought. But Elder must have told him, and he actually decided to come…

Up ahead I finally caught sight of Cilan and Ash standing next to Elder, and of the two, Ash seemed more nervous than Cilan. In fact, surprisingly, Cilan didn't look nervous at all, no instead he just seemed like the picture of posied happiness. It made me wonder if that's the same way he'd look on the day we did get married? But oh boy, why did I have to think that?! Because now _I_ was the one with the pounding heart! Maybe up until now it was easy to just think about the fun parts, like going with friends to see some awesome dragons. But the truth was, this wasn't just another adventure like from when we were all kids.

Maybe that was finally sinking in… But either way I…

When Dawn and me finally made it to the center of the village, the crowd let out a cheer. And I was pretty sure it was Jake whistling between his fingers in the front row. Elder smiled wide, before holding up her hands in a gesture to hush the crowd.

"It's time." She finally said as she motioned for Dawn and me to step forward.

Swallowing hard I took a few steps up until I was standing in the middle of the stone courtyard. Towering above us, one on each side, were the statues of Reshiram and Zekrom, and behind us was the setting sun, covering us all in orange and red. I felt so shy suddenly I didn't even want to look up, but as soon as Cilan saw me his face lit up, and… Well, I couldn't really look away…

So feeling his courage, I stood next to him and looked out at the crowd. At all the people that were my family… At Shannon, Jake, their little Iris, all the people who had been there helping me grow up, helping me reach this point. But of them all, my eyes locked on Drayden. His arms were crossed resolutely like always, but in his eyes…

"Since the dawn of creation, duality has framed our world…" Elder began as she stepped forward, her hand on one of the statues. "It was said that once these two great dragons were really one. That through a conflict, the need arose for them to split into two. Perhaps that teaches us that when true peace is reached, all our differences will meld back into one…" She looked at the crowd. "Or perhaps the true way to peace, the greatest example of it, can be found in the mergings that appear common to us. The everyday occurrences that have become all too common to us. So common that we may take them for granted. But that would be to miss all that they can teach us… Yes about our world, and ourselves."

Then she stepped closer to the other statue and placed her hand on in, seeming to be thinking. "Great dragons, great pokemon, can teach us much, but not as much as the great people that may stand before us all at some time in our lives. We should be attentive, lest we lose the meaning. Lest we forget the significance of the very custom we are here to witness."

Elder smiled softly to herself before she looked back at me and Cilan. "Today, one of our youngest, one of our most spirited daughters, has decided to experience the meaning that is contained in these monuments for herself. To live by that principle…"

She held out her hand, and for a moment all I did was look at her palm, at every crease and experience worn wrinkle. But then, slowly, I reached to put my hand in hers, as I felt the roughness of all her age, all her wisdom, mingle with everything I felt I didn't know.

Everything that made me feel like such a kid still…

But when she smiled softer at me, I didn't feel so small anymore. If anything, I just felt special, loved, for being just who I was...

"Growing up, she was as wild as the flowers she was named for. And Unova, as do all of us, already owes her much."

"Elder…" I whispered, not able to hold back.

She stepped closer, kissing me on the forehead, before pulling back to look me in the eyes. "May your journey always be as wondrous as the spirit inside of your heart deserves, my dear child Iris."

"Oh Elder…" I whispered again as I felt tears well up behind my eyes.

But she just smiled, as she brought my hand over to Cilan's and left it there, in his soft grasp.

"Now, go." She said with a perfect mix of firmness, and gentleness.

I hesitated before nodding and reaching for the one pokeball I had attached to my robe. "I-I choose you, Fraxure." I said as I called him out, my voice still trembling with emotion.

"Ure!" He shouted happily as he appeared and stood next to me proudly.

"And my choice would be you, Pansage." Cilan said next, as he did the same.

"Pan!" Pansage climbed up onto Cilan's shoulder where he affectionately rubbed against his cheek.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn shouted as she threw open her pokeball with flair.

"Pip, piplup!" Piplup said with pride as he struck a pose that must have been from years of contest training.

"That just leaves you and me, buddy…" Ash whispered softly to Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika pi!"

"Thank you Elder, we won't let you down!" I said, finally finding my voice.

But she just shook her head. "Our view hardly matters now, go build this path for the sake of your new family…"

I felt like a third statue standing there, and I'm not sure if I would have been able to move if I hadn't felt Cilan's arm sweep around my shoulders and gently pull me away. Away into what was left of the fading sunset, toward the dark forest ahead. The forest that had been my earliest comfort. The place that had been my home and family before I even realized what those words meant.

Once we were far enough away from the village to be out of eye and ear shot, Cilan stopped and smiled at me softly. "Now might be a good time to rest for a moment, just until you're feeling more composed."

I sighed as I looked down and rubbed at my eyes, feeling so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be such a cry baby back there…"

He just chuckled a little to himself before he reached to softly brush a strand of hair out of my eyes. "I'd hardly say you were that… In fact, I'm afraid I'm completely overwhelmed with just what a privilege I have to be sharing this with you."

I stared down at the ground, glad it was probably too dark for anyone to see the blush on my face. "Oh so you bought into all that talk about me being pretty special, huh…?"

"That, Iris, is something I've always already known for myself…"

So like the perfect gentleman, or white knight he seemed best at being, he led me over to a tree stump and gestured for me to sit down. Dawn and Ash followed us over of course, and for a minute or two, none of us said anything else. No, instead we just listened to the forest all around us. From the hum of bug-type pokemon, to all the peaceful rusling, it was so nice that it calmed me right down. Because it was home to me, it really was. And every star was as bright as I remembered them being.

"Okay, let's go," I said standing up, feeling all my courage fill my chest until I felt warm from the inside out. "Tonight isn't about sitting around crying!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ash said balling his fist, seeming as suddenly pumped as I was.

Dawn sighed playfully, glancing at him. "And another romantic moment ruined…"

Cilan laughed, before looking back at me, his face softening. "I'm ready to go on too, if you're sure that is?"

I nodded at him as I reached for his hand and gave it a big squeeze. "You bet, baby, let's go!"

He blinked at me, a little surprised for a second, before he just smiled.

I held his hand tighter as I led the charge through the dense woods. I knew this place like the back of my hand, and I had the perfect cave in mind… It was the one I'd found my special scale in when I was little, so this would be perfect, no double dragon doubt about it.

"So guys," I started to say. "This cave is going to be home to druddigon mostly."

"Druddigon, huh?" Ash repeated as he pulled out his pokedex and tapped in a few commands.

" _Druddigon, the cave pokemon."_ It spoke out in explanation. " _Druddigon warms its body by taking in sunlight with its wings; if its body temperature lowers, it becomes immobile."_ I saw Dawn nod to herself, seeming to be making a note of everything being said.

" _It has savage physical strength; it nimbly chases prey around its den, using its outstretched claws to catch them. Druddigon lives in caves, and is carnivorous."_

"Okay _now_ there is a need to worry!" She gasped as she reached for me nervously, and dug her nails into my arm.

I frowned. "Well, I don't know who wrote that, I've never seen a druddigon hurt anything."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Yeah but that's probably just because they hunt all their victims under the cover of darkness…"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Don't be such a little kid, Dawn, if I know anything it's dragons, and I'm telling you they're all-"

"Big sweethearts?" She finished for me. "Yeah I remember from before..."

I nodded with a determined nod. "Yep that's right, so just follow my lead, okay guys?"

Cilan frowned thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. "While it's true the nature of certain dragons can be much more docile than first imagined…"

"Yes?" I asked as I gave Cilan a _look._

He waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "Not that I was doubting you, Iris! Surely!"

I sighed as I frowned and looked toward the ground. "Guys...it's just I know what a lot of people say about dragons. Just because some of them look scary, or are really powerful, they get stereotyped." I frowned wider as all those old feelings rushed through me. "I've always really hated that is all… So that's why I'm pretty serious about this…"

For a second no one said anything, but then I felt Dawn's arm go around my shoulder. She sighed and smiled at me softly. "Well, you're the dragon master so…"

I smiled back her, knowing she, all of them really, were putting themselves out for me. And that meant a lot, more than I could say even. "Not yet, I'm not… But I promise I will be one day…"

Ash grinned too as he bumped me with his elbow. "We're all gonna keep getting stronger. And you know what I think, Iris?" He tweaked his nose in thought before going on. "That the druddigon will get why we're here and let us have a scale for sure."

I smiled softer at him. "Thanks, Ash…" then I looked down at my hands, the same hands that could feel the emotions of dragons. It made me wonder if Ash was right, would it be that simple?

Could I really do that…?

"Well, I for one believe in that sort of connection…"

Looking up I saw Cilan looking at the stars, before he closed his eyes. "Emotions that strong can't be hid or stifled, and I highly doubt misunderstood either." He looked back at me and smiled softly. "With feelings as sincere as ours, I think they'll be sure to reach Druddigon's heart…"

I felt my lips curve into a little smile before I nodded. "T-Then let's go...and not hold back anything!"

It was dark and the path seemed more winding than I remembered when I was little, but my feet didn't fail me, because soon enough the four of us were standing outside the right cave.

"Ready, Fraxure?" I asked quietly as I looked at him beside me.

"Ure, ure." He nodded confidently.

"Um," Dawn mumbled. "Not to always be the wet blanket, but how are we going to see in there, it's pitch black?"

"That's part of the trial…" I mumbled back.

She shrugged. "I'm the biggest romantic around, but not even love can make you see in the dark."

I sighed with a little smile. "Didn't really mean it that way, Dawn…"

"But this is how I used to do it when I was a kid…" I mumbled as I looked at the tree a few feet away from us. Lunging at the trunk I rebounded off and grabbed hold of a higher branch before pulling myself up. Sizing up a smaller, mostly dead offshooting branch, I snapped it off before hopping back down.

"Now we just have to wrap it in some kind of kindling…" I mumbled as I searched around in the bushes, until I found some dried leaves. Then kneeling in front of Fraxure I pulled some of my hair over my shoulder. "Just cut a little bit, okay?"

Fraxure held up one claw and was about to perform a tiny snip, when Cilan lunged protectively in front of me. "No, Iris, not your hair! I won't allow it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, I was only taking about a little lock, just enough to mix with the leaves for torch kindling. Besides, as I'm sure you've noticed I have a ton to spare."

"Even so!" He said as he shook his head stubbornly.

"Well…" I said trying not to lose patience and all that stuff. "What do you suggest?"

"Here, Fraxure, use mine if you must…" He said, bending over with all the drama of a willing sacrifice.

Fraxure looked up at me in confusion and I just sighed. "Now, hold on, nobody is going to miss one lock in all my hair, but I don't want you with a crew cut."

"I'd miss that one lock! As each one is special and should be treated with care and respect, Iris!"

I blinked at him, never having really thought much about if he liked my hair style or not, before now anyway. "Um…" I mumbled. "You're falling somewhere between sweet and creepy right now, Cilan, but I do appreciate the thought that you even respect my...hair?"

He looked up at me with big, innocently sincere eyes, and a look that almost seemed like he was thinking about people kicking lillipups."I've always thought your hair was beautiful just as it is, Iris… To cut it, even a little, would be an untasteful shame..."

I sighed, hanging my head in defeat. "Okay, fine, so you like my hair and I won't cut it…" then I looked over at Dawn as I used our female mind powers to ask something with just one look.

She shrugged, reading me loud and clear. "Heh, do me a favor, he probably hasn't had a decent haircut in years…"

"You mind, Ash?" I asked looking back at him. It took him a second to catch on, but when he did he pulled off his hat and kneeled down next to Fraxure.

"No problem, take as much as you want!"

That little drama over, I torn a piece of my robe sleeve and used the cloth to tie the kindling to the stick. Now I just needed some fire… I'll spare you the scene that ensued when Cilan saw me whacking two rocks together, and sending sparks flying. One thing was for sure, if worry could make you go grey than he didn't stand a chance of making it to thirty with any pigment intact… In fact, I doubted I'd have any left by then either...

In the end, he relented when I agreed to let him carry the torch and lead the way, I figured it helped his male ego or something anyway… Judging from the look on his face he was certainly taking things seriously. And if anything he seemed like the white knight escorting a defenseless princess through the dragon's lair.

Oh boy, it was _overreact time..._

Dawn was huddled up next to me in the torch light, and didn't seem all that thrilled to be there, Ash was next to her, and looking more anxious by the second too. Except something told me he was more afraid of the scale than the dragon, if you get what I mean.

We were walking around fine until somebody stepped on something and we heard it snap. We all stopped as Dawn looked down at the bone under her foot.

"That's not a berry…!" she whispered frantically as a chill jittered down her spine.

I shrugged. "It could have just been an old pokemon that died, right?"

Her eyes got big before she nodded her head sarcastically. "Yeah sure, after a nice full life…"

"You scared, Dawn?" Ash asked teasingly.

She puffed out her cheeks at him. "Save it Ketchum, you're more than half the reason I haven't even had a full life yet!"

Her voice was way louder than she expected though, and it echoed ahead of us deeper into the cave. The response we got back was a really loud roar that made Cilan turn into a stiff statue next to me. But I just smiled.

"That's definitely a druddigon! We must be close to it's den, let's go!" I said as I grabbed the torch from Cilan's limp hand and headed on. I was a few steps ahead when he shook himself out of his fear induced stupor and caught up to me.

"Wait for me, Iris!" He shouted. "I'll lead the way!"

I sighed and handed him back the torch. "Fine, fine, just hurry up."

I heard him swallow hard, and it seemed like he was getting more and more jumpy the closer we got. But I guess it did mean something that he didn't let it stop him, in fact his face looked completely determined and ready to be the sacrifice while I ran for it. In his head I figured he was playing it out that way, but it seemed ridiculous to me, it was _just_ a dragon.

After we heard another roar, this one closer, Dawn leaned into my arm, her teeth chattering. "Y-You know, this hasn't been even half as romantic as I imagined it would be…"

"That depends on how you look at it…" I mumbled back. Though taking another look at Cilan white-knuckling the torch made me sort of agree with her…

The ceremony wasn't really supposed to be scary, but I guess people that didn't grow up around dragons might have thought it was? I didn't really get it, but I knew they'd chill out once they saw me work my charm on this druddigon.

I was lost in thought when I felt myself walk into Cilan outstretched arm. "Back up, Iris…" he whispered slowly. "I'll take care of this…"

Looking up I saw the silhouette of a face barely reflected by the torchlight. I felt my eyes go wide as the druddigon huffed out a deep breath from it's nostrils. The breath of a duddigan always smelled like a mixture of fire embers and the forest at night. I always loved that smell…

Smiling wide, I felt my heart race in excitement. "It's a druddigon, Cilan!"

"Yes…" he mumbled back, not taking his narrowed eyes off the dragon.

"Well that's great!" I answered back as I heard Dawn choke back a scream and I glanced to see her pull Ash into a "strangle hug."

I grinned to myself. I think they needed this a lot sooner than now anyway…

Pushing Cilan's arm back down I stepped forward. "This is why we're here, remember guys? Now…"

"Iris…!?" Cilan said as he frowned at me.

I shook my head. "You'll only confuse him if you're scared, they can feel that. And…" I said as I took another step closer to the druddigon. "Scared isn't what he's supposed to feel from us, remember? He needs to know why we're really here in his house..."

"Come on...you're a good dragon…" I whispered softly as I reached out and toward him.

He looked a little confused as he huffed out another breath in my face. I felt my bangs blow back, but I just smiled wider and finally touched his snout. Like always, in that instance a million different emotions came pulsing up my arm. I pushed back, gently sending a million of my own until all the feelings danced between us. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, and I figured Cilan and Dawn were waiting for me to get eaten, but instead I...laughed.

Running my hand down the neck of the druddigon I rubbed her soothingly. " _He's_ a she, for one thing." I finally said as I glanced back at Cilan. "She'll have eggs soon too. Which is great timing for us, since female druddigon are known to be sleepy and mostly docile during this season."

Cilan opened his mouth but nothing came out at first, before he took a deep breath and tried again. "But aren't most pokemon especially protective of their young?"

"Of course," I answered back as I looked back into the eyes of our mother to be. "But she's really happy too, I can feel that… All I needed to do was let her feel that we mean no harm, and she settled right down. She can feel that I'm telling the truth, so she trusts me, Cilan."

"W-What an amazing flavor…" he gasped in wonder.

I leaned in to rest my forehead against hers. "You're looking forward to your babies, aren't you…?" I whispered softly. I closed my eyes as I saw flashes of her memories in my mind. She prepared her nest really carefully and I could see how she formed it just so, it was her strongest recent memory. The nesting site was just up ahead I figured.

I pulled back slowly as I looked into her eyes. "I'm looking forward to something too…" I whispered as I stroked her rough skin. "You mind if we have an extra scale lying around?"

I smiled at her sweetly, the same way I had when I'd was a kid asking Elder for an extra piece of candy. "It would mean a lot to me and my friends…"

She seemed to think for a moment before she pulled away from me and disappeared back into the darkness. We waited for a minute or so before she came back and dropped something at our feet. I knelt down and tried to see it in the dim light, before Cilan walked over and brought the torch in close. Then we both could really see it… A scale, half red, half blue.

I reached down slowly as I hesitantly picked it up, and held it even closer to the light. "Cilan…" I whispered.

"Yes, I know…" he gently replied. "This is _our_ scale…"

I reached for his hand and pulled us both back to our feet. "It sure is…" For a second all I could do was smile at him, but then I leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. "I love you, silly…"

"Iris…" he whispered as I saw tears well up behind his eyes.

Turning back to the druddigon I put a hand back on her snout. "Thank you, this means so much…"

And it did, it really did. I felt so happy right then that I couldn't take the huge grin off my face.

Because everything was going to be fine after all, in fact even better than that. They were going to be amazing, I just knew it!

I just knew it...

And things had turned out easy after all. Before we knew it we were back outside the cave and all ready to head back to the village, mission accomplished. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Hey wait a minute…" Ash mumbled as he stopped in his tracks.

"Huh, what's wrong, Ash?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him.

He looked about as stiff as a board suddenly. "I um...need to go back for a second…" he choked out before he grabbed the torch out of Cilan's hand and rushed back into the cave.

"Have you lost it!?" Dawn shouted after him.

I felt confused for a second too, but then I remembered. The extra scale. I grinned, feeling pretty satisfied. So putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder I winked at her. "He'll be right back, just give him a second."

I knew with this sleepy druddigon he'd have no problem, especially since I'd already made friends for us. In fact, it seemed like the perfect situation for Ash. Yep everything was going according to plan.

"What could Ash be up to?" Cilan wondered out loud as he glanced at me.

"Just something long overdue…" I whispered back with a knowing smirk.

But I guess it wasn't whispered softly enough, because Dawn overheard and frowned at me, almost in shock. "You don't mean he's actually going to…?"

Putting an arm around her shoulders I pulled her in a little closer to me. "Of course he is, Dawn. And there's no need to worry now..."

She didn't say anything back, so for a few long seconds we just stood there quietly. Of at least we did before we heard the bloodcurdling scream that clearly belonged to Ash.

"You were saying…?" She mumbled out before she lunged forward and disappeared into the darkness after him.

For a second all I could do was blink in confusion. I really couldn't get my head around how Ash could have messed this up…? But it wasn't like I had time to worry about it either, because I heard what sounded a lot like a focus blast, followed by another scream.

"Pika pi!" Then an arc of electricity from Pikachu lit up the cave for a second.

"Oh boy, here we go…" I whispered to myself before I charged into the cave after them.

Cilan followed, huffing and panting like usual. "I-Iris," he started to say as I did my best to navigate the darkness from memory. "Are druddigon monogamous by nature?!"

"What?!" I shouted back, figuring this wasn't the best time for a conversation with such fancy words.

"I-It," he huffed back. "Means that they choose just one mate for life, with, in most cases, both parents playing a major role in raising their young!"

I narrowed my eyes trying to see his point before I frowned. "Um yeah that seems about right… Which means…" I bit my lip as I started to run faster. "The dad isn't exactly a big fan of us!"

"Correct!" Cilan shouted back as he did his best to keep up with me.

We heard more explosions up ahead, and if anything they helped to light our way. We were almost to were all the action seemed to be coming from when we saw Ash dart passed us going in the opposite direction. I would have taken the time to smirk at the fact that Dawn was in his arms, clinging to his neck, but at the moment…

"Iris!" Cilan shouted as we heard massive footsteps coming toward us out of the darkness. Right on cue, our papa to be appeared out of the shadows and growled at us so loud I could feel the vibrations right down to my bones.

"Yeah…" I said slowly to Cilan. "While the females are known to be docile around this time, the males...well not so much…"

Cilan reached for me and jerked me back just before the druddigon slashed his massive claws right through the spot I had been standing in. "We have to leave!" Cilan shouted back.

I nodded. "Yeah I hear you, but that won't fix this! He'll just follow us out, even back to the village! We have to calm him down, Cilan!"

"How do we go about that?!" He asked frantically.

I nodded with a determined look. "Leave that to me!"

Running toward the cave wall I jumped toward it, rebounded off the side and twisted in the air until I was right where I needed to be. Which was on the back of the druddigon. He reared back and roared but I just held on tighter.

"You're okay! You're really okay!" I shouted as I did my best to connect with him. His emotions were just blurs of anger and fear though. Angry and afraid that we were here to hurt his family. It wasn't going to be easy to get through to him, but Elder could have, Drayden could have… So I could too, I had to…

"Ure!" Fraxure shouted as he lunged forward, wanting to protect me.

"No, don't! Please Fraxure!" I told him, knowing if we attacked it would just upset him more.

"We're all okay!" I shouted again as he did his best to shake me off. But he didn't listen, nothing I was saying or feeling was getting through. But...but under it all I realized I was afraid too. I glanced up at Cilan's terrified eyes, the ones that looked more worried for me than himself, and it made my heart squeeze. Almost like a ball of barbed wire was spinning in my chest, trying to rip me apart from the inside out. But that was just it…

The druddigon felt the same way… Under everything, he was just worried about the ones he loved too, right? I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could. Forcing myself to let go of the fear, I thought back to the first good memory I could find. It was just silly, and I didn't realize it even meant that much to me, but now it was filling my mind and spilling out my arms into the druddigon without my say so. It was of years ago, during our journey, when I'd ripped my backpack on a low tree branch. I'd tried to fix it myself, but I'd ended up pricking my fingers with the sewing needle until my hand was sore and bleeding.

" _Now, now, let me help you, Iris."_ He'd said when he sat down next to me. I could remember how it felt when he held my hand in his so I'd be still while he sprayed the antiseptic on it.

" _Hey that stings, Cilan!"_ I whined back, and I remember feeling like such a little kid in front of him. But he just smiled at me softly. " _Only at first, afterward it will feel better, I promise."_ Then he'd wrapped a little sticky bandage around each fingertip and smiled at me again.

He'd made me feel so strange that day… Like I wasn't sure what we were to each other. I knew we were friends, but right then I felt like his little sister too, and I… Didn't like that feeling… But I never knew why… I never got why my stomach felt so funny when I watched him sew up my backpack himself and give it back to me with a smile. Because his smile made me feel dizzy, and when he touched my hand, I wanted to grin back, but I never let myself. I wasn't sure why, just that it seemed easier to roll my eyes and make fun of how weird he was, each and every time he launched into a tangent. It was easier to focus on that, than how strangely good he made me feel. But I...just didn't get it for years. And I almost let him get away, didn't I…? Let us both never know the truth. Even as simple and obvious as it was… As it should have been.

It was such a simple memory I hadn't thought of in years, but… Right then I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I opened my eyes to see that Cilan had stepped closer. So close that he reached up and offered me his hand to help me get down. Down off the druddigon that had gone completely still. I opened my eyes wider as I realized that he wasn't raging anymore. Then I smoothed my hands against his rough skin as I searched for any trace of all those angry emotions from before. But they were gone, completely gone...

"Iris…" Cilan whispered softly as he reached his hand closer.

Finally turning to him I took his hand, and let him help me down. The druddigon just looked at us both for a moment, before he huffed out a breath that blew our hair back. Then turning he disappeared back into the darkness, and we were left standing, completely baffled. But finally I spoke up.

"He heard me…" was all I said.

"Yes," Cilan whispered back. "Apparently so…"

"L-Let's go…" I stammered before we both retraced our steps back outside.

Ash and Dawn practically jumped on us to hug us to death when they saw we were okay, but I still felt a little shaky. But maybe not so much about the dragon, as everything that I had remembered, everything that I realized for what felt like the first time. So it was just so ironic when Cilan took me aside and reached for both my hand.

"Let me see…" he whispered softly, as I slowly relaxed my fists and unfolded my fingers from being clenched into my palm. I was a little shocked to see how red they were, but I had been holding on so tightly back there, and druddigon have the roughest skin of any pokemon.

Cilan searched through his backpack until he pulled out a little spray bottle of medicine. And I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. "That'll sting, won't it?" I whispered softly.

"Only at first, afterward it will feel better, I promise." He said gently as he readied the bottle.

But I couldn't hold back the smile that filled my face and spread from ear to ear. I didn't say anything, I just reached to hug his neck as tightly as I could.

"Iris…?" He mumbled confused, but I figured it would be too hard to explain. And it seemed funny, but… I looked back toward the cave entrance. The druddigon would have understood why…

"Best wishes, for a happy and healthy family, Druddigon…" I whispered not taking my eyes off the cave.

Best _wishes_ for all of us…

 **More coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Iris' POV)

I still remember how quiet the forest seemed after that. Maybe it was just because we finally had time to catch our breath after everything, or… Yeah more like it was because the awkward silence coming from Ash and Dawn was unlike anything I'd ever _not_ heard. It wasn't like I didn't get why, they were both probably unsure how to handle this. I guess it didn't help much that these were my customs not theirs. Having a guy risk his life to get an extra scale during this ceremony would have spoken for itself to me, but I wasn't really sure Dawn was getting it. And since we were talking about Ash, I wasn't too sure he got it either.

I shook my head; a shipper's job is never done…

"Can I see it, Ash?" I asked trying to be causal. "You know, see if it looks much different than ours?"

He swallowed hard just at the mention of the scale before he fumbled it out of his hands and into mine. I closed one eye and looked it over carefully. It was completely blue and shimmered when it caught the moonlight. And maybe it was just because I did get it, but each and every time I saw a dragon scale...well it almost took my breath away. I held it a little tighter in my hands, as I thought of everything this scale could mean to Ash and Dawn. Yeah if only they could get it through their thick heads.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Cilan was still fawning over our own scale. But I just smiled. He was so amazed by everything unique that the village of dragons did, and the way he was looking down at that scale… Well, let's just say I was waiting for him to ask me what I planned on naming it. So on one end of the spectrum, Cilan looked like he was about to dress up our scale in suit vests and bowties and declare it the firstborn, and on the other end… Ash and Dawn honestly didn't seem like they knew what to do with theirs. He hadn't even officially given it to her yet.

"It's sure beautiful…" I said softly as I handed it back to Ash.

He nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah…"

I frowned a little, before I got an idea and grinned. "Before we head back, do you guys want to hear how this tradition started?"

"Why certainly _we_ would, Iris!" Cilan chimed in, and I'm pretty sure the 'we' meant him and the scale he was cradling. If he started making silly faces at it next, I swear I'd...

I coughed into my hand trying to hide the funny look I wanted so badly to give him. But if anything, Cilan was just being in character, the ones who needed my attention were the two most stubborn people on the planet. Yeah and they hesitantly paced over to us before plopping down next to each other, though the space between them could have probably held a whole druddigon to be fair!

"Okay so," I said before stretching and trying to collect my thoughts. "Well, about 200 years ago the founder of the village of dragons was taking a journey and he stopped in the very spot where the village is today. The story goes he was so amazed by how beautiful everything was that he decided to spend the night in the valley."

Cilan grinned at me before looking down at our scale and smiling even sweeter at it. For a second I could have sworn he whispered something to it.

Okay…

"Eh so…" I stammered trying to get my head back on straight. "Anyway he met his future wife there too."

"Really, how?" Dawn asked leaning into her hand.

I winked. "She was a great dragon master, and lived in one of the caves nearby. It's said he fell in love with her right away, but she loved her dragons so much she could never be with anyone who wouldn't respect them the way she did." I admit when I was little I always used to think that living in a cave with dragons would have been the coolest thing ever, and I didn't really get why she would have left all that to marry anybody.

"So what'd he do then?" Ash mumbled.

I smiled with a determined look. "Even though he didn't know anything about dragons before, he trained hard and learned how to connect to their hearts the same way she did. In time, he wanted to prove that to her by getting a scale willing from one of her dragons. When he managed to and gave it to her she finally agreed to marry him. The two of them were the first to ever live in the village. That's who Elder's family descended from I think."

"What a lovely story!" Cilan beamed as he gazed cheerfully at the scale he was practically rocking to sleep.

"Yeah but," Dawn said awkwardly looking to the side. "I'm not so sure ours was really all that willing…"

"Hey!" Ash snapped back, looking surprised. "It still counts!" Then he looked over at me and got a little quiet. "Doesn't it, Iris…?"

I just glanced between them before nodding. "Sure it does, Ash, what matters is all the thoughts and _feelings_ that went into it. That's what makes any gift special, and the scales aren't any different."

"Coriander!" Cilan suddenly shouted, like it was some kind of revelation.

I twisted around on the log I was sitting on and just stared at him for a second. "Excuse me?"

Cilan looked up, his face suddenly turning a little red. "Well sorry to interrupt, but I just realized that would make the most perfect name for the newest addition to our future family."

I felt my forehead wrinkle. "Y-You named the scale, Cilan…?"

He nodded. "Why certainly, as I'm sure we'll forever cherish it!"

I sighed. "Right Cilan… Um anyway…" then I stopped, realizing I'd completely forgotten what I was talking about after that.

"Well…" Dawn stood up and brushed off her knees. "We should get back, it's pretty late, and everybody is waiting to make sure we didn't get eaten by a dragon so…"

I frowned at Dawn, she seemed like she didn't even want to get on the subject of Ash's scale. Was she trying to back out of this whole thing? Then I looked at Ash who was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and worry. Boy oh boy, leave it to them to play it down to the very last.

Standing up too, I sighed again. "Okay fine, let's go, I admit I could sure use some sleep after this."

So on we went, back toward the village and the closer we got the more that old nervous feeling came back. This was the last part, we had to present "Coriander" officially in front of everyone. It would mean that the ceremony was complete, and in the eyes of the whole village at least, Cilan and me would be bound together for life. Which basically just meant everybody would be sure to get nosy about when we actually were going to get married and seal the deal. I really didn't have an answer to that question, and I wasn't trying to rush us along either. Or at least rush myself along, if anything I felt like I needed this last little time to try and prepare myself. Or at least try and get my head around it, which I already knew wasn't really gonna happen to begin with.

But for everything that I needed to think about, all I had on my mind was Ash and Dawn. What were they doing? And was it really right for me to try and push them like this…? But at the same time, I almost hated to think of us getting back to the village before they settled this, after all, their end of the ceremony wouldn't mean anything. Sure everybody would think it did, but the real question was: would they? I thought I'd been clear about it, but I seemed to think they were just looking at it like following what was expected. This wasn't turning out how I planned… And I needed to do something about it, but...what?

That same question was ringing inside my head when we made it back to the village. A huge bonfire was burning near the center of the village, everybody was gathered around just like I knew they would be. As soon as we appeared over the last hill one of the village kids, who was apparently playing lookout, saw us and started running and announcing we were coming back.

For all the drama I couldn't help but smile. So I tried to put everything else out of my mind, after all, this was a once in a lifetime moment that would never happen again. So I really wanted to savor it, yeah even if it did make me sorta nervous. And I thought, yeah just maybe, that Ash and Dawn might get it once he actually gave her the scale in front of everyone. That's what I was praying anyway.

So ignoring the fluttering I felt in my chest, the four of us walked back between the two statues of Reshiram and Zekrom. They were towering into the darkness of the night, but in the glow of the firelight I could still make out the looks on their faces. The faces of resolute power and dignity, I guess you'd say. When I was little I used to look up at them and wonder if I'd ever be a dragon master like the woman in the story I'd heard all my life. Maybe I didn't feel like I was there yet but…

Cilan, not needing anymore help getting into the spirit of the custom, stepped forward and held up our scale with a big smile on his face. The crowd cheered, but I felt almost numb all over again. Not that it was in a bad way, just… Cilan turned back to me and reached to pull me into a hug. I just closed my eyes and let myself stop thinking for those few moments, as I tried to hold onto them as long as I could. But almost like I could feel all the eyes on us, I opened mine and looked over his shoulder at the faces in the crowd. Shannon, Jake, Elder, and...Drayden.

My family… At last it seemed like we all were together, and I never would have dreamed this day would really come. Cilan pulled away slowly as Elder stepped closer and all eyes turned to Ash and Dawn. The truth was my eyes turned too, and in what way I could, I tried to reassure both of them with just a look.

When they both hesitated Elder spoke up to gently help move things along. "Will you be presenting a scale as well, young man?" She asked Ash, who I thought sure was shaking.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He bowed stiffly, before almost giving the scale to Elder instead of Dawn.

The look on Dawn's face looked somewhere between mercy, and...sadness. She reached over slowly and carefully took the scale from his hands, before she leaned in to kiss his cheek. I saw her mouth the words: "Thank you, Ash." The crowd cheered just as loudly as they had for me and Cilan, but I knew something wasn't right.

Dawn was just trying to please the crowd and not embarrass me or Ash. I knew Dawn, she didn't want to ruin my ceremony, but I knew better than to think she got what Ash had meant.

I felt my fists clench as everything in me said to run to her, to shake her until she got it. But the crowd rushed in around Cilan and me and I just couldn't get away. All I could do was watch as Dawn pushed her way out of the mass of people. When she made it out she looked back at me and smiled. That weak smile that meant she was so happy for me, but felt so sorry for herself. So sincerely sorry, that she never could have believed that she was wrong, that the picture she was seeing wasn't the right one.

"Dawn!" I shouted above the noise and clamour, but it didn't reach her either.

Ash seemed just as upset as I was, and just stood there, probably wondering what he'd done wrong. When I finally tore myself away I ran all the way to my old house, figuring she'd be there. Curled up in her loneliness and all the thoughts that were nothing more than lies. Throwing the door open I found her on the bed, pretending to be asleep. I stopped as soon as I saw her though, because only a true friend would have noticed how she tried to hide that her shoulders were trembling.

I could have just went over to my bed and ignored her. Maybe I even wondered if it was wrong of me, if I was to blame for putting her in this situation to begin with. But wrong or right, I could never turn my back on a friend. So even if I couldn't understand or even if I'd make it worse…I…

Sucking in a deep breath I gently pulled back the blanket she was huddled under and slipped into bed beside her. Reaching out I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me until I could feel her trembling from all the tears she was trying to hide.

"It's a rotten thing to cry all by yourself, silly…" I whispered.

"I-Iris…?" I heard her gasp before she slowly sat up and turned to face me. I sat up too, before

reaching out to wipe away one of the many teardrops rolling down her face.

I smiled as softly as I could. "It's okay to love someone that much… But it _isn't_ okay to not love yourself enough to believe they could ever feel the same."

"It's funny...right…" she mumbled as she tried to wipe away the emotional evidence with her sleeve.

"Not hardly." I said back firmly, letting her know that I was mad at her for thinking that way about herself.

She almost smiled, but it was weak at best. "Ash doesn't understand what he's doing, Iris, he never has. That's why I figured it was best to let him off the hook… And to not make a scene and ruin your big moment…"

I let out a sigh as I hung my legs off the the side of her bed. "Is that really what you think, that anything you could do would ruin it for me? Just you being here with me is enough, Dawn... It's enough to make it a really great memory. And as for Ash…" I turned to glare at her a little. "You didn't even give him a chance to say one way or the other. I happened to know it meant a lot to him…"

I stood up and paced a few steps away. "But I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?" I said crossing my arms and making my tone purposefully sharp. "Since there isn't going to be any Ash and Dawn and spotlight, and all that sappy wedding stuff you said you loved imagining so much."

"Iris…" she mumbled out, but it didn't stop me.

"Seeing as you've got it all figured out already that is! And since apparently Ash's scale didn't mean anything to you?"

She frowned. "Is that really what you think, that it doesn't matter to me…? Well I can tell you you're wrong, Iris. Because it does, and I'd have been perfectly okay with all those people thinking we were going to be the next ones bound together for life, and all that... Because as dense as he is, I love Ash Ketchum…" she said with another weak smile. "I have for a long time, but he doesn't exactly see it that way, or at least he won't speak up one way or the other if he does..."

Dawn clenched her fists tightly. "And if I don't like myself so much all the time, it's because what are you supposed to think about somebody who could ever be jealous of their best friend's happiness?!"

I just looked at her as her words sunk in all around me. Because in that moment, with her hair so out of place and tears streaming down her face, she looked so...human. So alive and so beautiful, even if she'd never take my word for it…

"You know what I think…" I whispered softly as I took a step closer to her until she was close enough for me to wrap my arms around her. "I think I'll love you just as much anyway… And," I added as I felt her go limp in my arms. "I can say it again, as often as you might need the reminder…" I held onto her tighter. "But why are you jealous of me when you've got such a great life all your own?"

She tried to laugh, but it was so mingled with emotion she almost choked. "I-I've got all that and no one even b-bothered to tell me about it…?"

I pulled back just enough to get another good look at her. At the teary mess that was my best friend, imperfections and all. Smiling, I reached touch the side of her face. "Maybe you just never thought to ask, silly…?"

"M-Maybe…" she choked out with a smile of her own.

"So...you say you love Ash, huh? Well, could you repeat that in front of him one of these days? I think all this high drama is starting to turn me as gray as Cilan."

She smiled wider, this time showing her teeth, and it was that same old smile I'd seen so many times before, the one I loved to see the most… "N-No need to worry, I'll do my best!"

But as it turned out, I wouldn't have to wait long, because my front door came flinging open so fast I almost jumped. Ash was standing there with a completely indescribable look on his face, and trembling fists. When Cilan hesitantly poked his head around the corner of the doorframe, I knew they must have been eavesdropping this whole time.

"I'm so sorry!" Cilan rushed in to say. "To listen in on a private conversation, and then open the door to a lady's room without knocking is in very poor taste!"

I shook my head, almost amazed that Cilan's "gentleman code of ethics" was offended at a time like this. But I didn't have time to deal with _that_ now. I walked over to Cilan and was going to push him out and give them some space, at last, to work this out, but Ash didn't even seem worried who else was listening.

"Have I been doing something wrong this whole time…?" He asked looking straight at Dawn with sincerely pleading eyes. Eyes that were crying now too. "I just wanted to be your best friend at first, but… I'm not really stupid, I get everything about other stuff too! But how was I supposed to know you liked somebody like me?" He rubbed his nose. "I'm not fancy like Cilan, and I don't guess I'm that good looking…"

"Ash, get to the point, won't you…?" Dawn said, softly teasing him. I already saw it on her face though, the relief and...and I thought she finally knew. Because even though Ash never would have realized it, we all already knew what he was trying to say.

He squared his shoulders, and I thought he sort of looked like Piplup trying to stand proudly and make himself look taller. "I wanted you to have the scale because of the same reason everybody else thought! Because, because…" his proud shoulders slumped. "Because you're special to me and…" he stared down at the floor as his face washed red. "A lot better looking than me for sure…"

Dawn smiled a little. "I'll be the judge of that, but thanks all the same. Now, Ash," she said with a surprisingly calm, matter of fact voice. "You do know you just said that in front of all our friends, right?"

Ash looked up and glanced between me and Cilan, before getting even redder, as if he just realized we were even there. "Oh man…"

Dawn sighed. "And since I can't possibly get any more embarrassed than I already am…" She reached to put a hand gently on his shoulder before she leaned in to meet his lips without another word. She closed her eyes, of course, but he was too frozen with shock to even move a muscle.

I dug my nails into Cilan's arm excitedly as a stupid grin spread across my face. He winced in pain before smiling back at me, and right about then… Well, I thought everything was just how it should be, at last… And I knew a million years from now, well it would still be just as perfect…

Dawn pulled back, leaving him thoroughly speechless, before she frowned playfully. "Now go to sleep, Ash Ketchum, it's beyond late!"

He fumbled a few steps backward, but still seemed almost incapable of coherent speech. "G-G-Good n-n-night." He finally managed as he kept backing out toward the door.

Cilan walked over and put a bracing hand on each of his shoulders before he fell backward down my steps. Goodnight," Cilan added cheerfully. "I imagine we'll have much to discus in the morning!"

"Night, Cilan," I said with a nod. "Just make sure he isn't permanently frozen like that all night, will ya?"

"I'm sure it's nothing a thundershock and a fresh cup of coffee won't fix!"

I rolled my eyes as I watched them disappear down the steps and into the distance. Then turning back toward Dawn, I just smirked at her for the longest time without saying anything.

She rolled her eyes at me. "So let me guess, Iris, you're never going to take that goofy look off your face, are you?"

I winked, taking a rare page out of Cilan's book. "Dawn, payback is a very sweet flavor, and I am thoroughly enjoying it"

She frowned a little, turning even more red. "I didn't kid you about Cilan that much, did I…?"

Grabbing a pillow off my bed I tossed it right at her head. "And there is my very obvious answer to that."

That night, when we both were almost asleep, I just took a moment to enjoy another "sweet flavor." It was the sound of everything being right in the world, or at least it seemed to me like it was. And I wanted to believe that it was so badly, from every pokemon to every person everywhere. So I decided I would believe it...believe it as hard as I could, yeah right until the day it really did turn out to be true.

After everything that had happened the night before I had planned on sleeping in for sure. But what is it about thinking something and doing something, that makes one so different from the other…?

It was about 8:00 when I heard a muffled " _It's breakfast time!"_ through my door. So just opening the door without knocking was a big edicate _no no,_ but screaming through it was okay?

Oh Cilan…

Dragging up, I walked over to the door and cracked it open slowly. Not all that surprisingly, Cilan was standing there practically bouncing on his heels. "So…" I mumbled out. "Are you sort of a morning person…? Because if so, I should really have known about this sooner..." I smirked. "It just might have changed my decision to marry you."

He just smiled as big as ever before leaning in to kiss me. "Why I'm sure it's just because of how happy I am to see you, Iris!"

I sighed, before giving him a little grin. "Right… Well," I yawned before glancing back inside at Dawn's unmoving figure, still fast asleep. "Just give us a little bit to get ready, I think Dawn needs the sleep more than anything else right now."

Cilan suddenly frowned before starting to whisper. "Oh I'm sorry, was I being too loud earlier?"

I sighed again, thinking that was an understatement if I'd ever heard one. "Don't worry about it, you were just...well being you I guess." Then stepping outside I closed the door quietly behind us. "So," I asked as I looked up at Cilan seriously. "How's Ash? I mean after…"

He smiled. "I wouldn't worry about our Ash, Iris, he's been surprisingly adaptive, emotionally speaking that is."

I just blinked at him for a few seconds before frowning. "Sorry Cilan, I don't want to be dense, but it's way too early for me to get anything out of that…"

He laughed a little to himself. "That is to say, he seems to be happily adjusting to realizing his new feelings for Dawn are mutual."

I stared at Cilan for a few long seconds, not sure if I should believe a word of that. So smirking I said exactly what I was thinking. "He didn't sleep at all last night, did he?"

Cilan winced. "Well...I _may_ have heard him tossing rather restlessly."

"And so," I went on, my eyes going half-lidded. "You gave him a ton coffee this morning, you know, just to hold him together in front of Dawn later?"

Cilan smiled, not even denying it. "It was my signature blend after all."

Stifling another yawn with the back of my hand I looked up at him. "Well, let's hope you've got more of it for the rest of us…"

"Of course," he said happily before his face got a little more serious. "Oh and Iris," he added slowly.

I looked up at him, suddenly paying more attention.

"It would seem that Drayden wants to speak with us after breakfast."

"Drayden…?" I mumbled out, my heart already in my throat. "Really? Did he say what about? Huh did he?!"

Cilan smiled a little reassuring. "I'm sure it's nothing to be overly concerned about. He probably just wants to congratulate us personally, and perhaps examine our Coriander up close and first hand."

I gave him a funny look. "You're really going to keep calling the scale that?"

But of course he seemed surprised that I'd even ask. "Why wouldn't I, I mean considering the special meaning it contains?" As expected he looked completely innocent, and I figured he was.

To Cilan, normal just had a different definition…

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. "Right... Well, _tell_ 'Coriander' that I'll be ready for breakfast soon, okay?"

Seeing me play along made him smile cheerfully, since he never could tell when I was being sarcastic. "We'll both await you happily!"

With that he turned and practically skipped away, over the moon. The thing about being a little kid was, maybe some people just couldn't help it. But when you were the one in love with that kid…

Well...I guess you couldn't always help that either…

I was still shaking my head when I stepped back in and saw Dawn was just starting to stir. "Sleep good?" I asked her with a little smile, as I walked over to give Fraxure a "good morning" pat on the head.

He nuzzled my hand back, and Dawn just sighed. "Not even a single wink… I swear everytime I closed my eyes all I saw was that scrawny little pokemon trainer…"

I smirked. "How romantic."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, I would have agreed with you before, but now I'm thinking a little sleep would be even better…"

I smiled wider as I started to get dressed. "Yep, and now you're getting it."

Once we were both ready we stepped outside into the bright sunlight, and it was a little _too_ bright as far as I was truth was, if I hadn't been so tired I would have been nervous about what Drayden might want, but as it was… Well, I was just ready to introduce him to his surrogate granddaughter and be done with it. If you couldn't beat them, understand them, or make them any less a little kid, then you might as well marry them. Or so I was starting to think the saying must have went...

Not all that surprisingly, Ash almost jumped a whole four feet straight up when he caught sight of Dawn. And with Cilan's signature blend coursing through his veins I figured he could have actually managed it.

"G-G-Good morning, Dawn!" He shouted like it was an army roll call. Dawn smiled a little before she sat down next to him on the log around the campfire. "Relax, Ash, I'm not gonna bite now, ya know?"

He nodded way too eagerly to be natural, but I figured they'd work it out in time. "So," I said plopping down on another log across from them. "What's for breakfast, Cilan?" Pansage was perched on his shoulder as the both of them seemed to be standing back to take a final look at their latest work of art.

"I think...that's nearly perfect…" he mumbled to himself, and Pansage nodded as if to confirm it.

"Well, it sure smells good." Dawn said as she closed her eyes to savour the scent.

In one fluent motion he spun around, with a large plate balanced on his fingertips. "Breakfast is served!"

I gave a sleepy glance at the platter, but almost choked when I saw what almost looked like a stack of perfect _Coriander_ replicas. "Are those pancakes?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

Cilan smiled proudly; an expression Pansage mimicked in perfect sync with his trainer. "Indeed they are, Dawn. And with a topping of two of my special berry jams, I've recreated the same unique color palette of Iris and I's dear Coriander."

Dawn looked at me skeptically, but I just shrugged, not knowing how to explain it either. She grinned. "Well, can't say I've ever thought of a dragon scale as appetizing, but as hungry as I am I think I could bite into anything."

I didn't bother to mention that now _she_ sounded like Ash, while he barely ate one stack for how his hands were shaking. At one point I honestly felt sorry for the guy.

But maybe I should have been more worried about myself, because as soon as we finished Cilan reached for my hand. "We should be on our way to see Drayden, don't you think?"

I frowned on instinct. "Um sure...I guess so." Pansage was intrusted with carrying our scale, which Cilan had wrapped carefully in one of his monogrammed handkerchiefs. All and all, I was just waiting for us to get back to Striaton and hear that he'd bronzed it… Yeah, or legally adopted it…

But all jokes aside, this was going to be the first time I'd have a chance to talk to Drayden since all of this happened. With all the commotion last night it was easy for Drayden to just slip through the crowd. But now I was really going to face him. I wasn't sure why I was nervous though, it wasn't like he would be all that surprised. Besides, shouldn't Cilan have been the one to be nervous? I sighed, or at least maybe he would have been if Drayden really was my actual father.

We walked over to a far corner of the village, and it wasn't hard to spot Drayden in the distance. He was as tall as ever, and it seemed like he had his haxorus out for some early training. But when he sensed we were close he stopped and turned to look at us. I always felt like I could wilt under his stare, but I knew he never meant it that way. It was just…

"Good morning, sir!" Cilan said as chipper as ever, without a worry or doubt in the world.

I saw Drayden's eyes smile, and I almost sighed with relief. Was I just hoping he'd accept us? Accept me…?

"Would you like to see it?!" Cilan said with all the innocent excitement of...well a little kid.

Drayden nodded calmly. "It was difficult to see in the dim light last night, so yes."

Pansage handed it to Cilan, who carefully unwrapped it and held it out to Drayden. He just stared down at it in Cilan's hands at first, before he reached to slowly take it. "This must have been taken from the neck, just where the blues and reds meet? A rare, but fitting piece for certain."

"Do you really think so?" I rambled out before I could stop myself.

He looked over at me, and for those few long moments it was almost like I couldn't think at all, I was just held in suspense. "Of course." He said simply. "These are the colors associated often with the legendary dragons, with duality." He reached with his free hand to pat haxorus.

"So you know," Cilan added in with a suddenly proud look on his face, before he glanced over at me softly. "It was Iris who was able to convince the duddigan to give us that scale."

"Is that so?" Drayden asked gently.

"Yes," Cilan went on. "In fact, as a pokemon connoisseur I must say that it was quite a sight to behold! Their hearts truly blended into one!"

"Hey give me a break, will ya…" I mumbled, embarrassed by all the praise. "Anybody could have done it… It was no big deal."

Drayden took a step closer to me. "I'll have to disagree with you there. Not everyone can connect to the heart of a dragon or sense their deepest feelings." He reached down and gently lifted my chin with his fingertips, until I was looking up at him. "That is something only the truest dragon masters have ever been able to accomplish."

I smiled a little bit, even though I could feel my face trembling. "Maybe, but...I still have a long way to go before I'll be good enough to consider myself one."

He slowly lowered his hand back at his side, before he handed the scale back to me. "Perhaps that's true, just be certain you enjoy the journey." His eyes got a little more serious. "And do accept it when the victory of reaching your goal finally does come."

I just stared up at him, before I saw his face soften. It almost looked like he was about to say something, when a nearby villager rushed up to us. It was Mrs. Marta, she was a little younger than Elder, but still just as energetic as I remembered. I was almost worried at first, but from the cheerful look on her face I knew it wasn't anything serious.

"Cilan, my dear boy, is it true you are the owner of a restaurant in the big city?" She asked as she wiped her brow, and tried to catch her breath.

Cilan grinned a little sheepishly. "Co-owner, yes. How may I help you, ma'am."

Mrs. Marta grinned at me. "Such a polite young man, Iris!"

I smiled back awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Well now, Cilan, if you'd be a dear and help an old woman with a recipe, I'd greatly appreciate it!"

"Oh?" Cilan asked as his eyes lit up, but then he glanced back at me and Drayden.

Drayden got his message and shook his head. "Go ahead, we can speak more later."

"Well, if you insist!" Cilan said, as Mrs. Marta looped an arm around his and pulled him away. If I knew her, they'd be comparing seasonings for hours, and if I knew him, he'd love every second of it. Maybe that's why I couldn't help but smile as I watched them walk away, so much so that I guess Drayden must have noticed.

"You know," he said, his deep voice almost startling me. "It seems like such an old thing to say, but I'm finding it difficult to fully realize the passage of time."

I turned to look at him, a little confused by what he meant.

He just closed his eyes and sighed calmly. "When we first met you weren't much more than an overly spirited hatchling. And now you have a scale of your own."

I nodded as I felt my hand tighten a little more around it. "I still feel like a hatchling sometimes too…" I confessed before I even thought it through.

He laughed. "Yes, but you are not, that I can assure you of…" Then his voice softened. "Madame Champion…"

For a second I just looked up into his eyes, not sure what to say, but...not able to look away either. Then: "Drayden...I…" I bit my lip before just pushing forward. "About that and the gym… I-" But he held up his hand to cut me off.

"Stop apologizing for that, please. Your path is the one you choose, and I don't disagree with your choice." He turned back to face Haxorus as he stroked his powerful neck. "Happiness ought to matter more than mere duty or ambition."

I hoped he was right, that I wasn't just throwing away everything I should have been doing just to try and follow my own path. But...but I shook those thoughts away, that couldn't be true. Not when I thought about how I felt, how he made me feel… Cilan needed me, and I wanted to be there for him even if it meant I couldn't do all the other things everyone expected. That _I_ expected…

"Drayden I...I still promise I'll do my best!" I finally said, the determination building until it had to spill out.

He chuckled to himself as he kept looking into Haxorus' dark eyes. "I could never believe anything else…"

We both got quiet then as I felt the breeze ruffle through my hair and tickle against my face. This was my home, and it felt like a part of me would always be here, that a part of him would always be with me. I knew he wasn't really my dad but… But to me maybe that didn't matter so much anymore. Because all that mattered in the end was how we felt in our hearts...

So I stopped and thought about all my friends, my family, and about everything the future must have held for all of us. We were still almost like kids, and we'd fall and scrape our knees plenty I figured. We wouldn't always think straight, or even feel straight. We'd get things wrong, be too hard on each other, and mostly...ourselves. But you know… I thought that might have been one of the things that made the journey mean so much in the first place. That made it all so worth it...

Maybe that was all I was thinking when I stepped forward, the scale still clutched in my hand, and wrapped my arms around Drayden. Yeah until I almost disappeared, I was still so small compared to him.

"I love you… And I won't forget you ever!" I said as I buried my face against him.

For a second I wondered if he would think I was being completely stupid, and for that second I almost regretted it. But then...then I felt his arms wrap around me too, and for that moment…

That moment when I could hear our two hearts beating right next to each other. Well I knew…

Knew that time didn't have to wait anymore, because I was ready.

Ready to _make_ all my wishes come true…

 **As always, thank you all so much for the** **support, it means the world! :D** **More soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Iris' POV)

It seemed like forever since I'd just talked with him. It reminded me of all those old training sessions I'd had when I was so much younger. It was never easy for me to just open up to Drayden, but sometimes I couldn't help but start to feel more comfortable, it just wasn't like me to ever be shy with anyone.

But this was different from all those times, today, after saying exactly what I was feeling, it was a lot easier to just be myself than it had been before. So I started to tell him all the little aimless, but still important to me, things that popped into my head. From old stories from when I'd first met Ash and Cilan, to some of the silly ideas and worries I had about getting married. Maybe it didn't make any sense, but one little part of me was still worried about being good enough, or the right fit. I mean since I really was so different, not just from Cilan, but people in general it seemed.

I almost expected him to laugh at me, but he didn't, he really listened, and reassured me a lot. Sure it was really things I should have already known, but just to hear him say it made it so much more comforting. So between it all, we lost track of time completely, or at least I did. But leave it to me for my stomach to be the one to bring me back to the here and now.

"Sorry…" I mumbled a little embarrassed as I put my hand on my growling stomach.

He really did laugh then, before his eyes smiled at me with an almost faraway look. "You haven't changed, Little One."

I smiled slowly, still not used to hearing him call me that. But that warm feeling was too good to not just accept it, so I grinned wider. "Just hold on a second." I said before I turned and grabbed hold of a tree behind us. Pulling myself up, I grabbed a few berries off a higher branch, before wrapping my feet and ankles around the lower one and dangling outside down to hand them down.

"Here catch, Fraxure!"

"Ure, ure!" He shouted excitedly, before I tossed them down to him.

I heard Drayden chuckle to himself, and it made me look over at him, kinda confused. But he just smiled at me, or at least I figured it was a smile, but from my perspective, everything was reversed. "Yes, you haven't changed…" he bent down to pat Fraxure on the head. "Or at least not at heart."

"I like being me." I said with a smile, right before I was about to flip back onto the ground. But before I could, I felt something slipping out of my pocket. I tried to grab for it but it slipped through my fingers. Thankfully Drayden's reflexes were even quicker than mine and he caught it without any trouble at all.

"What's this…?" He asked as I lowered back to the ground.

"Oh…" I mumbled suddenly getting a little quiet. He was holding the pocket watch in his hand, and needless to say, it was a little hard to explain. But I was going to do my best, I had meant to tell him and Elder about it anyway.

So I explained best I could, from the wacky clock shop, to the warehouse and the criminal antique collector. He just listened, but his frown was back once I'd finished. And I figured I knew why, I was finding new ways to get into trouble all over again… If Drayden was going to be like my dad, than I had to take the good with the not so good, so I just waited for the scolding to begin. What was it about him that always made me feel like a little kid no matter what?

But surprisingly, he...didn't?

"The Champion's riddle…" he simply said, not that I got what he meant, but I just waited for him to go on.

He narrowed his eyes at the watch still in his hand. "I'd heard of it, but mostly I thought it was a myth, one of Alder's stories at best. So, it is true…?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean I guess so, whatever this is…"

"Have you spoken to Clayton about it?" He asked.

I scrunched up my face. "Who?"

His expression softened a little. "I'm sorry, I imagine that was a ways before your time. Clayton was the champion before Alder, he's advanced in years now, but still living in Castelia City."

"So he might know?" I asked.

Drayden nodded. "Perhaps, he was the champion, so I imagine he would have been approached as well. But, Iris…"

And there it was, that scolding look!

I winced a little. "I know, I know, it's dangerous and I should be carefully, right?"

He sighed. "I simply mean… If even someone as," he hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Brazen, as Alder is, thought better of following this through then…"

It wasn't like Drayden to ever beat around the bush, or leave any words out, but even he was hesitating now.

"I guess," I said stepping in for him. "I guess I just haven't given it a lot of thought, I mean with everything else going on right now."

Drayden frowned. "And it's all you should be concerning yourself with, this 'collector' is likely a matter for the police."

"Yeah I get that…" I said slowly as I stopped and thought about it. "The watch must be old and valuable, so sure someone wants to steal it, but… But what is it in the first place? What is the real Champion's riddle supposed to be?"

He sighed as his shoulders relaxed slightly. "You always were inquisitive, and I gather your betrothed is no less so?"

I laughed a little, thinking that was an understatement for sure. "Oh you mean Cilan? Yeah he's…" I winced a little. "He wants to be a detective." I admit I said that the same way you tell somebody a little kid dreams of going into space when they grow up.

"I see," he whispered to himself with an eyebrow raised in question.

"He actually is pretty smart though, Drayden, so I wouldn't worry." I could hardly believe the words coming out of my mouth, but some instinct made me want to dote on him. But his _detective time?_ Really? Was all this love business finally starting to go to my head?!

"I have no doubt in either of your ability, you've more than proved that to all of Unova already." He added in, and I could tell he meant it. "But…" his face softened a little bit. "I don't want you to go seeking someone else's trouble. We don't know that this watch has any meaning at this point, and I don't want you to endanger your future for it."

I just looked at him, frowning a little bit. I wasn't sure why, but something about that statement seemed ironic when he said it. My future… It was that thing I'd wondered about my whole life. And now I had more reason than ever to _wish_ I knew what was up ahead. But… I glanced over at the watch he was still holding. Something about that pocketwatch, something about this whole mystery, seemed to be all tied up in just that.

My, our, future.

At the time, it wasn't much more than a gut feeling, but I couldn't have known just how right I was going to be…

After that Drayden handed me back the watch and we headed back to the village. It was already close to noon by now, and I figured Cilan was still _trapped_ with Mrs. Marta. She sure loved to talk, I remembered that much, but I wasn't sure if he really wanted me to rescue him, especially since he was supposed to be giving her recipe advice. But I figured I should at least check in on him. Not to mention who knew where Ash and Dawn were? Though, if I had to guess, I'd say Ash was still sitting where he had been this morning with a blank/dazed look on his face. That was funny to imagine at least…

"Um hello, anybody home?" I asked as I stuck my head inside Mrs. Marta's open doorway. Since the door was open someone must have been- But then it hit me, the sound of her laughing, followed by a string of chatter. I sighed, yep, this was Mrs. Marta alright…

"So I told him: Why no, I've lived my fair share of decades, but never have I EVER heard of a potpourri berry!"

I followed the noise toward the kitchen where I found both of them seated around the table. Cilan may or may not have seemed a little pained…

"Oh I see…" he mumbled out, in his best 'polite voice.'

I just smirked, looks like the recipe talk must have ended too early for his taste, and general gossip chatter took over. Mrs. Marta was sweet, but I'd already learned the hard way years ago.

"And so then I said-" she was starting to say all over again, when I stepped into the room and Cilan almost jumped up for joy. Looks like his _white knight_ had finally arrived to save him.

"Iris!" He shouted in relief, before wincing and remembering to still be polite.

"Oh good," Mrs. Marta added in with a huge grin. "The more the merrier, please come join us, Iris!"

Cilan frowned before he could stop himself, but I just smiled at the both of them, knowing just what to do.

"How about something even better than that? Like we said before, Cilan is a real great cook, and it's lunch time so," I gestured around to the room. "If you don't mind letting him use your kitchen, he'd be happy to fix us all something?"

"Oh but of course, dear, that would be just splendid!" She said standing and starting to usher me out of the room. "You use whatever you need, dear Cilan, and we _young_ girls will just get out of your way!" Before we left I glanced over my shoulder back at Cilan, he seemed so relieved he almost turned paler than usual. He mouthed a silent: "I love you." And I knew that if he he didn't before, he sure did now.

I mouthed back: "Of course you do." Before winking at him, and letting myself be pushed into the living room.

"Oh such a charming young man, Iris!" Mrs. Marta praised as she led me to her sofa. "Kind, a real looker, and such a great _listener!_ And now you tell me he can cook too?!"

I sighed with a little grin. "Um yeah, that's Cilan…"

"Well," she said starting up again. "He reminds me so much of my dear George, we may be old as the hills now, but way back when we-" and I think you can pretty much guess how the rest of that went… Cilan cooked up a storm and we had absolutely endless lunch conversation. I took it upon myself to finally pry us away, but even then it took us at least ten minutes to make it from the table to the front door. When we finally were clear, and walking away, I heard Cilan sigh so loudly it seemed like he might just be deflating.

"Rudeness is such a distasteful flavor but…"

I laughed. "Relax, Cilan, thankfully I was there to rescue you again."

He smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It would certainly seem so, and I'm very grateful, Iris. In any case, I hope our rather sudden departure didn't offend Mrs. Marta?"

I wanted to roll my eyes that a ten minute process could be called "sudden" with someone like Mrs. Marta. "No way," I said waving the thought away. "She's always like that, Drayden even walked out on her once without saying a thing! She doesn't really get offended though thankfully."

"Well, that's good to hear." He said with a relieved smile.

I nodded. "Yeah, so no worries about that. If anything I think she liked you _too_ much! If I hadn't showed up when I did, I think she might have just given you a scale herself." I said kidding with him.

He smiled a little bashfully as he tilted his head. "I always try to make a good first impression, but I'd hardly say I'm _that_ well admired."

I frowned at him playfully. "Yeah, and this comes from the guy with a whole mob of fangirls? Is all this fake modest just trying to make me jealous?"

He was opening his mouth to say something when we were cut off (maybe for the better) by Dawn running up to us.

"Oh there you guys are! I wasn't sure what happened with Drayden, you'd been gone ever since breakfast."

That really reminded me of everything that he had said about the watch, I figured I needed to let everyone else know too, but I'd wait until we were all together.

"Yeah, we got a little held up…" I mumbled thinking that was the easiest way to explain Mrs. Marta. "Anyway," I added. "Where's Ash? I want us all to talk about something."

Dawn sighed a little bit before smiling. "He'll be here, just wait for it…" then she seemed to be counting the seconds down on one hand before we heard loud footsteps coming toward us.

I'll admit I was more than a little confused, but sure enough it was Ash running toward us. He had a little bunch of wildflowers in his hand, and he held them out to Dawn as soon as he reached us. "H-Here you go," he said between heavy breaths.

Dawn smiled softly and took the flowers. "Thanks Ash, they're beautiful, but you didn't have to run around and get these, the purple ones were fine before." She grinned a little awkwardly. "And the red ones were too, before those..."

"Yeah but, I know you like blue better so…" Ash mumbled out before looking over at Cilan, and then is when it all clicked together, and I facepalmed.

"Cilan…" I said annoyed. "You didn't give him lame advice, like give the girl you like a billion flowers, did you?"

Cilan winced, before scratching at the side of his face. "Well...it just seemed to work for us so…"

I sighed and shook my head. "In spite of, Cilan. In spite of, not because."

"Oh, my mistake?" Cilan mumbled out, still seeming confused.

So I just shook my head again. "Never mind…"

"Anyway," Dawn said as she reached for Ash's hand and held it causally at their side. (He more or less turned completely red again, and just stood there with a crazy look on his face.) "What did you need to talk about, Iris?"

"Just something Drayden said." I answered backed, getting Cilan's attention.

"Oh?" He asked. "What about?"

"Well…" I said pacing a few thoughtful steps forward. "The watch I guess."

"The watch?" Cilan asked, his eyes getting bigger.

I nodded. "Yeah, he mentioned that he'd heard of something called 'The Champion's Riddle' but he'd always thought it was just a myth or something Alder made up. He said the old champion is still alive today though, you know the person who won before Alder?"

"I see," Cilan whispered as he rubbed at his chin. "I hadn't thought of that, maybe he or she would have more information for us?"

"Maybe, or at least that's what we're hoping anyway. Drayden said it's a guy named Clayton, who lives in Castelia City."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, it can't hurt I guess, and aren't they famous for the ice cream there?"

"Indeed they are!" Cilan said chiming in. "The world renowned Castelia Cone which is only available each tuesday of the warmer months!"

"Only on tuesday? Isn't that some weird hours?" Dawn asked. I just thought it was _weird_ that now she was the one always taking about food. If this was a sign of how you became the person you're dating, I was worried I might have a delayed reaction. If I ever woke up and shouted: _It's dragon master time!_

Well, let's just say I'd ask Fraxure to put me out of my misery…

"It's more than worth it though, Dawn." Cilan said with a smile. "So that settles it, we'll have to visit Castelia and speak with Mr. Clayton, his insight could be invaluable to our case, after all."

"Well…" Ash finally spoke up, and it was such a surprise that we all turned to look at him. "We, should definitely check it out. But…" he frowned before he glanced at Dawn. "I just don't want you to get in any sotra danger from all this, okay?"

It was probably the first coherent thing he'd said since this all happened, and from the look on Dawn's face she was enjoying having him worry over her. For a second or two she didn't say a word, nope just turned red all over again. But shaking her head and trying to snap herself out of it, she frowned over at Cilan. "Look what you've done, now you've got him overprotective just like you too!"

Cilan smiled a little softly. "I'm sorry, Dawn, while I'd love to take credit for that, I'm afraid that concern is all his own."

"Yeah," Ash said rubbing the back of his neck. "So I just want you to be careful, alright? Because that's what good bud-" But I gave him the evil eye before he could finish that line.

"Um I mean what... _couples_ do…"

They both went silent, and it was starting to feel a little awkward, but leave it to Cilan to know just what to say…

"Ah, young love is surely the most refreshingly sweet flavor!"

It sounded like he was talking about a dish he'd just tried, but I couldn't help but smirk at him. "Okay what are we now, old and crusty?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I just meant…"

But Dawn cut him off with a laugh. "You guys are too funny to ever be old news! But anyway, if you want, I could really go with some lunch."

Right about then I felt a little guilty for already eating without them, but under the circumstances… So I just nodded, figuring I always had room for a little snack.

All in all it was a pretty amazing day. And when the evening came I was more than satisfied that I was surrounded by all my friends, my family. But with the lead in Castelia City, I knew we'd probably have to be leaving soon. But it wasn't just that, because even if I hadn't been put in the middle of another crazy mystery, I still realized that… Well, just like Elder had said, my path really had changed now, right?

It was funny I guess, because when I was little I used to dream about what life outside the village would be like. What was out there? Who would I meet, and where would I go? The future meant moving forward, and not really looking back I guess. But now...well now I couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. About when I was little, about all those thoughts I thought, and dreams I dreamed. About the wishes that I made…

I kicked my feet back and forth against the log I was sitting on, while I stared into the fire. Just like I always used to do whenever I was thinking it was really hard to sit still. The truth was, I was the kind of person who wanted to move and jump when things were on my mind. Shannon used to kid me and say she could always tell when I was thinking hard just by how I'd squirm around. I figured all best friends had little cues like that with each other. It must have come from knowing each other so well and being so connected.

And I didn't think that had ever changed, because sure enough, Shannon was the one to sit down next to me. For a long second or two we didn't say anything, we both just stared into the fire while we listened to the party going on around us. Anytime there were visitors every night was a party in the village. Everyone would give the guests all their attention and come together to show them all the hospitality they could. My home village was full of simple people that didn't really have a lot, but whatever they did have, you could be sure they'd share. Even if it was just the local berries and songs. But simple or not I really loved it, I really loved all of them, because it felt like a warm hug just when you needed it most.

And I thought I really needed it right then. It wasn't that I was sad, or at least not in the bad way, just…

"A lot on your mind, huh Iris?" She finally said with a little chuckle.

I smiled at her softly. "Still got me all figured out I see?"

She looked down a little bit. "I guess friends don't forget those little things."

I nodded as I turned back to face the campfire. "Yeah I guess so…"

But just then I felt her lean over into my shoulder, and for a few seconds I didn't move at all, no I just let myself enjoy that warm feeling. That feeling of being loved, and home, of really belonging somewhere.

"You know," I whispered finally. "Sometimes I think you know me even better than _I_ know me."

She laughed again. "How else could I remind you?"

I smiled winder. "Yeah, you got that right." I kicked my legs back and forth a few more times, my feet stirring up a little cloud of dust. "And you know what I was thinking about?"

"What, Iris?" She asked as she closed her eyes peacefully.

"About when we were little and used to talk about what life outside the village would be like. You remember, right?"

I felt her head nodding against my shoulder. "We used to think there was one big adventure after another just waiting, didn't we?"

"Sure did," I answered back. "And we were right…"

"We were…" she whispered back, before turning to look at me. "Your scale is the most beautiful one I've seen in a long time, Iris."

I smiled. I may not have been naming it like Cilan, but it still meant a lot to me, and just hearing about it brought a smile to my face. "Drayden said it was rare to see one with two colors on it. But it seems to fit, right?"

She nodded eagerly. "Of course." Then we both got pretty quiet, but it didn't feel bad, instead it was just peaceful.

"I wanted you to know how happy I am for you, Iris." Shannon finally added.

"I know that already, silly. But thanks all the same." I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees, and lean into both hands. "That's sorta what I was thinking about though… About how I probably won't ever live in the village of dragons again, you know…?"

She nodded. "Yes, but Iris…" she turned to look at me. "Do you remember how nervous I was about asking Elder to allow me to go on my first journey?"

"Yeah of course."

"Well...I never forgot what she told me, about each person having to follow their own path, and I know you already know that but… But for me that was always so hard to do."

I looked at her with all my attention as I waited for her to go on. Shannon was shy usually, but right now I could see something burning in her eyes. And I knew it must been just how strongly she felt about everything she was saving.

"Back then I wasn't sure I wanted to become a pokemon breeder, mostly because I felt like it was the only thing I was good for… But! But then you encouraged me to go on my own journey and find my own path. So when I left home for the first time I almost thought I'd never be back either, but after years went by and I'd trained really hard and learned a lot," she smiled a little shyly. "Jake and I got married, and I ended up right back where I started from." She leaned her head back to look up at the stars.

"At first I felt just the opposite of how you do, almost like I'd failed since I ended up still living here. But then I realized that it didn't really matter where my path ended up, because what mattered most was that I'd had the courage to follow it. In the beginning, when you can't see how things are going to turn out it can be difficult to believe that, it really takes a lot of faith."

"Faith…" I mumbled out, thinking about what that word meant to me.

"So what I mean is, you might never live here again, or you might, we can't ever know where our path will lead. But that isn't really what's important to begin with, it's a lot more important who we chose to journey with. Iris, you're a dragon master and the Champion of Unova, so if I compared myself to you I know I'd never catch up, but…"

"Hey…" I said a little firmly, wanting to protest at least of couple of those so called accomplishments.

She smiled wider. "But I know that isn't what's important either, not to me. Because my path was meant to be different from yours. Just like Reshiram and Zekrom, we couldn't be more different from each other either, Iris. And yet we were able to meet and become such great friends, and so I figured that was the greatest thing I could ever accomplish. That's what really mattered. So even though I haven't done everything someone else maybe has, I wouldn't trade my family for anything, and that includes you, Iris..."

"Shannon…" I whispered as I stared past the fire and over at where Jake was sitting, bouncing little Iris happily on his knee. I shook my head. "Shannon, you've already accomplished so much more than I have. If anything I was so busy I almost missed what I have managed to find now… The really important things that were right in front of me that I almost passed up."

I felt her hand touch my arm and I turned to look at her. She was always the quiet one, and I was pushing ahead fearlessly, or so I'd act, but right now… Now she was looking at me with eyes that had more experience in what really mattered, in the parts of life I still felt so unsure about. So inadequate in.

"No Iris," she said with a gentle but still firm voice, like she was making a point she really didn't want me to forget. "No one should ever compare their path against someone else's. If we do that we really could miss the point of ours. The truth is, we could never have lived each other's lives, but that's okay, because we still get to be a part of them. Iris…" she squeezed her hand a little tighter around my forearm.

"As long as we do our best to use our time to find the people we want to spend forever with, how could it be a waste or wrong?"

I wasn't sure what to say. What would have been enough to say. So I didn't say anything, nope, instead I just looked out at Ash and Dawn. He was trying to roast a berry on the end of a stick, and Dawn looked about as skeptical as could be. In a few seconds the berry was on fire and she was the one telling Piplup to put it out with a shot of water. It almost felt surreal right then. It was all so ordinary, but you know… It actually was a lot more than that too.

"Do you remember the celebration we had after Jake and me found our wedding scale?"

I smiled as I turned back to her. "Do I ever! Everyone played music and we danced the night away." I laughed. "It was a lot of fun, well…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "Except for when I had to deal with Jake's parents, they were still pretty sore about me messing up the tradition."

Shannon laughed while she nodded. "And remember how Jake's friend kept trying to ask you to dance, but you ended up slipping out of the crowd each and every time."

I blushed, a little awkward. "What ever happened to that guy anyway? I know he basically had a crush on me."

"Well after that he went on another journey and ended up meeting someone in the city."

I shrugged playfully with a grin. "Well I guess it wasn't _too_ big a crush then."

Shannon chuckled, before she got suspiciously quiet. So I turned to look at her with a puzzled look on my face. "Shannon, something the matter…?"

But she just shook her head with a little smile. "No, it's just the reason I brought up that night was…"

"Oh." I said in one gulp of air. "Now I get it…" Because I did, except if anything I felt a little jittery in my stomach when I thought about any more customs I'd have to go along with. Not that dancing was so bad, even if it was with everybody staring.

So I sighed, giving in. "I'd forgotten all about that, Shannon. But it should be fun," I shrugged. "You know Cilan, he loves this sort of thing. And," I said pointing at Ash and Dawn. "Those two need all the help they can get. If you make them dance together it'll be doing us _all_ a favor."

Shannon laughed as she clapped her hands together. "I've been practicing my flute a lot since you heard it last, I'd love to be the one to play for you all."

I smiled at her, like it was silly to even ask, because it was. "Who else?" Then I smirked. "I sure wasn't gonna let Jake yodel."

"I'll get it ready!" Shannon shouted excitedly as she ran off into the darkness.

I sighed with a smile before I waved Cilan over. He came up with that typical happy, but clueless, look on his face, before he offered me a perfectly roasted berry.

Taking it, I popped it in my mouth.

"I find the smokiness of the fire adds some very complex notes!" He said cheerfully, as he waited for me to add my own critique.

I shrugged. "As usual, I don't have any idea about any of that, but it was really yummy I'll give you that."

He smiled. "A simple, but equally satisfying review."

I grinned back at him before letting my face fall into a worried frown. "Look, sorry to put you on the spot again, but they sort of expect us to dance together tonight, you know as the final part of the ceremony. I would have mentioned it before, but I honestly forgot all about it, Cilan."

His eyes lit up, practically with sparkles. "I'd love to! Though," he rubbed at his chin in thought. "You'd have to instruct me in your local dance customs."

I just stared at him for a second before I smirked. "Right… Well first, we beat on some drums then halfway through we break out in chanting."

He blinked, looking totally confused. "R-Really? What an interesting flavor…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding, silly, we're not that backwater. When I said dance, I just meant, you know...regular dancing. Don't you know how to do that, or was that time you cut in for Slick just an act?"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, my mistake. But um yes! Yes, I happen to be reasonably proficient in several slower styles of dance."

I nodded. "Great, so that settles that, now…" I gestured toward Ash and Dawn. "But why am I doubting Ash has ever danced in his life?"

Cilan smiled. "I wouldn't worry, just like cooking, technique is never as important as the sincerity you put into crafting your dish."

I sighed. "Yeah all well and good, but Ash even burns berries."

Cilan frowned for a second, before scratching at the side of his face. "Well then I suppose love will have to cover a multitude of things…"

I smiled. "Yeah, and now you're getting it. But you know…" I admit I was starting to get that _shipper smirk_ on my face. "I think this might be just what they both need right now... Hey Dawn!" I shouted with a wave.

She looked up from the campfire at me and almost jumped. I walked over and grinned at her, trying to sound as casual as possible. "Hey wanna dance?"

She blinked for a second or two. "You mean with you?"

I sighed before I pulled her to the side and whispered. "Um with Ash of course..."

"Heh right, right of course…" Dawn mumbled back nervously. "The thing about that is, I don't know that we're really at that stage in our relationship just yet-"

"Oh no you don't!" I said giving her a glare. "Neither of you are backing out of this. If you could kiss him last night than you can certainly dance with him now!"

Dawn blushed with a frown as she started looking around at the crowd. "You don't have to say it so loudly you know…"

I shook my head. "Um...you do realize most of these people figure you and Ash are engaged now too, right? I'm just going easy on you both, but that's really what the custom is supposed to mean."

"Yikes, when you put it that way…" Dawn frowned and cover her face with her hands. "Then I'm almost too embarrassed to even be here…"

I smiled. "Hey I'm here, aren't I? What happened to all that about believing in yourself that we talked about?" I put a hand on each of her arms to try and reassure her. "I know it's a lot to adjust to, but you and Ash aren't just friends anymore, so this is the kind of thing couples should be doing." It was almost scary to think _I_ was practically giving Dawn lessons in all this awkward girly stuff…

"Yeah I...know and…" but she cut herself off and I heard her swallow hard, before she tried to smile. "You're right, n-no need to worry!"

I sighed as I patted her arms. "That a girl, just keep repeating that and you'll be fine."

Now I just needed to get Ash on board, but when I turned to look I saw that Cilan was already talking to him. And from the frantic look on Ash's face I figured he'd gotten the memo by now too. Out of the other corner of my eye I saw Shannon pushing her way back through the crowd with her flute in hand. It was wooden, she'd carved it herself when we were just little kids. Personally I wasn't really the musical type, but Shannon made it seem easy.

"You'll both be just fine." I whispered one last time to Dawn, before I went over to Cilan.

"Excuse me, excuse me everyone!" Shannon said, her normally soft voice doing her best to break through the clamor. After a second or two everyone died down, and so Shannon went on. "I have the privilege of being chosen to play the song this year, and for my best friend at that! So," she hesitated, still so much like the shy Shannon I always knew. But...I smiled, knowing she was lot different all at the same time.

"So Iris...this is for you. For you and your new family. B-Best wishes!" She almost choked a little, and I didn't blame her, I felt my heart squeeze too right about then.

But I tried to put all that aside as I heard the music start. After all, I had Ash and Dawn to worry about more than myself. As expected, Ash was wringing his hands more and more, the closer he got to Dawn. But finally when they were face to face, he dropped his hands to his sides, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. I couldn't exactly make out the words, but something told me it was probably a nervous invitation to dance.

Dawn grinned back awkwardly before nodding. But then, when Ash raised his hands back up, it became pretty clear that he had no clue what to do with them. So with him looking so panicked, Dawn stepped in to explain things. In spite of the rough start, they were off and dancing before too long. And you know, from the look on Dawn's face I thought she didn't really mind if Ash was going to most likely break a few of her toes. Nope, instead I thought she looked…

Well, let's just say it looked like at least one of my wishes might be going to come true after all...

"You're pretty proud to have helped them together aren't you?" Cilan said softly, and it reminded me that we had already started dancing too.

I smiled and nodded. "You better believe it, Cilan! But, I can't really take all the credit, it was just bound to happen eventually, right?"

I didn't understand why, but Cilan's face changed as soon as I said that, I even felt his arms stiffen a little. So I just had to ask. "Hey what's wrong…?"

But he shook his head and gave a weak smile. "Why certainly nothing, Iris…" he brightened a little. "Quite the opposite in fact."

"Yeah…?" I asked raising my eyebrows, knowing there was more going through his head than just that.

"It's just…" he laughed a little. "I'm rather sensitive to that phrase. In a positive, ironic sort of way, that is."

"What phrase?" I asked not understanding.

"Well you see," he said slowly, as he swept us along with the same ease he had at flipping a pancake. "It's bound to happen eventually, or in time it will surely happen, were just the sort of phrases my brothers always used to use when speaking about us."

"Oh…" was all I said, suddenly being reminded that I should probably be nervous now too.

"I used to dismiss those claims since they had such an embarrassing flavor. But my brothers were the ones who knew me so well. Too well to ever believe that my true feeling for you were otherwise."

I grinned a little awkwardly. "Um yeah...I kinda got that from Chili anyway… He was always trying to push us together right from the start."

Cilan smiled. "In his own, over spirited way, I knew he was just trying to help me, to help us. But still...even after all this time that phrase fills me with such a mixture of emotions."

"How do you mean?" I asked softly, glancing up at him.

"Well, when I first heard those reassurances they were hardly...reassuring. If anything, I didn't feel like they'd ever amount to much more than _wishful_ thinking. We seemed worlds apart, and I didn't see any evidence that I had any such guarantees. In fact," his green eyes softened to the point where he looked...well really sad.

"I remember your inauguration as champion-"

"But I thought you didn't come, I didn't see you?" I asked cutting him off in surprise.

He smiled weakly. "I was there in the crowd. But I didn't approach you…"

"But why?" I asked frowning up at him. "That doesn't make any sense, we were still best friends?"

I felt his hand close a little tighter around mine, as his face soften again. "Yes, but with all my pride and admiration for you swelling in my chest, I'm sure I never would have been able to just walk away as only that… And to risk our friendship by revealing the truth was certainly out of the question."

I wasn't sure what to say, I wanted to be mad at him. Mad that he could be that silly and hurt himself, but then I couldn't forget that not too long ago I was thinking the same sorta things.

"Cilan…" I mumbled, too frustrated to not say anything, but unsure of what would express exactly how I felt.

"My point though," he started to say. "Is that you've taught me something very important, Iris."

"Me…?" Was all I whispered.

"Yes," he nodded cheerfully. "No matter how unlikely a certain wish or desire may seem of ever being fulfilled, the adventure of life can certainly surprise us." He closed his eyes as he started to whisper. "And that is if our path was seemingly random, but with so many good friends by our side, guiding us… Well, I'm certain there's nothing beyond our ability to achieve…"

I didn't say anything back right away, no, instead I just listened to our muffled, slow, footsteps in the grass. I never spent much time worrying about us in that way, and the little time I had was almost too much to take. But he was different, wasn't he…? He'd spent years wishing for one thing, and never knew how or if it was ever going to happen. I thought that must have been so hard, harder than I knew… Than I'd ever know.

But what could I do now? I couldn't go back and change the past, or erase all those years, and all those painful things. If I could have I really would have, but wishes didn't work that way…

So the way I saw it, there was only one thing left to do. Only one thing that would make all those years worth it. One thing that could make him forget that hurt little by little…

I stopped moving and just stood there looking up at him. He was looking down at me, a little confused why I'd stopped dancing. Pulling my hands free of his I just stared up at him, forgetting that we were in a crowd.

"I have something to say, Cilan." I announced just loud enough for him to hear. "And I don't know if it'll make much difference to you now but… So you know…" I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could; resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad you waited for me…" I bit my lip before going on. "And if you just give me a chance, I promise I'll make all that hurt up to you with twice as much happiness. Or...or more."

"Oh Iris…" he whispered back. "Don't you know?" He laughed almost silently to himself. "How could that be, when you already have…?"

I pulled back to smile up at him as I shook my head. "No, I don't think it's enough yet. Not even close."

"Well…" he whispered again. "We certainly have plenty of time to make up for it all, don't we?"

I hugged him again. "Just a couple forevers… But I guess we can make it work…"

I felt him rest his hand on the back of my head softly, as he held me closer. "Yes, my dearest Iris, that should be just enough…"

And I knew I wouldn't have to doubt if that _wish_ was going to come true… Because it was already as true as true could be…

 **More coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Iris' POV)

That's the funny thing about going back home, no matter how long you stay, it still hurts when you have to leave. Maybe I just didn't like goodbyes all that much… Either way, it was, well... really bittersweet for sure. But I was still going to remember everything Shannon had told me, so I wasn't going to let it get me down. Nope, not a chance!

Instead, I wanted to put on my most cheerful and brave face. So everyone from my village could remember me like that. It would be the last thing they saw until we all met again. So I sucked back the tears and forced a big smile.

"Bye, everybody!" I shouted with one last wave over my shoulder.

Drayden, Elder, Shannon and even Jake were there to see us off, but it still felt so hard. So hard, that when I finally turned my back for the last time I almost lost control of all those silly tears. _Almost._ I squared my shoulders and tried hard to squeeze my face into a tough look. But I guess it wasn't nearly as convincing as I was hoping…

"Now, now, no need for tears…" Cilan whispered soothingly as he put an arm around my shoulders.

But being as stubborn as I was, I just frowned up at him, squeezing back the tears until my face was red anyway. "W-Who said anything about crying?"

He chuckled to himself before pulling me a little closer. "Oh, my mistake then."

Finally giving in, I sighed and let the water works have their way. "Fine, but you know what…I really don't like crying all that much…"

Dawn stepped closer and patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Yeah, I know, but hey don't worry about it, the four of us are all notorious crybabies anyway. So you're among friends."

I sighed, _guessing_ that was comforting, as the memory of last night drifted back into my head. Turned out, that _conversation_ Cilan and I had during that dance, wasn't as just between us as I thought it was. But we sure figured it out quick enough, when we heard the collective wail from the choked up crowd who'd been listening in. Needless to say Dawn and Ash were the ones eavesdropping the most. Now that I thought about it, at least a little tiny part of me was probably happy about leaving, if just from the embarrassment.

"Who said I was crying anyway…?" Ash mumbled behind a blush.

Dawn rolled her eyes at him. "Ash Ketchum, I was right there and you were blubbering just as much as the rest of us."

He frowned and looked off to the side without saying a word. Dawn answered loud and clear with the smug look on her face. It made me think that the more things changed between those two, the more they really just stayed the same...

Once we hit Opelucid City it was just a matter of catching a train back home. Back home… I guess I found it funny how I did sort of feel that way already.

We'd all decided to take a quick stop in Castilla first though. Everything Drayden had said about the past champion had me wondering for sure. That and Dawn wasn't letting it go until she got to try a Castilla cone for herself. All in all, it seemed like a simple enough plan, we'd hopefully figure something out about this whole watch thing. Though to be honest, I wasn't really convinced we didn't need to just listen to Alder and drop the watch back where I'd found it. I had a lot more important things to think about as far as I was concerned.

And the last thing I wanted to deal with was another two bit criminal. All we had to go on was whatever this Clayton guy could tell us, and whatever turned up from Officer Jenny analyzing that vial we found. And sure, a part of me was curious, and if nothing else major had been going on, like back when it was just Fraxure and me traveling around and training, then I probably would have been all for the distraction. But now I wasn't too into the idea, I already had my brain chalked full of stuff to worry about.

Cilan was mostly distracted as could be too, but at the same time I knew him, if a big enough clue came around he'd be hooked into _detective time_ mode for sure. In a way, I felt really old for thinking like that, it almost felt like I was saying married people, or _almost_ married people, were too washed up to have adventures anymore. And when I thought about it like that, it sort of made me want to go ahead with it just to prove something to myself… Was that crazy…?

Maybe. But then crazy was usually the theme around here…

Because like always, when we stepped onto the subway platform Cilan's pupils dilated like he was catching a rare glimpse of glory. I thought it was nice that he at least didn't say anything this time around. But leave it to me to be the one to open my mouth when he didn't.

I sighed, glancing over at him. "It's pretty nice, right Cilan…?"

His mouth slowly opened wider, before he closed it in a snap and nodded enthusiastically. "Thought so…" I mumbled out as we took a seat by the windows.

The ride into Castilla seemed to take lot longer than I'd thought it would, but when we finally made it Cilan turned around in his seat to press his face against the glass. He wasn't, as far as I knew, a city connoisseur, so I wasn't really sure what the sudden excitement was about.

"Did you see that!" He screamed, more or less in my ear.

I cringed and stuck a finger in my ear, trying to ignore the stares that were suddenly boring into us. "Shh Cilan!" I almost shouted back. But he just blinked cluelessly, as if he was wondering why _I_ was overreacting.

So sighing I gave in like usual. "What is it? What did you see this time…?"

He spun back around in his seat and crossed his arms with smug satisfaction. "Why only a billboard advertising a new promotional event!"

"For what…?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, half afraid to ask.

"An autograph signing by none other than the new leading star of 'Wonder Fighter part 42!'"

I mentally rechecked my list, and sure enough, there it was, sandwiched right between metro and fishing, _film connoisseur._ How could I forget about this _amazing_ facet of Cilan…? Now don't get me wrong, unlike my total lack of interest in trains or fishing, I loved movies as much as the next person. Exciting plots, and moving dialogue were totally entertaining. But… Well, Cilan always knew how to take it to the next level. I wasn't really the type of person who cared who starred in what, and standing in line just to get them to sign a piece of paper seemed silly, as far as I was concerned.

"Wow, they're still making more movies in that series? The last one I saw was probably um…" I thought for a second. "Um Wonder Fighter 34 maybe?"

Cilan's jaw dropped. "Oh Iris, how can that be?" Then he smiled. "But don't fret, I have the complete collection, you'll have to remind me when we get back to the gym! In any case, the new lead actress gives a truly gripping performance! And she's going to be here in Castilla today only! What a fortunate turn of events for all of us!"

I sighed again. "Right…"

There was a little spot on my neck, a tiny spot that was sure to be in pain each and every time Cilan started on one of his tangents. Life with him meant that spot would probably be locked up and arthritic by the time I was forty. At some point, I'd just considered that an acceptable loss, which had to be what scared me the most...

When the subway came to a stop, we all hobbled off onto the platform. Or at least I was hobbling, was that pain spreading to my legs now too? Cilan was practically prancing, and Ash and Dawn were basically looking at us wondering who had lost it more. So I did my best to bring them up to speed on the new film connoisseur mission objective we had. Ash joined in excitedly at the thought of meeting _the_ Wonder Fighter in person. It wasn't any shock that he was the action movie type.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at me. "I never saw any of them, is this sort of a guy thing?"

I sighed as I watched Cilan and Ash rushing ahead. "Somehow I wish it was that simple…"

Cassilla City's street were wide and packed with people. Even though this wasn't the first time I'd been here, it still amazed me each time. It was _so_ different from the village of dragons, in fact it even made Straiton City look like a little hole in the wall. The crowds were so thick I had to reach back and take Fraxure's hand just so we wouldn't get separated.

"Ure…" he mumbled seeming unsure of what to make of the mass of people.

"It's okay boy, just stick close to me, okay?"

"Frax."

I smiled at him before looking back up, but I guess I didn't look up soon enough, because somebody came right at me and knocked me over without even looking back.

"Ure, fraxure!" Fraxure shouted after them as he kneeled protectively at my side.

"What a jerk!" I fumed to myself as I rubbed at my stinging elbow. Not everybody was that heartless at least, because a few people stopped to ask if I was alright and offered to help me up.

"Iris, you okay?!" Dawn shouted as she cut back through the crowd to check on me. Ash and Cilan were nowhere to be seen at first, but after a second or two they appeared from the crowd. Sure, I could have given Cilan a dirty look for running ahead and letting me get walked on, but from the look on his face he didn't need me to make him feel guilty.

"Iris! Oh Iris, are you alright?!" But before I could answer he looked around at the crowd and shouted for them to get clear and give us room. It seemed like Cilan was looking at things like he'd need room for the ambulance stretcher to come and cart me away… Oh boy.

So I hopped back up before he could have a heart attack. "I'm fine, Cilan, it wasn't that big of a deal, I just got pushed is all."

He put both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes as if we were discussing life and death. "Are you sure you're unharmed?"

I sighed. "Gimme a break, Cilan, I've fallen out of trees a lot higher than that."

"Still," he winced. "In my haste I clearly forgot the number one connoisseur rule of all: always be a gentleman." He hung his head dramatically. "I feel so ashamed…"

Oh _boy_ is right… I rolled my eyes before playing it up. "Well, looks like I could still use your help now at least." I reached for his hand and tried not to choke on this performance. "I'd sure feel better if you led the way."

He perked up like a freshly watered plant and grinned proudly, puffing out his chest. "Why certainly, Iris, it would be my honor!"

Dawn grinned at me, obviously seeing through the act, but I just shrugged at her. The things I did for him were honestly starting to amaze me...

Today that list of things would involve playing damsel while standing in a line of fanboys for more than an hour. Did I mention how annoying that was? Well, let me tell you again anyway…

"Any minute now…" Cilan mumbled to himself as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

The closer we got to the front of the line the more "little kid" he seemed to get. I wasn't really sure what the big deal was about, not to mention if I'd been the one standing in line to get some _guy's_ autograph he'd have been through the roof jealous. The truth was, I was too irritated to be jealous. Sure, I felt kinda bad afterward, but after a full hour I almost hoped this fancy actress would take him off my hands when we got to the front of the line!

But no such luck…

"Next please," we heard her say and it was a race between Cilan and Ash, the two mindless fanboys clamoring for the next autograph. Somehow Ash nudged ahead even though his legs were so much shorter than Cilan's. So holding it up to admire the signed picture, Ash had stars in his eyes. I was pretty sure he was admiring her more for her battle style than looks, but Dawn's face didn't seem to be too happy either way.

"Happy, Ash?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

But being Ash, he just nodded innocently.

"Oh I give up…" Dawn groaned as she slapped her forehead.

I admit I had to smile at least a little bit at that. Or was it just because I knew we'd be leaving soon?

Cilan was already peppering the star with all sorts of crazy acting questions, and I knew it was all just another recipe to him. Just another recipe, no big deal…

"The Striaton gym, right?"

I cut my eyes toward them when I heard her _giggle. Giggle_ of all things… I was pretty sure I'd never _giggled_ in my whole life.

He nodded and reached to shake her hand. I frowned.

"Why yes, I am one of the Striaton gym leaders!" I heard him say as I listened in. "And I'm surely one of your biggest fans, your theatrical presence is truly captivating!"

Oh yeah? Just how captivating was he meaning…?

"Why thank you, but I'm also a fan of yours!" She hummed back in a tone way too flowery for a so called action star. "So I'll just make this one out to...how about: To my friend Cilan?"

He laughed. "That would be splendid, why thank you!"

Gotten his fancy signed picture, he walked back over to me, completely over the moon. "Isn't that amazing, Iris, she'd heard of me? Me!"

I frowned so wide I just prayed it didn't stick, though even if it did, I'd get some satisfaction in knowing _he'd_ be the one stuck looking at it. "Oh yeah, Cilan, _real amazing_ …"

But like always, he didn't have a clue when I was being sarcastic. "I know," he nodded as clueless as Ash ever dared to be. "You sure you didn't want a signed picture too, she would have been happy to give you one as well."

"That's okay, I'm...good."

He almost looked shocked by my answer. "If you insist, but I assure you this kind of opportunity never comes twice."

"Yeah hopefully…" I mumbled under my breath.

But you know, the more I thought about it the more I didn't get why he was so worked up over this picture, I mean I knew he was a film connoisseur and all, but still… Wasn't he supposed to be a regular pokemon connoisseur first and foremost? I mean he'd never asked for _my_ autograph! I was still champion and all too, so what was up with that?! I frowned, stewing on it, was he taking me for granted just because we'd been friends for so long…?

"Hey you know what, Cilan," I said opening my mouth before I could think better of it.

"Yes, Iris?" He asked cheerfully.

"You don't even have an autographed picture of _me._ "

I noticed Dawn cut her eyes over at me and smirk a little. At least _we_ were on the same page about all this. I really didn't want Cilan to think I was jealous, but I guess I just couldn't hold back.

"Hmm, an autographed photo of you…" he rubbed at his chin. "I suppose the thought never occurred to me, to be completely honest."

"Yeah, guess it never occurred… We were only best friends for _years_." I mumbled, my frown etching a little deeper.

"Yeah but," Ash chimed in. "Who gets their friends to sign stuff? It seems stupid."

I glared over at him, but he didn't seem to get it at all.

"Now now," Cilan said reaching into his vest pocket. "I agree that Iris has a point. Becoming champion is surly a feat worthy of an autograph, and if things were different I would have sought out her autograph most surely." He hesitated. "Funny...I seem to have misplaced my pen… But I was sure I just-"

"Hey, Cilan, what's that?" I asked pointing to the back of the Wonder Fighter picture it in his hand.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he turned the picture over and glanced at where I was pointing. "Why I'm not sure...it appears to be-"

"A phone number." Dawn finished, deadpan, before she smirked. "Wow Cilan, looks like she really was your biggest _fan_ too!"

"A phone number? But why would she-"

"Don't play stupid." I snapped back as I crossed my arms, feeling all that annoyance flare back up.

He frowned. "I can assure you I never noticed her writing any such thing, Iris! The very thought is-"

I held up my hand to cut him off as I felt a vein throb in my forehead. "I'm not accusing you of anything, okay. But this is just the kind of thing I was worried about happening and-" then I stopped myself, feeling flustered. "Not that I was worried! I just mean-"

Dawn leaned into my shoulder. "Don't look now, Iris, but I think your eyes are turning green…"

I frowned wider, not sure if I should feel embarrassed myself for being jealous, or just be mad at him for falling right into the trap of being overly friendly. "You can't give girls the wrong ideas," I said in a flustered huff. "They take nice guys like you and run with it, thinking all sorts of things!"

"Do they…?" Cilan asked, seeming as clueless as Ash.

But like so much icing on the cake of life, little Miss Wonder Fighter herself just had to run up waving at that very moment.

Cilan turned to look at her with a wince, smart enough to know this wasn't helping his case any.

"Cilan, you forgot your special pen!"

"Oh, why thank you..." he mumbled hesitantly taking it from her, while still eyeing me.

She smiled so sweet it could have drawn bug-types, before waving a slow goodbye as she backed away.

Cilan laughed nervously looking over at me. He held up his pen. "Um, about that autograph you mentioned, Iris…"

Okay, so we all do things we're not proud of. We have those weak moments that bring out the little kid in all of us. And of course your best friends are _always_ the ones there to see it. Just so they can remind you fifty years later when you're both old and grey…

Though in my case, I didn't even need anyone to remind me. As in: "Property of Champion Iris" was written in bold letters across Cilan's forehead. Which, believe it or not, was reminder enough...

I wasn't really sure what came over me, just that it was one of those one second blow ups… The funniest part was, he still didn't know what it said. No matter how hard I tried to wipe it off it wasn't budging. "What kind of pen was that anyway!" I huffed as he bent over and I scrubbed at his forehead.

"I'm afraid it was quite permanent ink, Iris. What did you happen to write?" He hesitantly asked.

But I just blushed and shook my head. "No, don't worry about it! That's not important!"

Cilan smiled awkwardly. "If you say so, Iris…"

Dawn was somewhere between choking on her tongue and dying from lack of oxygen. I wasn't sure if anyone had ever laughed themself into the grave, but I thought she might be the first...

"It say's you belong to Iris, Cilan." Ash answered, carelessly, as I slapped my forehead, before I turned to face him with a trembling fist.

"Really, Ash, you just had to say that?!"

He shrugged. "Well it does say that, and besides, anybody should know you wrote it because you were jealous of that Wonder Fighter lady. See, and you call me the little kid?"

I cringed as I threw Cilan's handkerchief back at him, since the writing wasn't even smudging. "Fine, I give up, obviously I have no dignity left, so I'm not even going to bother anymore!"

"Is Ash right, Iris…" Cilan asked softly. "Were you jealous of my autograph? Because if so, I want you to know I'm deeply touched that you care about me to such a loving extent..."

I just stared at him for a second, but then my eyes drifted up to his forehead again and I sighed. "I'm sorry Cilan, but I can't make a serious moment out of this, not with that written all over your face…"

He reached for my hand and smiled, looking halfway to a tangent. "Well, I certainly don't mind declaring to the world the true nature of our feelings! If the ink never comes, then so be it!"

I winced. "Oh please don't say that…"

We looked over when we heard Dawn gasp for air, her laughing fit finally ending. Still it took a moment before she could come back to earth enough to have coherent speech. When she did come to, she had just one thing to say:

"Castilla Cone, anyone?"

"Ice cream?" Ash's eyes practically sparkled.

She nodded. "That's right, Ash, and if you're real good, I'll let you buy me mine."

He frowned playfully at her. "Is that the kinda stuff boyfriends are supposed to do?"

I could see she was still taken a little off guard by that term, but she recovered quickly and grinned. "You bet, Ash Ketchum, and just be glad you don't have it as bad as he does." She said, jerking a thumb towards Cilan, who still seemed more or less flattered that I'd _claimed_ him.

What could I say? I'd basically put myself in this whole mess, I couldn't blame anybody but me. Though that didn't mean I couldn't at least try to pin it on Cilan. Afterall, he was way too innocently friendly, and who goes around in a suit all the time anyway, didn't he know that made him a target. Girls love guys in suits! Well, I didn't really but… I sighed. But that, or anything else I was thinking to try and make myself feel better, well none of it mattered now…

He really did have a sign on his forehead that said he belonged to me, and the opposite was also true. And written on my face or not, I was really feeling the weight of that. Yep, there was that old pain in the neck again…

In fact, I think it was already starting to lock up twenty years ahead of schedule...

All the craziness aside, and Dawn's sweet tooth finally satisfied, we still had business to take care of. Here we were totally sidetracked when who knows what was really going on with this watch. To be honest, I wasn't that interested before, but now I'd do anything to change the subject…

"I agree Iris," Cilan chimed in as soon as I mentioned going to see the old Champion. "He could have some insightful information to share."

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I stared at him with a frown. "There's just one thing…" I pointed to his forehead. "Maybe I should be the one to talk to him, you know since…"

Cilan frowned suddenly seeming disappointed. "I hardly see why our personal affairs would make a difference?"

I sighed, "let's just say it would be way too hard to explain to a total stranger."

He rubbed at his chin, almost like he _didn't_ see my point. "I suppose but… WIthout me there to take note, we could miss vital clues and insights? Not to mention he could-"

"Be a psycho maniac stalker crime lord, right?" I said cutting him off as I rubbed frustratedly at my temples.

"Possibly…" Cilan mumbled back, almost seeming surprised I'd basically taken the words right out of his mouth.

The truth was I didn't really have the patience to deal with Cilan's overprotectiveness too today. Not after practically decking a famous movie star and undergoing self-induced public humiliation. But I knew him too well to think he'd just sit this one out, not when his overreact and detective senses were tingling. So I thought hard and came up the only possible solution I could see. Even if it was completely ridiculous… But then, so was the problem.

"Gotta borrow this!" I said snatching Ash's hat off.

"Hey!?" He grumbled, but I didn't have time to worry about it.

Standing on my tiptoes I reached to put the hat on Cilan, pulling it down low enough so you could hardly see anything.

But standing back to size things up meant he looked possibly even more ridiculous now. I sighed, wondering why oh why he never wore any normal clothes?

"Can't you try and make yourself look a little more casual?" I raised my eyebrows pleadingly. Or was I just desperate at this point? "You know just to make this work…?"

"Casual?" He asked like it was a foreign concept.

Dawn stepped closer to him and rubbed her chin in thought. "He'll have to lose the bowtie for sure."

"My tie…?" Cilan blinked, almost looking shocked, before he hesitantly untied it with a frown.

"Lose the vest too." Dawn instructed.

He gasped before reluctantly going along.

"Now," Dawn went on. "Do us all a favor and unbutton your top shirt button, you look like a super nerd like that."

"But I always-" he started to protest, before Dawn cut him off. "And untuck your shirt too, nobody causal does that."

"If you're sure…" he whispered in what almost sounded like despair.

Dawn and me stood back to look at him now but… Well, let's just say one of us was going to have to be painfully honest, and no surprise, it happened to be Dawn.

"He looks like an office work that's been mugged in a back alley."

"Way to say it, Dawn…" I mumbled with a smirk. "What she means is," I jumped in trying to smooth things over. "You just look a little um...different?" Yeah it was a lame attempt, but all I could muster at this point.

Cilan frowned as he caught his reflection in the shop window we were standing by. "This has a very unkempt flavor to it…"

I shrugged. "That's what makes it casual. A-Anyway, let's just go!"

"If you say so, Iris…"

All in all, this trip was feeling more and more wacky by the second. At this point, I was almost hoping this Clayton guy would tell me my watch was a time machine, because I already had a list of things I'd go back and change.

A _long_ list.

And if I was hoping things would get any easier, I'd be disappointed before the day was over. Our directions led us through the winding streets of the city, until we reached an apartment building. It wasn't exactly run down, but it was a ways away from high class. I guess a part of me had expected some place fancy, or even another creepy mansion. Not that I was disappointed not to get the latter.

Cilan stepped forward and opened the door into the lobby without hesitating. A mostly bored doorman looked up at us from over the magazine he was reading. It was one of those gossip filled tabloids that always had all the great paparazzi photos in it…

"Which," Cilan began as he spoke up. "Apartment would be one belonging to a Mr. Clayton?"

The doorman's eye's widened a little bit with an excited smile, before he glanced back down at the magazine and then up at us. Something told me he recognized us, and that was really saying something when it came to Cilan right now…

"Apartment 27, third floor." He said simply without taking the big smile off his face. Looks like we'd made his day at least. Well, I was just glad he didn't say anything, the smug grin on his face was enough.

"Why, thank you." Cilan said politely before we turned toward the elevator. We all stepped inside, but before the doors could shut we saw the door man pull out a camera and snap off a quick photo. Figures, just figures…

I sighed as I glanced up at Cilan. "Hey do you ever get the feeling our entire life is being read about by hundreds, if not thousands, of complete strangers?"

He laughed a little. "I doubt it's that many, Iris."

I frowned as I felt my shoulders slump. "Just don't take that hat off, if you do and it gets into the paper, I swear I'm moving to another region."

"Try another planet," Dawn chimed in, encouraging as always. "I was reading about you two all the way in Sinnoh."

I just frowned wider, not bothering to say anything back. Why was this day so incredibly long? Mystery or not, nothing could make this day any more of a pain, so I just led the way as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Let's just get this over with...

So knocking on number 27 we all just waited for the door to open. The door to the next part of a crazy adventure, sure most of us were expecting that. But if...if I could have seen just where this all would lead. If I'd known then, standing annoyed on that door step, just how important that watch would end up being to me…

Well, let's just say it would have been more than I could have ever _wished_ for.

The doorknob jiggled before slowly turning. Then with a low groan the door came open and standing there was a man. About my height, just with so many more years etched on his face. Even for everything that had been on my mind, in that moment something really caught my attention about him. I don't know if it was the intensity in his eyes, or the way he smiled when he saw me. The way he seemed to be-

"I was expecting you, Madame Champion."

I glanced over my shoulder at Cilan, Dawn and Ash, before nodding and stepping inside.

"Somehow…" I started to say, even though I couldn't understand it. "I knew you would be, but we've never met before, have we?"

He smiled a little before gesturing for the four of us to sit down on a sofa in the corner of the room.

"Just once before, or at least I had the privilege of meeting you. Though, you were only a little thing then, less than a year old I'd guess."

"W-What?" I tried to say even though I was choking on the words. "You knew me as a baby? But how?"

He smiled softly. "At the edge of your village, in that little basket."

I frowned as I jumped off the sofa and stared at him. "What are you talking about! We just met and you start saying things like this?!"

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly sounding so meek and quiet. "I suppose I am skipping ahead. My name is Maxwell Clayton. I was the Champion of Unova many years ago, as you already know I'm sure. I also know that a watch has led you to seek me out. A watch, and the riddle attached to it. _Time waits for no one._ Yes?" He said simply before getting quiet and just staring at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him before nodding.

Then he smiled, even as I head Cilan slowly take a few steps over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"But don't worry, dear," Clayton said. "I'm not your father if that is what you were worried about accepting. No, I was just passing through the forest training that day more than twenty years ago. I heard a baby crying and found you in that little flower filled basket." His old eyes got a soft, almost empathic gleam to them. "You reached up and curled your tiny hand around my finger. But it's those big brown eyes that I remember most of all… They haven't changed at all."

"Sir," Cilan said speaking up for us both, since I still felt too dizzy to say a thing. "Could it be that you perhaps know something of Iris' birth parents then?"

He sighed. "No my boy, I'm sorry, I didn't see who left the precious package. When I heard someone coming later I hid until I could see what was what. It turned out to be an Elder from a village close by. Could tell from the look on her face that she was as surprised as I was to find a baby out in the forest of all things, but I was relieved when she saw to you. I wasn't sure what I would have done with a little baby way back then, but I wouldn't have just left you there, I can assure you of that, my dear."

I frowned, biting my lip. "T-Thank you but...w-what does that have to do with the watch…?"

He sighed as he gestured for us to sit down again. I didn't want to, I wanted to be on my feet and moving whenever I felt this mixed up, but Cilan took my hand and softly pulled me back until I was sitting next to him again. Then squeezing my hand he looked at me with a little smile, as if to say it was all alright. Which felt up for debate at the moment.

Clayton sunk down into the armchair across from us before he folded his hands on his lap. "I'm afraid I don't know just who started it, or why it was started, but I was a recipient of your very same pocketwatch. It was a very long time ago… But it was a real blessing… Because the reward was worth all the effort of the riddle."

None of us said anything, we just waited for him to go on.

"You see," he continued. "The first line of the riddle has been told to you. _Time waits for no one._ The second line you'll be getting from me today. You see, I've been waiting to pass it on to the next champion, but Alder never made it this far. For a while I thought I wouldn't live to see another Unova Champion discover the secret. I thought I might be the last… And to think that little baby would grow up to be the very one..."

He took a deep breath before looking at us with all his focus. " _Time waits for no one. For time alone does not choose._ "

"Choose what…?" I finally mumbled out.

He smiled. "That is the riddle, but let me give you a hint. Time does not have legs to walk a path, but we do. Time does not have a heart to motivate our choice, but we do."

I lowered my head as I stared at the floor, trying to untie things in my mind. "Just time alone doesn't make things happen?" I said looking up at him.

He smiled. "Yes. Mostly it is what we do with the time we're given that makes things happen. That shape our lives into what they will be. Here, have another line: _Past or future, which would you choose to see?_ "

I frowned in thought. "Is that a trick question or just a personal one?"

He smiled wider. "You're grown into a smart young lady, Iris. It is a personal one, no choice is wrong."

Then he stopped talking and just looked at me, waiting for my answer. But I didn't have an answer. If I could have seen something that happened in the past, or see something that was going to happen, well that was just too hard a choice to make.

"I don't know." I finally said.

He looked a little shocked. "Oh? I assumed you'd want to find the answers about your parents."

I shrugged. "Maybe but...what does it matter now, it's over and done…? Besides, this is just hypothetical anyway."

"Is it?" He said softly raising his eyebrows before standing again. Slowly he walked over to his bookcase and lifted the latch on a little box. As soon as he did the whole room filled with a green light. I felt Cilan's fingers dig into mine as he suddenly jumped to high alert. But all I could do was stare, stare and wait.

He lifted a tiny crystal out of the box and held it out to me. "Here you are Mademe Champion, this is the companion to your watch. If you carefully remove the clock facing, you'll find a notch that this can be inserted into. When you do, it will act as a beacon of sorts."

"A beacon for what?" I asked not fully following, as I clutched the stone in my hand.

He grinned gently before he glanced at a photo on his mantle. It just looked like an old family photo, but I knew it must have meant more than that to him.

"A pokemon, a mythical pokemon." He paused and closed his eyes. "An old friend now…" then he opened them just as suddenly. "Celebi."

"Celebi?" Dawn said speaking up suddenly. She looked over at Ash as he frowned.

"We've seen him before, before we met you or Cilan, Iris."

I shook my head. "Well it's news to me. But why, why call a mythical pokemon just for me, just because I'm Champion?"

Clayton sighed. "I don't know any more about the origins of the riddle than you do, all I know is what occurred when I completed it."

"Celebi is the pokemon that can travel through time," Dawn added in. "So what are we talking about, Iris being able to travel with him either to the past or the future?"

"No," he said simply. "It's just for a glimpse. Just a little glimpse…" he trailed off with a distant look in his eyes.

"Sir…" I said gently. "I'm sorry but...I'm still confused."

He smiled at me before he looked back up at the photo on his mantle. "You'll just have to see for yourself… Past or future, just choose wisely. Just choose wisely..."

I wasn't sure but, I got the feeling he wasn't going to be any more help. For whatever reason, this riddle meant a lot to him and he was set on not giving too much away. So thanking him and excusing ourselves we drifted out into the hallway, and finally down on the sidewalk. But it wasn't until we'd made it onto a subway headed for Stration City that any of us really spoke up.

"Iris…" Cilan whispered slowly from beside me. And maybe it took something in the sound of his voice to give me the courage to even reach in my pocket for the watch. There was no way I was going to insert the crystal right now, but… But somehow up until now I hadn't even had the nerve to look at that watch. Because didn't it represent everything I'd ever wondered about paths? It sort of felt like having one wish, would you use it up trying to figure out the past, or just enjoy seeing what was up ahead?

I stopped just short of my pocket and lowered my hand back down to my side. "Cilan, what would you do? I mean assuming this isn't just a big crazy joke."

"About choosing between the past or future?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

He was quiet for a moment before he looked to the side at me. "That's your choice, I wouldn't want to influence you one way or the other..."

I sighed. "Yeah but, what if I don't know what to choose otherwise?" I turned to look at him until our eyes were locked on each other. "Cilan, you drive me crazy most of the time, but the truth is...you and Ash and everybody else are the only good parts of my past that I want to remember, and… And your what my future is going to be all about so… So it's your choice as much as it's mine…"

He looked at me, yeah with Ash's silly hat still on and my jealous scribblings under it. We were still pretty much little kids, because when it came to figuring out paths I couldn't have been more lost. But I decided to just stumble down this uncertain path with him, with all my friends. They were the only family I'd ever known. They were the only family I needed.

"I'm honored but…" he shook his head. "That choice is still only yours, Iris. But if I had to say, I'd wish for you to understand the truth about your parents, I imagine there would be a lot of peace and closure in that."

I nodded as I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Maybe… But...I kind of thought I'd rather see if I'll still be putting up with you fifty years from now."

I heard him laugh gently to himself as I felt his head lean against mine. "I'm certain you don't need a mythical pokemon to know that, Iris… But all the same, I won't object to a glimpse at what our future contains."

"Well...either way… I still don't get this. And I really want to get it now, not just the riddle but who came up with all this, and why."

"There is certainly an aroma of mystery still lingering in the air…"

I closed my eyes and smirked. "That's just the smell of these musty old trains you love so much…"

Without thinking I finally reached into my pocket, just to wrap my hand around that watch, that watch that suddenly meant so much more to me. I wanted to feel the little rhythm of it ticking against my hand. Because we were on our way home… We were on our way to that very future Cilan was talking about. And each and every tick meant I was just that much closer to it all. To everything that would be so worth the wait…

But...but I didn't feel a watch in my pocket. No, instead I didn't feel anything! It was empty. I suddenly leaned forward without thinking and jumped to my feet. Having shrugged Cilan off so quickly, he almost lost his balance and toppled sideways into my, now empty, end of the subway bench.

"I-Iris what's the matter?!"

"The watch is gone! I…" I stopped to think back hard, until it hit me. "That random person that pushed me down in the street! The watch must have dropped then!"

I stopped to look at the secrecy passing outside the window at top speed. The city was huge and we were speeding away from it, yeah and any chance I'd ever see that watch again.

Biting my lip I clenched my eyes shut. "It's silly, but I feel like I just lost our future…"

Cilan stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Now, now, that would never be the case regardless of what happened… But I'm certain the watch isn't lost for good."

"You're kidding, right?" I mumbled hopelessly into his shoulder.

He pulled away just enough so he could lift my chin until I was looking up at him. "Iris, you're surely forgetting I am in fact a detective connoisseur. And as such, this type of situation is my specialty!"

I wasn't sure, but I didn't think I needed a mythical pokemon to tell me my future contained a lot of drama.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead, before smiling as wide as could be. "In fact, I believe this is just one of the many adventures we'll surely have together." Then letting go of me he raced toward the end of the train car and pushed the emergency contact button. All the trains were automated but you could reach someone at the main subway control center at any time in case of emergencies.

I heard a voice come from a speaker in the control panel asking what the nature of our emergency was. Yeah Cilan, good luck trying to explain this one… After ten minutes of back and forth, they basicly told him to sit down and shut up until he had a real emergency reason to reverse the subway.

"Does Ingo and Emmet know how you treat your patrons?!" Cilan shouted. "We happen to have a long history of tea time together!"

Well, not even Cilan's "tea time" was enough to convince the workers, so the next stop was going to be Stration City no matter what. I didn't think it mattered how quickly we got back to Castilla, because in a city that big, my watch was bound to be long gone by now anyway. But there was no convincing Cilan of that.

I guess part of me should have been relieved but… I couldn't be, not now, I thought the watch was too important to just be in anybody's hands. I thought about the criminal antique collector and how he wanted to get his hands on it. But…I still had the crystal Clayton had given to me, so at least no one else could call Celebi without it. That was at least some good news, whoever found it would just think it was an average watch.

So that was it, the mystery was over I guess…?

Maybe, but…

I sighed as I drug Cilan away from his argument with the intercom by force.

But I knew better that to really believe that. It didn't seem likely that I'd ever find that watch again, but… Some funny feeling in my stomach told me _it_ might just find me instead. And if I was honest…

I stopped to think about that future, and what a glimpse of it might show… I swallowed hard.

At least, I was really _wishing_ it would...

 **More coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Iris' POV)

Okay fine, we all know there are days that just don't go well. Whether you call it getting up on the wrong side of the bed, or whatever doesn't even matter. What does matter is when one of those days last for a whole _week!_

Past or future, huh? Well, I'd changed my mind, I wanted to go somewhere so far back that Cilan's _detective time_ would never find me! Except I couldn't very well do that, now could I? Nope, because I'd lost the dumb watch, which is why he was in never-ending _thinking time_ mode, to begin with. It was like some sort of endless loop of horror…

Truth be told, I couldn't help but wonder what I'd do with him once we did get married since I didn't even know how to cope with this now…

"Considering the average foot traffic as shown by the Castilla City street cam, then…" he rubbed his chin as we both stared into the black and white footage of people walking up and down a busy street. He said he had connections with the subway bosses, and I guess he was right because he managed to get a copy of the footage from the street surveillance camera from the day the watch went missing. The only problem was… It was as boring as watching paint dry!

And, we'd already gone over the clips about a thousand times already. Nothing showed up, the street was so busy you couldn't even make out who bumped me, much less where the watch disappeared to. Still, Cilan was convinced that if he just replayed the footage enough times while he squinted harder at it than something would magically appear.

Guess what...nothing did.

"Hmm...it just seems so unusual…" he mumbled while I slapped a hand across my forehead. More like how _usual_ it was… And to makes things that much better, Officer Jenny reported that the weirdo vial from the warehouse had come back totally unknown. Add to that, the fact that Cilan's forehead still had a faint black outline of what I'd written the week before, and you had a recipe for the worst epoch of my entire life...

I would need counseling for years to get over what I'd went through with Chili about it. But what is it they say: smile, tomorrow might be worst?

I was hugging myself and rocking back and forth in despair when Cilan finally switched off the tape.

"It would seem that our investigation has sadly yielded little reward…"

I looked up at him, pretty sure my eyebags each had families of their own. "You're _just_ coming to this conclusion?"

He nodded, totally missing my sarcasm, as usual. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Iris. Which means we have no choice but to refocus our efforts elsewhere."

I sighed, counting to ten in my head before I opened my mouth and pre-marriage divorced him. "Look…" I said before taking another deep breath. And I was pretty proud of myself because I even tried to force a smile right then. "You've been working pretty hard on all of this, why don't we take a break and go hang out with Ash and Dawn for a while, huh?"

He sighed. "I hate leaving such a pressing problem unsettled, but a refreshing respite might be just what's needed to sharpen my detective sense once again."

I just stared at him for a second. Maybe it was just because I was so pressed to the limit, but I was really noticing just how odd he really did talk...

But what else is it they say, out of the frying pan and into the fire? Sure, life with Cilan had me talking in cooking metaphors, but I thought this one really fit. Because when we tracked upstairs we found Ash and Chili going head to head on some video game.

"You're not beating me, Chili!" Ash yelled, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Oh yeah, well think again!" Chili shouted back, his tongue sticking out at a determined angle.

Slumped on the sofa behind them was Dawn, my only companion in the misery of enduring male behavior. I plopped down next to her before glancing off in the corner of the room, over at where Cress was silently reading the newspaper.

Sighing, I turned back toward Dawn and said exactly what I was thinking. "Why didn't either of us date poor Cress, look how well behaved he is?"

Dawn leaned into her hand before she frowned in genuine curiosity. "You know, that's a legitimate question?"

I sighed and crossed my arms as I watched Cilan pacing back and forth in the other corner; in his own world completely. "A little late I guess…" I mumbled before I leaned forward and flicked the back of Chili's head.

"You know, for this being a restaurant, I sure am starving at exactly noon…"

"We're closed, evil step-sister." He hissed back without taking his eyes off the screen, or his apparent high score. "If you have to have something to eat, then get my poor brother, whom you've black widowed into servitude, to fix something for you."

I just frowned. I won't say our last run in wasn't heated, because that didn't even begin to describe it. After he'd sent a picture of Cilan's scribbled forehead to the Striaton Gazette, I'd retaliated in a fit of rage that mostly involved throwing his little black book of female phone numbers into the flame of the gas stove. He'd been two steps away from strangling me when Cilan stepped in to try and settle things in a neutral way. Needless to say, Chili pouted and accused him of always taking my side. I just stuck my tongue out at him, and admittedly it was a pretty low point for both of us…

See what I mean about this week?

This was exactly what I meant about some things only being horrible to certain people. Why was everybody _so_ worried about facing a Druddigon, when this was our day to day lot? And from the look on Dawn's face, she might have agreed with me now.

"Do we have any ice cream?" She asked without even turning to look at me.

Staring half-lidded at the TV, I practically grunted in response. "Probably."

I was just about to snap and use my "black widow powers of servitude" to summon Cilan to get us some when Cress spoke up.

"Cilan, doesn't this match the description of Iris' pocket watch?" He said, so calm and meek we almost didn't hear him over Ash and Chili.

"What's that, Cress?" Cilan asked, his ears perking up.

"In the classifieds, someone is describing a golden pocket watch that was discovered lost on the streets of Castelia city."

"Well it was gold, yeah, but they don't really give us much more to go on, do they?" I said, not really sure if I should be relieved or not.

"Is there a number?" Cilan asked walking over to Cress with that same old gleam in his eyes. Something told me to just start repacking my bags, without even questioning.

Cress glanced back down at the paper before looking up at Cilan again. "No, just an address, and…" Cress raised an eyebrow. "The peculiar instructions to, 'come at night?'"

Chili turned around with a smirk. "And then they whack you over the head and take all your cash." He narrowed his eyes at me. "You should definitely check it out, Iris."

I frowned. "Look Chili, just because you're Cilan's brother doesn't mean I have to put up with your two-year-old attitude!"

"Does too!" He shot back, sounding like an actual two-year-old. "We're triplets, and that means we're a package deal! Marry him, and you practically marry all of us!"

"Then have you heard of the term: 'selective divorce?'" I asked, without taking the serious look off my face.

He rolled his eyes. "That's a lame threat anyway, really I'd rather be stuck as the third head of a hydreigon than stick around and listen to you and Cilan being lovey-dovey all the time."

I felt a vein almost rupture in my forehead. "You are such a _little kid!_ And what's wrong with the third head of a hydreigon anyway?!"

He got a snide face. "Nothing I guess, especially since you _look_ like one."

" **Chili!"** I shouted, going into my own version of dragon rage.

Nothing was going to hold me back from homicide this time, but right before I could show Chili just how much like a hydreigon I really was, I felt a spritz of water hit my face. Then Chili got sprayed too.

Turning toward Dawn, she sighed and put the little spray bottle down. "I originally bought this for Ash, but it looks like you two _kids_ need it way more!"

"Yeah," Ash nodded smugly. "And I haven't been sprayed all week!"

Dawn reached to playfully pat Ash on the head, where he'd been sitting on the floor. "That's right, you've been surprisingly well behaved." Dawn crossed her arms. "Normally this sort of thing is used to train rowdy purrloin, but desperate times call for desperate measures, I always say."

Wiping my face on my sleeve I frowned at Chili. "Yeah, well he started it…"

This time Cilan didn't even seem like he'd noticed our squabble at all. He was too busy reading Cress' article for himself. "Risky or not, this is our only possible lead… And with so much at stake…"

I stood up wearily as I lipped synced with him, dramatic gestures and all. " _It's traveling time!"_

Was my hair grey yet? No? Well, just give it another 24 hours tops.

In less than 24 hours we were on another subway bound for Castelia City. Leaving the gym I'd pretty much tripped over a mob of reporters all raving from Chili's photo stunt finally hitting the tabloids. The rumor was, it was an obviously edited photo. (Yeah, it seemed so ridiculous not even celebrity gossip wanted to believe it.) But the photobomb they dropped on us as soon as we stepped onto the sidewalk would dispel any doubt. Cilan's forehead was _still_ faintly outlined and the paparazzi that snapped the photo to prove it would be having a field day. In fact, I think he already was, since he practically jumped up and clicked his heels after he got the shot.

But it was Chili that was still topping my hit list. As if the mob wasn't enough, he ran out to see us off, or so was the ruse. After he'd hammed it up by flashing the female reporters a smile he turned to us, faking sincerity.

"Don't worry you kids, I'll be here praying the adoption papers go through!" The camera's flashed, and I knew by tomorrow my scowl would be frontpage news. Along with who knows what else... Chili was a force more villainous than any thieving collector, that much I was sure of. The sad part was, I almost wondered why Viola wasn't in the crowd? I mean if I was going to be publicly humiliated than I at least had some loyalty to my own personal reporter at this point.

But Cilan wasn't even fazed, oh no, he was in full on detective mode, and _nothing_ could have shaken him out of it.

Me on the other hand… Well, let's just say this all was a little hard to take. Leaning into my hand I sighed as I watched the world zooming by outside the subway window.

"You okay?" Dawn asked as she soothingly reached over to rub my back a few times. I slowly cut my eyes over to her without taking the frown off my face. "Oh sure, just wondering when I lost all control over my life is all…"

She grinned a little. "Pretty sure that happened when you fell in love with him."

I sighed as I buried my face in my hands. "Is it always going to be this bad?"

She didn't say anything at first before I heard her chuckle a little bit. "I don't know, but I sure hope so..."

Moving my hands away, I sat up a little straighter as I turned to face her. For a second all I did was stare at her before I followed her line of sight to where Ash was sitting across from us. He had a goofy look on his face like usual and was furiously tickling Pikachu's stomach.

"Cha!" Pikachu cooed waving his chubby little yellow arms around.

I wanted to stay annoyed, but the scene was just too cute even for me right now. So I sighed before the first smile in a long time drifted to my face. Slipping an arm around her shoulders I glanced back at Ash. "It will, Dawn, something tells me that for sure…" With everything that had happened, I wasn't really sure how much the two of them had talked or sorted out their new relationship, but I knew one thing for sure...

To see her looking so happy almost made up for the rotten rest of the day. And maybe I was just getting old and grumpy? I looked over at where Cilan was standing, a thoughtful look on his face. He looked so serious, just like always when he was thinking hard, but all the same, I wanted to laugh. You could still make out a few letters from the (mostly) permanent marker, and it made it look like he'd went to a farsighted tattoo parlor. Of all times for him not to be wearing that old brown cap of his…

But maybe that wasn't all I was looking at. All I was thinking about. No, if I tried to forget about the obvious annoyance factor than all I could think about was how the papers _really_ did have something to write about. And maybe if I was honest, that still surprised me. It was sort of a weird feeling each time I noticed that little ring on my left hand because I wasn't any different, I was still just me. The way I saw the world, and myself, none of those things had really changed that much since I was ten years old, and he was the irritating tall guy I'd met at some weird gym.

Now he was the irritating tall guy I'd be seeing every day for the rest of my life. And somewhere along the way, the thought of that had found a way to make me so insanely happy. So happy, that I was willing to put up with crazy adventures, annoying tangents, and his, (pause for effect) _relatives._ If that wasn't true love, then I didn't know what was. So I sighed again before I glanced back at Dawn. "It's too late for you too, isn't it?"

She slowly looked over at me before she grinned, a blush spreading across her face. "Yeah, Iris, it is…"

I just smirked before I pulled her in a little closer to me in a sideways hug. "Well...at least we're in this together. What do they say, misery loves company?"

She just smiled about as contentedly as you could, before we watched Pikachu wriggle away from Ash and scurry over to us. Hopping into Dawn's lap he nuzzled up against her, and his escape from his trainer's tickling clutching finally made Ash look up at us. And for that long second, he just stared at Dawn. Like a little kid, goofy awestruck grin and all. It was a look that didn't take much translation to get. He was crazy about her. Yeah, even if it was an understatement to say he had his own way of showing it. But most of all, I thought that look was enough to teach me something too.

Even if our Ash was an extreme example of it, the truth was, we all were just little kids. Kids trying to figure out what growing up had changed. Only to find out, the answer was nothing important.

So just going along with everything else, sap and all, I looked over at Cilan, who was rubbing his chin and mumbling to himself. "Hey Cilan," I said trying to get his attention. After a second he looked over at me, his eyes unglazing. "Pardon, Iris?"

I smirked at him, pretending to be annoyed. "You know, if I'm going to be your wife, you could at least sit next to me, right?"

His face fell in a look of surprise before he beamed at me cheerfully, almost like it all was news to him. Scurrying over to me the same way Pikachu had to Dawn, he slid into the seat beside me; still smiling. Reaching over to take his hand, I squeezed it. "It doesn't take much to cheer you up, now does it?"

He grinned wider. "On the contrary, Iris, that statement surely encompasses all of my heart's most flavorful desires."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "A wild connoisseur appeared and used _sap._ "

Dawn was laughing at us when a camera flash went off in our faces. Turns out the trench coating wearing guy at the other end of the train was a reporter, and now I had a pretty bad feeling my statement would be used against me. Sorry, Viola, looks like someone just beat you to your big scoop...

Let's just say, when we made it to the city I was more than ready to disembark. Not that I was a big fan of the city crowds, but at least then I felt like just another face in them. Sappy stuff aside it was time to get down to business. We had a watch to find, and a more than sketchy lead to follow. It was close to sunset, so we all headed out toward the address list in the paper. Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised, but a little common sense alarm bell went off when it led us into a shady alley.

A few shifty characters were standing around, and when one of them smiled at me, showing a row of gold and silver caps, I just reached for Dragonite's pokeball straightaway. Cilan wasn't exactly tuning into the vibes they were giving off though...

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he started to say cheerfully. "But would either one of you happen to be responsible for the add concerning the pocket watch?"

They both glanced between themselves before smirking at Cilan. "No, can't say that was us. Sorry, buddy." Decked out in leather and biker chains, they looked about as different from Cilan as day and night.

"Thank you all the same." Cilan politely said as we turned to walk away.

"Hey, buddy," they called after us.

I frowned, already expecting trouble, but all they did was grin and gesture to his forehead. "Nice ink."

He blinked seeming confused at first, before snapping his fingers together, as if he finally realized what they were talking about. "Why thank you, it was imported!" He said as he pulled out his fancy pen from a vest pocket.

I rolled my eyes before getting behind him and pushing him along before he embarrassed himself anymore. "Come on Cilan, time to go!"

We could still hear them laughing even halfway down the alleyway. If we made it out of this without being mugged it would be a real miracle. But just then something caught my eye. It was a little red doorway, with a sign that read: Cafe Sonata, with a picture of a teacup under it. But more than that was the numbers on the door, this was the address mentioned in the paper!

"A cafe way back here?" Dawn asked seeming suspicious.

I frowned. "Wow, this must be some kinda shady dive for sure…"

Cilan raised his eyebrows. "What a colorful description, Iris."

I shrugged. "Hey, you're the one rubbing all this hard-boiled detective stuff off on me."

Cilan scratched at the side of his face. "I must admit, even with my extensive knowledge of all the cafe's across Unova, I can't say I've ever heard of this particular one."

"Could be a front for some sinister subplot?" Dawn suggested as she wiggled her fingers like some kind of strangler.

"Smells kinda good though…" Ash said, following his stomach as always.

I frowned as I glanced around at the dumpsters surrounding us on both sides. I certainly wasn't smelling anything even remotely good. But I caved first, just wanting to get this over with. "Well, only one way to find out…" I said as I reached for the doorknob and twisted it open. We were met with the sound of jazz, and the smell of burnt coffee beans. The lights were dim, and the interior was so red and velvety that I thought it had definitely missed a few decades. Everyone inside looked up when we came stumbling in.

And for a split second I wondered if they were going to kick us out like it was a special club, but thankfully everyone seemed to lose interest just as quickly. Putting on a winning smile, Cilan tugged on his green bowtie before walking over to the barista.

"Why hello there, what would you recommend?" The bald guy behind the counter looked out at him with a blank expression as he kept drying the inside of a glass.

"Double blackjack espresso, side of moo moo milk. You want four?" He asked curtly.

Cilan nodded, enough cheerful friendliness to carry on a conversation with himself. "Certainly, that would be lovely."

Without another word, the barkeep hit up the register, before holding out his hand for the total that was displayed on a tiny screen in front of us. "I'll treat," Cilan said with a smile as he glanced back at Ash and Dawn. Mystery aside, I thought Cilan was looking forward to sampling some new cafe wares. I wasn't big on coffee, at least not black, so I was glad that we'd at least have milk to put in it. But this stuff was so strong it wouldn't have turned color with a whole miltank to empty into it.

One sip and I almost gagged. Ash's hair curled and Dawn was starting to look wild-eyed by the bottom of the cup. I wasn't sure how much caffeine was healthy to consume in one sitting, but I was starting to notice my foot tapping along to some unheard rhythm halfway through. Cilan sure didn't look like the type that could handle any substance very well, but he was the only one of us that didn't seem suddenly wired. After each sip, he'd pass the mug under his nose.

"What a lovely aroma…" he whispered to himself with a far-off smile. "And such a poignant flavor…"

I reached for another packet of sugar, but I swear, each time I stirred it in the spoon seemed shorter. Was it being dissolved by this stuff? I was so distracted by our drinks that I'd almost forgotten why we were here. Or at least that was until a shifty character came walking in. He was thin as a rail, and since I was used to Cilan, that was really saying something. Honestly, the guy's face almost looked pointed, and with his slick hair and wiry mustache, he reminded me of one thing: a rattata.

His shifty eyes glanced around before landing on us suspiciously. Then just as quickly he looked away and slipped into a seat at the corner table. The barkeep brought him a drink without even asking what he wanted, so I knew he must have been a regular. If this was the guy he'd have to make at some point, but for now, he was just stealing glances at us. I tried to act natural, or as natural as one could when they were buzzed to the limit by dubiously legal coffee. But even so, I almost jumped when I heard a slow whisper directed at us. Or should I say, at me…

"Champion…" he whispered slyly before coughing into his hand to cover it up. I glanced at Cilan, who narrowed his eyes at me from over the rim of his coffee cup.

I gave Cilan a look that said I'd handle it, but he gave me a look that said no way on earth was he letting me anywhere near that strange man's table. Raising my eyebrows I gave him another look that would lead us to settle on a compromise. So wordlessly, we both stood at the same moment and casually walked over to the shifty guy's table. We had a system I guess you could say, it was a wordless argument technique that was perfect for just these sorts of times.

We sat down and I could practically see Cilan puffing out his chest like some unfezant fighting for dominance. Sure this guy was shifty looking, but no way as intimidating as the two thugs outside, why did he choose now to start being overprotective? Afterall, I knew I could have beaten up this guy without even needing pokemon to help.

"Looking for a watch…?" he asked, almost in a hiss, it was so slimy.

"Yeah, so do you have it or what?" I asked cutting to the chase.

But Cilan gestured for me to ease off while he handled this. He smiled with false politeness. "What she means to ask is, are you the one who found it, and put the ad in the paper?"

I wasn't sure how that was any different from what I'd asked...

The guy shook his head before looking around nervously. "Wasn't me, but I know the guy that did find it, I'll take you there."

I wanted to ask why we should trust him, but then again I wasn't all that worried about him double-crossing us. Afterall, between all of us he wouldn't stand a chance, if he tried something funny. But still...I had a bad feeling about this. A feeling I felt all the way down to my gut, assuming it wasn't just the coffee. But when the four of us followed him out and he lead us to the Castelia City sewer entrance, well…let's just say, something beyond the obvious smelled fishy…

"Excuse me," I said speaking up. "But I thought you said you were gonna show us to your friend who found the watch?" Maybe it was just me, but I really didn't see what the city sewers had to do with that. The guy just looked back at me, a little annoyed, before he sighed. "Look, Champion, I know you're probably not used to taking your pretty dresse _sss_ into the _sss_ ort of places my gang _sss_ urveys but…"

I just frowned at him, I swear, it was so creepy how he slurred every s he said. I crossed my arms. "Well, I'm not wearing any dresses now, so that isn't what I meant. I just mean what people choose to hang out in a dirty sewer?"

Cilan coughed into his hand as he stepped in before the creepy guy could realize I'd probably just insulted him. "All the same, I agree, Iris, perhaps it would be better if I went ahead, you and Dawn could wait here."

From the look on Dawn's face, I didn't think she minded Cilan's suggestion. But I was a lot more stubborn than she was. Frowning I pulled Cilan to the side just so our weird guide wouldn't hear us.

"Since when are you treating me like a frail girly girl?" I asked. It was like Cilan to be overprotective, but he knew me better than anyone, the last thing I was worried about was getting my hands dirty.

He tugged at his collar with a wince. "To treat you that way was hardly my intention, however…" he narrowed his eyes at the creepy guy waiting impatiently at the sewer entrance. "I have reasonable doubt when it comes to the honorable intent of our guide. This could likely be a trap of sorts, and I don't want you or Dawn to be put in harm's way."

I frowned winder. "Look, I could handle that guy no problem, and you know it."

Cilan smiled a little. "I'm not doubting your ability, but it's very likely he has reinforcements inside. If so, things could take an unexpected twist in this recipe."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Cilan, we're not talking about cooking here, if this is that dangerous then you shouldn't go either!"

He reached to put a hand on each of my shoulders as he gave me a sincere look. "I agree the circumstances are less than favorable, but if there is even a remote chance of recovering the watch than…"

I wanted to ball my fists and protest being treated like some helpless little kid, but I wasn't sure I was going to win this argument. He smiled a little softer again, trying to put on his most charming face. Not that I was buying it... "You should go back to the pokemon center, you'll be safe there until we sort all this out."

I tried to swallow the lump of irritation in my throat. "Cilan, you're doing it again…"

"Pardon?" He asked seeming a little confused.

I sighed. "You're worrying too much about me, and not worrying enough about yourself. Remember how we talked about this before?"

He was silent for a second or two before a little frown twisted its way onto his face. "Hmm…" Then I saw his shoulders slump a little in realization. "I see how you could take it as me being overprotective, and I know you're not overly fond of that behavior, but…"

I raised my eyebrows, nudging him along to figure out the rest of it.

"But," he said with an almost sad look on his face. "All my training as a gentleman tells me it would be unthinkable to ask any lady, even a stranger, to venture into a possibly dangerous and certainly vile location as this. So how much more so would I never think of consenting to you of all people."

I just sighed as I translated it inside my head. It all basically meant Cilan, with all good intention, wanted to treat me like a princess, but that just wasn't going to work. "Look, I appreciate all that but,"

"What i _sss_ the hold-up?" The creepy guy asked with an impatient tap of his foot.

"Just a sec!" I shouted over my shoulder, before turning back to Cilan. "What I mean is, I'm happiest thinking of us as a team, you know, that faces everything together. If I just wanted someone to take care of me I'd hire a stuffy butler or something."

He thought for a second before dropping his hands from my shoulder back to his sides. "I suppose I'm still learning things about you after all... But," he looked up, a sad, worried look on his face. "But being as responsible for your safety as I am, I can't dismiss the negligent aroma this has to it, Iris…"

I sighed. "Look Cilan, all anyone could smell around here is trash, and if you're really that worried than you'll just have to stay on your toes and be an extra great bodyguard." Reaching for his hand I tugged him back over to the entrance. "Now come on, let's go get that watch back!"

"Wait, I-" he tried to protest, but it was too late, I was already leading the charge into the dark smelly tunnel ahead.

"Oh great," Dawn mumbled when she caught up to me. "Of all the times to insist on our female rights…"

I smiled proudly. "It's not about rights, Dawn, it's about Cilan needing my help. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, help him out? The way I see it, I can't do that sitting in some pokemon center."

Cilan, who was now walking just behind our weird guide, looked back at us, apparently overhearing the conversation. "I suppose there's some logic to that argument, however," and now I had a feeling I was about to get scolded. "Could you please not run ahead next time, Iris? It worries me so…"

I frowned as I looked down and then back up. "Alright, sorry…" I mumbled out feeling a little torn.

I wasn't used to _not_ just running ahead into danger or whatever. Maybe I was a little reckless or brash some of the time, but… I sighed. This was another way we were so different if anything Cilan could be a little too cautious. But I got what he meant, I mean if I really stopped to think about it. I guess we both just really needed to give and take a little to try and balance all this out.

I thought I should have asked if he was a sort of mad at me for insisting, but I thought we needed to get our head in the game. What if this was going to be dangerous? So I tried to get a feel for our surroundings. The five of us were trudging along on a slippery walkway raised over a murky stream of "better off not knowing" below us. In the distance, all you could hear was our steps echoing, and the sound of dripping water and scurrying pokemon. One thing was for sure, I definitely _didn't_ feel like a princess in this place.

Our nameless guide, who I decided to call Mr. Rattata, (no offense) was the only one with a flashlight, and he was leading the way. I won't say this was the smartest or safest thing we'd ever done, but at least we had a lot of tough pokemon on our side. Fraxure was walking next to me, his eyes narrowed, ready for action. I had to smile a little. I had a lot of people and pokemon who just wanted to protect me, I guess Cilan wasn't all that different from Fraxure.

Just behind me was a less than thrilled Dawn, and Ash was keeping watch behind her, throwing suspicious glances around into the darkness. If I was honest, I was just really _wishing_ I hadn't lost the watch, to begin with right about now. I also thought this darkness would go on forever, but then, in the far distance, I thought I could see a flicker of light.

"We're clo _sss_ e." Mr. Rattata hissed as he pointed toward the light.

I'd faced down legendaries, so it wasn't like this was the worst thing I'd ever faced, but to say it was creepy was an understatement. I'd heard of the calm before the storm, but little did I know that's what this was. The eerily calm.

The light kept getting closer until we came to a larger walkway over the sewer water below us. It was wide enough for a couple of crates to be laying around, yeah with a few rough characters sitting on them. The light was coming from the fire burning in a metal drum that they were huddled around. One of the thugs stood up and stepped forward, I thought it must have been the leader. I narrowed my eyes at him, preparing for anything, and from how stiff Cilan went in front of me, I thought he must have been feeling the same was I was.

"Yous looking for this?" He asked in a gruff voice as he pulled out a pocket watch and dangled it by the chain. I squinted in the low light, but even so, it was unmistakable, it was the right watch alright. I had a feeling they really didn't know it was any different than just a normal watch, but I had a pretty good feeling getting it back would come with a price tag.

I stepped up next to Cilan, and when I did my face must have been more visible in the firelight, because I saw the guy's eyes widen with shock.

"Whoa, you the champ, ain't ya?"

I stiffened a little, not knowing how that might change things. "Yeah," then I went out on a limb and tried to cut the tension with a smile. "If any of you ever wanted free autographs you certainly earned em. Thanks for finding my watch."

The main thug smirked at me, but it was at least a little friendly, or I was hoping so anyway. "Sorry, I don't think we can buy much food or pokeballs with that. Ya know, nothing personal, just gotta keep a living going."

"Well, then what do you want?" I asked wearily.

He sighed and relaxed his shoulder. "How about enough for a couple ultra balls, I have my eye on a pretty strong muk down here?"

Cilan stepped forward, and pulled out his wallet, counting out the sum. "That seems fair."

I was hoping this would all be over soon, so I almost jumped from nerves when another guy stepped forward, an awkward look on his face. "Uh, that's all good but," he blushed. "I'd still go for you signing something for me...Miss Iris."

But I relaxed just as quick. I guess I at least had a few fanboys of my own. I smiled at him, as I gestured for Cilan to hand me his, apparently imported, pen.

"Sure, what do you want me to sign?"

The guy just grinned as he rolled up his sleeve and flexed a bicep, before pointing to a spot on his arm. "How about right there? And I swear, I'll never wash it."

I tried to smile. Something told me that definitely wasn't hard to believe… But a little creepy or not, I guess he was...sweet?

So ignoring the deepening creases growing on Cilan's jealous forehead, I leaned forward and signed my name on some random guy's arm. And admittedly, when I said it to myself, it made it seem just exactly as weird as it really was. But after all that Wonder Fighter business, I knew Cilan couldn't say a word.

"Well...heh there you go, I guess…" I mumbled awkwardly when I'd finished.

He just stood there flexing his arm and grinning like a little kid, before he looked over at Cilan and smiled at him. "See," he said pointing toward his forehead. "Yous shouldn't have washed yours."

I wanted to facepalm if this running gag didn't get run over soon, but of course, it was all Dawn could do not to choke on her sense of humor about it all.

With that, I figured it was all over because we started making our way back out. (Mr. Rattata had been ordered to hand over his flashlight. I guess they had taken a liking to me? Which I _guess_ was a good thing…?)

So I thought it was all mostly over, the watch was back, and we managed not to get mugged, strangled or otherwise killed in the process. I thought it would take a little to soften up the sour look on Cilan's face, but overall everything had gone pretty great. Which is exactly why I should have been worried...

"Boy, " Dawn said, the closer we got to the entrance. "I'm sure not gonna miss this particular vacation spot."

I shrugged. "No argument here."

But just then Cilan stopped walking all of a sudden, so sudden that I walked right into him and groaned. "What gives, Cilan."

"I'm not sure…" he narrowed his eyes and shined the flashlight all around us. "But I thought I saw something, something moving in the darkness."

I frowned as I looked around too. "Okay, but how could you see anything around here?"

"Maybe it was a pokemon?" Ash suggested as he turned around to look too.

"Perhaps but…" Cilan trailed away before I saw his eyes open wider. In that split second, I felt my heart lunge into my throat. It was that feeling of not knowing what was about to happen or how exactly to stop it. But know I had to try, try to do something to protect him. So on instinct, I reached out to him, but before I push or pull him he shoved me down. "Get down!" He shouted, as I watched, in what felt like slow motion, a glowing electro ball whiz pass overhead. Then I saw it, the glowing eyes on the walls and ceiling. Galvantula, by the dozens from the looks of it…

I wanted to freeze, but all the years of training pushed away the natural fear. "Fraxure, dragon rage!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The blue glowing beam arced back from his open jaws and rushed toward the wall.

"Iron tail!" I heard Ash shout as Pikachu leaped up and slashed at the galvantula directly above us.

I reached for Excadrill's pokeball on instinct, type advantages racing through my head like answers to school exam papers I'd crammed for more than ten years old. All I could think was fight, fight our way out of this. Maybe that was just me, all I'd ever have thought to do, or maybe it all was just happening too fast. But it was Cilan who must have actually been sizing up our odds, as we watched another 20 sets of multiple eyes emerge from the darkness.

So before I could mount another offensive he wrapped his arms around me and threw us both over the side of the walkway. I barely had time to suck in one last breath before we hit the cold dirty water below. I thought about Fraxure, and about Ash and Dawn, praying they'd be safe somehow. So I tried to listen for another splash, some sign they were retreating too, but I couldn't hear much of anything other than the crackling of electrical attacks and the rushing water we were being carried away in.

But like a dream that cuts off right before the end, everything jolted away. Black.

Black, without a _wish_ in my head.

 **Stick around for more soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Iris' POV)

" _Iris!"_

Some part of me wondered if I'd just fallen out of a tree.

" _Iris!"_

In fact, I could see it, the branches and the leaves, the bright sun. It all looked so warm, so why...why did I feel so cold?

" _Iris, please say something!"_

The voice sounded like it was coming from a million miles away, so far that I couldn't even tell if it was familiar or not. I reached out for a branch, but I slipped and tumbled down, down and down until all I could hear was the hands of a clock. So loud that each tick was almost deafening… I twisted in midair until all I could see was that huge clock in front of me. I was falling toward it, and couldn't stop for anything. Then out of nowhere, I heard a voice, somehow I knew it was different from the other.

" _Past or future!?"_ It boomed so loud it scared me. Scared me into finally opening my eyes.

I bolted up and felt blood draining so fast that I almost blacked out again.

"Iris!" I heard Cilan say as I felt something warm wrap around me. I blinked to clear the blurry haze from my eyes, as I took a few sharp breaths. When everything came into focus I saw a dark, dank as ever, sewer in front of me. And then I remembered, remembered everything.

"C-Cilan!" I mumbled out as worries about everyone else spiraled into my head. "C-Cilan what about-" I asked as I tried to pull away from him, but he just held onto me tighter than before, without saying anything. So I took a moment to try and get my head on straight, and take stock of things. We were in on a little raised platform, in a cranny beside the rushing sewer water. We both were soaking wet, and now that I thought about it, my head hurt like crazy.

"You okay…" I whispered slowly as I rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt him shiver before he slowly pulled back just enough to look at me. His hair was drooping with water, and under different circumstances, I would have laughed at him. But now, looking at the fear on his face I didn't think I could have laughed to save both our lives. Yet, fear or not, he smiled softly at me and tried to put on a brave face.

"Why…" he said, sounding a little horse. "I suppose this proves you're beautiful in any circumstance…" he whispered weakly before he let go of me and shuffled over to his waterlogged backpack. I just watched him dig around in it silently. I still felt lightheaded.

Then turning back to me he shuffled back over to me on his knees, only this time with a little spray bottle in his hand. I frowned, figuring that pulsing pain I felt in my head had a reason behind it.

"You're just saying that, because I'm all mangled up and really ugly now, aren't you?"

He smiled a little weakly again as he reached to push a few locks of hair away from my forehead. "That's not possible, but no, it's just a small gash."

I winced both at that choice of word, and the antiseptic that was now stinging like crazy.

"You hit your head on some sort of debris in the water, it knocked you unconscious, and left this injury." He frowned. "I don't have anything clean to wrap it in, however…"

I cringed again as he kept spraying. "Great...it's bleeding too I bet…?" I said trying to fish the truth of how bad it was, out of him.

"I'm afraid so." He said softly, as he lowered the bottle. "Not seriously, however. I was so relieved when you regained consciousness, but it's not beyond you having a concussion."

I sighed. "I do feel a little dizzy still…" I said honestly.

He bit his lip in worry before he went back to his backpack and started rummaging again. But he came back empty handed and seeming frustrated.

"Well, concussion or not," I started to say. "We have to get out of here, and find Ash, Dawn, and Fraxure."

He nodded. "I agree, but getting you medical attention in the first priority, Iris."

I tried to give him a reassuring look. "My head hurts, but I'll be okay. Let's just get moving."

He frowned wider. "I think you should rest." I was a little surprised by how curt his tone was, it certainly wasn't like Cilan. And I think he knew it too because he winced afterward. But I got his point loud and clear. If he wasn't upset about me running ahead before, well, he definitely was now.

"Look," I said gently. "I understand all that, but it's not safe here either, those galvantula could just find us. And hey," I said, a thought coming to me. "What if those electric types are related to the collector and his gang?"

Cilan just frowned and ignored my question as he unbuttoned his vest and put it around my shoulders. I didn't want to point out that it was soaking wet as the rest of our clothes, and didn't do much to warm me up. I didn't say any of that because something seemed really different about him. So different that I just stopped talking and looked at him. He pulled his vest a little closer around my shoulders, as he gently helped me lean against the wall behind us. Then he picked up the antiseptic again and gave my cut a few more sprays.

The look on his face was just so different, and something told me I wasn't going to win this argument, so I didn't even try. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or himself, for letting me get hurt because I knew him well enough to know he'd probably think like that.

"Cilan…" I finally whispered.

He turned to look at me, a mixture of emotions I couldn't quite name, on his face. "Please excuse me…" he mumbled looking down. "I'm not feeling like myself."

I got a determined look on my face. "Than why are you so worried about me, how about I worry about you instead?"

I saw his fists ball at his sides. "I don't want you to worry about me, but either way it won't change my feelings." He turned to look at me with such a serious face, caught somewhere between hurt and angry.

"Starting from this point forward, I have to take better care of you."

"But-" I tried to say, but he cut me off with a firm shake of his head.

"This particular topic isn't open for discussion I'm afraid."

I felt my shoulders slump as I frowned wider. What did I say to this, I knew I could be over the top about rushing ahead, but we needed to balance things, not get even more overprotective.

"What about the watch?" I asked, meaning the whole mystery.

"I think Alder's suggestion is best, we should return it as soon as we can."

I bit my lip, not believing what I was hearing. Now he wanted to give up, whatever happened to _detective time_ and all that annoying stuff?!

For a long minute or so we both just sat there in silence, scowls on our faces. But finally, I couldn't hold back any longer. "Who are you, and what did you do with my best friend?" I demanded in a firm tone.

He looked over at me, and I saw his face flinch, as the anger on it melted away. "Iris…?" He whispered.

But I wasn't going to let up any. "Look, I know I'm not good at listening, or not being stubborn, but right now, you're the one acting like a little kid!"

"Iris…" he whispered again, almost looking like I'd just slapped him. Maybe emotionally I had.

But even so, I couldn't hold back anything I was feeling. "You can't put someone behind glass just because you love them! And you can't always keep them safe! Life just doesn't work that way!" I shook my head as I looked down. "I don't know how guys think… But I know how I do. And I don't want to be a burden on anybody, especially not you, Cilan!"

I felt my fists clench. "You asked me to be your partner, not some pretty face to get dusty on a shelf! Won't you just this once listen to me!"

Before I could even think I reached over and pulled him into my arms, as I held on as tightly as I could. "Silly...stubborn...annoying…" I just mumbled out as the words fell from my lips before I could stop them. Somewhere along the way, tears had found their way down my face, but I didn't care. This needed to be settled here and now…

I felt his shoulders heave silently in my arm, and I knew he was probably crying harder than I was. "Did you think I was dead…" I whispered softly, as I rubbed his back comfortingly.

He didn't answer, which I thought was an answer in itself, so pulling back gently I made him look me in the eyes. His chest was rising with each sharp breath he took, but he still just looked at me without saying a thing. So closing my eyes I just leaned forward until our foreheads were touching. "Well, I'm not… Not even close." Was all I said.

"I know that…" he choked out, sounding even more horse than before. Only, now I got it… How long had I been unconscious, and had he been crying the whole time?

"And," he went on. "To try and stifle a spirit as free and beautiful as yours, would surely be an untasteful shame… But I'm afraid, I'm not always selfless when it comes to my feelings for you. Maybe it was just all those thoughts…" he whispered as I waited for him to go on. "All those days that would slowly change into years…"

"Those days…?" I whispered back softly.

"Yes…spent alone, and in selfishness, I couldn't muster the strength to face them…"

"That's not selfish…" I said, making my tone completely sure. "How can you think loving me that much would make you selfish…?" But then I stopped and caught myself. Hadn't I been the one who told him that once before? A pang of guilt shot through my stomach before I pulled back and looked at him.

"You're just as selfish as I am, for not wanting to around in a pokemon center while you got hurt either. Now, I could tell you that I love you again, but," I reached out to touch the side of his face. "You should already know that by now. So, how about instead of crying like two little kids, you help me up, and we go find our friends?"

For a second his green eyes were just trembling, moisture gathering in them like the old puddles I used to play in at the village of dragons.

He swallowed hard before hanging his head and nodding.

"But," I said to get his attention again. "I do love you all the same. Okay?"

His version of okay was beaming me the widest teary smile he could before he pulled me into a kiss. Then breaking away, he was the one with the determined look on his face. He helped me to my feet and narrowed his eyes as if he was ready to wrestle the next galvantula that dared to even look in my direction.

I smiled. Maybe we were still struggling to find that balance that Elder talked about. That duality that meant two people so fundamentally different could really work together. But the one thing I knew for sure…

I felt the pocket watch ticking in my pocket.

I knew we had all the time we'd ever need…

All that good stuff aside though, we were still lost in a sewer that was apparently chalked full of galvantula. And no matter how I thought about it, I couldn't shake the feeling that it all was just a little too convenient. I mean, electric types? They weren't really native to the sewers, were they? And the collector, he had a gang of electric type pokemon, just like the ones that attacked the gym.

I sighed, which I guess was a little too much for poor jumpy Cilan.

"Yes, Iris?!" He said turning to me with a concerned looked on his face, as he reached out to brace my shoulders as if I was about to topple over. For a second all I did was blink at him, yeah same as always, wondering why he was suddenly freaking out. But then I remember, he was Cilan, so this was basically normal. I waved away his worry, (or at least tried to) before I smiled a little.

"I'm fine, of course, silly." Then I frowned. "Just thinking is all…"

"Yes?" He pressed as his eyebrows raised slightly.

I sighed again, before nodding. I actually did want to talk about it. "Just what I mentioned before, you know, how the collector has electric type pokemon too. I can't help but feel like this might be connected."

He slowly dropped his hands back to his sides, relaxing a little, before cradling his chin in a patented: "thinking time" look.

"It certainly does seem possible, perhaps even likely." He frowned suddenly. "Though to be honest I'd prefer to think they were simple wild galvantula."

I gave him a "yeah right" look. "Sure, that'd be great but-" before I could even make my point we both heard a loud crash cut through the air.

I felt my blood turn icy, and my heart drop into my stomach. To think a friend might be in trouble was the worst, but I wasn't about to just stand around doing nothing. Sprinting forward in the dark, I followed the direction the sound had come from. Though I _may_ have been running ahead again…

"Iris!" Cilan shouted behind me as he scrambled to catch up. But I didn't even think of stopping, yeah even though my head hurt worse with each step. Agh, it was like a little drum was beating around inside my head the faster I ran, but if Dawn needed me then- But before that thought could compute I felt my foot just keep falling, yeah where solid ground should have been. But just as quickly I felt someone pulling me back with a jerk. Didn't really take much to figure out that was Mr. Worry Wort himself, except this time I was starting to think it was at least partly justified.

He was gasping in a few sharp breaths, and the lighting was so dim, but I still could make out his angry look. Or at least as angry as Cilan could ever get. He was sort of like that stuffy older brother that would always try to scold you, but he was hard to take seriously.

"Iris, that was clearly reckless." He said with the same bunched up eyebrows that had once told me I'd added salt instead of sugar.

I frowned and looked down before looking back up at him with one eye closed, wincing a little. "We just talked about that, didn't we…?" I mumbled out with a little smile.

He just nodded, before slumping his shoulders with a sigh.

"But, it could be Ash or Dawn and-" I tried to say before he cut me off gently with a raise of his hand.

"I certainly agree we need to find the both of them, but…" he frowned. "Being reckless will only put ourselves in danger, besides" he looked ahead in the darkness, where the sound had come from. "Sound travels in these tunnels for some distance, I'm afraid the source of that noise may not be anywhere near us, even if we can hear it clearly"

"That makes sense I guess, but," I looked up at him more worried now than before. "But we still have to try, what if Ash and Dawn got separated, or Fraxure, what if he's lost too?"

Cilan nodded. "We should keep heading toward the direction of the sound, but I'm afraid it might take a little longer to find a path forward." I couldn't really disagree with that when I looked down at where the platform had ended.

"But," Cilan said brightening just a little bit. "I wouldn't worry too much, I'm sure Ash did everything he could to protect Dawn, just as I've attempted to do with you. And Fraxure is certainly resourceful to be sure."

I frowned a little as I stared down at the ground. "I guess so, but...I'm still so worried, Cilan…"

I felt him put a reassuring hand on each of my shoulders, so I looked up. "Understandable, but," his face turned a little more determined. "Like you always reminded me, Iris, we've been through even more difficult situations."

I grinned just a little, feeling sort of encouraged.

"Nevertheless," he winced as he reached to gently brush a few strands of my hair out of the cut burning on my forehead. "We should take this at a slower pace, you're still hurt. How does it feel?"

"Sore and stingy, and like that time Chili bought the drumset. Basically a throbbing nightmare. You'd tell me if my brain was hanging out, wouldn't you, Cilan?"

He winced at my less than elegant description before he tried to look reassuring. "It's still bleeding slightly, but it's slowed significantly." He thought for a second. "I'm worried about the risk of infection but, it still might be wise to apply some sort of compress to completely stop the bleeding."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, not really sure we had anything that qualified. I guess the only positive thing had to be his forehead was finally washed clean of the ink from before. Though, considering sewer water had done it, clean was a relative term. I sighed to myself. Why had I kissed him now of all times…?

To be honest I was starting to think Dawn had had a point along. I sighed again before Cilan pulled me out of my crazy thoughts.

"Here, I washed this as best I could with the antiseptic. It should provide the needed pressure at least."

He was reaching to wrap a twisted up white cloth around my forehead when I finally noticed where it had come from.

"Your sleeve?!" I gasped, shocked to see him looking like he'd been attacked by a liepard. (Which he would have found particularly horrifying, I'm sure.)

He smiled. "Not to worry, I saw this in a movie once. Luckily a small pocket knife is among my typical travel supplies, making this alteration a quite simple one."

I just sighed and I let him finish bandaging up my head. The little kid in him was probably living out some sort of survival dream. He sure did look funny running around with one long sleeve and the other hacked off though. Not that I figured _I_ was making any fashion statements now either.

"There, that should stop the remaining bleeding easily. Now to find our way..." So we started going down a side path that was connected to the main one we were on. We didn't really have any choice but to feel around in the dark. But it made me wonder, what could help out in this situation? And that's when it hit me!

So reaching on my belt for a pokeball I called out Emolga.

"Emol…?" She hummed seeming a little annoyed that I'd disturbed her. Leave it to her to sleep through all this peril…

"Emolga we need you to light our way, do you think you can create a little static charge for us?"

"Emol…" she mumbled hesitantly as she eyed the damp and dripping sewer around us.

I sighed, trying not to lose patience. "I know it's not a very comfortable place, but this is really important to me and Cilan. Pretty please?"

She seemed to be considering it for a second or two before she frowned and started to crackle with a slight charge.

I smiled wide. "Thanks, Emolga, you're the best!"

"Emol." She nodded back, definitely agreeing with me...

So we walked on, and...on. For what felt like forever. One twist just led to another, to another. I was starting to wonder if we'd ever find our way out when we all heard a voice. Cutting a sudden look at Emolga, she, thankfully got the message and outed the static, causing us to fall back into darkness. Because the voice wasn't Ash or Dawn. And it wasn't from the sewer gang that had given us back the watch either. But it was strangely familiar…

" _Find that pretty boy, and bring him to me. He still owes me a pool game, I know he cheated."_

The thug from the pool hall, huh? So he really was in on it…

Cilan grabbed my hand and tugged me into a little alleyway along the side of the path, it was so dark I figured we were as good as invisible, but it still felt unnerving when the group of thugs was passing by.

" _Ain't he just better than you, sir? At pool I mean?"_

" _You wanna be rattata chow? Well just keep flapping those lips of yours! The boss wants the watch, but I just want to settle the score with that tall green beanpole!"_

I had a funny feeling they were talking about someone I knew… Hmm…

" _What about the girl, ain't she the new champion, might be tough to beat…?"_

" _You scared of a little girly now, huh Marks? Well, how about you grow a backbone before you turn forty?!"_

" _Y-Yes sir…"_

" _Besides, we'll just leave her to Gibb's little friend. Ain't nobody getting away from ole scaly. He'd have Champion toast, and then maybe he can have what's left of the beanpole."_ The thug from the pool hall laughed in a deep croaky way. " _Yep, toast with a side of ole veggies!"_

" _I heard they was dating. Read it in a magazine I did. Pictures and all."_

" _Cute. We'll get em matching headstones. But hey... I thought I told you to read the manual, you know, hand to hand combat how to?"_

" _I tried sir, but it was so dry, I'm really more personable is all. I rather like reading a good love story now and again."_

" _You're a real piece of work, Marks…"_

Everything else they were saying started to get hard to make out the further away they got, but I thought I'd pretty much heard enough. Yeah, enough to know we were in over our heads, yet again… They wanted the watch, sure, we already knew that, but they also were after us too. We weren't going to be able to just drop off the watch and get out of this like Alder thought.

It was too late for that…

I was squeezing Cilan's hand tighter, saying everything I was worried about, without even opening my mouth. But he was next to me, I could tell that even in the dim light, so needless to say when another hand emerged from the darkness and landed on my shoulder I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Emolga, discharge!" I shouted as I whipped around to face the shadowy figure.

"Hey wait, hold up it's me!" The figure stepped forward waving its arms defensively. But that voice, I recognized it right away, and I wasn't even sure why I was surprised.

"Viola?" I said holding my now definitely throbbing head. Emolga barely managed to stifle the attack, and now looked twice as annoyed, so I called her back.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Cilan asked as he stepped forward. I thought the answer was pretty obvious already, though.

I sighed. "Let's talk later, for now, we need to find Ash and Dawn, and get out of us.

"Oh," she started to say. "Are they about you guy's age. Black spiky hair under a messy hat, and a pretty girl with a unique beanie?"

I nodded. "That's them alright, did you see them, are they alright?"

Viola pushed the red framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. "They're just fine. I found them sharing a heartfelt moment, in fact." She cupped her hands under her chin like we were in a ballroom and not a smelly sewer.

"Uh…" was all I could manage to mumble, which honestly, was probably too much already.

She balled her fist like she was recounting a dramatic scene from a play. "They were under attack so he jumped in front of her, using his own body as a shield from the electrical attacks! Afterward, they made a narrow escape and then finally, making it to safety, he collapses into her arms. She clings to him, screaming out his name until his weak eyes flutter open, then-"

"Viola, are they alright!" I said cutting off her nonsense.

But she frowned at me like I'd just interrupted her big finish. "Yes, fine. Then he looks up at her, big brown eyes filled with all the innocent sincerity of young love... "

I frowned before rolling my eyes. "Did you lead them out or what?"

She sighed. "Yes, but I waited for them to finish with their dramatic affirmations of love first, of course."

"Of course…" I mumbled slapping my forehead, only to remember that was a bad idea and cringing in pain.

Even Cilan looked in disbelief, and that was _really_ saying something. "Do you know how to get out from here then?"

She nodded, pushing up her glasses again. "Just leave it to Viola, star reporter!"

I shook my head, both from the irony and the dizziness of a probably worsening head injury. But even so, I thought to ask. "Was a little dragon with them? A fraxure?"

She thought for a second before nodding. "Yes, now that you mention it, didn't really notice much before though." She smiled like we were out to Sunday dinner. "Guess I was too busy watching those two gush over each other. Give me a few years, and I'm gonna have a boyfriend just that great."

I groaned a little as we followed her through the winding pathways. "No offense, but if you don't start being more careful, you aren't going to live long enough to have a boyfriend. These guys mean business, they could have done you in!" They still could, for that matter. As in all of us…

She got a little more serious look on her face, almost like she was as stubborn and determined as Ash ever dared to be. "Don't worry about me, I've got these guys right where I want them… Just leave it to me."

Talking to Viola was like talking to an overly sentimental version of Ash, and that was a truly horrifying thought indeed. So I didn't even bother trying to right now, nope instead I just kept my ears on high alert. Thankfully though, we were seeing daylight soon. And by daylight, I mean the lights from Castelia city, because it was still nighttime actually. She'd led us through a back way, and something told me she really did know what she was doing. Not that it meant she wasn't putting herself in crazy stupid danger to do it. Still, I thought it was about time we picked her brain to find out what she really did know about all this…

But speaking of brains, boy did mine hurt.

The rest of the night felt like a blur of emergency rooms and strange doctors poking my head and running tests. I was almost worried some test might come back and say I was legitimately crazy. Just think how Chili would use that against me… But in the end, it was just a nasty cut, or moderate laceration, as the medical term went. No concussion, just a really sore noggin. But being champion meant everybody wanted to make a big deal out of whatever happened to me. I had no doubt that some crazy story about Cilan being an abuser would have been lighting up the headlines by morning. Or at least if my own personal reporter hadn't already been there to take pictures and full statements.

As it was I was just glad Viola was there to get the story straight. It was sad, but at this point, I'd given up on privacy and just wanted the story straight vs some outlandish scandal. Not that Viola didn't have to keep relatively vague to not let the purrloin out of the bag too soon. We were still in the middle of a case. With a whole boatload of crooks after us. So while Viola spent the night mencing and thinking through the right words, I was sleepless from worry. When the paper did go to print, the news of my injury was relegated to a footnote on another article about me. A front-page scoop about me and Cilan's impending marriage. I had absolutely no doubt it was the doing of the nosy reporter from the subway.

But poor Viola was as heartbroken as you'd expect. She'd lost the big moment to deliver the scoop she'd been digging for ever since she followed us to that justice of the peace about a million years ago. Or at least it felt that way. And as ridiculous as it seemed I almost felt...guilty?

How hard had I hit my head?

I figured if anything, this would just drive her to want to land this collector crime wave scoop even more. Which was a lot more dangerous than nosing into other people's love life, though...only slightly.

She promised she'd get back with us in a few days to compare notes and hopefully give us something else to go on about the collector. But I think she was basically going home to sulk for a few days first. The article even commented on Chili's stupid statement about waiting for adoption papers to go through. I tried to assure her that part wasn't true in the least, but mostly I think she felt like she'd missed the two biggest scoops of her life.

I had a half mind to play the story up and tell the papers it was _Chili_ we were adopting. Then I could ground him and never let him open his big mouth again. Not to mention he wouldn't have dessert with his dinner for the next forty years or so. It was ridiculous, sure, but still a satisfying thought all the same…

And I really needed a satisfying though when we finally got back to Striation. The bandage was off, but my forehead was still busied and sorta swollen. Chili was quick to chuckle at my expense until Cress gave him a disapproving look.

I wasn't sure what happened for triplets to develop, you know, instead of just one person or even twins. But something told me it must have caused a lot of strain, which meant at least one of them must have been a little more _special_. Cilan sure qualified, but I was betting Chili was the real deal, with Cress being the only moderately traditional brother of the bunch.

"Wow," Chili added in. "So you really did get bopped on the head, just like I said would probably happen?"

"No, Chili," I said with a certain venom, that meant our quarrel was still alive and well. "Not exactly like you said, but it's a long story…"

Chili cut his eyes toward Cilan before frowning. "Look, bro, trust me I know how annoying she can be, but no gentleman can ever resort to violence, kay?"

Cilan just blinked for a second before frowning wider. Boy, he was even finding ways to get to Cilan now. "Chili, that's appalling, don't even joke about it, please."

He shrugged, before glaring at me playfully. "Who said I was joking, I wanted to hit her plenty of times before."

I was about to creep over and _very calmly_ wrap my hands around his neck, but Cilan cut us both off before we could say or do anything.

"I wish you two would start to get along properly…" Cilan gave a sad frown as his shoulders slumped. "After all, you're both so dear to me I don't think my heart could stand to lose either one of you. Family is so vitally important to any recipe, after all…"

I guess we weren't expecting Cilan to be so serious, but I figured he was still a little paranoid after I got hurt in the sewer. Well, that and the fact that we really were in trouble again. Not that it was anything I thought we could find our way out of though.

I just looked over at Chili, and he looked back at me. We both shrugged, before swallowing our pride all at the same time.

"Sorry, Chili." I mumbled out weakly.

"Yeah, same, sis." He nodded back, before glancing at Cilan. "So you okay, bro? Now that me and your bridezilla-uh I mean, Iris, are tight again?"

I was willing to let that one slide, but only for Cilan's sake...

"Yes, it's just I'm feeling more and more concerned as things come to light. We have a lot to talk about I'm afraid…"

Chili raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "What...did the adoption papers actually go through?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Chili, that's exactly it."

He frowned as he crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not changing any diapers I can tell you that much right now."

I honestly didn't know what you did with someone like Chili…? And frankly, I was too worn out right now to try and figure it out either.

"What's happened, Cilan?" Cress asked sensibly.

Cilan let out a sigh before he started to recount how our trip to Castelia City had gone. Leaving out more or less the sappy part between me and Cilan, which I greatly appreciated believe me. Cress was paying wrapped attention, but surprisingly it was Chili who actually asked the very question I'd been wondering about most.

"What do you think those thugs meant by ole scaly, anyway? Is it a sort of pokemon, or what?"

That question left the rest of us silent, because the truth was, none of us had any idea.

And it would have been way too simple to just say I was _wishing_ we did.

No, I had a feeling it was going to be a _lot_ more complicated than that...

 **More soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Iris' POV)

They say revenge is sweet, and at the risk of sounding even more like Cilan, I had to agree. Sure, maybe it was just the little kid in me, but I just couldn't help it. All those smirks and well-meaning questions Dawn had basically dropped on me about Cilan, well...I was well-meaning too, right?

Right.

Or so I'd decided as I watched Dawn reach about the fiftieth stroke with her brush. A few more and I figured her hair might just fall out anyway, so I'd be doing her a favor by distracting her.

"So…" I tried to act casual. "About something Viola mentioned to me… You know, about the sewers…"

Sure enough, she stopped brushing as soon as I mentioned it. A nervous smile appeared on her face, as she tried to play dumb. "Oh?"

"Yeah, oh." I said already not able to hold back my smirk. "I don't need a play by play of the whole conversation, but…" I poked at a pillow on my bed trying to think how to word this. Then glancing up at her I grinned. "Just was kinda glad to hear you guys are still getting along…" Sure I let my tone trail off, but if I'd learned any of the girl code than this was a sure fire way to tell her to start talking.

She chuckled awkwardly. "Well, yeah sure, we're getting along… Um w-what exactly did Viola say?"

I smiled as I hopped to my feet and cleared my throat. Time to practice some of the Cilan dramatics…

" _He collapses into her arms, after using his own body as an electrical shield! She clings to him, screaming out his name! Yadda yadda yadda, dramatic affirmations of love!"_

Finishing my rendition I opened my eyes and smirked over at her. "Or something like that, anyway."

"She really said all that…?" Dawn asked as her shoulders slumped.

I winked. "Sure did."

She huffed out a sigh. "Well, I dunno if I'd put it that dramatically, but I was worried about him after he got shocked for me, sure. I may have um…" she winced. "Overreacted a little…"

I smiled wider. "Hey, Ash probably needs all the help he can get. I swear I was gonna sick Dragonite on him if he mentioned 'good buddy' one more time!"

Her face softened a little. "Well, that's just Ash for you… He's not too good at explaining how he feels…"

I raised my eyebrows at her with a smirk. "Oh boy, he's not even here and you're still starting to gush."

Her face went red as could be before she frowned. "Am not! I was just explaining what happened…"

"Sure…" I said playfully wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She aimed my smirk right back at me and basically took a cheap shot. "Well, at least I don't write on his forehead."

I slumped. "Oh come on, Dawn, you're really bringing that up again…?"

She shrugged. "I'm just saying… Though," she got an evil look. "I _might_ still happen to have the newspaper clipping from said event…"

"You wouldn't…" I asked in all seriousness as I narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't…" She answered back with a shrug.

Sighing, I pointed a playfully accusing finger at her. "You're becoming a terrible friend, you know that right?"

She smiled. "What are besties for?"

"Fine," I said throwing my hands up in surrender. "I'll just drop it, excuse me for trying to worry about my friends."

Dawn grinned as she went back to stroke number fifty-one. "There's no need to worry, but I agree, there's always a reason to nose into things. So I'll just say that it felt really good, to be honest with him. Not that we weren't already but…"

I waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, you don't have to explain. I guess it was just the sheer romanticness of the setting, huh?"

She laughed. "Yeah, what says love like a dirty sewer?"

Before I could point out that there really wasn't such a thing as a _clean_ sewer, we heard a knock on the door. Moseying over I half expected another delivery of irises, signed: "I'm a worry wort, sincerely Cilan." But instead, I didn't see anything when I opened the door, or at least not at first.

"Pan!"

Looking down I finally noticed Pansage smiling up at me. I sighed playfully as I reached to pick him up and bring him inside. "Looks like I have more fan mail…" I mumbled as I took the little slip of notepaper he was carrying.

"Aww, how sweet is that?" Dawn chimed in knowingly.

I frowned at her. "Don't start…"

My eyes skimmed over the note, before looking back up at Dawn. "We're both being formally invited to breakfast. Nothing really new there."

"Well, I'm almost ready, just give me twenty more strokes then-" but before she could even finish saying that I tugged her toward the door as fast as I could. "You're done."

Dawn looked at me like a real sour berry after that, but I thought I was doing her a favor, she was way too worried about her hair. Or maybe that was just my opinion since I'd gotten used to pokemon nesting in mine? The first signs of fall were starting to show up, and I guess Pansage just wanted to warm up. He nestled into my hair the way Axew used to when he was small until only his little face was visible.

"Comfy?" I asked him with a grin.

"Pan…" he cooed back.

Dawn smiled over at us. "Wow, Iris, you sure are at one with nature."

I gave her a playful frown. "I'm not sure how to take that…"

When we got close to the gym Chili was out sweeping the sidewalk of leaves, and grumbling the whole time of course. He looked up, saw Pansage and rolled his eyes, before smirking evilly like usual.

"You know, if Pansear did that he could set your whole head on fire."

"And…" I added calmly. "If I asked Dragonite to, he could sit on you."

Chili seemed satisfied with that comeback and went back to sweeping with a little grin.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at us. "Uh I thought you two were trying to get along better now for Cilan's sake?"

I nodded. "We are, in fact, I think he's starting to respect me for my great comebacks."

Dawn just looked more puzzled than before, as we walked in and nodded to Cress. He was dutifully setting tables as usual, but we went ahead over to the typical one we always sat at. Pansage reluctantly crawled out of my hair and scampered into the kitchen. I knew he must have been letting Cilan know his retrieval mission had been a success.

Leaning into my hand I expected things to be business as usual, nothing seemed out of place. Or at least maybe except for Ash, I was wondering where he was, he never missed breakfast, right?

Cilan came waltzing out of the kitchen with his typical flair, and even more than usual, because he even had the long white napkin draped over his arm like it was Friday night. "Why hello! Might I interest you in our breakfast beverage selection?"

I glanced over at Dawn, and I think we both were thinking the same thing. "Uh," I started to say. "Sure, _waiter,_ how about some oran berry juice?" I winked at him. "And just so you know, I _don't_ tip well, even if you are kinda cute."

He beamed before chuckling to himself. "My apologies if I seem overly formal, but this morning is special."

"Oh?" I asked, wondering if they'd managed to litter train Chili.

"Indeed, we have a new chef that will be cooking for you this morning!"

Dawn looked up at him incredulously. "Really?" I didn't blame her, Cilan missing a chance to cook himself, was reason enough to think his brain might be under alien assault.

I shrugged. "Well, if you trust him with your kitchen than he must be good, so it's fine with me." Then an annoying thought hit me. "It is a _him_ , right?"

But Cilan just took Dawn's drink order and bowed out. I frowned. "What was that about…?"

"Jealous already, it's not even noon?" Dawn hummed with a sing-song tease in her voice.

I frowned. "I didn't say I was jealous, but you don't know what it's like dating him, he's always got fangirls buzzing around needing to be swatted."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, I'm too hungry to be jealous."

Almost on cue, my stomach growled, and I had to agree with a sigh. Fangirls or not, food in general, was most important right now.

Cilan brought our drinks, before disappearing back into the kitchen. After that we heard a few pans clang and what sounded like a sudden flame igniting.

"Perhaps lowering the heat would be best?" We heard Cilan suggest before the unmistakable voice of Ash Ketchum chimed back. "Yeah, sorry, Cilan."

I looked over at Dawn, who suddenly looked like there _was a need to worry_. But she didn't bother saying anything, maybe she didn't want to talk him down, but we all knew how well Ash cooked. It was somewhere one notch below how well I cooked, which was scary at best. But I guess Cilan would stop him from totally burning down the restaurant or poisoning us, so that was something, right?

Well, at least I was hoping so.

As for possible motive to get Ash of all people to start learning to cook I knew it had to be just one thing: something lovey-dovey about Dawn. I had a feeling Ash was taking all his relationship advice from Cilan, which, besides being horrifying, meant I knew exactly what was coming. And sure enough, when Cilan delivered two serving domes I guessed pancakes would be under them, though these were a little lopsided and maybe overdone, but they still looked edible at least. But that wasn't even the really predictable part, nope that came when Dawn's stack was _personally_ decorated. In whip cream it was supposed to say "I love you" but Ash apparently ran out of room, so it just said, "I love _ya._ "

I knew there'd probably be eggshells in every other bite, but I had to admit he was at least trying to sweet. And Ash definitely was that type, the so goofy and clueless that it ended up being endearing. And from the look on Dawn's face, she was putty in his hands.

She frowned before poking at the pancake with her fork, torn about if she should eat it or not. I wasn't sure if that was because she might not live through the experience, or if she was just too sentimental to mess up the whip cream confession? But either way, I got the picture. Finally cutting out a square she took a big bite and closed her eyes like she was trying to savor it. I sighed, so much sap you didn't even need syrup...

Dinging my fork against my glass I summoned our "waiter." Cilan came prancing out like responding to a dinging glass was programmed into him, which at this point, it probably was. His eyes landed on me, asking what I needed, but I smiled. "Could we see the chef, I think Dawn would like a word with him."

Cilan got a warm and fuzzy look on his face, no doubt thinking he was a master romance advice giver before he disappeared back into the kitchen. He came back with a hesitant, and almost completely flour covered Ash. Even Pikachu was still trying to groom flour out of his yellow fur.

"Was it really horrible…?" Ash mumbled as he stared down at the floor.

"Is that what you thought I'd think…?" She asked softly as she started to stand. Oh boy, it was over now.

She reached for his hands and playfully swung them back and forth between them. It looked like she was waiting for him to say something, and he finally did. "Yeah...kinda…"

Her blue eyes got a little misty before she reached to pull him into a hug. The embrace made a little plume of flour hang in the air all around them for a second or two. "That's just silly...sweetheart."

Oh boy, did we need air in here. But it was just starting to get good when Cilan, ever the gentlemen, gently pulled me toward the kitchen. When we made it there I didn't hide that I was a little annoyed for being pulled away, but Cilan just laughed. "We should grant them a little privacy, don't you think?"

Still peering out the little kitchen door window at them I frowned, before turning back to Cilan. "Are you always gonna try and be my conscience?"

He smiled sweetly without saying anything as he placed a mug under his fancy coffee machine. After topping it was a mound of whipped cream and dusting it with cocoa powder he handed it to me.

I sighed again. "Fine," I mumbled giving in before taking a big sip and sitting the rest down on the counter.

Then Cilan's eyes got those little crinkles around the corners, and I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny all of a sudden?"

He smiled wider before reaching to hand me his monogrammed handkerchief. I still didn't get his point, until he pointed to his face and it all clicked together. First, it was Dawn's doing, now it was the whipped cream to blame. Just how many mustaches was I going to have to be seen with in front of him?

Blushing, I wiped my face and turned back to the door, stealing another look at Ash and Dawn through the window.

"Iris…" I heard Cilan whisper softly.

So I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Hmm?"

But before I even knew what was happening he reached to hug me. "Ash isn't the only one who believes in cooking's power to bring people together… I love you of course as well, Iris."

I wanted to point out that it really wasn't his cooking that had anything to do with it, but why ruin the moment?

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about that mushy stuff..." I mumbled, even though it was more or less muffled by his shoulder. After a moment or two I pulled back and looked up at him, and for a second I thought he seriously was wondering what I was about to say.

So I smiled and decided to be completely in character. "But about those pancakes, did you at least fish the eggshells out for him? I'd hate to miss breakfast just because of this."

He smiled with a sigh as he let go of me and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm afraid your basic flavor hasn't changed…"

I smiled, jerking a thumb proudly toward myself. "You bet, still Iris through and through, and all the way!"

Scratching at the side of his face he winced. "Well, to be completely honest…"

Then when he reached behind us and handed me an apple I read him loud and clear. Ash was still just as awful a cook as ever. Grinning I took a big bite of the apple as I ribbed Cilan in the side with my elbow. "Love you too, Cilan," I said in a garbled mouthful, as I stared back out the window into the dining room, as nosy as ever.

It wasn't just me that hadn't changed, that went for all of us. Ash, Dawn, Cilan, it didn't matter how old we'd get, or how much things seemed like they were changing. No, because everything that mattered would always be the same.

Always.

That's just how best friends worked...

So I guess you could say the day started off pretty typical for us. And somewhere between spying on Ash and Dawn and aimlessly watching Cilan start preparing for the lunch rush, I lost myself in thoughts I was trying to avoid.

Cilan was humming like crazy while he stirred something around in a frying pan. It smelled pretty awesome, but not even his great cooking could take my mind off of the watch in my pocket. Maybe a little part of me sort of thought that if I just kept it hidden away I wouldn't have to think about it? But I knew how much of a little kid that would have made me sound, so finally I bit.

"Cilan…" I mumbled as I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. "So...any thoughts?"

"And what thoughts would those be?" He asked cheerfully without even turning to look at me.

I sighed as I hopped off the counter and moseyed over to him. "Oh, I don't know," I chimed in a little playfully. "Maybe the secret watch that can summon mythical pokemon, like calling Ash for dinner?"

He chuckled before his face turned a little more serious. "I didn't forget, Iris, but…" he hesitated a before glancing sideways at me. "I certainly didn't want to pressure you to make a decision, it is a special reward meant for the champion, after all."

"Yeah, I know…" I mumbled as I rubbed my arm. "But you know...do you really think we should activate it and call Celabi? What if those collectors get involved somehow and we end up putting the pokemon at risk?"

Cilan frowned as he turned the flame off under his pan. "Well, I'm afraid that possibility exists regardless of what we choose to do now. Those criminals seem rather determined to try and steal the watch, though for what nefarious purpose we can sadly only guess."

I sighed. "You know, I hate to say it, but we really need Viola to show up right about now. I think she knows more about these creeps than anybody else does."

"Perhaps…" Cilan whispered, seeming lost in thought. "But I hate to encourage her involvement, it's really much too dangerous for a young lady such as herself."

I smirked. "I don't think Viola needs any encouragement, she's pretty much more involved than we are from what I can tell."

"I suppose that's true…"

"Yeah, I know so," I assured him with a nod. "But anyway, do you think we should try and find her, or will she just find us like she always does?"

But before Cilan could open his mouth to answer we heard a loud knock on the front door of the gym.

I sighed as my eyes went half-lidded with irony. "I don't know why I'm even surprised."

Cilan smiled back as he untied his apron and led the charge into the dining room. Ash and Dawn were upstairs going head to head against Chili and his high score, so it was Cress that beat us to the door. But instead of the exhaustingly peppy Viola, we were met with the sight of Officer Jenny. And to be honest she looked more straightlaced than usual. Normally, my first thought would have been something about Chili finally being arrested for harassing girls for their phone numbers, but this time… Well, something in the pit of my stomach told me it was trouble.

"Sorry to disturb you all," she said stepping in and tipping her hat to us. "But some troubling news has just come to my attention." She held out a little photo out to us. "I think you've met this young woman before, am I right?"

I hardly even needed to glance at the photo to recognize her. Then that scary feeling in the pit of my stomach just got deeper.

"Viola?" I said almost in question, even though I knew it was her.

"Yes," Officer Jenny nodded. "Viola Henderson, she was reported missing this morning. She hasn't been present at work for last few days, and her neighbor reported suspicious activity around her apartment." She sighed as her eyes glanced at the floor before back up at us. "I'm not one to keep asking for civilian aid, however, I realize you're both very qualified trainers. But what's more, I think you're both connected at this point. We found a note at her apartment addressed to the Champion. It's a little too soon to assume this is a case of kidnapping, but we have our suspicions."

"What did the note say?" Cilan asked eagerly.

"They claim to have lost a watch, and are asking to meet at the Straiton shipyard to have it returned." She frowned and looked at us even harder. "Does that ring any bells with you, Madame Champion?"

I wanted to fall backward from the irony of that question, but I settled for a massive sigh and nod combo. "You have no idea…" But I knew she needed one, so I started to fill her in about the champion's riddle and all the crazy little detail surrounding it. Most importantly, everything about the collector and how Viola had been investigating them. It didn't really take a genius to find the connection between us all. When I was done the frown on Jenny's face was even deeper, and she almost seemed annoyed.

"Tolbert Kinsmen, he's the kingpin of the antique cartel, we've been after them for years now. They've been involved in robberies all across the Unova region. This is what was really behind that vial you had me submit for analysis, wasn't it? And the break-in at your gym, this was the motive?"

"I'm afraid so…" Cilan asked with a meek frown.

Officer Jenny sighed. "This is why I don't like civilians getting involved in police business, it puts too many people in danger. But I think it's a little too late for that lecture, especially for this Viola… According to my records, she'd only be seventeen, and now she's mixing with characters like these roughnecks?!"

I crossed my arms and started to pace back and forth, Cilan's thinking time rubbing off on me. "We tried to warn her too, but it won't do any good to talk about that now. We have to rescue her, and that's that." I rubbed my chin. "And let's get real Officer Jenny, it's obvious that this is a handoff. They have Viola, and they know I have the watch! They want us to meet them and pull the old switcheroo!"

Officer Jenny raised her eyebrows at my terminology without saying anything at first. Then she sighed. "Well, in light of what you've told me, that certainly seems likely. But I'd sooner trust a wild galvantula with an infant, than Kinsmen. I doubt he has sticking to his end of the bargain in mind. If anything he'd take your watch and you. The champion's safety has a high price, as you'd imagine. A price he wouldn't mind exploiting. Kinsmen is in it for the love of his collectibles, but he won't turn now cold hard cash either. His past crimes give proof of that."

Jenny crossed her arms and frowned at us. "Be honest, the two of you have been on nearly every front page for the last few weeks. Getting to you would not only be a major chance at a ransom grab, but an ego building criminal act. Trust me when I say he's smarter and better organized than Rigford ever dared to be. Yet even he was smart enough to exploit your personal relationship for leverage. If you go to that shipyard, you'll be walking into a trap."

I frowned not really liking her downer attitude. "Than what can we do?"

"Give the watch to the police, we'll make the exchange, and you two will be safe. It's the only way."

I wasn't sure why, but I never liked running away, no not from anything. And no matter how you looked at it this felt an awful lot like just that… But before I could say anything Cilan took a step forward and frowned. Come to think of it, he had been surprisingly quiet about all of this.

"Only on one condition…" he said softly. "The watch shouldn't actually be put in danger, a decoy could be used just as effectively."

Jenny's eyes widened, and now she seemed really annoyed. "You'd risk the girl's life for a watch?"

Cilan narrowed his eyes at her, as he spoke coolly. "Come now, Officer, I hardly think the police would want to risk such a dangerous crime organization having access to a mythical pokemon? Just the thought has a very irresponsible aroma…"

Officer Jenny gritted her teeth at Cilan, and suddenly I felt more confused than ever before. "Look, I wanted your willing corporation, but I can put you under order to give me the watch if need be!"

"Now, now," Cilan said with a little smile that seemed so strange. What was he trying to do? What was even going on here? "I'm afraid we're both aware that police order would have to be delivered in writing. Without the proper paperwork, your forcibly taking any of our property would be considered theft."

She balled her fists before, regaining an almost eerie calm. "Fine, have it your way. But I'll be back, you've only stalled the inevitable."

With that, she turned and stormed out the front door. "Huh?" Was all I said when it was all said and done.

"That," Cilan began. "Was most certainly _not_ Officier Jenny."

"Then who was it?" I asked, almost feeling like the room was spinning.

"That I can't be sure of… But I think we can safely assume she was working for the collector. Officer Jenny and I have worked together on cases in the past, and even with simple acquaintances the flavor of their unique identity is unmistakable." He rubbed his chin. "But something was surely off about the aroma of this supposed Officer Jenny, Iris."

I frowned and looked at the floor as I tried to wrap my head around what he'd said. Finally, I sighed. "Well, I did think she was acting funny. But does that mean it was all a lie about Viola? Did they just make up the story about kidnapping her to force us to hand over the watch?"

"We can't be sure, but I suggest we seek out Viola at once. If she isn't already, she could be in grave danger."

So without any delay, we both raced over to her apartment building. My head was spinning and I felt almost as dizzy as I had when I'd hit my head in the sewer. My brain was still trying to play catch up, but Cilan was rushing ahead like he had it all figured out. Maybe he did…?

By the time we made it to her apartment _I_ was the one winded from the run and Cilan was looking as energetic as ever. Which just goes to show how mixed up I felt. A few moments after Cilan rapped on the door, it came open slowly. When I saw it was Viola I almost wanted to hug her in relief, but I held back when I saw how out of it she looked.

Her hair wasn't brushed and she still looked like she was in her pajamas. "Oh, hi guys…" She mumbled out halfheartedly. She looked depressed, but not like someone who should have been expecting getting kidnapped any second.

"Viola...are you okay?" I asked softly, worrying about her.

She sighed and tried to smile. "Oh me? Well...I'm just fine…" So said the mopping wet mop...

Then it all clicked together in my head. This had to still be about missing her big scoop about Cilan and me getting married. It was so silly a thing to be down about that I suddenly felt relieved. "Look," I said knowing just what to do to get her motivated. "No use crying over missed scoops, but if you're still interested in the collector, things just got really interesting."

She perked up like a watered flower. "W-What do you mean, Iris?"

"Well, they have an imposter Officer Jenny, and you're supposed to be kidnapped, for starters. Add to that, that we have a mythical pokemon involved with a famous criminal cartel, and I think you have the makings of one heck of a scoop!"

Her face contorted into a look that would have rivaled Cilan's obsession with mystery before she dashed back inside to get dressed. Cilan's face, on the other hand, had that old worry wart look, and I knew he hated getting her even more involved. But danger or not, it was about time we all compared notes. Not to mention she was probably safer sticking with us than going it alone. We were all stuck in the middle of this, and the only way out was through.

"Iris…?" Cilan asked as he noticed the sly smirk on my face.

"You know, when it comes to crazy collectors with a history of criminal investigation, I think we're forgetting about a very important contact?"

For a second Cilan just stared at me, but then his eyes widened in realization.

"Yep, that's right, Cole's Uncle. He knows old crusty antiques better than anybody, and he even used to be a detective when he was young. Remember, Cilan?"

Cilan grinned a little. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"Which," I said with a smile. "Is precisely why I did." Then I got a little more serious. "Look, Cilan, nobody is gonna try to hurt a pokemon. Not while I'm around. I don't care if it's a little swaddle or a mythical like Celabi! We might not know what this riddle is just yet, or why it's around, but we're not gonna let some greedy creep steal it before we find out. Past or future doesn't really matter, either way we choose, I won't let anyone take it from us before we get to find out what it is!"

"Iris…" he whispered as his face softened at the same time it twisted with worry. Worry that was over me like usual.

"So quit stressing, we're gonna figure this out and get everything back to normal. Besides..." I said as I brought back all those old memories that seemed almost like a lifetime away by now. "I happen to know there's a justice of the peace nearby there too."

It was a joke, a stupid joke that I couldn't believe I was the one bringing up again. But things had changed since we were first crawling through air vents trying to run away from Slick and his goons. Since then we'd somehow managed to save all of Unova, and find a way to be truly honest with each other besides. Honest enough to admit that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.

He smiled at me. And yeah, I didn't think that sentence really did the moment justice, but it was good enough. I grinned back, and before we knew it we let ourselves laugh just a little bit. And danger or not it felt so good to just let go for a second.

It was a joke, a silly joke, and just that because the truth was I'd never think of marrying him in a stuffy formal office. Nope, whenever that day was I wanted it to be sunny, with lots of green grass under my feet. And my home village in view down the hill. Fraxure would wear a fancy bowtie, and all my friends would be there. Be there to remind me just how safe and loved I really was… So I didn't care what kind of annoying danger tried to scare me now because all I could see was that truth, that reality.

It was the only future, the only anything, that I could ever _wish_ for…

 **More on the way!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Iris' POV)

By the time we made it to Cole's Uncle's place I was beginning to go slowly crazy. Sure my mind knew we were really on serious business but with Viola practically dancing up and down it was so hard to concentrate. The truth was she was _way_ too excited about being mixed up in a probably ruthless crime syndicate…

Not that I shouldn't have been used to this sort of thing from Cilan already, but even he was better behaved today compared to Viola.

"Just think!" Viola shouted more or less in my ear. "If I had been kidnapped, I could have gotten undercover information from a completely exclusive vantage point!"

I facepalmed. "Yeah, or you could have, oh I don't know, been killed?"

She frowned, almost like I'd just rained on her parade. "That's a little morbid, don't you think, Iris?"

I sighed for the millionth time. "No, Viola, it's realistic. Please agree with me, Cilan…" I mumbled almost annoyed at how quiet he'd been for a change.

He rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile. "Of course Iris is right, Viola." Then he got a little more serious looking. "These men certainly have shown their ruthless nature already."

Viola frowned like a scolded kid before shrugging. "Fine, but together we'll be safe for sure, so let's do this!" She ran ahead up the sidewalk and rapped on Cole's Uncle's door.

"Oh boy here we go…" I said with a frown as I trailed behind her. You'd think we were waiting for what prize was behind door number 3 instead of a criminal investigation. But there was just no use even trying to curb her enthusiasm. So stepping up beside her with Cilan I just waited for the door to open. I wasn't sure if I should expect Cole or just his Uncle, but when the door opened I saw Zoroark staring out at us. For a second I worried if he'd remember us but then the door opened wider and he gestured us inside.

"Hey's it's been awhile," I started to say, "Is Cole around?"

But one eyepatch later and I had the answer to my question. Cole stepped out from around a corner, a towel around his neck, with grease stains on it, and a wrench in his hand.

"Iris, Cilan?" He asked looking plenty surprised before he glanced at Viola who was bouncing on her heels.

"Why yes," Cilan stepped in. "Sorry to arrive without prior notice, but we had an important matter to discuss with your Uncle."

Cole's eyebrows went up suspiciously. "Don't tell me, you're both in trouble again?"

I poked my fingers together almost like I was a kid about to get in trouble. "Well…" then I frowned and looked straight at him. "It wasn't our fault this time, honest!"

Cole sighed, almost smiling. "He's in the sitting room like usual. I'm sure he won't mind helping out in whatever way he can. And, if you give me a moment to clean up I'll see what I can do too."

"Thank you very much, Cole." Cilan said with a polite nod before he guested ladies first to me and Viola. Whom, I might add, was already scribbling stuff down on a notepad. I wasn't exactly sure what she'd gather already, but I knew better than to even ask.

Stepping into the sitting room I felt a blast of heat, that honestly felt pretty good this time of year. The fireplace was burning away, and Cole's Uncle was bend over adding around log. On the round rug in the middle of the floor was Perry, the Purloin that almost gave Cilan a heart attack before.

"Yikes!" He yelped from behind me before I could even bother to warn him.

Viola looked back, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?

I sighed with a playful smile. "Where do I start…?"

"Champion, Iris? Oh and, yes yes," Cole's Uncle said turning to us was a huge smile. "Cilan my boy! Well well, what brings you calling again? And," he looked at Viola with a warm, friendly smile. "It would seem your pretty friends are only multiplying!"

Viola stuck out her hand with a big grin. "Viola Murphy, a reporter for the Striation Herald. A pleasure to meet you, sir!"

Cole's Uncle seemed a little surprised at first before his face relaxed and he gestured toward an empty sofa. "Haha, James Ford, and the pleasure is mine I can assure you. Well, at any rate, I'm not sure I have anything newsworthy left in these old bones, but you're welcome to sit and chat as long as you like."

It seemed weird, but I just realized I hadn't even got his name the first time we'd met. Well, I had to at least give Viola one thing, she was certainly direct. Discreetly, or as much as that was possible anyway, I pushed Cilan's stone stiff body over to the sofa and tried to shove him down into a sitting position. He more or less went along with me, but his eyes were still glued to Perry laying a few feet away. Cilan's green eyes were following the swish of his tail back and forth with no little look of terror.

"Well, Mr. Ford-" I started to say before his booming laugh cut me off.

"Please, call me Jim, I haven't taken well to being so old!"

I grinned a little, finding it sorta weird, but going along anyway. "Well, uh Jim, we were wondering if you could help us out with something. We know you're a really great collector and all so," by now Cole had walked in the room and he had a newspaper under his arm.

I stopped talking and glanced over at him. He unfolded the paper and held it up so the front page headline was clear enough for us all to see. "Congratulations are due, right?" He asked a little dubiously as the pointed toward the headline that read in all bold: Champion to Wed. I could feel Viola wilt a little next to me just looking at it. Looks like she wasn't quite over it just yet.

"Um, uh yeah… It's true." I said suddenly feeling pretty awkward as I rubbed the back of my neck. I expected Cilan to speak up and say something, but he was still too frazzled by the Purrloin to even move a muscle.

"What's that?" Jim asked as he squinted over his glasses at the paper Cole was holding. Cole handed it to him, and he quickly read it over, before looking back up at us. "Why that's marvelous! Just marvelous, congratulations!"

I smiled and elbowed Cilan until he managed to snap to it and squeak out a shaky: "T-Thank you."

"Still," Jim said with a slightly worried look. "As delightful as children can be, don't you think it would be more prudent to wait a little while for your relationship to cement before you think of adopting?"

I felt my face fall and change colors all at the same time. Oh if only Chili had been here… "Uh yeah, about that part…"

Cole laughed. "You can't believe everything you read, Uncle." He took the paper back. "That's why I wasn't sure if I should even believe the main headline. Still, that isn't the reason I brought out the paper."

"Oh?" Cilan suddenly said, almost coherently, as Cole got his attention.

"No," Cole went on as he turned a couple of pages. "I thought you might be more interested in the string of robberies that have been plaguing Unova lately. Perhaps?" He asked eyeing us."

I sighed. "How did you know?"

He grinned just a little. "Just a guess. Besides, I had a feeling you kids aren't ever going to take my advice and stay out of trouble. Though I am interested to see how you got tangled up in this one."

Reaching into my pocket I slowly pulled out the watch, dangling it from its gold chain.

"Well well!" Jim said as he leaned forward in his chair with interest. Then he stood and walked over. "May I?" He asked as he gestured for the watch. I nodded, as he took it and started to study it closely.

After about a minute he looked up at us, over the thick glasses he was wearing. "I'd date this piece at least 200 years old. And the craftsmanship bears the unmistakable mark of a Willtek."

"Willtek?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, our own clock shop in town has been passed down from that very family."

I looked over at Cilan, knowing all the pieces were fitting together. "Sir," Cilan started to say. "Have you by chance heard of the Champion's Riddle?"

Jim stared out at Cilan silently for a few long moments, before shaking his head. "No, my boy I can't say that I have, unless…" He rubbed at his chin. "I thought it was just a legend but…"

"But what?" Cole asked, seeming interested himself now.

"An old Willtek rumor. They always said his watches ran sharper, more precise than anyone thought possible at the time. They used to say that his watches were technology set out of time. Ahead of its time, though it could just be that the old timers used to be ahead of us!"

"They thought he was from the past?" Cole asked, incredulously.

Jim peered down at the pocket watch with a smile. "It was just a myth, a story that got started to try and explain something they had no other way of explaining." Then he looked up at us. "Does that help any? Is that perhaps related to your riddle?"

"More than you know…" I mumbled out before glancing over at Cilan. Wordlessly with that one look, we decided to just tell him everything. So we did. From how I'd been given the watch to how we'd met Clayton, the old Champion, to Celebi, all the way to the nasty collectors we were now mixed up in. When it was all said and done both Cole and his Uncle were just quiet like they needed to let it all sink in. A log popped and fell deeper into the fire, and it seemed like it finally stirred them out of their daze.

"Well…" Jim finally said. "We shouldn't be surprised that this Kinsmen wants your watch, a Willtek from that era is incredibly valuable. It almost seems absurd that his family would let such an heirloom so frequently out of their hands. But…" he scratched his chin. "If I learned anything during my detective days, it was when to realize you didn't have the complete picture. So it's best to take that into consideration, and not pretend that we do."

Cole frowned. "It's not the price of an antique that disturbs me. If this is true about Celebi, then much more is at stake." He crossed his arms and went to look out the window. "Could you imagine anyone, let alone a crock with the power to control time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but why would Celebi help Kinsmen, even if he did get his hands on the watch?"

Cole turned and looked back at me. "Why would he help you?"

The question hit me over the head, and all I could think was because I was the champion, but that didn't really answer things either. I still didn't have any idea why this watch or riddle even existed. And why was Celebi going to come just because the watch beckoned him? He didn't know me from anybody, why did he care about giving me a glimpse of either the past or future?

"Well," Cilan spoke up slowly, still eyeing Perry. "To say we don't yet have all the answers is surely an understatement. But we appreciate the extra insight you've offered us."

Jim nodded. "Of course my boy, though I can't help but think, if this watch can summon the mythical pokemon, then it certainly lends more to this legend of Wiltek being from the past. Tell me please, have you yet attempted to call Celebi?"

I frowned as I stared at my feet. I guess I felt a little silly for _not_ having just tried it yet, but I was more than a little scared to, to be honest. Maybe not just because of having to finally choose past or future, but seeing what would happen then. What if Celebi really did appear? What was he going to show me, and what was going to happen then?

"Uh, no, we haven't tried yet actually…" I said, feeling a little silly about it. I mean, the natural thing would have been to try it right away, wouldn't it?

"I see…" Jim said, almost looking a little disappointed.

"Caution isn't a bad thing, Iris," Cole said stepping a little closer forward. "But all the same, at this point I don't see how there's much else to do. It's better to see for yourself if it's really capable of summoning the mythical pokemon than wait around. That way, if it isn't all you stand to lose is an expensive watch vs a power potential weapon in the wrong hands."

"Yeah, that makes sense, Cole…" I mumbled out before I glanced at Cilan. But the look on his face was hard to figure out. What did he think I should do? But for that matter, what did _I_ think I should do?

Past or future? Well, it looked like I might finally have to choose one way or the other. No more stalling, or wondering. And would Celebi really come…? Come for me, just because I was champion? All those questions were practically burning a hole in my head on the way back to the gym. Cilan and I kept pretty quiet too, which was okay since Viola was doing enough blabbing for both of us. But I just couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying. All I felt was my heart drumming away in my chest. I'd have to talk to Cilan about it, we needed to find out for ourselves.

And we needed to sooner rather than later…

I was the champion, and it was about time I finished my riddle.

So without even thinking about anything else I just headed outside when we got to the gym. If you went out the back door of the kitchen you'd come to a little herb garden. It was Cilan's special spot, with the smell of basil and mint lingering all around in the air. I remember when we were both younger, and I'd come to visit, he'd usually be back here. One time I'd surprised him by climbing over the garden wall, and he'd almost had a heart attack.

I bent down as I fiddled with a little mint leaf with my finger. It felt so soft… The truth was Cilan was as good with plants as he was plant-type pokemon. He seemed the most at home surrounded by anything green really. I knew he'd probably follow me out, but I guess I was still surprised when I heard the door open and his footsteps in the soft dirt.

"Iris…?" He asked in a gentle whisper. He knew me as well as I knew him, and the truth was, I never poked around his garden unless I was really worried about something. But I liked the smell… I wasn't big on letting him know it, but the mint and basil always reminded me of him, and that was comforting right now.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he knelt down next to me.

I kept poking the plant before turning to look sideways at him. For a second I thought time really had drifted back, and I almost saw his face the way it used to be. So much younger, both of us, we'd just been kids when we met. So before I could stop myself I reached out and touched his cheek with my fingertips. He'd have thought I was crazy, I guess, but I just wanted to make sure he was real.

That I wasn't dreaming…

But you know, even if I was…

"I made up my mind," I said as I slowly pulled my hand back.

"About what, might I ask…?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face.

I sat down, not even caring if I got dirt on me, and wrapped my arms around my knees. "All this about Celebi, I'd rather see the future than the past."

He didn't say anything at first, but then he spoke up even softer than before. "Are you sure?"

I turned to look up at him, feeling almost like a little kid that had been playing with blocks on a rug. "It's not that I don't wonder who my real parents were… But…" I felt my chin tremble with emotion that seemed silly, and yet anything but. "The thing is," and now I locked eyes with him, brown on green, like a forest.

"I'd rather find out about you… Not," I tried to grin a little. "That I'm worried about you running off later or anything. But you know…" then I looked down as I felt a blush spread across my face. I went back to poking the mint plant. "All this love stuff can make you not think straight…"

I heard him sit down next to me; pressed suit pants on potting soil. "I love you too, Iris."

I turned to look at him and smirked. "I've definitely been getting that impression lately."

He smiled at me, that same smile that made his eyes crinkle and my heart race. "In that case, we should see," he reached for my hand and squeezed. "See what Celebi has for us." Then his voice got a little softer as his eyes filled with pride. "You've certainly earned it, Iris…"

I wasn't so sure about all that, but at the same time, I wanted to enjoy my life, each and every little piece of it. So with that resolve, I pulled out the watch and crystal from my pocket. Most people only dreamed of a chance like this, to get a glimpse what was going to happen later on. Of their future. Maybe even the future they fought their whole life trying to believe in. What had I been fighting for…?

The crystal was blue when I inserted it into the watch, and as the next few long seconds ticked by the glow only got brighter. Until it was so bright I had to close my eyes. I thought I felt some almost like a cool breeze on my face and then…

"Iris… O-Open your eyes…" I heard Cilan whisper, though his voice was almost shaking. So I did, and right there in front of me were two bright blue eyes staring out at me. His little mouth curved into a smile as he bobbed up and down in the air.

"Bi?" He asked as he tilted his head almost like he was trying to figure out who I was.

I reached out gently but stopped just short of touching him. "I-I'm Iris," I stumbled out.

"Champion, Iris." Cilan clarified with a smile as he watched Celebi blinking at me.

The word champion seemed to register with Celebi in a special way because his eyes went twice as wide before closing in a really big smile.

"Bi bi!" He practically sang as he zipped through the air, twisting circles around Cilan and me. I turned my head trying to keep up with him, but he was so fast and so… I smiled. He was a mythical pokemon, but he seemed so normal. Just like any playful little pokemon, and it made me smile so much.

"He's sure got a lot of energy!" I said as Cilan laughed.

"I'd have to say so!"

I smiled as I held out my hand. "I bet you're really soft too, huh?"

Noticing me, he slowed to a stop before nuzzling up against my hand. He was really soft, and green, just like Cilan's hair or the mint plants. "Celebi," I finally said breaking the silence. "I know you want to help me because I'm champion, but why? What makes me so special?" I asked honestly.

He pulled away like a little kid with a short attention span and started buzzing over the mint plants. Finding one that looked a little wilty he frowned, before reaching out to touch it. The plant glowed with a green aura before straightening and looking healthier than any of the rest.

I heard Cilan gasp beside me. "Extraordinary…"

I nodded at him before going on. "Did you know Wiltek? Was he a friend of yours or something?"

As soon as he heard the name he stopped and looked up at me from the mint. I didn't really know how to describe it, but I thought he almost seemed sad for a second, but then he smiled softer than before and flew over to me.

"Bi?" He said simply as he hovered in front of me and Cilan.

I tilted my head, wishing I could understand him the way I did dragons. "Is that a yes? But it sounded like a question?"

"Bi?" He asked again.

Cilan rubbed his chin in thought. "I think he might be asking you about your decision, Iris."

"You mean about past or future?" I asked Celebi.

He nodded and bobbed happily. "Bi bi!"

I smiled, before taking a deep breath. It looked like this was finally it…

"Well…" I glanced over at Cilan, where he smiled at me reassuringly. "I'd like to see the future more." I blushed a little as I spoke quieter. "Our future…"

For a second Celebi just stared at the both of us with a little smile on his face. But then… Then in one bright flash, he was gone. But before I could even blink the light out of my eyes or ask Cilan what had just happened, he was back.

"Bi!" He shouted happily as he reappeared with another flash. He smiled at both of us before dropping a little piece of paper in my hands. He acted like it was no big deal like it was a simple thing, and maybe for him it was. Because then he went back to marveling at the mint plants and sprucing up any that seemed even the least bit wilty.

The only thing was…

That piece of paper was just a little one, it fit in my palm even. And written on the back was something I knew was in my handwriting. Because it was way too messy to be Cilan's, it was mine alright. Except I hadn't written it yet, or I guess I had… I...felt more than a little confused, to say the least. But more strange, or maybe more amazing, was _what_ I'd written.

 _Coriander, 3 years old._

I felt my heart drop somewhere around my knees because I already knew. That name, that crazy name… It was…

Cilan's hands were shaking, but he was the one that reached to flip the piece of paper over. Only it was really a photo. A picture of three little kids, except two of them were taller and I recognized them. One was still wearing a starched suit no matter what the occasion called for, and the other was more or less smirking at him half-lidded. He was Cilan, and she was...me.

But the third person I'd never seen before. And yet…

It felt like I'd seen her everywhere already... From the angle of her chin to the shape of her eyes to everything I'd seen on his face and the rest I'd seen on mine. She was smiling out at the camera like the energetic bundle I knew she must be. With locks of messy green hair framing the little face that was the perfect shade. The perfect shade between the both of us.

The color that I thought could have stood for all that Elder and Drayden had talked about. All the duality, all the balance. And I thought…

I felt tears well up behind my eyes. The eyes almost too stubborn to just let them go to stream down my face.

I thought she was perfect.

"S-So," I said with a playfully accusing smirk, even though my voice was still cracking. "You h-had it planned to pick the name all along, didn't you, Cilan?"

He didn't say anything, I don't think he could, but I was always the one with the mouth big enough to open it no matter what. "And I always let you have your own way… Doesn't look like the future's any different from right now."

His green eyes were glistening with tears, because as fast as he cried them more just showed up to join the party. He pulled his mouth into a tight smile, but it still seemed wobbly at best. When he leaned forward to hug me, he almost seemed frantic, desperate to hold onto me before I disappeared. Before that future disappeared…

"I'm still right here, silly…" I whispered as I let him cry into my shoulder.

But you know, the more I thought about it, the more it made me smile. " _Coriander, Coriander…_ " I mumbled slowly like I was testing out a word I'd never heard before. "Cori, for short, I bet," I said with a grin as I thought it fit just right.

I felt Cilan pull away suddenly as he wiped his face and tried to regain his composure. "My apologies for being so overcome…" he whispered slowly, still trying to be the perfect gentleman.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh give me a break, Cilan, if you don't cry and lose it now when do you?"

He laughed a little as he sniffed and wiped his eyes with his handkerchief. "I was so worried you wouldn't like it…" he mumbled softly when he'd looked back up at me. "I was always fond of the name but…"

"Hold on," I said cutting him off gently. "So you really did think about it before? You were hoping we'd have kids…?"

"Well…" he whispered as he looked down bashfully. "It was certainly among those distant wishes that seemed so painfully unrealistic just a short time ago…"

I reached for his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I love you, Cilan… Even though," I gave him a playfully stern look. "Sometimes I get the feeling that hasn't sunk in with you just yet."

He smiled just a little. "Perhaps not…"

"Well," I said leaning back to look up at the blue sky overhead, and smell the mint hanging all around. "I don't mind reminding you…"

When we looked behind us again Celebi was gone. The only trace that he'd ever been there was the doctored up mint plants, and well...of course the picture. I don't know, it must have been at least another hour before we could pull ourselves together and leave, but it just felt so good. So good to have some guarantee… Some proof that everything was going to be alright. And it just made me so glad, so glad that I'd chosen how I did.

Because good or bad, the past couldn't do anything to help us. No, it was all those little present moments that weave themselves into the future. That extended out like threads, holding us all together, knit tightly like a super soft sweater when life gets cold. I figured that was it. I figured it was love holding us all together.

Yeah…that seemed just about right to me...

When I got back to my room at the pokemon center that evening, I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed first thing. I'd never felt so exhausted before in my whole life. But even so, I could go to sleep no matter how hard I tried. So Finally I just sat up, wrapping the blanket over my head like a hood. It was getting kind of cold now, and I really hated the cold, but mostly…

Mostly it felt sorta comforting. And if wrapping up in a blanket to hide from problems didn't make you a little kid then I wasn't sure what did. But at this point, I didn't even care. Not that today had really been a problem per say. Nope if anything it had been...sorta great. At least in a very embarrassingly awkward way…

I just needed time to wrap my head around it all I guess… To even try to believe it was real. But it was, it really was…

After about an hour of sitting there, I heard the door open and I knew it must have been Dawn. "How did it go with Cole's-" but she didn't even finish when she saw me.

"Iris?" She asked sounding concerned as she rushed over to me and put a hand on my forehead. "Why are you all wrapped up, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm not sick anyway…" I mumbled from beneath my quilted shroud.

"Then what's with the...um…" she gestured toward everything I was wrapped in.

I popped my head out from the covers and slumped my shoulders. "I like it under here, it's soft and warm…"

Dawn just looked at me like I'd lost my last brain cell. "Yeah but…"

I sighed, knowing I needed to put it in terms she'd understand. "I just mean, it's sorta my cookie dough ice cream right now…"

Dawn nodded finally getting it. "Oh, I get that. But," her face fell with concern. "It wasn't that bad of news from Cole or his Uncle, was it?"

"Not really, he just told us that a watch from that era is worth a lot but…"

"Yeah…" Dawn press softly as she sat down on the bed next to me. That soothing, I'm here for you, but still want you to spill your guts, look on her face.

"Well...he told us we should probably try out the watch to see if it really could call Celebi or not."

Dawn was thoughtful for a second before she nodded again. "That makes sense, so when are you and Cilan thinking about it?"

"We already did…" I said in a matter of fact mumble.

"Whoa really?" Dawn practically gasped before she leaned in closer toward my face. "Well, what happened?!"

I sighed again. "Well, it worked alright, Celebi appeared out of nowhere and asked about the whole past of future thing…"

"What did you choose?" She asked, her eyes getting bigger by the second.

"Future…" I said slinking back under the covers a little more.

"Then what happened?!" Dawn practically shouted, not even trying to be subtle about her nosiness now.

I cut my eyes toward the wall, as I felt my heartbeat pick up a little. "We got a picture…" I mumbled, not even looking at her anymore.

"A picture of what?"

I really didn't want to have to spell it out, so I just pointed toward the desk where I'd sat the awkward evidence. I felt Dawn get up and I knew she was wasting no time getting an eyeful. But everything went pretty quiet after that. I knew it should have been sinking in for me by now, but mostly I think I had just taken it so well before because I had to be strong when Cilan was falling apart everywhere. Now though…

It felt like an hour before Dawn said anything, though I knew it was probably more like a minute tops. I wanted to disappear with a puff, but all I could do was brace myself. Dawn was my best friend, but maybe that made it just that much worse since I knew she was going to be the one to play it up to no end.

"Iris…" I heard her whisper suddenly. So I turned and saw that she was kneeling at eye level beside my bunk. But she didn't say anything, she just kept that goofy sweet look on her face. The kind that was at least ten times girlier than I'd hoped my face had ever looked.

"Well…?" I mumbled as I frowned awkwardly. "You're at least partially to blame for trying to push us together. And…" I knew I was rambling who knows what, but it was all I could do since she wasn't saying a word. "And just think if she's like Cilan, how am I supposed to put up with _two_ of them? I could have-" but before I could gag out another stupid word she reached to practically strangle me with a hug.

It was so tight I think my life flashed before my eyes, which given the context, was rather ironic. "Oh Iris…" she cooed, and I had to roll my eyes. She was going into full "aww mode."

"She's so precious!"

I had a witty remark or two in mind, you know to try and lessen the sappiness, but… Well, I couldn't quite get it out before my voice choked. It was something about feeling her arms around me, from the warmth to the familiar smell of her favorite fancy shampoo. She was completely Dawn, and by this point, I knew her so well it seemed like we'd been friends our whole lives.

"Yeah…" I mumbled in a playful tone. "She's almost as ugly as me, right…?"

Dawn pulled back until we could look each other in the eyes. Hers were sparkling like she'd won every contest in the world before she leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Yes… Just as _beautiful_ as you…"

When all was said and done, I didn't want to cry, but I did. Again.

So when the sun finally set I thought about Cilan, how he was across town probably still awake too. He was a bigger emotional wreck than I was, and that wasn't saying much. He'd probably have re-alphabetized his personal spice rack by the time morning came. I had a more classic approach to insomnia which involved staring thoughtfully into a wall, ceiling, etc. Dawn was sawing logs above me when I finally gave up and rolled out of bed.

Before I could even think about it, I'd walked over to the desk again. By now that picture was pretty much burned into my memory but still... It was taking me by surprise every time I saw it. I was retracing every line on her little round face when something stopped me in my tracks. It was a sudden feeling…

A…

I jerked my head back and glanced around the dark room. Was I just losing it from stress or was… But there it was again, a feeling. A feeling like…

Like a dragon. But it wasn't Fraxure who was sound asleep on my bed or Dragonite safe in his pokeball. It was…

I felt my blood turn icy when I realized the doorknob was rattling slowly. A dragon. It was all I could think because I knew this feeling. But what dragon? The answer wasn't one I'd have to wait long to figure out because the door slowly crept open. It crept open and two glowing blue eyes appeared from around the frame.

I felt my breath clench in my chest as those eyes turned to look at me. On instinct, I reached back, as if that little photo was the dearest thing that needed to be protected. As if that future was about to be up for grabs like the roll of a dice. Maybe I suddenly thought things like: Was the future really absolute, or could something, _someone,_ change it…?

His eyes were so blue, so cold, and I should have been afraid, right? Because even though his figure wasn't completely clear in the dim light I'd never seen a dragon like him before. Those eyes locked on me and widened. He was surprised, as surprised as I was. But more than that, he was afraid…. More afraid than I was…

So unclenching my fists I stepped toward him, holding out my hand.

"There are _no_ bad dragons..." I repeated under my breath.

But it wasn't a _wish_...

It was a promise.

 **More coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Iris' POV)

I remember when I was still little, I used to sneak out at night and wander around the forests. I could still smell the scent of the trees, pine, and hear the crispy leaves under my feet. The little axews from the village would follow me sometimes, and though I didn't exactly match them, I sort of thought they'd accepted me into their herd. Maybe it was funny because I wasn't exactly shy, but I still felt the most at home around dragons. Sometimes like I could have even been one myself.

Now I knew that must have been because I could understand them, their feelings. Even when I was small I could always feel everything they did with just a touch, sometimes even without one. And people weren't like that… They say you can learn a lot from a look or a tone of voice, but sometimes people can fake those things just to hide behind a lie. Or other times, just because they felt like hiding themselves. But dragons were always honest and open, so I felt right at home. If I felt that they loved and accepted me than I knew I could really believe it.

Maybe in my own way, I had a little trouble trusting people in the same way. Was that why I didn't fit in at Drayden's school? Because I was feeling my way through life? Expecting that people would feel just like dragons did? Maybe sometimes it's hard to imagine that someone outgoing or friendly could be lonely too? But loneliness was something that dragons felt too, sometimes even surrounded by their whole herd. I never used to understand that when I was little, so I even asked Elder about it once.

I was probably only seven years old when I looked up and asked her why one fraxure in the village was so sad. To me it seemed like he should have been just as happy as all the rest, he wasn't ever left out, and the others would always snuggle up with him at night same as the rest of herd. Elder patted my head and smiled down at me, I still remember that. Then she told me that the fraxure was about as old as I was, he'd hatched around the same time Elder had found me.

" _But why is he so sad, Elder?"_ I asked because I really wanted to know, to understand everything about dragons.

She told me that he'd been separated from his mama soon after he hatched so he'd been traumatized. At the time I didn't really know what that word meant but she explained that he'd gotten really scared and now he had trouble not still being scared. Trouble fitting in with the rest of the herd because he was hurt in a way that time by itself doesn't fix. But all I wanted to know was what could make him feel better.

She told me love would, and as soon as I heard it I thought the answer was really simple. So simple that I wanted to run off and just give him a big hug so he'd feel like all the rest. But Elder stopped me before I could, and I remember the serious look in her eyes.

" _You'll have to be persistent, Iris,"_ she'd said _. "Because he won't accept love from you, or from anyone at first."_

I wrinkled my nose and thought that nobody would be too sad or traumatized to not just let somebody love them. It didn't make sense, so I ran off thinking I knew better. But the only thing was...Elder was right. The little fraxure didn't really want to be my friend at first, or at least he didn't know how. I tried to play with him, hug him, love him even more than the rest, but he was so stubborn!

And I could feel that… Feel all that fear and all that hurt, and it made me frustrated. What could I do to help…? Why wasn't I getting through to him? But Elder reminded me of something important. She said that sometimes people and dragons don't mean to be frustrating, but they can get so lost in the past and how it makes them feel, that they forget that right now is all that really matters… So I learned what it meant to be persistent. Really persistent. Because it took such a long time before I noticed the difference.

But little by little...I did notice it. I could feel it, and it was so funny because he had even more love to give than the others in his herd. And I figured it was because he'd been saving it up all by himself for such a long time… So I guess I thought I was lucky...because I got to be one of the first people that got to feel all that. Because in the end, when he hugged me, I could feel just how thankful he was to have a friend because he thought he never would... Last I saw him he was a big haxorus, but I still remember him, I still love him in a special way…

That's why I know… there aren't any bad dragons… Not even one.

So I held out my hand even though my heart was racing. I held it out and slowly moved it closer until it was touching his rough snout. And in that instant a million feelings spiraled up my arm, and he felt so much like that fraxure. But it was more than that I could see flashes in my mind, memories that were spilling over and feeling me so overwhelmingly that it was almost painful.

Fear, and loneliness, worthlessness even. I wanted to jerk my hand away but I couldn't because underneath it all I felt another emotion. It was surprise and...and relief somehow. But why was what broke my heart most of all. I locked my eyes on his glowing blue ones as I took in his emotions as if we were one and the same.

He'd never been touched before… Not even once.

For a second we just stared at each other, but it felt so long. Like in one instant I'd gotten to know him. Like we were one and the same now…

But then, and it was so sudden it startled me, he pulled away and darted past me. In one motion that seemed too fast to believe he swiped the watch and crystal from my desk and jumped through my window, glass and all.

Dawn screamed, Fraxure was up in seconds and almost charged a dragon rage when I stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Let him go…" I whispered too overcome with everything I had felt to realize that wasn't the right thing to do at all.

"Iris, w-what just h-happened?!" Dawn yelled, but I almost felt too numb to even answer. Because I'd not only felt it, I'd seen it all too, and now the pieces were slowly falling into place inside my head.

When they finally did I looked down and realized the picture of Coriander had been blown off the table and it landed on the floor, mixed in with the broken pieces. The moonlight was streaming in what was left of the window and gleaming off the shards of glass. But most of all it was lighting up the green in her hair, and the smile on her little face. And maybe it was then that everything finally made sense to me.

Everything.

Everything I had to fight for and all the reasons why.

But mostly...I realized what was threatening them, or who…

And then I knew…

Could the future be changed?

Could it…?

"We have to see Cilan!" I shouted as I hopped to my feet and started throwing on my clothes.

Dawn didn't even question, she just got dressed too and chased after me when I burst into the hallway of the pokemon center. Not surprisingly doors were being thrown open and people who had heard the noise were all wondering out, Ash included. Dawn reached for his sleepy hand and drug him behind us without even trying to explain. Though I guess I'd need to explain things to her first before she could relay the story.

When we made it outside I started to run, and I ran all the way until we made it to the gym. Then I jumped the steps and jiggled the doorknob, somehow thinking it would just be unlocked. So frustrated I beat on the door loudly hoping to wake someone up. But impatient after just a few seconds I left Ash and Dawn standing on the step and ran around the side of the building. Climbing over his herb garden wall in one lunge I landed in between the mint plants and went to throw open the door. Someone had goofed and left it open which was fine with me.

So I ran in and up the stairs not even caring how much noise I was making. By the time I made it to the top floor Cress' bedroom door lunged open and he was standing in the doorway with Panpour at the ready.

"I-Iris…?" He mumbled, confused, before a half-asleep Chili stumbled out of his room, wielding a slipper as a weapon.

Finally, a startled Cilan appeared in his doorway blinking at me from behind sleepy eyes. He was wearing green striped pajamas and under other circumstances, I would have laughed, but now wasn't the time.

"Iris whatever could be the matter?!" He shouted with concern as he ran over to me, putting a hand on each of my shoulders.

I took in a few deep breaths to try and calm myself before I realized that this wasn't something that could be said in one breath. No not even close. So I swallowed hard before slumping my shoulders. "I have to explain, but first, Ash and Dawn are still outside, so we should let them in first…"

Cilan didn't look the least bit happy with stalling as an option so he just looked at me a little firmer. "Iris…" he said still kindly though. "Please what is wrong?"

I bit my lip. "It's about the watch, it's gone…"

Needless to say, no one was going to be sleeping anymore tonight, so we found ourselves huddled around steaming cups of coffee as I tried to explain what had happened.

The truth was that dragon had been responsible for the mysterious footprints that Alder, and later we had found when the gym was broken into. He was a genetically engineered hybrid, which probably explained the sample vials we'd found. Kinsmen was more than your average crook, and he had more than your average henchmen. He'd made his own pokemon to fit his needs, one that could cloak, the perfect thief. He'd been there the day the gym was broken into but invisibly behind the scenes while all the commotion was going on.

I'd seen it all in his those flashes of his memories, he was the "Mr. Scaly" that the thugs had talked about. Except no dragon, no pokemon, deserved to live his life as a tool for some evil creep, and the more I thought about it the more my stomach turned. But he wasn't the only person that was in danger, no and Cilan realized it before I even brought it out.

"Iris, unless it was simply due to the haste of his retreat, then the fact that both the watch _and_ the crystal were stolen could mean…"

"Yeah, don't even mention it…" I said with my arms crossed. "If they wanted both, then it sounds like to me they don't have just adding an old watch to their collection int mind."

"You mean…?" Cilan started to say.

I nodded. "Yep, he really wants Celebi. Or more what Celebi can do…"

"Time travel…" Dawn mumbled to herself as her eyes got wide.

"And if that's the case…" Cilan whispered rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

I frowned. "Than you can be sure he doesn't just want a glimpse, he could do almost anything with that kind of power."

"Yes," Cress agreed. "But to interfere with the future on any large scale could surely alter the present as we know it, correct?"

"Or at least the future that we could expect..." Cilan said darkly before he looked up at me. He didn't say anything, but I didn't think he needed to, we were both thinking the exact same thing already.

"Well then, what are we gonna do about it?" Chili said impatiently. And Ash nodded, agreeing that action was always the best plan.

"Yeah we've gotta go get the watch back and save that pokemon!"

I sighed. "I know Ash, but we don't exactly know where to look. That dragon didn't happen to share anything about where his boss was, he was so afraid I'm surprised he even shared as much as he did. But I still think he wants us to help him somehow…"

I tried not to think about everything I had felt from him, it was just too painful.

But like perfect timing we turned to hear the side kitchen door opening. I was on my feet in seconds and about ready for anything, but what I saw was a skinny little silhouette in the moonlight.

"I happen to know a thing or two about Kinsmen's secret hideout!"

"Viola?" Dawn asked seeming surprised, while I just fell back in my chair with a sigh.

"The one and only!" She said as she stepped inside and closed the door behind. Apparently, she was into scaling garden walls too, though her landing didn't look as great because she was brushing the dirt off her pants and shirt.

"I've been reexamining the evidence for hours, and I think I've got it figured out. I was just about to head to bed when the paper requested all their reports to HQ at once! This break in, or should I say out has already reached the press! By morning there'll be at least four different versions of the story, I'm guessing."

I crossed my arms, "No kidding, but all I care about is getting the watch back, and stopping this creep. This isn't a game, Viola, too much is at stake."

She smiled a little weakly as her playfully sunny disposition wilted. "I haven't been lying to you but...I haven't been quite as honest as I could have either…"

"What do you mean, Viola?" Cilan asked, softly pressing her to continue.

"It wasn't for nothing that I wanted to get into the paper business, you know… I ultimately wanted to clear my family's name." She poked her fingers together. "My Uncle is Kinsmen."

The gasp that went around the kitchen was almost ironic, and I could tell Viola was worried we all might be about to turn on her. "He's my mother's brother...and… Well, I thought if I got a few big scoops I could make a name for myself in the reporter world, then I'd stand a chance of people believing me when I reported the truth about my Uncle…"

"What is that truth, Viola…?" I asked simply. Though I was hardly feeling open to believing he was anything but a creep that was endangering everything I cared about.

"Well...he really is a thief, he has been for years, stealing antiques, but maybe I just wanted to let the world know why… To figure out the reason myself anyway…" Her face fell. "I just can't believe he would do so many terrible things without a reason… There must be one…"

For a second we all just looked at her. She seemed so sincere that I felt guilty for wondering at first if I could trust her now. I couldn't read people like I could dragons but I could tell she was telling the truth as best she understood it. I just thought she might be hurt when she finally did find out the truth… To me it seemed black and white considering how the dragon he had made had been so hurt. But I doubted it would have mattered to tell her that. I didn't think she'd believe anything without seeing it for herself.

Maybe I just didn't understand the attachment to family just because you were related? To me, family was made up of all the people who showed you they really cared, not some last name written on a birth certificate. But…

"I hope this doesn't change things between us…" Viola said weakly as she looked up at us hesitantly.

I sighed as I stood and walked over to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder I smiled a little. "It's okay, Viola, I believe you."

Her old smile almost came back when she heard that so she pulled out a chair and quickly sat down, going into all her new findings. It seemed like we were closer to him than we realized when we were in the Castelia sewers. Except we were just a little short. There was a secret tunnel that leads off from there called: Relic Passage. It seemed fitting enough considering he was an antique collector. And little by little I was fitting the pieces together. Was it a coincidence that I'd _lost_ the watch and a gang from the sewers had found it?

Now that I knew they didn't just want the watch, but the crystal that went with it too, it seemed safe to say it all might have been a trap to lure us in and steal the last piece of the puzzle. If what they really wanted was Celebi, or rather some control over time… Then I knew they had to be stopped.

Before I would have said the same thing of course, but now… Now I just wanted to make sure nothing interfered with the future, that future that I'd only caught a glimpse of.

But already...it was the number one thing I wanted to protect...

The next few hours faded away into talk of plans and Viola's Relic passage diagrams she was scribbling on a napkin. Maybe it was just because we were all ready to fall over from lack of sleep and stress, but it seemed like we were getting nowhere fast.

"I say we just bust in and hit them when they're least expecting it, bro!" I wasn't surprised by Chili's suggestion, and under normal circumstances, I would have probably just agreed with him, but something didn't feel right about all this…

"A more subtle approach might be best, Chili." Cilan countered gently. "We can't forget that our previous encounter with those galvantula didn't end very successfully."

Chili crossed his arms and slumped back in his chair, seeming as short on ideas as the rest of us. But to tell the truth I did sort of have an idea. I wasn't sure if it was just all of Cilan's _detective time_ rubbing off on me or what, but I couldn't help but see a pattern. A pattern in how they were thinking...

"No, the only thing we have on our side," Cilan went on. "Is the element of surprise. So we need to use it wisely, to be sure."

"But they're not gonna be surprised…" I finally said making everybody look over at me like I'd lost it.

"Pardon, Iris?" Cilan questioned with a confused look on his face.

I frowned a little wider before trying to explain. "They stole the watch and they know we're gonna try and get it back somehow. If we go snooping around looking for them you can believe they'll be ready and waiting. But what if they thought they already had us, that they'd already won?"

Cilan winced. "I'm not sure I follow."

I pointed to the little map Viola had drawn. "If their hideout is somewhere in the relic passage then we have two entrances. One in the sewers off of Castelia City, and the other in Driftveil. We already showed up in the sewers, so I'd bet they expect us to enter from that way."

"Then why don't we go in from the other side?" Dawn asked with a shrug.

I tapped my fingers against the map thinking before I spoke up again. "Thing is, I bet they're not dumb enough to just leave an opening, after all, they don't know for sure which way we'll be coming. But if they already thought we'd come, then they'd relax their guard and we'd have the advantage."

Chili sighed sarcastically. "Do I sense one of us has 'bait' written all over their forehead?"

"More than one of us." I answered back dramatically.

"Oh boy, not it." Chili shot back.

I locked eyes with Cilan sitting across from me because I knew he wasn't going to like it. "Cilan, I want you to go," I paused for a second and he nodded seeming more than happy to take the dangerous part. Or at least until I finished the sentence. "With me."

As expected his face fell before bunching up in worry. "You're suggesting purposely putting yourself in danger?"

I jumped in before he could freak out anymore. "Yeah I know how you feel about that, Cilan, but this is the only way I see it. They're expecting both of us if it's just you or just me even, then they'll be suspicious. This whole thing we've done together and it only makes sense to finish it that way. If we let ourselves be captured we'll make them let down their guard so the rest of us can come from the Driftveil entrance. Not to mention, we'll be able to get an inside look at what's going on. I think it's a good plan, and I want to make it as convincing as possible."

Right about now I could hardly believe what I was about to say but… "We need disguises!"

Chili leaned into his hand. "Well, you've corrupted what little wasn't annoying about her, bro."

I rolled my eyes at him before looking back at Cilan. "Who else would be wandering around a sewer normally?"

Cilan thought for a moment before answering. "City workers?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, and we can dress up like two of them. Of course, Kinsmen and his thugs won't really buy our disguise, but it'll make them think we weren't trying to get caught."

Cilan wrinkled his forehead in thought before frowning. "I'll admit that I think your plan is a sound one. After all, the reasoning seems to hold up to scrutiny, but…" His frown got wider like he'd just tasted something bitter. "But to put you in such danger is out of the question."

Why oh why was he so stubborn?!

"Cilan," I said in a firm almost pleading way. "This is a lot bigger than us, than just me. And I'm not the only one you should be trying to protect." Pulling the photo out of my pocket I sat it right in the middle of the table.

Dawn knew already, but every other eye in the room got about ten times wider. Viola made some strangled gasp that probably translated to "scoop of the century."

And Chili almost spit his coffee across the room. "Okay am I an uncle?!"

I sighed with an eye roll. "Right now you're nothing but a pansear's uncle, Chili. But according to Celebi, you're going to be more than that someday." I focused back on Cilan. "Unless someone were to misuse the power to control time and did who knows what to the timeline. If that happens…" I swallowed the lump of emotion I felt in my throat. "Then this picture might be all we ever have of her…"

I didn't want to put Cilan in a position like that, but more was at stake than it used to be. Then we used to realize, anyway. Because everything felt like a paradox if anything happened to either one of us she'd never be born, but at the same time… If we just sat back and did nothing, if we let some crazy guy run wild in time, then who knows how much worse it might be? So it meant we only had one shot, one chance. We all had to make it through no matter what...

When daylight came we all looked like we about ready to fall over, but the day was just starting. So all done up like city workers Cilan and me took the noon train to Castelia City, telling the others to wait twenty-four hours before making their move in Driftveil. Besides Ash, Dawn, Chili, and Cress, we told them to get help from Cole and even Alder. We knew they'd need the best chance possible. As it was, we hardly knew which officer Jenny we could trust, so for the moment, it was going to have to be a civilian job.

Even though it seemed like things were working out as best they could, the ride over to Castelia was hardly like it had been before. There wasn't any Metro Connoisseur babble or any big kid gleam in his eyes, and to be honest… I missed it more than I'd ever want to admit. In fact, he hadn't said much of anything the whole time so far. And to be honest again...I wasn't really sure what to say, things were hardly going how I'd expected. But we really didn't have a choice, did we…?

"Hey Cilan," I said softly trying to break the ice. "Since we have to face all this I...well I'd rather you not be mad at me…"

"Mad…?" I heard him gasp as he turned to look at me with a confused look.

I tried to smile, even though it was weak at best. "Yeah, you know, don't old married people call it the silent treatment?"

I guess even if it was silly, it was my way of trying to lighten the mood a little, but instead, he just frowned again, before he whispered softly: "I'm not mad… But if I'm honest…" he looked up for a second before slumping into his seat with a sigh. "My greatest _wish_ would surely be that we could be old married people."

I guess he meant he hoped we lived long enough to be married in the first place, but I wasn't ready to see things from such a morbid perspective. So I smiled as I looped my arm in his and pulled him a little closer.

"Well, not me, I don't mind being married, but I don't wanna be old. Nope, not even a little bit." I tried to laugh. "Can you even imagine seeing Chili with a bunch of wrinkles? Horrifying!"

I wanted him to lighten up and feel better, but he was being as stubborn as ever. So I leaned up to kiss his cheek, hoping it would get his attention. "Hey, I love you, you haven't forgotten already with that sour look have you?"

He turned to look at me, and for a second I thought he might start to cry. "Hardly I…" He tried to smile a little bit. "I just wish we could be enjoying this time, that we weren't having to be concerned with matters that…" his voice dropped as he trailed away. "Matters that could end so un-tastefully…"

I guessed being murdered in a sewer by a bunch of crooks was certainly something I'd class as untasteful. But so was being eaten by angry langendries, and that hadn't happened so… So maybe things never turn out as bad as you expect? Either way, I was determined to make him a little more optimistic. And maybe the best way to do it was to be as open as possible. So I turned to him sincerely.

"You know what I was thinking, Cilan? I was thinking, when all this is over I mean, we should get Cori something. Yeah I know it'll be at least a few years before she gets here, but we could still get her something in preparation. And I was thinking something special, and it made me remember this little toy dragon Elder had given me when I was super small. It was so soft when I hugged it I could never feel lonely or scared. I think she'd sewed it herself. So I wanted to do that too, except I really can't sew at all…" I stopped for just a second, realizing I was rambling a little nervously. But even though he hadn't said anything, it did look like I had his attention at least, so I just kept going, hoping it would pay off and make him feel better.

"But I bet you can sew really great, huh? And imagine that, if she knew her dad had made it special for her." I shrugged. "And just so I'd have some part in it, I figured I could push the stuffing in for you or something, huh? So...I thought maybe we could make it a little celebi, wouldn't that be really neat, Cilan?"

I looked up into his eyes, a little hesitant since he hadn't said anything yet. And unfortunately he still wasn't smiling either, so I frowned too. "Or I don't know, maybe…? If you thought it was-" But before I could even finish he pulled me into a hug that almost crushed me, which considering how gentle Cilan always was, was saying something. But he seemed desperate, like he was trying to hold on to something that could have slipped away so easily. Maybe even like something that was already slipping away right in front of him.

Like he had to touch me to make himself believe I was real, that that future was real. Because even as much as he wanted it...wished for it, he still had trouble accepting it, didn't he…?

"I'd like that…" He finally said in a little whimper.

I smiled gently as I rested my chin on his trembling shoulder. "And I like you a lot too, silly…" Then pulling back I reached to wipe a little tear from his face.

"So since that's true… How about you do this?" I leaned in and gave him a quick playful kiss, just enough to remind him.

"Stop _wishing,_ and start smiling instead. Because…"

I reached to hug his neck again. "Your smile is all I'm ever _wishing_ for…"

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to review!** **More coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Iris' POV)

I had to admit, it seemed pretty ironic to be trudging through a sewer in some crazy get up, and it _not_ be Cilan's fault. To be honest, my plan sounded a lot better when in the conceptual stage. When it actually came to pulling it off I was starting to have my doubts. Not that I had time to focus on them. No way, not when a dragon's life was on the line, not to mention…

Well, so much more…

It wasn't our first time in this creepy sewer, but everything seemed so quiet this time around. Way too quiet. Cilan was leading the way with a flashlight in his hand, but neither of us had said much since we arrived. I couldn't feel his emotions exactly like a dragon's, but I felt sure enough that we both were thinking the same thing, namely: we were being watched.

"If memory serves, it should be this way," Cilan mumbled.

"Yeah…" I mumbled back almost with just a nod. I wasn't sure how much I could say, I knew we were being watched and the last thing we needed to do was tip our hand too soon. The atmosphere was so tense I could almost hear Cilan's heartbeat thumping away in the darkness. We'd both been in a lot of danger before, so why did this feel so different? I guess it didn't take much to figure it out. The image of Cori's little face was burned into my memory and nothing, or no one could ever change that.

Especially not some creep who would mistreat a dragon. I felt my frown tighten as I got worked up and stepped forward a little closer to Cilan. If nothing else, thinking about that made me feel a lot more courageous. Which was good because I'd need it… An ark of electricity lite up the darkness ahead of us before it whizzed by our heads.

It felt so weird to be both surprised and not when you were getting attacked. But if anything, what happened next felt like a rehearsed dance. I called out Excadrill, since it would look good to have type advantage, like I was really _not_ trying to lose. Cilan's choice was Crustle, and like a tag battle we called out command after command. But of course, they had more reinforcements than I could even imagine. The entire ceiling was covered in glowing eyes from the galvantula, and it was then that we heard a laugh echo out from the darkness of the path ahead of us.

"Thought you'd just walk in, eh pretty boy?" Well look who it was, the two bit thug from the pool hall... And something was telling me he was still a major sore loser over that pool game.

Cilan stepped closer and wrapped an arm protectively around me. I wasn't sure if he was just trying to make it look good, or if he really was that worried, but I had a pretty good idea…

Cilan narrowed his eyes. "You still haven't learned a thing about speaking respectfully. I'll warn you that we intend to put an end to this illegal and untasteful business!"

The thug almost looked impatiently annoyed. "Oh give me a break, will ya." He stepped closer and pulled off Cilan's cap. "Can I help it if yous two don't have nothing better to do than go snooping around in things too big for ya. And this get up is hardly convincing, detective boy." He jerked a thumb in my direction. "With the hair on that dame, you honestly thought we wouldn't recognize yous two?"

I frowned at him wider. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that!" I said way more than a little annoyed by his attitude.

He grinned, showing a row of his less than pearly white teeth. "You got spunk, I'll give you that Champ, but it ain't gonna help you none this time. Now call back those pokemon of yours, and hand over their pokeballs. All of em."

We hesitated for effect before complying with a sneer. I'd already explained to Excadrill or else he'd never of put up with surrendering to this creep. Even knowing it was part of the plan I was having a pretty hard time putting up with him too.

"You already, have the watch, what more could you gain by capturing us?" Cilan asked not letting go of me.

The thug smirked. "Look, my boss my have what _he_ wants, but I got my own ideas. You," he said point a finger at Cilan. "I wouldn't mind turning into dragon chow, in fact I might do just that. And as for your pretty little friend, well I think the Champ of Unova ought to make a pretty nice ransom, don't ya think, detective boy?"

"You fiend… I won't let you lay a finger on her!" Cilan said in a low growl.

The thug shrugged. "It is a real shame though, seeing as you'd probably be willing to pay the most. But I guess we'll just have to make do…"

He crossed his arm and glanced over his shoulder into the darkness. "Boys, tie em up tight, I don't want any funny business out of them."

Like a herd of durant a wave of his little minions came out of nowhere and grabbed up us both. I guess I was hoping to get an idea of where their base was, but we were blindfolded before we could see anything. The only clue I had was the sand that got trapped in my shoes when we finally made it to our destination. When they pulled off the blindfold all I got a glimpse of was the tan stone walls before they shoved us into a room not much bigger than a broom closet.

The thug smiled with his dirty teeth as they finished the job by tying Cilan and me together, back to back. "There you go, nice and cozy. Enjoy the romantic setting on us!" He said with a laugh as he slammed the door shut, and we were sitting in almost total darkness. All the light I could see was coming from the little crack under the door. We heard their footsteps disappearing, so I finally let myself sigh.

"Cilan," I said in a whisper. "Maybe this _wasn't_ the best plan after all…"

"I won't let them harm you, Iris, I give you my word…" I knew he meant that, but it wasn't like he had any way of really keeping that promise.

I sighed as I leaned my head back against his, the closest thing I could get to to being reassuring. But even if it wasn't one I could keep, it still felt better to say it. "And I've got your back too, Cilan." And then, somehow I almost smiled. "Which I guess shouldn't be that hard, since I'm tied to it…"

I heard Cilan sigh, as I felt some little touch from his tied fists against my back, which must have been the best he could do to be reassuring. "I never meant to allow you to be put in such danger… But, even as untasteful as this flavor is, there is no one else I'd rather have at my side during such a stressful time."

I grinned. "Aww, look at you, still trying to be the perfect gentlemen." I wiggled just enough to manage a nudge with my elbow. "Well, if it helps any, I feel the same way about you of course. Though to be fair...I don't really agree with that thug, I've definitely seen more romantic settings."

We both let ourselves chuckle just a little bit, which to most people wouldn't have made sense at all. But...sometimes being with the right person can even make the worst circumstances just a little better. Though this may have been a stretch…

"Iris…" I heard him whisper.

"Yep, still here." I said ironically, as I waited for him to go on.

He paused, before I heard him speak up. "You know, years ago I wouldn't have thought any of this was possible…"

"Being tied up in a closet underground, you mean?"

"No, though that wasn't anything I expected either." He said with a just a hint of playfulness in his voice. "What I really meant was…" His tone got serious again, but stayed just as soft. "The future that Celebi showed us… It…" he hesitated before going on. "Wasn't anything that I was expecting, so much so that I still can't seem to believe it's real."

I hummed a little in thought before I grinned to myself. "Well, one thing about it Cilan, I'd say it wasn't too late to run away and save yourself from putting up with a mini version of me, but…" I sighed, not realizing the irony until I said it. "It looks like we're stuck together."

"That's hardly something I'd consider." He said, though I could tell by his voice that he knew I was only kidding. "If anything, Iris, I feel so very honored. Of all the paths you could have taken you chose mine, and I'll never be able to repay you for that…"

I frowned a little, thinking he wasn't making much sense. "Repay? You know I'm _not_ just doing you a favor, right?" Then I smiled, relishing how simple I knew things really were. "You make me happy too, silly. I know you doubt yourself, and everything, but don't forget that, okay?"

"I'll try." He said softly, but I was just glad that his tone sounded encouraged. "Because…" then his voice trailed off. "For all the families that have become such a commonplace occurrence in human history, I… I never thought very much about having my own. Or at least...not in a context that seemed like more than just _wishful_ thinking."

I spoke up slowly. "You know, Cilan… I've been thinking a lot about wishes since, well since we met again after so long. And I guess I used to think they were pretty unrealistic too. Wishes in general I mean. Since...since for the longest time, I didn't even know what to wish for… I wanted to be happy, or course, but I didn't really know what would make me happy. Does that sound crazy?"

"No," he answered softly. "If anything, I can understand that better than you realize, Iris. You see, even though my feeling for you were obvious to me...I...often doubted if the realization of them would truly be what was best for the two of us. I worried that our differences might just...that I might cause you pain somehow. But to see that…" his voice was almost a whisper. "To see...that my love for you could result in someone as perfectly precious as our daughter…"

For a second I didn't even know what to say. What can anybody say to that in this situation? I thought maybe I should have cried, but...the more I thought about her, I just couldn't, she made me way too happy for that. So I smiled instead, even though no one could see it in the dark.

"Yeah, she is perfectly precious, isn't she?" It sounded like a really fluffy Dawn sort of thing to say, but it fit so well when I thought about it. And it made me want to reach out and give my little Cori a big hug. But right now, well I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to, and that hurt a little bit sure. But mostly, just knowing she'd get here, that she was a guarantee, well it made the happiness stronger than anything else.

"Love you, Cilan." I finally said, bringing an end to the silence.

He leaned his head back against mine before he sighed. "I wish I could do something to make you more comfortable…"

I smiled a little. "Well, at least we're together, that's about _all_ we've got going for us right now, but-"

Then I felt something brush against my leg, and I stopped talking.

"Is something wrong, Iris?"

"We've got company…" I said hesitantly as I tried to figure out what kind. "Something just brushed by my leg and-there it is again!" Then we heard a sound that ended the mystery.

" _Rattata!"_

"A rattata?" Cilan said curiously.

"Well, the sewers were crawling in them, but this one sure is friendly. He's climbing into my lap now."

"Strange…" Cilan mumbled thoughtfully. "They're usually very cautious."

"This one seems more cuddly than anything else, he's probably planning to use me for a bed tonight."

"You always did have a way with wild pokemon." Cilan said.

I sighed. "True enough, I just hope he doesn't decide to take a bite out of me if he gets hungry later. And…" I looked down even though I couldn't see anything. "Hope Excadrill, Fraxure, and all the rest of our pokemon are alright..."

"Well," Cilan whispered. "Everything is going according to plan so far, maybe we should follow the rattata's example and try to get some sleep? We'll need as much strength as we can to face whatever lies ahead."

"Yeah guess so…" I mumbled. I was plenty tired sure, but the thought of sleeping in this position was almost impossible to imagine. But maybe my exhausted body had other plans, because I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier. Until finally my mind fell into the same darkness as all around me. Or at least until my sleep lit up with colorful dreams. Something crazy about giant ice cream scoops, a haxorus and hugging Cilan, but crazy or not, it seemed alot better than what I woke up to. Which first off, was the major pain in my...well everywhere.

"Cilan…?" I whispered just low enough for him to hear only if he was awake. But he didn't answer so I let him sleep. Knowing him, he'd probably been up worrying most of the night, anyway. The little rattata had abandoned me sometime while I was asleep, so it was just me and my thoughts for company at the moment.

How much of the twenty-four hours had already gone by? Would they be on the way to rescue us soon? I was honestly, hoping Ash and Chili got super impatient. I knew this had been my idea in the first place, but I was starting to feel really sick of this situation. Not to mention, I wasn't learning any inside knowledge from being stuck in a tiny closet. If anything, I was about to go stir crazy for sure. So I don't guess I have to tell you the mixture of emotions that went through me when the door finally came swinging open. The light was so bright that it burned my eyes like I was staring straight into the sun.

"Wake up you two, it's your lucky day. Seems the boss wants to see ya." He glared at us. "Unlike yours truly."

Needless to say, Cilan was wide awake by now and I could almost feel the apprehension through his back. And I had to agree, what was waiting for us? But what choice did we have but to go along?

They untied out feet enough so we could both walk, but still bound together I was forced to stumble backward behind Cilan as he was lead away. I did get a good eye full of the place though. The walls were stone alright, and it seemed like we were inside somewhere. The stone walls were mixed with the wooden ones that seemed like additions they had made to the natural structure. Which seemed an awful lot like an ancient ruin of something. Was this a part of the relic passage?

We were led into a room, when we finally stopped and I heard a voice from behind me, which would have been in front of Cilan. "You kept them bound like bagged fruit all last night? Really? Have you no sense of compassion."

"Didn't think they need any, sir." The thug sneered.

"Well, loose them now, come now, quickly." He said calmly as he snapped his fingers.

"But sir, they-" but the thug was cut off.

"They what? Do you really think they could defeat us and escape, two unarmed people against us all? Or do you deem your men, whom I am paying dearly for, so incompetent?"

"Uh n-no sir!"

Well that shut him up, and don't get me wrong, I love Cilan and everything, but it was great to not be tied to him for a change! As soon as the ropes came off I rubbed at my chafing wrists, almost not sure which part of me was more relieved. Cilan winced in sympathy when he turned around to see how red and chafed my wrists were, yeah even though his looked just as bad.

Wrapping a probably sore arm around my definitely sore shoulders, he pulled me closer until I could feel his heart hammering away in his chest.

"What do you want with us, Kinsmen, I take it?" Cilan asked with a firm defiant tone.

He looked us over curiously. "Striaton city gym leader Cilan, and Unova Champion Iris. Hmmm." Then he went on in a calm tone that seemed too friendly to be from your kidnapper, and yet too cold to be from a friend. "First off, let me congratulate you on your engagement." Then he sighed. "So it seems hardly fitting that you'd be risking your life this way. Tell me please, what does this watch mean to you? It means a great deal to me, I can assure you."

I frowned as I glared him down. "It means a thief like you can't mess up the future, _our_ future!" I shouted, feeling too fed up with everything I'd just went through to have a nice conversation now.

"So I take it you chose future when prompted by Celebi?" We both just stared at him without saying a word. He smiled and it was almost...I almost could have believed he meant it. "Well, I can see how that would mean a great deal to you both. But it's a shame you barged in on me like this because I could have assured you that the past is all I'm really concerned with. So, why don't I let you both go? Yes? You were blindfolded in, and you can be blindfolded out, no harm done. Go back to your happy future with my best wishes."

Cilan frowned deeper. "Hold on, Kinsmen, we both know it's a simple matter to change the future. It can be done from the past as well."

He sighed. "Quite right, but you'll just have to trust me then, I suppose. And so you know...that wasn't a suggestion, I'm letting you go, or rather throwing you out with or without your consent. I think under the circumstances I'm being very merciful."

I wanted to protest, but I bit my lip when Cilan squeezed my shoulder tighter.

The thugs surrounded us and were about to tie us up again when Kinsmen took a few steps away and then looked back.

"I can tell when two people love each other very much… As a collector I appreciate beauty in all its forms." He smiled just slightly, and it almost looked wistful. "You two certainly are an oddly harmonious pair... I like that very much."

With that he turned and disappeared away. But I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted answers, I wanted to save that Dragon, and I wanted to make sure he didn't have his hands on Cori's future. But I knew he was right about one thing...we couldn't have gotten out of here on our own. We couldn't fight our way past them all. Which brought something up in my mind.

"What about our pokeballs?! Where's Fraxure and Excadrill."

"You talk way too much!" The main thug said as he slipped a blindfold over my eyes and pushed me forward and out. What should we have done, tried to fight our way out anyway? Or...or… My head was a swirl of different options, none of which seemed good, when we heard a loud explosion that sounded like it came from a couple rooms away.

"What?!" The main thug, Riggs, shouted as we heard heavy footsteps coming toward us. The noise was a mixture of battle moves and pokemon calls, along with voices I almost thought were too good to be hearing. And it all added up to one thing: Ash was definitely impatient.

Blindfolded and tied up I didn't know what direction to even try to go in, but then I felt two strong arms lift me up out of nowhere. Now, normally I would have slapped him, but in this case I almost wanted to hug him instead.

Pulling off my blindfold I saw Alder's grin staring down at me. He winked. "Hang on, sweetheart, the calvary just got here!"

And I had to admit it was quite the flashy rescue. Alder carried me out of the main battle zone before he stopped and untied me. I felt like it was all either going by in slow motion or too fast for me to process, but my eyes weren't lying. Cole, Ash, Dawn, Chili, Cress, Alder, and even...Cynthia were here. But what surprised me the most was when I saw Drayden throw his strong arm out, commanding his haxorus to charge a dragon rage.

"D-Drayden…" I trembled out before I could stop myself.

Alder smiled at me as he reached for another pokeball off his belt. "What, you didn't think your own daddy would leave you hanging, did you, sweetie?"

With that he ran off to join the battle with his bouffant at full charge. I was still almost too stunned to even react. I'd never seem such a swirl of lights and colors, or ever heard so much noise. But the greatest thing about it all was the feeling… The feeling of having so many people that cared enough to come to my rescue… It made me think, think back to all those times that I'd felt like I didn't fit in. Fit in anywhere. But now I knew…

Knew that we could win this fight…

But when I saw Viola darting past me on the sidelines I knew I didn't have anymore time to waste just thinking. Pokemon or not I still had the same heart as the champion. And that meant never backing down! So I raced after Viola. She was running toward the next room over, the one that Kinsmen had disappeared into just before all this broke out. All the thugs were so busy that they didn't even notice us. She made it inside before I did, and I heard her scream one word that said it all.

"Uncle!?"

I gritted my teeth as I came barreling into the room. Heaving in deep breaths I stared up at where Kinsmen was standing, the watch in his hand. But what was worse was the little glowing portal just behind him. Yeah, and Celebi was hovering next to him with an innocent look on his face.

"Celebi, don't help him!" I shouted, causing Celebi to look at me with a confused frown.

But before anyone could do anything else Kinsmen's eyes softened and looked at Viola for just a moment before gazing at me.

"Fine, you win this round, madame Champion. Take it." He said tossing the watch and crystal across the room at me. I scrambled to catch it just as he stepped backward into the portal. His last words echoing around the room.

"The future can be yours, but this past...is mine."

With that he disappeared and the portal with him. Celebi looked hurt and confused and vanished before I could reach him.

Chili was the first one to bust into the room after us, and in between heavy breaths he looked at me. "Where's the big cheese?!"

I frowned as I felt my shoulders slump, not sure if it was good or bad. "Gone…"

"Where?" He asked looking around frantically.

I shook my head. "To the past…"

Not surprisingly he didn't know how to respond to that, I didn't exactly know how to explain it either. All I knew was that…

I looked down at the watch in my hand.

All I _wished_ , prayed, was that she, my little girl, was still a part of the future. The future that was flowing unstoppably forward from Kinsmen's new past…

When everything was said and done, Kinsmen's goons were all rounded up, even the imposter officer Jenny was taken in by the actual police. But no signs of the dragon were found. Which meant he must have been with Kinsmen, slipped with him into the past invisibly. I spent the rest of the morning in a police office in Castelia, answering questions until I almost crazy. But when it was finally over Officer Jenny leaned back in her chair with a sigh.

"I don't approve of civilians endangering themselves in police business, but...the results speak for themselves. Well done."

I looked down at the little family photo sitting on her desk, it had been all I'd been noticing for the last four hours. "Sometimes, you just have to fight for something, no matter how much danger it puts you in…"

Sure that sounded good, but in reality I felt like we had failed. Kinsmen was still running loose in the past, changing who knows what, and that poor dragon was with him.

"Champion Iris," Officer Jenny said softly, which got my attention causing me to look up. "Get some rest, I'd say you earned it…"

I stood up with a grateful nod as I headed for the door. I figure everyone else had had their turn being question already too. When I stepped out I saw a room full of people, everyone that had came to rescue us. But it was Dawn that made it over to me first, wrapping her arms around me so tight I thought she'd never be able to let go. And maybe feeling a friend so close was what did it. What made me break down finally. So I frowned, still trying to hold a brave face even as the tears poured down silently.

All the tears that wondered if what we'd done was really going to be enough. Enough to save Cori…

We ended up in a hotel suite that knew Cynthia by name. The place was probably the biggest room in all of Castelia, but it was still a cramped with the 11 of us inside. But it would work for us all to finally have a private word. Ash, Dawn, Chili, Cress, Cole, Alder, Viola, Drayden, Cynthia, and of course Cilan.

Who was diligently wrapping my wrists in a bandage, before asking if could bring me ice. Ice for what I wasn't sure, and I don't think he was either. I just must have looked so horrible that he thought I needed something, yeah even though neither of us knew what. In the end, he settled on just putting an arm around my shoulders as we both sat on the side of the bed, watching Cynthia pace back and forth.

"It was a one way trip…" She finally said in almost a whisper.

"How's that, sweetheart?" Alder asked leaning up from his hand.

She sighed, probably from his typical forwardness, before explaining what she meant. "Kinsmen freeing gave the watch back to Iris, it means his trip to the past is one way. He has no desire to return to this time."

Drayden crossed his arms. "Apparently his criminal empire meant little to him, if he's willing to leave it behind."

"Who's to say," Cress spoke up. "That that empire doesn't extend to the past? He might have even bigger, more nefarious plans for the past."

"Wait to make her feel better, bro…" Chili mumbled, actually feeling bad for me for once.

Cress winced before looking over at Cilan and me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be callous."

"We know that, Cress." Cilan said with a weak smile.

Dawn slipped in next to me on the bed. "Iris, no matter what his plans are, it doesn't mean it'll really endanger Cori…"

"Yeah maybe…" I mumbled, even though I didn't feel all that reassured.

I looked up just in time to see the curious look on Drayden's face, and it made mine go a little red. But his eyes softened as he stepped over and seemed to ask the same question Cynthia and some of the others were wondering.

"What's all this, little one?"

I bit my lip before trying to mutter out a reply. "The champion's riddle...we solved it and Celebi…"

"I heard that he was summoned yes, but…" he said gently.

Cilan smiled and reached inside his coat, pulling out a little photo I knew by heart now. "The reward was either a glimpse of the past, or the future. In our case," he smiled softly, not awkward at all. "The future."

Drayden's eyes widened as he slowly took the picture in his fingers. His eyes glanced up at the two of us and then back down at the photo, at Cori. And I guessed he was thinking the same thing I had been when I first saw her, she was like the embodiment of an ideal, wasn't see…? Of everything about Reshiram and Zekrom that Elder had talked about. That was a legacy that all of Unova shared, but to Drayden and me… Well I knew it meant even more…

He closed his eyes and paused before speaking up. "They say the two were really one dragon at the start… I used to wonder what that concept might have been like to witness…" he opened his eyes. "Perhaps I understand just a bit better now…"

I wanted to say something but the emotion caught in my throat was too much, so I just sat there, with my eyes glistening with tears I'd rather kept to myself.

Cynthia stepped close enough to see from over his shoulder, and I watched as her face softened.

"I see…" she whispered as she closed her eyes. "That certainly explains why you're so concerned with safeguarding the future."

The room was quiet for a second before Chili spoke up, his fist balled up and shaking. "Then let's go! I'm not gonna let any creep hurt my niece!" He winked at me. "Half bridezilla or not."

Normally, I would have wanted to deck Chili just as much as ever, but right then I got it. Just how much he cared in his own, admittedly warped, way. And it made me feel just a little bit better.

"I agree, but, go where?" Cole asked as he stepped out from a quiet corner of the room.

"Well, if you intend to find and stop Kinsmen, then you must mean the past." Cress added thoughtfully.

"We have the means to summon Celebi," Cynthia said. "But how will we know where in the past he is?"

"That's easy!" Ash said speaking up confidently. "We just ask for Celebi's help, of course! Kinsmen tricked in him into helping him, but that's just because he didn't know he was evil. No pokemon would want to help him otherwise." He walked over until he was standing in front of Dawn, Cilan and me.

"Sometimes you just have to do something, guys. And now is definitely one of those times!" Then he knelt down in front of the three of us. His face almost looked as boyish as it always had, but I could see his heart burning behind his big brown eyes.

"We've all been best friends forever… But ya know, we're a lot more than that now. We're a family. And family sticks together no matter what. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi!" He shouted cheerfully from Ash's shoulder. Before Ash reached to take Dawn's hand, and then Cilan's, so the four of us were connected in one circle.

"I love all of you… So…" He'd closed his eyes, and it just made me cry harder.

"Family…" We all finally heard Viola whisper. We looked up to see her frown, yet somewhere behind it was hope. "I'm going with you! I've got to see this through to the end!"

"Okay." I nodded getting my shaky voice back. "Then I guess it's all decided."

Cynthia was the only one to answer. It was a little smile that curved to her lips as her eyes narrowed with determination. "Then it's decided…"

I swallowed hard before looking around at the faces of all my friends, at my family. And I knew one thing…

I was tired of just _wishing_ , now I'd start making each and everyone come true instead.

That wasn't an if or a maybe.

It was the very first promise I was making… I took one last look at the little girl in the photo.

It was the first promise I'd make to her…

 **Thanks for reading, stick around for more soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Iris' POV)

"Twenty years…" I mumbled without hesitation as I knelt down to examine the little sapling in front of us. It was happily drinking in sunlight.

"Perhaps but," Cilan bunched his forehead in doubt. "However could you know for certain?"

I frowned almost feeling overwhelmed. "Because I know this tree, Cilan…" I turned to look at him. "Elder said she planted it just a year or two before she found me. I remember climbing it once it got big later on."

His eyebrows raised in awe before they lowered into a softer, more understanding look.

There isn't anyway to make going back in time seem normal, or less overwhelming, but I was never expecting Celebi to bring us here… We were only a few miles away from the village of dragons, in fact I figured my past self was no more than a year old. Which made me wonder what on earth I was doing here? Everything was just too weird. But worst of all...why had this been where Kinsmen had gone? I knew it couldn't have had anything to do with this being close to my home, but it just seemed too big a coincidence.

Or at least it did until Viola spoke up.

"There's a village to the south, my mom and uncle grew up there."

We'd been in the past no more than twenty minutes and already Viola was really helping out. I guess it made me feel bad for worrying about bringing her along.

After the pep talk in the hotel everybody was ready to come, but Cynthia reminded us that the larger the group, the more chance we'd end up contaminating the timeline. So after a lot of protest from Ash, Chili and even Alder, only three of us went through the portal. Cilan, me, and Viola.

"Oh, then Kinsmen must have in mind returning home?" Cilan said thoughtfully. "That would certainly explain why he chose this location. Can you lead us there, Viola?"

She hesitated and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…I only visited my grandparents a few times when I was little, before they moved to Opelucid City, but I'll try my best!"

Even in this situation Viola wasn't lacking in any enthusiasm, which was good since I felt sort of like I was. I may have only gotten a glimpse of the future, but it looked like I'd be getting a much better view of the past….

I'd heard of a few other villages nearby ours, but I'd never actually visited them. Mostly, I was more interested in discovering new pokemon rather than people when I was little. But I was about to get a chance to meet my neighbors after all…

Not knowing where in time, or Unova we'd end up, meant we didn't know how to dress, but considering where we were, Cilan was looking as out of place as ever. I sighed. How were we supposed to do not stick out like a sore thumb? If this village was anything like mine than newcomers were certainly welcome, but extremely noticed at the same time.

If anything, I figured Kinsmen had already stood out when he came into town. Which now that I thought about it, might work to our advantage when it came to gathering information about him. But still, a suspicious group asking about another suspicious person was sure to raise even the most trusting eyebrows. But we didn't have any choice, this was it, we had to do it for Cori…

Viola led the charge with Cilan somewhere just behind her. I on the other hand, was mostly bringing up the rear. And I guess Cilan noticed, since he slowed down until he fell in step with me.

"Hmm," Cilan whispered before speaking up. "I don't imagine you expected to be so close to home, now did you, Iris?"

I sighed and almost felt like I was deflating. "You're telling me? I don't like it, what if someone that knows me sees us?"

He smiled a little reassuringly. "Well, given the time period, they wouldn't know you yet. I can safely say we'd all be strangers to this timeline. Which...uncomfortable or not, makes for a very effective disguise."

"Yeah I guess so…" I shrugged. "But it just doesn't seem right that we're even here. I mean we're both probably toddlers!"

He didn't say anything at first before he smiled softer, yet almost in a playful way.

"What's that look for?" I asked with a frown.

But he just smiled wider. "It's just...I wish we could have known each other even then. It might have given us some insight into how our Coriander will behave."

In spite of everything, I felt a little smirk force its way onto my face. "Well, if you think about it that way, she'll probably be at least a little bratty, and definitely a real pain at times…" I said poking a finger playfully into his chest.

He winced. "I'm sure you were spirited, but I hardly think you were capable of being anything other than a sweet little girl?"

I shook my head with a grin as I picked up the pace and stepped in front of him. "That just goes to show you really didn't know me back then, Cilan." Then I looked over my shoulder at him. "But that part about being a pain was about you, ya know?"

He blinked in confusion for a few seconds, before he smiled with a chuckle or two. "Oh, I see."

It wasn't much, but it still made me feel a little better. Because what is it they say, smile to fool the fear inside of you? Right now I really felt that way, and the closer we got to the village up ahead the more I had to keep smiling.

There was no right way to just walk into a little village that you were twenty years removed from. Especially when you were wearing a green bowtied suit in Cilan's case, and a pink polka-dotted skirt in Viola's. If anything I at least looked a little more normal by their standards. Or at least if this village was anything like the village of dragons.

"Maybe I should go in alone and scout ahead?" I suggested.

In nothing flat Cilan's forehead was wrinkling in overprotective disapproval, and Viola looked disappointed to be missing out on something. But I cut in again before they could.

"You both can keep watch from here, but you might mess something up with how badly you'd both stick out."

Cilan's detective scene seemed to be fighting with his desire to protect me, but in the end he gave in with a sigh. "Fine, but don't confront Kinsmen alone, this is just to gather information. We'll be watching from here."

I grinned playfully before mock saluting Cilan's list of orders, and turning to make my way down the hill. In reality, my heart was hammering away in my chest, but this was my time to be nothing but brave. At least I had Fraxure by my side. So I pushed every negative thought out of my mind and raced ahead. Finally stopping to go a normal pace when I made it to the village edge. There were a few people outside going about their day, and I tried to just blend in with them. Yeah even though I knew all eyes were on me. I was a stranger, and strangers always attract attention in a little village or town. But all the same, I tried to walk with confidence and purpose. Fake it till ya make it.

I recognized that the largest building in the center must have been the home of the chief or elder so I figured that would be a good place to start getting information. Instead of sneaky around I'd try to do what I did best, and be direct. It wasn't a very Cilan plan, but that made me think it might actually work better… But all my courage drained out of my feet when I approached the door and it swung open before I could reach for the handle.

If it had been Kinsmen I would have been able to deal with it better. After all, it would have saved me a lot of time and effort looking for him, but instead.

Instead it was a woman...and even though she was twenty years younger, I still would have recognized her anywhere. It was all I could do not to let the word "Elder" slip out. Because she was, but why was she here and…?

I looked down when the baby in her arms laughed and reached out a little grabby hand toward me. I didn't know where to look, after all, I was looking at myself… So I had been to this village before after all…? And leave it to me to be so friendly with a total stranger.

"Excuse me…" Elder mumbled thoughtfully as I looked up to see she was staring at me way more intensely than was comfortable.

"S-Sorry," I stammered out as I stepped aside hoping she'd just go now that I'd unblocked her way. But instead she kept looking at me.

I felt my throat going dry and I didn't know what to do. The littlest thing could change the future, right?

"Pardon my bluntness but…" she began as I clenched my fists by my sides. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this little one, would you? I found her in the forest not far from here, and I've been searching for word of her family ever since."

Now I knew why she was staring at me, I looked just like, well like baby me. So she must have thought I was...her mom I guess.

I swallowed hard as I glanced down at the tiny me that was happily sucking on her hand and staring out at me with big brown eyes.

I frowned. "No, ma'am, I'm sorry…" It wasn't a lie, I didn't know any more than her about my parents.

"I see," Elder said seeming a little disappointed. But she stepped away, and I almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then she turned back to glance at me. Her eyes were kind but sad, and I figured she hadn't believed me at all.

"She's such a sweet child… Trusting almost anyone she meets. I hate to think what could have driven someone to abandon her…" I felt that word, abandon, in a way I never had before. And if I was honest, maybe this was why I didn't want to see the past. Because it felt like a cold knot in my stomach.

"But," Elder went on to say. "Whatever the case, I'll see to it that she is well cared for, dear…"

And with that she turned and walked away, I couldn't help but stand there staring until they were gone. Until my little smiling face, looking over her shoulder, had completely faded from view. When it had, I still had trouble pulling myself out of it.

"Ure?" Fraxure said as he tugged on my sleeve with concern.

I dropped to my knees and reached out to hug him, as I bit my lip, fighting all the decades old emotions that I always tried to keep down. If anything, I didn't want the reminder of what had happened, of all the hurt. But...

"Iris?" Was all I heard as I looked up to see Cilan's green eyes looking down at me with concern. It was weird how you can feel so lost in something one minute, and then something, someone be able to pull you out again. Pull you out before you get lost in everything that doesn't matter anymore.

"D-Did you see?" I said, and to me my tone almost sounded like a scared kid.

He nodded slowly before lowering to his knees beside me. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were saying everything he needed to wordlessly. Saying everything was okay in spite of it all. Then he reached out both his hands to help me up. Maybe Elder was right, and I hadn't changed at all. Maybe I was still really trusting. But what point in living was there if you let life and hurt make you bitter or closed off? So I grabbed both his hands and held on for dear life, almost squeezing the feeling out of them.

Back on my feet I fought to push the frown off my face as I looked up at him. If anything it looked like he wasn't sure what to say, and I really couldn't blame him for that but…

"Well, that felt terrible…" I finally mumbled out as I turned to look at the ground. "Elder was looking at me like I was some bad mom. Like I'd ever just abandon my little girl in the middle of the forest and walk away!" I wasn't doing too great a job at not making a scene, but my voice got louder before I even knew what was happening. Cilan gently pulled me to the side so we wouldn't be so conspicuous.

"But I'd-" my voice cracked before I just pushed on. "But I'd never do that, Cilan! I'd n-never care so little to do-" But he cut me off when he pulled me into a hug without saying a word. I was still frowning too defiantly to let myself give into all the emotions swirling below the surface. Then he finally spoke up. And it was so soft and kind that it made me cry. He made me cry...

"Well, of course I know that…" It was just a whisper but I could feel the warmth from his breath brush past my ear. "I know that…"

I closed my eyes and let the tears steam out on all sides as I buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't know who my mother really was… I never had, and maybe I never would. But… If anything, I was proving just how different we were. Maybe there was a reason, some reason other than being selfish. I didn't know… But…

All I knew, all I knew with everything I had, was just how far I was willing to go for my daughter. Because I never wanted her to ever have to feel any of that hurt. No...not even one little bit.

I finally opened my eyes and looked up into Cilan's, and he looked back at me. He looked back with eyes that mirrored my pain, that showed just how connected we were.

"Iris," he began in little more than a whisper. "Whatever the reason, we can surely learn to forgive her… After all, if life had taken even a slightly different path than…" He smiled softly.

"Than we never would have met… And I…" he shook his head with a little grin. "Well...I'd rather not have to contemplate that…"

Pain or not, the good and the bad, the truth was… Neither did I.

I stood on my toes until I could meet his lips. If just for a second, just to remind me how little everything else mattered now…

When I pulled away we both just stood there blinking at each other for a second. Until honestly, well...we both cracked a smile and started to laugh just a little. One thing was for sure, if anybody was looking they'd think we were both crazy, but I thought I understood. So looking down I took a second to get my thoughts pulled back together. When I did, I realized something, or should I say someone, was missing.

I looked up. "Where's Viola?"

Cilan blinked back at me before frowning. Yeah, that pretty much spoke for itself, he had no idea either. Well...we were officially flunking as time cadets… It had been what, less than an hour and already I'd had a run in with my past self, blubbered in the streets, and lost Viola. It wasn't to say I didn't trust her, because I did, but I knew how well... "enthusiastic" she could be, and I didn't want her to get us in even more trouble. So I grabbed Cilan's hand and started to high tail it through the village, my head turning like it was mounted on a swivel.

"No sign of her…" Cilan finally said, stating the obvious when we stopped to catch our breath.

I was about to moan in frustration when we heard a sort of whisper. "Guys over here!" Okay so it was more like a shout. I was glad to see her head poking out of a nearby bush, but at the same time I almost wanted to facepalm if this was her idea of stealth. But without questioning it I shoved Cilan in the bush first, before following him in with Fraxure. It was prickly and none too comfortable, but this was no time to complain.

"What's happening, Viola, why'd you run ahead?" I asked as I huddled in the shruby. We were so crammed together personal space was more or less a lost cause at this point. Her blue eyes were gleaming though, and in a second I'd know why. "I saw my Uncle go this way, that's why!"

"What really?" I asked, now starting to wonder if he'd walked right past us while I was bawling my eyes out. Did that mean he knew we were here? Did that mean I'd messed up even more than I thought?

"Yes and it's no wonder, this is my grandparents home."

It took me a second to connect all the dots but then it finally started to make sense. "Then since this is the past, you mom and Uncle, Kinsmen, would still be living here as kids, right?"

She frowned. "Well, a little older than that, but teenagers, yes."

"Hmm…" Cilan started to hum as he rubbed his chin in thought. (Which mostly just ended up elbowing me in the side…) "If that's so, then I can't help but feel that Kinsmen's motive might be becoming apparent."

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, since he chose to come back here and now, it's mostly likely because he'd like to change something about his early life. Probably something that would have long reaching side effects, I'd guess."

I felt myself frown. That was exactly what we didn't want to happen…

"How would he do it, Cilan?" I asked again.

He shook his head. "That's hard to say, without more information." He glanced over to VIola. "Did you see where your Uncle went?"

She pointed across the street to a little hut, that honestly wasn't much more than that. If I had to guess, it was probably empty before. Find a shady hideout, check.

"Was the dragon with him?" I asked with a concerned frown.

She shook her head. "I didn't see anyone else, but can't he be like invisible or something?"

I nodded. "Yeah but… Not completely, at least not to me." I thought back to before, back at the pokemon center. I'd felt his emotions as clearly as I could feel Fraxure's beside me. In fact, from this distance I still should have been able to feel him. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. It was so a part of who I was, who I'd always been, just like hearing or smelling, it was just a natural sense to me. And I could feel it, all the dragons in the village and even in the forests nearby. The farther away they were the more it just felt like indistinct life, but the closer they were, the more I could feel so many details. Each dragon, different, unique, just like people. From Fraxure, my best friend, to Dragonite at the ready in his pokeball. In one of the houses nearby I felt a little deino, he was happy, I could tell, and he was getting-

Before I could finish the thought we all heard something from the house next to us. Someone running down the steps, two somebodies. Poking my head up just enough to see I saw a boy, well a teenager, about Viola's age, and there was the deino I felt before.

"Come on boy," he shouted happily as he waved a stick in front of his face. "Ready, aim!" He tossed the stick into the air and Deino launched a little dragon pulse at it. The stick pretty much destingrated and they both smiled. The boy, who was starting to look very familiar, bent down to scoop up the deino and hug him tight.

"You're getting stronger everyday, buddy! And by this time tomorrow we'll be…" his voice trailed off as he...blushed. "We'll win tomorrow, and I promise, if you do your part, than I'll do mine. You beat that bigmouth, and I'll finally tell her how I feel..."

"Deino!" The little dragon agreed happily.

"Tolly! Hey, lunch is ready!" Another young woman yelled from the front door. It was almost eerie, but I knew she must have been Viola's mom, she just looked so much like her, which meant…

Tolly… Tolbert Kinsmen. He was a dragon trainer… then...how could he do something as awful as he had to the dragon he had made…? It didn't make any sense and as we watched him disappear back inside, nothing was adding up. Or at least to me, Cilan on the other hand seemed to be fitting the pieces together in his head.

"What's going on, Cilan, what are you thinking?" I asked hoping he was getting more out of this than I was. Cilan frowned. "I'm not sure, but it would seem a possible motive is emerging… Tomorrow must be a special landmark in Kinsmen's young life… Though the details are certainly hazy at this point…"

"Then allow me to enlighten you."

We almost jumped straight up when we heard the familiar voice behind us. Cilan was the first to his feet as he stood nose to nose with Kinsmen and grabbed out Crustle's pokeball.

"We're taking you back by force if we have to!" He said through gritted teeth.

Kinsmen shrugged. "Here, in the street? With all of the past looking on? I thought you valued your precious future?"

By now I was on my feet next to Cilan. "What do you want, why are you doing this!?"

"Shh." He said to silence me. "You've three have made too much of a scene as it is. If you want any chance of your future remaining intact, then I strongly suggest that you follow me."

Everything in me wondered if we'd be walking into a trap, but it didn't look like we had any other choice, so we followed him across the street, and into the little abandoned hut. It was covered in dust and dirt, and Kinsmen's sharp blue eyes and white lab coat stood out against it all.

He sat down before leaning into his hand.

"I regret that you failed to take my word as good. I was very generous to leave the future to you. I can't say I will be as forgiving this time. You see… I happened to see a woman carrying a young child. Dark skin, and very bright eyes. I have my dragon pursuing them as we speak. He will bring the child to me and will thoroughly destroy your future.

I was too numb to move I guess, but Cilan leapt at him and grabbed him by the collar. "You'd harm a baby?!"

He shook his head. "No… Regardless of what you think, I'm not a monster… But I can order my dragon to deliver her to an orphanage in any city. It would be enough to ensure the two of you will never meet as you did. Your future will be gone with a single breath if you try and interfere with what I am here to do."

Cilan's hands dropped with a tremble as he scowled at Kinsmen, yes even though tears were brimming his eyes. Pulling strength into my legs I walked over to Cilan and reached for one of his clenched fists.

"What do you want, why are you doing this…?" I asked again, even though my voice was trembling.

His shoulders slumped. "Because in the end we all fight for love, don't we…? Tomorrow I was supposed to tell someone something very dear. But as this cruel life would have it, I lost that battle… I looked like a fool in front of a blowhard, and to be worst he of all fools was the one to beat me to telling her… To telling her how much light I saw in her eyes, how much I loved her… It's for that reason that I hate dragons. That weak dragon failed me… But it'll be different this time, I can assure you…"

I gritted my teeth. "That dragon was your best friend! You can't blame him because you lost your first crush! You can't destroy the future for the sake of-"

"Of what?" He asked so sharply it startled me. "Just a love, just a relationship? Why does it matter?" He narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that why you're here Madame Champion? Or do you deem your love of so much more worth?"

I didn't have words to answer him, but I didn't have time either way…

Pulling Dragonite's pokeball off my belt I turned toward Cilan in a split second. "Don't let him leave! I'm going to stop that dragon!" Before he could say a word I raced for the door. Once outside I tossed the pokeball in the air and pulled myself onto Dragonite's back as soon as he appeared.

I didn't know where they were but I knew how to find them. I had to reach out...to feel them, I had too… So I did, with my heart hammering against my chest and sweat rolling down my forehead, as the landscape flew by. I could feel the wind rushing through my hair as I laid a hand on Dragonite, but not just a hand… When I tried to share with him everything I was feeling, because in the distance I could feel him, feel everything. But the problem was my own emotions were clouding out my clarity. I was angry, but mostly I was scared, scared of losing my whole life. Maybe that's why I acted so rashly.

"Dragonite ice beam!" I shouted as soon as I was sure I knew where he was. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had to at least stop him. But just before the beam could fire we heard a voice that stopped us in out tracks.

"Stop!" Just on the next hill was Elder, she had a drudigan at her side by now, and I knew she must have felt the dragon coming already. Kinsmen didn't know who he was dealing with, this wasn't some old woman, she was a real dragon master.

Hopping off Dragonite I bit my lip. I could feel how scared the dragon was, it hadn't all been my own feelings. I felt sort of ashamed for trying to attack him, but I didn't have any time to spend on regrets now.

Realizing he was surrounded, he suddenly decloaked and looked terrified. My heart clenched as I ran over to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you can't follow through with what Kinsmen tells you! I know he's your trainer, but he doesn't really care about you, he's just using you! He always has!" My words looked more confusing to him than anything, but as soon as my fingertips reached him. As soon as I touched him, everything I was trying to say came spiraling out of my fingertips. He dropped to his knees and so did I, as I reached to wrap my arms around him.

In those moments it was almost like we were the same person, with our hearts blending together. I was trying to explain, to explain just why he had to stop, and he was just… Just… He was just trying to be useful, to make his trainer proud… To…

I heard Elder's footsteps stop next to us, and so I slowly looked up at her. "Just who are you…?" She whispered softly, still clutching my year old self to her chest.

I exhaled, relieved, knowing it was all going to be alright now. Knowing the dragon had heard me, had understood.

"I'm…" I said as I stood slowly. "A…"

"Dragon Master. I can see that much for myself." She finished for me, and it made my heart swell. "Now, tell me please, is this child yours, honestly?"

I looked down at my feet, knowing I couldn't be totally honest with her. So instead I just looked up and reached to pat my little self on the head. "Ma'am, she is very dear to me yes… But that's all I can tell you. It's not going to make much sense, but it's incredibly important that she stay with you and your village. Please!" I sighed, trying to catch my breath before going on. "You can give her something that she needs… And...if you just take care of her then… I promise, she'll have a happy life. Please Elder…"

Her eyes opened wider and I knew it was a mistake to call her that. But she didn't question, no instead she sighed before smiling softly at me. "I sense you are being far more honest than you give yourself credit for. Very well, I'll trust you, rest assured she will be as if my own."

I smiled as I felt tears welling up behind my eyes.

"But," she asked nodding toward Kinsmen's dragon. "What of him, child?"

I knew if she laid even one hand on him she'd feel and know things that would endanger the future, so I just nodded. "He'll be mine from now on, I'm taking care of him."

"Very well…" She whispered, satisfied.

I was just about to turn and go when I heard my littler self start to cry. She held out her little hands and almost looked heartbroken that I was about to leave without her. So I sighed and gently took her from Elder's arms. Holding her close I pressed a kiss to her forehead until she calmed down.

Then pulling back enough to look in her eyes, I smiled, playfully poking her nose. "We'll see each other again, I promise, Iris…"

"Iris…?" I heard Elder whisper, and right then I wondered if I'd just changed something already. If in this new timeline I'd just named myself. But either way, I didn't have time to worry about it, so I handed her back. Then walking away I turned back to glance at them one last time. To look into those little watery brown eyes of mine. That little girl didn't know just how good she'd have it…

Or how many stacks of free pancakes with "I love you" written in icing, she'd have to eat. But she'd see it all for herself soon enough. I'd make sure of it.

I wasn't sure if our mom had hugged us one last time before she left us in that basket, but at least I was able too… Because sometimes, it's just a touch that can make all the difference…

Mounting Dragonite with my new dragon friend sitting behind me, I smiled. Smiled in the face of all the fear dancing around inside.

Just one last wish…

"Cori…" I whispered, even though the wind snatched it away. "Mama's coming…"

 **Two more chapters to go, stick around!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Iris' POV)

I felt about a million things on that ride back. It was quick, but it felt like it took forever. Because, it wasn't just my own feelings, no it was Dragonite and our new friend that was sitting behind me. I could feel him pressed against my back, and all his emotions were coming over in waves. It could have been overwhelming, but I just tried to breathe it all in. Because I understood it… No, I hadn't been there to see every reason behind all those scars, but I did understand. He was just hurt…

Scared, and maybe… Maybe it was like he was still grieving for something. Maybe something he'd lost, or maybe something he felt he'd never had in the first place… But either way… Either way, I could feel him trembling against me, and it could have made me cry, except… Except now things were going to be different…

"It's okay…" I whispered softly as I tried to give him at least a little piece of the love I felt inside of me. He was so strong, almost intimidating from the outside, but if you could have just looked inside, then you'd have seen that he was almost like a little child. Just scared and wanting to be cared for. Really everybody, person, dragon, adult or whatever, it didn't matter, we're all like that.

We all wanted to be loved, didn't we?

I couldn't help but think about everyone waiting for me in that future. Dawn, Shannon, little Cori… All the people that mattered so much. I could feel it all… The past was filled with so much that sometimes people could think it was worth dying for. But it wasn't. It never was. The future was all that really needed our effort. I closed my eyes as thought back, back to all the memories… Way back to some of the first memories I had, of Elder smiling down at me when I was still little enough to be held. Then I remembered feeling so alone and out of place when I'd went to the academy. I'd been so lonely that I didn't even eat for a while. That was probably the worst time in my whole life, I guess…

But things do change… Sometimes little by little, other times all at once. Because it wasn't long before I met Axew, and then Ash and...Cilan. Back then I didn't even think to _wish_ for something like that, but if I had, I knew I wouldn't have believed it. Things like that are just too good to be true, aren't they? But…

But here I was, with his ring on my finger and his goofy smile etched in my heart. So maybe...maybe I had it wrong all along? No, definitely. Because…

I looked up as the village came into view.

Because this was real, it was happening, I was breaking through to the future I always secretly wanted. A family…

I was…

Finally a part of something…

Belonged to someone.

So it wasn't like I didn't understand why someone like Kinsmen would want to fight for love because that was why I was here. I just hoped...prayed, that somehow we could find a way to fight for the very same future. But maybe that was too much to wish for…? I wasn't sure.

When I landed outside the village I returned Dragonite to his ball for now, as we headed back toward that abandoned hut. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to find, but what I did shocked me. Which was really saying something considering how this day had gone so far…

Standing inside with Viola and Cilan was none other than Maxwell Clayton, the oldest living former Champion of Unova. He'd been the one who gave me the crystal to summon Celebi. The air was silent but tense, and I was wondering how he'd gotten here without the watch.

I guess Kinsmen was wondering the same thing, but I was where his attention landed. First me, and then the dragon beside me, only then he looked disgusted. I stepped in front of the dragon and glared at Kinsmen.

"Your plan didn't work, and this dragon isn't your slave anymore either!"

Cilan's eyes darted over to me, and I reassured him with a nod that our future was back on course.

Kinsmen sighed, almost looking too weary to even be angry, which just made it even scarier.

Mr. Clayton looked between us, and it looked like he had as many questions as I did, but he went on.

"In any case, Kinsmen, regardless what motive you have there is no justifying putting the future in such danger!"

"Is that so…" Kinsmen whispered calmly before he looked up to stare back at me. "Won't you bring our dear Madame Champion back up to speed, Mr. Clayton? I'm sure she's dying to know just why yet another person insists on standing in my way. Though it's no mystery to me, I can assure you."

Clayton sighed, seeming impatient. "Very well, if I must." He turned to look at me. "Celebi appeared and informed me that something was very wrong. After my own experience with the champion's riddle, we became very close, that pokemon and I…" His eyes cut back to Kinsmen with a frown.

"Just what are you planning?"

Kinsmen stood slowly as he frowned. "Confessing to your dear granddaughter." He said in one breath that left us all more confused than at the start.

"I don't imagine you remember me, Mr. Clayton, but I was a childhood friend of your granddaughter, Mara. Very dear friends…" His eyes were sharp, so sharp that he almost looked unfeeling, which didn't seem right considering what he was talking about.

He smiled suddenly, but it almost seemed unhinged. "She called me Tolly, and it was her that gave me my first kiss. I was seventeen and assumed that a kiss, was a kiss. Maybe she meant it simply as a token of our friendship." He narrowed his eyes toward the floor. "But I… I loved her… And I was going to tell her so after beating my rival. That's what tomorrow is all about, you see." He looked up at us again.

"It's about setting right the wrong I've lived with my whole life!"

"To what end, Tolbert?" Mr. Clayton said slowly. "I don't know what happened on that day, but I do know one thing. For better or worse my granddaughter's life is already set in stone. I'm not here to discredit that perhaps you were dear to her, but that hardly matters now, boy. You can't change the past!"

"Really?" He said in an almost too calm voice. "I can, and I will! Because the truth is what matters! That's a future I am willing to fight for! My future, our unwound future!"

It seemed like the more he said the less sense he made, and I could see from the look on Viola's face, that she was disappointed. Hurt, maybe even ashamed… Ashamed to see the truth of just who her Uncle was.

Was this it…? Was everything he'd done, his whole life of crime, and even the years he'd spent trying to get the watch… It was all just to change one day? And now he looked like a cornered pokemon, trying to justify just why he'd spent his whole life the way he had. And as much as I wanted to be angry with him, even the part of me that must have been disgusted with him for that, I had to pity him… Because he…

I thought back to that me that had been standing in Cilan's kitchen so many months ago. I'd been hanging on to every gleam or hint in his eyes. Any hint of whether or not he'd feel the same way. To everyone else, it was just one little confession, just one possible path. But to me...to me it was going to be a whole lifetime, an eternity spent with or without my best friend. Maybe that was why...why I stepped forward.

"Mr. Clayton…" I said softly. "What happened to your granddaughter…"

The room was silent, and Kinsmen, no Tolly...looked up with an almost desperation in his eyes.

Clayton sighed. "She became a pokemon breeder, and married a young man… Um…" he shuffled uncomfortably before digging in his pocket for his wallet. "They had two boys…" He pulled out a little picture and slowly handed it to me.

I looked down into the two little faces. Bright eyes and big smiles. They were somebody else's Cori, and I understood. Looking up at Kinsmen I handed him the picture. I understood so well...

He snatched it from my hand and poured over it until his face finally flinched. And when it did I knew he finally did too…

"I'm sorry, Tolly…" I whispered as I was bold enough to step over to him. The truth was he wasn't a monster. Nope, not any more than his dragon was… In truth, they were both exactly the same... So I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered again. And just like his dragon, one touch was enough to send him to his knees as he slowly dropped down. The photo slipped from his hands and fluttered to the floor. Maybe he _wished_ he could have been that selfish, but...he...he wasn't… He wasn't really a monster.

"T-They have her eyes…" he whispered finally.

"Uncle…" Viola said as she crept forward and reached for his hands. "What is it that mom always says…?"

He looked up until his coldly grieved eyes met the completely open and sincere ones of his niece.

"Flowers…" he started to whisper faintly.

"Can bloom," Viola added.

"Even from the ashes of tragedy…" he finished.

She smiled weakly as she reached to hug his neck. "I never knew just what that meant before now, Uncle Tolly… But I...always believed in you…"

He flinched as if he didn't know what to do with being love in the first place, but then he...hugged her back.

So standing up I looked over at the dragon that was looking on from the doorway. Some part of him loved his trainer even though he had no reason to. But I thought… I thought maybe they needed each other, now especially. The dragon came a little closer before kneeling next to him. For a tense moment, they both just stared at each other, not making a sound. But then…

Then we heard a little explosion from outside, another dragon pulse, and then the cheering of a boy. Kinsmen let go of Viola and stood, walking over to the window. I followed, and sure enough, there he was, Tolly Kinsmen, twenty years ago. He was running with his Deino and laughing as they went. On their faces were all the young determination that was so common when I thought of Ash, but I figured it had been exactly twenty years since Kinsmen had felt that way…

"I wondered…" He spoke up softly to say. "Just what I was going to tell him… Just how I was going to convince him to do things differently... I'd planned on telling him to use my dragon for that silly battle… Beg him not to question why he should trust a stranger. But you know...all along I knew him too well… Knew he'd trust that dragon of his to take him through almost anything. But now I'm thinking… _Wishing_ there was something I could tell… Tell him something so he wouldn't waste these last twenty years… But…" He turned to me and Cilan, with a hurt look, and for the first time, his voice cracked.

"B-But even that could change everything, wouldn't it?"

Cilan stepped forward, a sympathetic, but hopeful look on his face. "They say, tomorrow starts in five minutes time… And I certainly think, that eternity has enough space going forward, not bother looking back…"

I smiled a little, for what felt like the first time in a long time. "What he means is…" I turned to look at Cilan. "It's never too late to change things starting from today…"

Clayton slowly stepped forward, until all our eyes were on the teenaged Tolly training with his dragon in the front yard. "Yes, I'd say that is as true as true can be…"

After what felt like a long time, Kinsmen turned to look back at the shy dragon standing just a few feet away from us. Their eyes locked, and I could see the struggle on Kinsmen's face. But as another burst of laughter from across the street rung out, something on Kinsmen's face broke. So he walked over and slowly put a hand on the dragon's shoulder.

"Well done...my old friend… We have...a lot to discuss." Maybe to most it wouldn't have seemed like much, but… But I thought it was a great start for the both of them… And just maybe...in the end, it would be enough. So I was the one to reach for the watch in my pocket.

"Ready to go home, everyone…?" I asked with a little smile. A smile that meant our five minutes were up, and the future was starting right now… Without saying a word I saw Kinsmen's head nod just a bit, so I inserted the crystal and Celebi appeared in a flash. He looked concerned, but Clayton smiled to reassure him. "Everything is fine now, Celebi, everything is as it should be… Please lead us home."

"Bi!" He happily agreed as he spun open a portal.

Viola and the dragon filed through first, so it was just me, Cilan, Clayton and Kinsmen standing there in the past. Kinsmen took one last look at the boy out the window, before turning to Cilan and me and smiled weakly. "Perhaps I was wrong from the start… No one can claim to own the future… So I'd…" he trembled with emotion before he quickly gathered his composure. "I'd like it very much if you'd share it with me…"

Cilan smiled from ear to ear, as he gestured for him to step inside. "Most certainly."

Now Kinsmen was gone and it was just the three of us, for a second I wanted to hesitate, to wonder if we'd done our job right? With everything that had happened, was the future really going to be the same?

Cilan gestured for me to go in next, but Celebi flew in front of me, blocking my path.

Clayton laughed kindly. "I think Celebi would like to thank you for your help, and in doing so, ease your mind."

"Pardon, how is that?" Cilan asked.

Clayton smiled with a wink. "Won't you take a look for yourselves?"

I wasn't sure what he meant, but Celebi was buzzing around us happily, so like I'd done my whole life, I decided to just take a leap of faith. Of trust.

So I grabbed Cilan's hand and in we went. Not having any clue where we'd end up…

Life had a way of being so overwhelming that you almost got used to it at some point. Too amazing, impossible things happening all the time. To be honest, I was ready to deal with the fact that I was jumping through time. I was ready to appear in some past or future, ready to deal with whatever waited for us there. But… The only thing was, I _wasn't_ ready for where we really did appear.

I opened my eyes slowly and took in a deep breath as if just to get myself pulled together, just like I had when we'd first when to the past. I could feel Cilan was still holding my hand, but he hadn't said a word yet. So I just glanced around. It was a dimly lit room that I didn't recognize. The carpet felt extra soft under my shoes, which almost seemed like a weird thing to notice but… But I was taking in each and every detail of the room. Maybe a part of me was still on high alert, waiting for anything. Not that the colorful walls or stacks of bunched up pokedolls seemed like the lair of a criminal mastermind. In fact…

"I-Iris…" Cilan whispered, and it almost sounded like he's just seen something that scared him to death.

"Hmm?" I hummed back as I turned to follow his line of sight. But I closed my mouth with a snap when I finally saw what he was looking at. He let go of my hand and slowly crept over to the little crib in the corner. But I just stood there like some frozen dragon type, with every weakness completely exploited.

Cilan's eyes lowered until he was staring down; a look of disbelief twisting his whole face. But it only lasted for a second, before he looked back over at me quickly, smiling ear to ear with all the excitement of a little kid for sure. Then reaching down slowly he picked up something and held it out to me. It was so dark I could only see what the streetlights outside the window let me, so I took a shaky step closer. Then I saw it… It was a little Celebi plush, hand stitched and maybe a little lopsided but…

But I…

My eyes widened before snapping up to meet Cilan's, brown on green.

By now my heart was hammering away about a mile a second, but I… I frowned and pushed all the courage I had left and took a few more steps over. Yeah, until was standing next to him. Until I was close enough… Close enough to see her.

I wasn't really good with ages since I'd never had any little brothers or sisters, so I don't know… Maybe she was a little less than a year old or something. But even though she was a lot younger than the picture had shown I still knew… I knew without any doubt that she was my little girl. But I felt too many things to make sense out of them all at once. Almost like I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide there for at least a hundred years, which would have _just_ been enough to understand it all.

But as it was...well I was here now and...

A horn blew outside on the street below, a hallmark that said Striation City wouldn't be all that different a few years from now, and her little sleepy eyes fluttered open. For a second she just looked up at us, and a silly part of me didn't expect her to recognize us, but… Well, we couldn't have looked that differently in just a few years. Her eyes were almost as big and round as mine, and all I could think was how much she looked like I had as a baby. In fact, that image of baby me reaching out when I'd met Elder in the street was burned on memory forever now.

But… A happy smile curved her lips suddenly as she reached a little hand up toward us. Nobody could have possibly made sense of the sounds she was making, but I thought I knew what she wanted. It was an order to be picked up and held, but when we both just stood there staring at her, still too out of our minds, she took things into her own hands and started to kick her feet impatiently. Her little face twisted up until I knew it was a threat that meant she might just start wailing any second. And to be honest, I'd already met my past self, so I didn't want to risk meeting the future me too.

So on instinct, I reached to pick her up and rocked her back and forth a few times. She, being the spoiled princess that I knew Cilan must have made her, seemed pleased enough and leaned over into my shoulder, closing her eyes and drooling on my shirt. Quicker than an axew with a full stomach she was off to sleep again. For a second I just blinked, trying to get myself together, which, I might add, was a lost cause. It was strange, or at least it seemed that way to me. Mostly because I never thought I'd ever be a mama in the first place, but definitely not like this.

My thoughts all went to pieces when I felt an arm go around my shoulders. And maybe that's when it all seemed to register. The last several months, the ring on my finger, everything. Because I just looked up at him, up at the overly sentimental waterworks running down his cheeks. He'd always been so emotional, so over the top, such a pain in so many ways. Evaluation time, thinking time, detective time, major pain in the butt time, and that was just to name a few. But... he was, had always been, my best friend and I...wanted to be a part of him.

And now I guess I really was… That we were a part of each other. That we'd always be…

Because…

I looked down at Cori again, as I felt her little fingers latch sleepily onto the fabric of my shirt. She was warm, and living, and real… And I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. I looked back up at Cilan, still not sure what to think or say or do. Because my eyes were asking something. A silly question I didn't even realize I was still secretly wondering about until now.

But I didn't realize just how silly it was until I heard my voice whisper it. "Cilan, w-why?"

I didn't think it was even possible, but his smile softened even more as he pulled me in a little closer, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Why because I love you, of course." Was his simple reply. And he sounded as know it all and sure of himself as he always had during those super annoying connoisseur evaluations.

I felt my chin trembling as I stubbornly fought the tears pushing from behind my eyes. They wanted to make me go all sappy, fall to pieces, but I wanted to stay at least a little tough. So, in the end, we settled on a less than flattering compromise that consisted of me frowning with a no-nonsense look, while my eyes ran like a faucet, and my nose dribbled embarrassingly all over my face.

Apparently, Cilan thought it was pretty funny, because he chuckled under his breath, and as soon as Cori stirred, she joined in. When all was said and done, I was a mess, and apparently, it was hilarious to my family.

My family…

I would have got hung up on that word, but when we heard footsteps down the hall, we knew we didn't have time. Gently putting the snoozing again Cori back into her crib, I grabbed Cilan's hand and shoved us both into the closet as quickly as possible. It wasn't even a moment too soon either because just then someone slowly opened the door and looked in. I closed one eye and squinted through the crack in the closet door, expecting to see my future self. But instead…

"Pika…?" Pikachu said in a low mumble as he entered the room and sniffed his way up to Cori's crib. He carefully jumped on the edge and looked down as Ash moseyed in after him.

"She okay, buddy?" He asked in a whisper, as he stood next to the crib, smiling down at the feisty little person inside.

"Pika," Pikachu confirmed before hopping back on Ash's shoulder.

Then Ash looked down at the little Celebi plush that Cilan must have dropped while I was dragging him away.

"Huh…?" he mumbled before he just shrugged and picked it up, putting it back in the crib with Cori.

Ash didn't say anything at first before he grinned and bent down to kiss Cori goodnight. Straightening up he turned back toward the door, but just then it opened wider and someone else walked in.

"Ash?" We heard a familiar voice say. So familiar that it almost brought more tears to my eyes. I felt so overwhelmed I just wanted to go hug her, to have a friend put me back together, but I knew I had to hold back. So I just watched as Dawn stepped into the room.

"Ash Ketchum, are you waking the baby?" She whispered giving him a playfully annoyed look.

Ash frowned for a second, almost like he was a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. And I knew he hadn't changed a bit.

"Um...no, I mean I didn't mean too anyway…" But right on cue, and I swear Cori was setting him up just for the fun of it, she let out a wail, that made Dawn's face pucker with "I told you so."

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, looking both guilty and confused, while Dawn went over to the crib. Scooping up Cori she rocked her back and forth, whispering softly until she quieted down. I had to admit, Dawn was such a natural it almost made me a little jealous. Then looking at her I narrowed my eyes, it was dark in the room, but something looked a little different about her...

"There you go, sweetheart…" she whispered gently as she put Cori back to bed, leaving a couple kisses on her forehead.

"Sorry…" Ash mumbled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes playfully before leaning up to give him a goodnight kiss too. When she pulled back, Ash still looked almost as shocked as he had that first time she'd kissed his cheek in the hallway of the pokemon center. I smiled. Nope, nothing had changed, or at least that's what I thought before Dawn turned to the doorway and the light from the hall shined on her. Then my eyes opened wider.

"We need the practice, so pay attention, Ash." She scolded playfully as she held a hand to her stomach. He nodded dutifully with a worried look on his face before he put an arm around her and started to help her toward the door.

"I can walk, silly, we've still got three whole months to go..." I heard her say as they disappeared out the door, and trailed down the hallway.

So I was going to get to be an aunt too, huh…? I felt the grin on my face getting bigger as I stepped out of the closet, pulling Cilan out of the avalanche of plushies that had tumbled out with us. We quietly pushed the toys back inside and closed the closet door, before walking over for just one last look. One last look at our little-spoiled queen. Because I'd never seen so many pokedolls in my whole life! I made a mental note to scold Cilan for overdoing it later. But first…

First, I just had one last thing to say…

Brushing a few stray locks of green hair from her perfectly tan face, I smiled. "Mama loves you, Cori…"

"And most certainly, Papa too…" Cilan whispered in a meek voice that was almost trembling by this point. I smirked, glad it wasn't just me embarrassing myself.

But then...well we had to step back, and as I pulled the watch out of my pocket...I… I felt such a bittersweet feeling. So much so that I took one last look at her before glancing up at Cilan. His eyes were still tearing up, but I thought he understood what I was feeling. So pulling me in tighter, he held onto me before I inserted the crystal.

Celebi appeared in front of us and buzzed quietly around the room, stopping to smile down at Cori before looking over at us. I hesitated before just nodding to him. He seemed to understand because he opened a new portal in front of us. We were just one step away from home… I should have been so happy, and I was it was just…

But then I felt Cilan squeeze my shoulder and it snapped me out of it. This was my future, it was as good as already here, so… So… We both stepped forward.

So I just should have been happy, right…?

Well, that didn't mean I couldn't have one last _wish_ , now did it?

So as we stepped through, as we went home, I closed my eyes, wanting just one last thing.

Maybe it meant I was just like a little kid impatiently waiting to rip open a present I'd been eyeing, but...

I just _wished._..my happy future wouldn't leave me waiting too long...

Though something told me… if it was with Cilan, if it was with my crazy, annoying, know it all, best friend, then the journey would probably be anything but boring…

In fact, maybe that was supposed to be half the fun…?

But either way, I knew I was definitely going to find out. So maybe the real _wish_ was more…

More for this to never, ever, even if I got so annoyed I wanted to scream, end.

Yeah, that seemed just about right.

 **Thanks so much for reading to the end, just one more chapter to go!**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue (Iris' POV)

They say that time has a way of changing things, healing wounds, and just making sure that nothing stays the same. I guess I'd have to agree with most of that, but… Well, let's just say I found out the hard way that it's not so much time as it is what you do with that time. It's all the blood sweat and tears that combine with time that really matters. You can't just wait around doing nothing, or just try and force the past to be different. That was a lesson both me and Kinsmen had to learn for ourselves.

In his case, he turned himself in to officer Jenny, and let me tell you, the list of charges against him was a mile long at least! But...maybe it isn't always as simple as what a person's done either. To try and redeem himself he was offered the chance to put his expertise to use by helping out at both archaeological and historical institutes around Unova. Maybe it was from years of being obsessed with the past, but his knowledge was pretty much unmatched on the subject. He returned his stolen goods and so far is making nice progress toward parole sometime in the future.

The papers never really got the whole story on why a master criminal would suddenly go straight. Well, all accept Viola, but this would be one story not even she was going to push to print. It would probably be too fantastic for anyone to believe anyway! In spite of everything, I really did hope Kinsmen, Tolly, would find his happy ending, after all. And I felt like he would, it just wasn't going to be in the place he thought it would be. I guess that's something I understood really well too…

I looked down at the familiar pocket watch in my hand. It was almost time already…

As for me and my special watch, it looked like I'd be keeping it as a souvenir for now. Or at least until the next new Champion showed up. I'd tried to give it back, but the clock shop was closed down and dusty, with no trace of anyone. But something told me they were more the "don't call us, we'll call you" type. Maybe it was just the fact that Cilan's detective sense was rubbing off on me, but I thought I hadn't heard the last of them.

But for now…

I pulled out the old creaking drawer and dropped the packet watch inside. Inside that drawer were old drawings and even a couple of petrified berries I really should have cleaned out ages ago. It was my old desk in my old house, in my old village, and to add one more, _I_ felt just as old.

I'd make a note to pick up the watch again before we left for Opelucid City, because the thing was… Well, dresses weren't good for much in my opinion. Not moving around easily, and definitely not for storage either, there wasn't a pocket anywhere. I sighed as I scooted out the chair and stood up finally. It was so quiet that I figured Dawn and Shannon had finally quit buzzing around outside the door and had gone to take their stations. Take their stations…? It almost sounded like a battle strategy?

Closing one eye to lessen the cringe factor, I slowly turned around to face the mirror. I bit my lip a little at first before just relaxing my shoulders and opening the other eye. No use in even worrying about it… No part of this was not going to awkward. To be honest, I guess I didn't look too bad though. I'd never wore makeup much before, but Dawn had managed to not make me look like a clown, at least. The benefit of having at least one girly friend, I guess.

I sighed before a little smile slipped onto my face. Okay so, I'd have been lying if I said I _wasn't_ at least a little nervous, but mostly… Mostly I just felt, well, okay, calm, content, happy. After all, when you'd already got a pretty great glimpse of the future, why worry about it? I knew what was coming, so I felt at least a little prepared for it. But...I was still only human so…

So as soon as I heard the knock on the door that I'd been expecting...I might have swallowed my tongue.

"C-Coming!" I said, not meaning to stammer, as I headed toward the door.

Opening the door slowly brought in a stream of bright sunlight, since today's weather was pretty much perfect. But casting a shadow on me was a tall and wide figure that most would have found completely intimidating. Normally I would have too, but today… He almost looked a little funny in a suit for a change. His arms and chest were so muscular from his training that almost any suit looked too small, and this one wasn't any different. It probably would have taken two or three Cilans to even try to match him, but that just made it that much funnier.

He may have looked scary, but...I knew better. Because as far as I was concerned, he was, had always been, my dad… And to be the one to walk me to the ceremony, would make that clear to everybody. His eyes softened as he looked down at me.

"You look very beautiful, little one…" He whispered slowly.

I rubbed at the back of my neck, getting the blushing started early. "Thanks, Drayden… Guess I feel a little funny though…"

He shook his head as he reached for my hand. "Don't, this is your day."

I cut my eyes up at him slowly as I held on to his hand a little tighter, feeling almost like a child next to him. "Is everybody ready?"

He nodded. "Yes, they're all waiting for you to begin."

I frowned a little, not able to stop myself from worrying about him. "How's Cilan?"

Drayden sighed before chuckling softly. "Trembling like a reed in a heavy wind."

Well, that description sure seemed to fit the mental image I'd imagined.

"His brother, the" Drayden stopped to think for a moment. "The fire type trainer, gave him coffee to try and brace him up, but I'm afraid it may have made his nerves that much worse."

I sighed and shook my head. "Chili's special blend…" then I looked up. "Well, we better go then, before he has a heart attack, and with all that caffeine, it might be more likely than not."

"What about you?" Drayden asked with smiling eyes as he helped me down the steps like a perfect gentleman.

I frowned, before swallowing hard. "Not gonna lie, I'd rather not have all the fanfare and the fancy ceremony. Or at least my nerves would anyway…"

Drayden laughed again as he tucked my hand into the crook of his arm. "Perhaps, you never were one to make a show, but… But this time I believe you deserve the moment."

I wasn't too sure I agreed, but I knew Drayden always thought I was modest to the point of being a little out of balance. It wasn't that I wanted to hide, but I just liked being me. And that meant I was more at home in a tree than in a dress, but… But I got how important today was. And if for no other reason, I wanted to do my best to look special for Cilan.

It was spring. A perfect spring day, the kind that would have made me jump out of bed as a kid. In fact, I could almost see the little me running up and down the village's trails, a whole herd of wild pokemon following behind. Not much had changed in my old home, dragon eggs hatched, and the newest generation would run up and down the hills. I smiled as we passed two little axews tussling playfully with each other. I used to be just like them, but now I guess I was all grown up? Then why did I still feel like I had so much more to learn?

I wanted to wonder about that, but I knew I wasn't going to have time to. Because on the next hill I could already hear the roar of a crowd. A packed crowd. My village was tiny, but when we all got together in a group we could really make noise. I guess that trait had rubbed off on me… But mostly I knew it was because no other occasion was as special to my village. We were small but really close, each person viewing the other as family. So when something special happened to one person, everybody was happy about it. But more than happy, it was like they were beside themself with just how great they thought today was!

Just how great they thought me and Cilan were…

Well, maybe to our friends, our family, we really were…?

But as soon as we got a little closer a hush went over everybody, until all eyes were on me and Drayden. More sets of eyes than I could have tried to count, more eyes that felt comfortable to be looking at you all at once. A part of me wanted to just look down, I sure was blushing enough I knew. But...instead, I ended up looking straight at him. At the green-tipped asparagus that was wringing his hands at the far end of the crowd. The same one standing next to Elder with Pansage (the ring bearer) and Fraxure (the scale bearer) trying to console him.

The crowd was totally silent now, which is exactly why Chili's sudden whistle as he elbowed Cilan in the side seemed even tackier. I guess coming from Chili that was a compliment, but like almost everything he said, it seemed a little lost in translation… Ash's eyes were as wide as a little kid seeing his first pokemon battle, and Dawn just seemed proud of her best friend. Shannon was clasping her hands in awe, and Cress was sensible enough to start a round of applause.

I wanted to hide under a rock, or either the very top branch of a tree, but for all the awkward and the nerves… I couldn't seem to look away from him. Yeah I know, how corny is that? But he, well, he was wearing a tux instead of his typical waiter get up, which wasn't all that different honestly. The thing was though, he was so pale, like about five shades paler, which was saying something. So when I finally made it down to him and Drayden let me go, I put a hand on each of his shoulders and looked at him honestly.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper that only he could hear.

For a second he didn't say anything, just stood there trembling in my hands. But finally snapping out of it, he nodded slowly before the look on his face changed. Yeah, into a look somewhere between awe, extreme happiness, and indigestion. I couldn't stop myself from smirking at least a little bit. His mouth opened and closed a few times without any sound coming out, before he finally managed to say something.

"Oh I-Iris...you look superbly beautiful…"

I felt my forehead wrinkle a little, feeling even more embarrassed now. "Heh...well what did you expect?" I said playfully, trying to act calmer than I was.

His face just softened before he looked down, his voice almost a whisper now. "W-Why certainly not this...I can assure you…"

I thought it was funny how some people couldn't seem to believe what was standing right in front of them. I knew it probably had more to do with their own doubts and emotional insecurities but…

But none of that really mattered now…

So I leaned forward until I was giving him a big hug. A big hug in front of everyone, and I didn't even care. Why should I? I was nervous and awkward sure, but in the end, I wasn't ashamed of loving someone with everything in my heart. Every little piece…

"Well, you'll just have to get used to it, I guess huh?" I whispered in his ear as I felt his tears brush against my cheek. The truth was, I didn't want to let go, not ever. I wanted to hold on for just however long it took for him to really believe that I loved him. And even after that...well I just wanted to keep reminding him.

But first, before forever got started… I pulled back slowly, now just holding his hand before I looked over at Elder. She only had a little smile, but the gleam in her eyes was one that I knew so well. A look than meant she was as happy, as proud as could be. Then glancing back at Cilan, and asked him with a look, if he was ready. He mustered a brave face and cleared his throat before looking straight at Elder.

"We may begin."

And so we did. From the promises, to the rings, to the final presentation of our scale, or as I was calling it now: Coriander the first. And finally one last kiss to seal the deal. Which was officially photobombed by our own resident star reporter Viola. But this time I didn't really mind, I'd asked for her especially to cover our story. And cover it she did, though just between you and me, she was misty-eyed and sniffling from behind the lens. Which in short, meant she matched the rest of us pretty great.

As it turns out, being Mrs. Cilan didn't really feel all that different, just like being champion hadn't changed me either. But the one thing about it was...well… It was all about being me, but best of all, I got to be me with someone else that loved me just as much as I did. (No egomania intended.)

Now that all the official stuff was over, I was realizing that I was actually pretty hungry, so I helped myself to the hors d'oeuvres being carted around by Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour on little cute trays. To be sure it was a funny sight in the village of dragons, something so classy mixed with something as wild and natural. Which I guess would be what people would be saying about us from now on too. But that was a-okay with me!

Cilan for a change wasn't eating anything, and was still stiff as a board. A playfully mean part of me wanted to poke him in the shoulder just to see if he'd crumble like a brittle piece of glass. But I figured he just needed a little more time to relax and get used to things. So instead I wrapped my arms around the crook of one of his and pulled him a little closer as we started out at the people dancing, eating and just milling around. Dawn had taken advantage of a super slow and romantic song, to drag Ash onto the dance floor, and I would have given her a thumbs up if not for seeming like Chili. Who speaking of which, was busy trying to woo half the village's eligibles at that exact moment.

"You should eat something, before you get so weak you fall over." I said out of the blue.

Cilan flinched, before chuckling nervously. "Perhaps a little later…"

I smirked and shook my head. "You know, when I first met you at your gym, with all those fangirls clamoring around to see you battle…. Well, and with the way you ran your mouth, I mistook you for a real smooth character, almost as bad as Chili. But now I get it, you're actually a pretty shy, nerdy, normal person, aren't you, Cilan?"

He glanced over at me before sighing, his stress deflating a little bit. Then he smiled. "To be honest, I'm still just a bit shocked by the whole affair, Iris…"

I grinned back at him. "Well, that's silly, nothing's all that different now. We may be family now, but we're always going to be best friends most of all, Cilan… That won't ever change, so no worries, just relax, silly."

He looked down, a soft smile on his face, before he slowly glanced back up at me. "To be sure, Iris, it isn't for any lack of happiness. Just that I…" He blushed. "Still can't quite believe that such a perfect recipe as this could really be… That not only could our feelings be mutual, but grow to this fine conclusion."

I shook my head with a smile. "No Cilan, this isn't the conclusion of anything, instead, it's," I balled my fist and punched the air in front of us. "It's just the beginning of everything!"

For a second, he just looked at me without saying a word. Then he smiled. "Salty and sweet, mild and spicy… It would seem that I'm still marveling at just what an opposing but complementary recipe we really are…" He met my eyes one on one. "I've very pleasantly afraid that I'll always be this much in love with you, Iris…"

For a second, I didn't say anything, but then I couldn't help but grin. Wrapping an arm around his neck from the side I pulled him in a little closer until our cheeks were touching. "Of course, you better, there wasn't any refunds on this deal! Now," I said letting go before I hugged him to death. "Eat something, then come dance with me, will ya? We're supposed to be celebrating, not sitting around like an old stuffy stick in the mud!"

After he choked down a few mini tarts, (which as a catering choice I still found ironic,) he had enough strength to at least stand up. Though mostly, I thought I might have been the one holding him up on the dance floor. But what could you do, Cilan was always going to be Cilan, the good and the bad. Which, just so happened to be exactly how I wanted it to stay…

After the party was finally dying down, I took advantage of the opportunity to sneak away and change back into my normal clothes, my face was still all glammed up, but otherwise, I looked like me again. I was just putting my hair back in the typical clamps when I heard the front door of my old house creak open. I wasn't really sure who I was expecting, but it turned out to be Dawn that stuck her head around the door frame.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked hesitantly.

I rolled my eyes, thinking it was a silly thing to have to ask. "Of course, Dawn, why would I care?"

She didn't bother to answer, just stepped in and rubbed at her arm awkwardly, but didn't say a word. So finishing up restaining my hair, I turned to look at her with a frown. "Everything okay?"

She looked down as a smile crept across her face. "Yeah, it's just…" She sighed. "I wanted to see you before you both left for Opelucid, but now that I'm here…" She twisted her face into a pout that looked half playful, half on the brink of tears. "But now that I'm here, I'm almost too emotional to say anything without looking like a crybaby."

I smiled, finally understanding perfectly. So walking over to her I put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. And as soon as I did she reached out and grabbed me in an even tighter hug.

"We're only gonna be gone for a week, silly, then it'll be the four of us driving each other crazy like always! Just wait and see."

She looked up from my arms and hesitated for a second. Then she said the words she was most afraid of saying. "You really think it'll be the _four_ of us…?"

For a second I didn't say anything, I just let the meaning of her words sink in. I'd never told her exactly what I'd seen in the future. I wasn't sure if I should have, or if it might just risk changing things, but I wanted to assure her all the same.

"No, Dawn, I actually think it'll be more than four a lot sooner than you think…"

She smiled with a nod. "Right, Cori…"

I smirked. "Yeah, but that isn't who I meant, actually."

For a second she just looked confused before her eyes snapped open wider. "What do you know, Iris?!"

I grinned about as big as I could. "Oh well, while my lips are sealed about the details, I happen to know that good things _do_ come to those who wait." I winked. "Even when an 'Ash' is in the equation."

For a second she just stared at me in awe, before a smile curled to her lips. "Thank you for being my friend, Iris…"

It was full on warm and fuzzies, until she pulled back and playfully pretended to be upset. "Though a _best_ friend wouldn't have kept secrets…" Then she stared at me, trying to wear me down. And I guess it worked because I was about to give in, except just then a meek little head poked around the open doorway.

"Oh there you are…" Ash said as he looked between us.

Dawn's face fell a little, annoyed by his timing, but she sure changed her tone when he went on.

"Uh can I talk to you bout something, Dawn?" He asked with a nervous glance over his shoulder and two hands behind his backs.

Dawn glanced back at me suspiciously. But I just smirked before shrugging and reaching for the watch in my drawer. Popping it in my pocket I patted both their shoulders on the way out and took my leave. But you know, I _might_ have noticed the sunlight glint off of something special he was holding behind him. Or I could have just been a crazy old time traveler. But either way, I had this feeling…

This feeling that Celebi was right about everything...

Well, after everything was said and done, all the hugs and goodbyes, we headed out for Opelucid city. I knew if we hurried we'd make it before dark, but then thinking Cilan could hurry over the rural terrain was probably expecting a lot.

Glancing over my shoulder I frowned. "You know, you probably could have moved faster if you'd changed out of that tux?" Then I shrugged. "Not that your normal clothes are all that different…"

He stopped to slump over, hands on his knees and gasping for air. "M-My apologizes...but your pace is rather brisk Iris…"

I smiled as I balled my fist. "Of course, we're going on vacation after all, aren't we? It only makes sense that I'm excited!"

"True…" Cilan meekly said, still trying to breathe. "But perhaps a _slightly_ more leisurely pace would be best…"

I grinned as I rubbed my chin with an idea. "Or, we could just take Dragonite. After all, if we don't hurry, we're going to miss the last train." I thought if anything the mention of Cilan's favorite means of transport would be enough to motivate him. But surprisingly he just smiled slowly, almost like he knew something I didn't.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Iris…"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you mean?"

His eyes closed in a tight smile that had that old annoying connoisseur look to them. "You'll just have to wait and see when we get there. But you're right, getting there before nightfall would probably be best."

"Fine with me," I said as I called out Dragonite. He still had his little blue bowtie on from the ceremony and it was enough to make me laugh.

"You look really cute, Dragonite!" I said patting him on the shoulder. Needless to say he was less than thrilled with that description and proudly huffed as he looked off to the side.

"Ure, ure." Fraxure nodded matter a factly, not missing a chance to poke fun at him either.

Dragonite huffed again which made Fraxure smile.

"Anyway," I said. "Think you can manage carrying both of us plus Fraxure?"

I knew he wasn't about to turn down a challenge, so puffing out his chest he nodded before bending down so we could climb on. Thankfully both me and Cilan were pretty light, so I knew we'd manage okay. But just then one of Cilan's pokeballs sprung to life and out came Pansage.

He was still wearing his bow tie and cufflinks, and like a mini Cilan, thought to adjust them with all the grace of a gentleman.

"Hmm, it seems that Pansage would like to join us, as well." Cilan said with a little chuckle.

I shrugged. "Well, the more the merrier, he's light enough not to matter to Dragonite, that's for sure."

So the four of us loaded on and set off. The forest passing below us was as familiar to me as anything, which was more than I could say for the future we were heading toward. Even though I'd already caught a glimpse of it, I still didn't have all the details. But that was just fine as long as I had my best friends all around me. Hearing Cilan's nervous teeth chattering behind me reminded me of just how true that was. (He still wasn't a big fan of heights…) The more things change the more the really important things stay the same. Now I knew that was really true…

When we made it to the city it was right about at dust, which was okay with me if it meant the paparazzi would be off our trail. But no sooner than our feet were on the ground I had this feeling we were being watched. I thought maybe it was just all in my head though, so I tried to forget about it. Cilan seemed to have regained his enthusiasm though, and was dragging me off in the direction of the train station. What metro connoisseur jazz did he have up his sleeve now?

The station was mostly deserted and I figured the last train had already run. But that fact apparently didn't mean much to Cilan, he was still beaming like a little kid if I ever saw one.

I was just about to ask what he was up to when a sudden voice pulled my attention behind me.

"Congratulations, Madame Champion." I stopped and turned to see the voice had come from behind a newspaper someone was holding. The voice sounded sort of familiar, but I couldn't really place it. Or at least not until he lowered the paper and grinned at me. "By the way, do you happened to have the time?"

I just stood there blinking in shock for a second, and it took Cilan rushing to my side and eyeing the old man suspiciously to pull me out of it. "Can we help you, sir?" Cilan asked as he narrowed his eyes, ready to jump at the first sign of harassment or criminal intent. I almost wanted to laugh at that, but I guess I couldn't really blame him considering how the last year had been.

But I just shook my head as I reached into my pocket for the watch. "It's okay, Cilan, this is the shop owner who gave it to me."

"Matthew Willtek, it's quite the pleasure!" He reached for Cilan's hand and squeezed it so hard I saw him wince.

"Now, let me buy you a cup of tea or a sip of coffee, it's the least I can do, you're newlyweds after all!" He was definitely the same guy because his laugh was larger than life. But mostly it was his name that was ringing in my ears now, Willtek, the same as the maker of the watch. It was about time I got some answers.

Seems Cilan thought so too because he dropped his suspicions and beamed like a little boy. "Oh why thank you, sir, that would be wonderful!"

Or it could have just been he was still that giddy over us being called that... I sighed. Kids would always be kids, I guess.

So after following him to a little cafe the three of us found ourselves sipping coffee staring across from each other. I was in a hurry to finally hear what this was all about, but he didn't seem as eager, nope he was too busy adding just the right amount of sugar to his coffee. He stirred in another cube before taking a sip and finally smiling.

"Ah, now this is simply wonderful!" He paused for another long moment before he went on, looking up at us. "Might I ask, how you met? I do so love asking young couples that!"

I felt my eyebrows twitch, was he stalling or just this causal?

Cilan opened his mouth, sucking in a breath and readying himself to relate the last ten plus years of our lives in painful detail, but I was a little too impatient for that.

"At a gym, on a journey, when we were kids." I said simply before Cilan could even start. I felt a little bad for cutting him off, but it just popped out before I could even stop myself.

But Cilan was in full rose-colored glasses mode anyway, so he was ready to praise me for anything I said or did.

"True." He agreed as he smiled down at me. "Though allow me to add a few tasteful details… You see, my dear Iris was always quite spirited so…"

I slumped in my seat knowing it was too late to stop him now. So I surrendered to his half-hour long gush session, knowing I had no choice in the matter. Finally, it was Mr. Willtek who brought up the watch, this even being too much for him apparently.

"Well, let me just say that it's been quite a long time since someone was sharp enough to solve the riddle. I imagine Celebi rewarded you for that?"

My smile softened a little as I thought about little Cori, and everything that I knew was waiting for me, that I'd been fighting for. "Yes, sir…" I said in almost a whisper. "But what I don't understand is why? Why is there a riddle like this in the first place?"

Maybe he was just waiting for one of us to ask, because he leaned back in his seat with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Long ago…" he began. "In Unova's past, even before the great guardian dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom were split, there was a man named Martus Willtek." My eyes opened a little bit wider, I'd heard the legends that once Reshiram and Zekrom were really one pokemon, but I could imagine how long ago that must have been.

"Sadly, in that time our world was largely plagued by war, both between people and pokemon. But one day in the forest, a chance encounter with the mythical pokemon Celebi brought Martus forward in time some thousands of years. It was a mistake, but upon seeing the peace that now prevailed he implored Celebi to allow him to remain in that new time. It is said that Celebi took pity on Martus and granted his request. As such he went on to live is life, leaving his true past behind."

Mr. Willtek's eyes softened. "We today would wonder about what harm might have been brought to the timeline due to that, but maybe somethings are for the best. At any rate, in time he married and he and his wife soon had a little girl. She would grow up to be Unova's first champion. Now her father Martus had work, rather ironically, in this new time as a watch and clock maker. But the last watch he constructed was a special one, one that made use of some of the ancient knowledge his original people had know. Willtek wanted to forever pay tribute to Celebi and what time travel had done for him, which at the same time wondering about the ethics of it all."

He went on. "In the end, he left protecting the timeline and seeing that the power of the watch was not misused, to the care and judgment of Celebi. Even today, as you saw, Celebi continues to honor his friend's memory by granting to champions a glimpse through time." He smiled folding his hands on the table. "I am a descendant of Martus, and without Celebi's intervention in accidentally bring Martus to the future, I wouldn't be here. Such is the paradox of time, children. We must take care to respect it, not wanting to damage the future, while also accepting that now all things are perfectly understood by our judgment. None of us could say what would have been if Martus had lived and died in his own time, because that change has become a part of our present and our future."

He just sat there not saying anything for a few long moments before he boomed out a loud laugh. "But enough of the heavy, and the gloomy. Right now the two of you should be seeing nothing but stars in your eyes!" Snapping closed the pocket watch he slipped into his coat and stood. "You should feel nothing but pride, Madame Champion. Now, just be sure to safeguard and enjoy your future." He smiled almost knowingly. "Because who's to say just who our next Unova Champion will be…"

I got a funny feeling when he said that. I knew he couldn't have known, right? But… But I smiled anyway because all I could think of was Cori right then. Wondering just how much like me she might turn out to be…

Before Cilan or me either one could even compose ourselves he was gone, just leaving a jolly whistle behind him. Finally, Cilan and I just turned to look at each other. We didn't say a word, but I thought we didn't even need to. Nope, maybe it was because we just knew each other that well because we were that connected…? The truth was, the past was full of a lot of things good and bad, some I wanted to forget, others I'd cherish forever, but all I really wanted to do now was chase that future.

Our future.

So leaving the cafe, we walked in silence along the now rainy and dark street. Having forgotten about Cilan's apparent surprise, I didn't think to question why we were heading back to the train station until we were almost there.

"Um, Cilan," I asked. "We definitely missed the last train by now."

He turned to smirk at me with a gleam in his eyes. "Is that so?"

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, but I sure know what I wasn't. And turning a corner to see the _081 Wishful express_ was definitely one of those things. Cilan pranced up to the train car and rubbed it like a baby pokemon, before turning to face me, almost in tears.

"Oh how I've waited for this day…!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Uh…" Then it all slowly fell into place. The stamp rally! It felt like a million years ago, but having a train named after you had been the prize, right. But, _wishful?_

I was about to ask him why he decided to name it that, but then I thought I knew. All along we'd been tied to _wishes_ , haven't we? Maybe us both working out had seemed so impossible that it felt like wishes were all I had at first. But now…

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead and pushed him toward the open doorway. "Okay, fine Cilan, let's just get on before you either have a heart attack or that paparazzi show up…"

Well, ironically his heart kept beating, but, and it was a big but, we turned to hear one camera shutter explode after another. It was a sea of reporters and apparently, they'd been laying in ambush for just this moment. I wanted to be annoyed, but sure enough, Viola was leading the charge at the front of the crowd. But it wasn't just them, Ash, Dawn, Chili and Cress had all been in on this apparently.

"I love you guys!" Dawn shouted with a wave over the clamor, and Chili was still whistling between his fingers.

Well, if I could I would have melted into a puddle of awkward, but the truth was, this was just another day with Cilan.

"This interior is divine! Oh and look at the gear work in the control room!" Cilan was literally spinning in a circle while I facepalmed.

So following him with a sigh I plopped down in a seat as our personal train rolled to life. Soon our friends were just a speck in the distance, and it was official. I was stuck, in more ways that one, with Cilan on a crazy train.

So, sorry if you were expecting a big romantic finish.

That, ironically enough, would have just been _wishful thinking._

FIN

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews and reads!**


End file.
